Arkham Life
by Batty28
Summary: What exactly happens at Arkham Asylum between the rogues? How do they cope with the long hours they spend there? SET AFTER THE EVENTS OF ARKHAM KNIGHT: Group of one shots!
1. Chapter 1

New arrival.

* * *

One month. One horribly long month after the events of Halloween, one month after the death of the Batman.

It was hard to believe, it really was, hard to believe that he was gone, gone for good, Bruce Wayne was dead, dead and buried, along with his faithful servant Alfred.

Bruce Wayne was dead and gone.

Batman however, was very much alive and well and still swinging past roof tops. But, all of the rogues knew, it wasn't really their Batman, the Batman they'd grown to hate but well, hating was something they were very good at doing so most likely, once they broke out of the new Arkham Asylum, they would come to hating this Batman as well.

For now though, most of them were contempt to sit and wait and plan for their next move. It was taking a while though, because, truth be told, non of them really knew what they wanted to do.

Jonathan Crane, the now slightly terrified Scarecrow was sitting in the recreational room, reading one of his favourites, 'The Raven' by Edger Allen Poe. He was a fan of Poe's work, simply because of how dark it was.

But, he found it hard to read it now, not just because of the still ever present hallucinations of bats that spilled into his vision every so often, oh no, it was usually because of the ever present form of his friend (and he used that term lightly) Edward Nigma or Edward Nashton, more commonly known as the Riddler and today, it seemed Nigma was not going to shut up and poor Jonathan didn't have a can of fear toxin with him to make him at the very least stop talking and maybe do some more screaming.

"Edward what is it?" Jonathan demanded as he glared at the younger rogue, who, for lack of a better word, looked a lot rougher then he had ever been.

"Two things!" Edward yelled as he leaned over the sofa and glared at Jonathan who was sitting in the arm chair. "One! Batman cheated, he left before we could finish the game properly!"

"Ah, so you are finally going to accept that Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and went back to reading. "Took you long enough."

"Shut it Jonathan!" Edward growled as he grabbed the book from his hands. "Problem two!" he suddenly shoved a news paper in Jonathan's face, or whatever was left of it and the older man took it from him, straightened off his glasses and looked at it. "Don't you see it?!"

"All I see is my name your name and the rest of our rogue bretherin's names on here. I am struggling to see what the problem is."

"I scored lower then Tetch and not just him, Harley!" Edward cried he was less then pleased, Jonathan was, however confused.

"Forgive me for showing my ignorance in this matter Edward, but you scored lower then Jervis and Harley in what?"

"In scariest rogue! Harley Jonathan! and Techt! They both scored higher then me."

"And this is a problem?"

"Not to you," Edward growled as he pointed at Jonathan's name. "Look at where you scored, right at the damn top!"

Jonathan's mouth twitched upward slightly. "Of course I did. I am the god of fear, commander of terror-."

"The lord of despair, yadder, yadder, yadder!" Edward made a talking mouth with his hand. "I know! You say I'm the one with the narcsissim?!"

Jonathan sighed and took his glasses off. "Is there a point to this somewhere Edward?"

"How can I? A genius of my calibre, score lower then not just the Mad Hatter but Harley Quinn as well?" Edward look both furious, hurt and generally confused. "I am the Riddler! I can not be bested I was Batman's one true enemy! Not those two!"

Jonathan re-looked at the paper and smirked slightly. "Yes and your darling Sphinx scored higher then you too."

"What?!"

"She didn't Edward, that was a joke."

Edward blinked. "You told a joke, you have a sense of humour?" he slowly sank behind the sofa and narrowed his eyes at Jonathan. "I think your toxin effected you more then you thought."

Jonathan sighed and began to clean his glasses on the cuff of his jump suit before he placed his glasses back on. "Believe it or not Edward, I was also blessed with a sense of humour and wit. It's just not many people share my sense of humour."

The self declared 'Prince of Puzzles' glared before he turned around and sank in his seat on the sofa, arms folded across his chest as he pouted and began to sulk like a child.

The master of fear shook his head and looked back at the paper reading through the names.

Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Mister Zsasz, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, The Riddler, Two Face…

"You did score higher then Dent," Jonathan piped up, hoping that in the very least would improve Edward's mood.

"Of course I scored higher then him! He's a push over and his scheam on Halloween was nothing special, simply robbing banks! How crude."

Jonathan frowned and glared daggers in the back of Edward's head before he looked back at the paper, reading through the names again.

No surprise, Killer Moth was last but wait who was…

"Edward do you know who Man-Bat is?"

Edward peered over the sofa back at him, his blue eyes looked annoyed but he answered anyway. "Yes."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Jonathan asked, waving his arm in a gesture to continue.

"He's the new guy here or one of them at least."

"New guy?"

"Keeps mostly to himself, doesn't really fit in here," Edward shrugged slightly. "Truth be told, from what I know of his back story, I actually feel a little bit sorry for him."

"Feeling a little bit of empathy," Jonathan smirked as he looked back at the paper. "The psychologists will be pleased."

Edward chuckled before he pulled himself over the sofa and grinned. "I like to keep them on their toes, plus if they let me out of here, I get to pay my darling Sphinx a visit."

"Oh," Jonathan dead panned with a dull look on his face. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled by that idea."

"Laugh all you want-."

"I'm going to."

"Me and Mist are actually patching things up after what went down on Halloween."

"Hmm… 'me and Mist', not very intelligent fraising there, Edward," Jonathan taunted.

Edward glared at him before he stated the paper back from him and rolled it up, before he smacked Jonathan on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jonathan hissed before he snatched the paper back. "What was that for?"

"There was a spider on you."

"Oh really?" Jonathan snarled. "Well, there's a spider on you too!"

"No there isn't!"

Jonathan smacked Edward on the head before he leaned back out of the prince of puzzle's reach.

"Hiya Riddles! Hey Professa'!"

Both men turned and only one frowned. The one frowning being Edward.

"Hello, child," Jonathan greeted Harley as she walked over to them both, carrying a potted plant with her, as soon as it got within a few feet of Jonathan, thorns grew on the plant and it seemed to growl slightly.

Jonathan wasn't faised by this at all as he looked dully at the plant. "Doctor Isley," he greeted it.

Harley lifted the plant up to her and shook it slightly. "Red, cut it out! I know ya don't like Jonny, but could ya be a little calmer?"

Harley then placed the plant on the sofa next to Edward who shifted away from it when it growled at him.

At first he doubted that Pamela was really a plant now. After the first growl he heard from the potted plant, Edward had no doubt it was indeed Doctor Isley and decided to keep a very safe distance from it at all times.

"Whatchya doing?" Harley asked as she stood in front of the tow of them.

"Well," Jonathan stated as he snatched his book out of Edward's hands. "I am reading and Edward is sulking."

"I am not sulking!"

"You are sticking your lip out like a four your old who didn't get his ice cream."

Harley giggled. "You are looking a bit like a four year old, Riddles."

Edward glared. "At least I don't sound like a four year old like some people," he snapped back before he huffed and folded his arms.

The plant growled at him and shifted away from it once more.

"Pammy don't like it when you insult me," Harley shrugged.

Edward shook his head as he stared at the plant. "I am still struggling to believe that is all that is left of dear Pamela."

Jonathan peeked over the sofa and looked at the plant like Harley and Edward were.

Plant growled at them both and rustled it's leaves, more thorns growing on it's surface.

Edward and Jonathan frowned at it.

"Really? You are still struggling to believe that is Doctor Isley?" Jonathan questioned in a sarcastic tone giving Edward a look.

Riddler shook his head. "No, not really."

"Oh will you two stop," Harley whined. "It's bad enough that Pam's reduced to a house plant as well as these newbies coming onto our turf!"

"Yes, Professor Pig, Deacon Blackfire, Firefly not to mention Man-Bat," Edward ticked them off his fingers as he frowned.

"Where do they come up with these names?" Jonathan shook his head.

"I'm more concerned as to where they find these people.

"Don't forget that religious nut!" Harley piped up. "Asorted sauce or whatever his name is?"

Edward gave her a blank look. "You mean Azeral?"

"Yeah that's the one," Harley nodded with a grin.

"Do you see my point now?" Edward called over the sofa.

"Slightly," Jonathan answered back as he continued to read.

"On what?"

"Oh, Edward's annoyed because he scored lower then you on scariest villain of Gotham," Jonathan informed her, much to Edward's horror.

Harley laughed. "Of course I did, he's a nerd, no offence Riddles."

"Saying no offence does not mean I will not take offence," Edward growled back. "And what do you mean I'm a nerd?!"

"Well…" Harley trailed off. "You wear glasses."

"Jonathan wears glasses."

"Yeah but…" Harley waved her hands about to try and think of the right words. "Professa' kinda has this whole Gothic schtick about him… you kinda just remind me of the whiny little nerd that nobody really likes… except for the weird kid.. which is obviously Jonny."

Both Edward and Jonathan glared at her.

"No offence," Harley finished lamely, clasping her hands behind her back.

"And Harley you are the ditzy cheerleader," Jonathan hissed.

"That was cruel Professa!"

"Truth hurts."

"My friends!"

They turned and stared as Jervis walked into the room, his top hat on, but it looked a little battered and he had a platter over his nose as well as a few bruises on his face.

"It is good to see you!" he created them with a smile.

"Hey Jerv'," Harley greeted.

"Hello sweet Alice," Jervis tipped his hat slightly before he walked over to the sofa and paused at the sight of the plant. "Ah, I see this seat is already taken by the Queen of Hearts," Jervis tipped his hat to Ivy and then plant rustled slightly.

"Red says hello," Harley translated.

"Ah and Dormouse and March Hair… or is it the Crow?"

"March Hare, Jervis," Jonathan answered.

"Ah splendid, splendid!" Jervis grinned as he quickly walked around to Jonathan.

"For the last time Jervis," Edward hissed at him. "My name is Edward!"

"I know dear Dormouse, I know!" Jervis grinned evilly. "Tell me, how is your dear Sphinx?"

"Better, now she is away from you."

"Hey guys!" Harley whispered to them and the three men all looked at her. "Newbie nine o-clock!"

All of their heads turned to see a man looking rather nervous at his surroundings and rubbing his wrist in reassurance.

"Ah," Edward turned back to Jonathan and pointed. "That's Man-Bat."

"He looks nothing like a bat in fact he looks rather.." Jonathan looked up at the frail man once more. "Pathetic."

"Okay, mister master of fear," Edward chuckled before he leaned back on the sofa. "Just know that you yourself looked that pathetic when they fist brought you into the lock up cells."

Jonathan glared over the top of his book before he snapped it closed and whacked Edward on the back of the head with it and then he tried to lean out of the way but Edward grabbed him and tried to throttle him, Jervis tried to break the fight up as best her could, but in the end, ended up being lifted off the ground as he hung onto Edward's arms.

The potted plant simply watched the scene with a look of boredom, somehow.

"I think he needs a friend," Harley stated to no one in particular. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

That caught their attention, the battle froze and they all turned to look at her. "What?" they all demanded in union.

"I'm going ta bring him over here and be with us! Look at him, he needs a friend."

"Child, how is it you are one of us?" Jonathan quizzed as he finally was able to pull Edward's hands away from his throat.

"Yes, your too nice," Edward went on as he himself stared.

"Not to mention incredibly polight," Jervis explained.

Harley grinned. "Boys, I'm crazy," she turned and walked over to the man, well the Man-Bat and introduced herself.

Jonathan, Edward, Jervis and the house plant had calmed down, Jervis actually striking up a 'conversation' with Ivy before Harley came trotting back to them, with the newbie behind her.

"Guys, this is Kirk Langstrom! I mean Doctor Kirk Langstrom," Harley introduced before she pointed at the rest of them. "Kirk, this is Jervis, Eddie, Jonny and the house plant there is Red, well Pamela, but I call her Pammy or Red."

Langstrom nodded a brief hello and the others returned it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Edward suddenly spoke as he leaned back and crossed his arms, giving Langstrom a scuitinizing stare. "What exactly did you do to be put in here? You don't exactly fit in."

Langstrom was quiet, he went to speak before he broke down in tears.

This was a new one on the rogues, usually they would boast or brag, especially the newbies, so desperate to find their place and rank in Arkham they would try to beat the rogues that already held the titles.

But Kirk, actually seemed to show remorse and regret for what he had done.

"It's my fault!" he wailed as he cried into his hands. "It's all my fault, my sweet Francine!"

The other exchanged glances, it was in that moment they had a pretty good idea of what might of happened, simply from experience and being around the other individuals that inhabited Arkham.

Obviously Francine was either a sister or wife to Kirk and he had obviously accidentally killed her, that could be why he was in here, but he didn't seem like the type of man to lash out, if anything he seemed like a nervous individual who would never think about hurting anyone, let alone killing his wife, accident or not.

"It's alright Kirky," Harley soothed before she lead him to the sofa, scooting Ivy to the side, closer to Edward, much to his discomfort as the plant hissed at him slightly. "We won't hold nothin' against ya! We've done much worse, besides, I bet she'd forgive you."

"How can she forgive me? She's dead!"

Harley patted his back before a guard came into the room. "It's lunch time, you freaks!" he snarled and the other got to their feet, Harley picking up her potted plant companion before she helped Langstrom to his feet.

"You'll be okay," Harley soothed. "Just stick with us, we'll look after ya, promise!"

Jonathan walked over to Edward, well it was more of a limp as Jervis scooted off after Harley.

"How is he Man-Bat?" he demanded.

Edward shrugged slightly. "Don't know."

"My, the great Riddler doesn't know something," Jonathan chuckled before he began to limp away, the mental in his leg brace squeaking as he walked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Edward laughed sarcastically as he walked after him, it was time to have what ever Arkham considered food.

The rogues didn't though, they considered it an unknown living life form.

They basically took the view that if Otis's rats didn't eat it, then it must be disgusting.

But is was either that or starve and well, Jonathan was thin enough already, so he ate it and his fellow rogues ate is too, some of the more crazy one's seemed to actually enjoy it, somehow.

As they sat down with their trays of food, Langstrom couldn't help but frown as he stared at the sloppy goop on his tray, that well, it didn't even stay on the fork and he could of sworn it moved by himself, he looked around himself to see the other tucking in and eating it. Though wether they enjoyed it remained to be unknown.

He looked back at the food before he took a fork full of it and put it in his mouth, he then quickly spat it back out again.

The others around him laughed and chuckled. Sentences like 'oh look it's a newbie' or 'he obviously ain't used to food around here' were called and shouted up around the table he was at.

He quickly wiped his mouth before he looked up at the four smiling rogues that he was sat with.

Edward grinned at him. "Welcome to Arkham.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: This will be a serious of One shots!** **Basically they are set after the events of Arkham Knight and it will mostly be humours or at the very least have humours bits in them. :) It will be about life in Arkham for the rogues and some of the crazy ideas I come up with for them and what could happen to them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Animal Fun.

* * *

If there was one thing in Arkham that every inmate agreed on, it was that the food in the place was disgusting and quite frankly should not be deemed edible at all. But hey, cut backs and such and the added effect that they were rogues and well, who cared about rogues.

Another thing that all the rogues would agree on in Arkham was the ability to sleep. Or lack of it seemed.

Garfield, a man who actually liked sleeping despite all the fires he started at night, often had this problem. It didn't help to be sharing cells with Drury either.

He was currently sitting on his bunk, the top of course since the bottom felt too close to the ground and it was enclosed, two things Gar hated in life. But sitting on the top bunk he realised he would kill for some food, food that you could actually eat and didn't look like the thing, as Nigma so beautifully put it one time, 'what Killer Croc forgot to flush', that was enough to put you off your food.

"Gar?"

Right on time as per usual.

"What Drury?"

"I think there's someone outside the cell!"

Gar huffed and peered under the bed to find Drury sitting at the far end of the bed, his sheets pulled up to his face as wide eyes stared at the cell door.

"No kidding," Garfield huffed. "We're in prison, Drury what do you expect?"

"Actually we're in an insane asylum…" he trailed off at the harsh glare he was receiving from the pyromaniac situated above him.

"Even so, there's gonna be people outside our cell you idiot! To keep an eye on us."

"You mean.." Drury's eyes widened. "They watch us in our sleep?!"

Garfield could tell that Drury was scared stiff and any decent person would reassure him, tell him no they don't they just walk the halls.

Garfield Lynns was not a decent person.

He grinned down at Drury, his grin looking worse with his added scars in the dim light. "Oh yeah… they watch you all night in fact there are hidden cameras in here that are watching us night after night," he got closer to Drury's face as he continued. "After night," a little closer, "After night," a bit closer. "After nighhhhaaahha!" He fell off of the bed.

Drury simply stared at him with wide eyes as Garfield rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Yo, you finished with ya acrobatics, Fire bug?" they both turned to the door of their cell to see the fermilure face of Otis Flanegin. "Or are ya just getting warmed up?"

Garfield glared. "Quit yer starin', Rat! What you doing out of yer cell?"

"Me and Way are looking for food and guess what!"

"You found food?"

"Yep!" Otis nodded and grinned. "And even better it's stuff you can actually eat and taste!"

"Wait…" Gar stood up and walked up to the cell door. "You mean you found actual edible food? Food that has taste?"

"Chicken, beef, chips, fries, salad, burgers the lot!" Otis grinned widely his two rat like teeth poking out at the front of his mouth. "We was thinking us animals could go and get us some scraps! Wipe the smiles of those bigger rogues, what ya think?"

For the first time in a long time, Garfield grinned. "Sounds good to me, say Drury, you hungry?"

"A little," Drury admitted still hiding under the sheets, eyes and wild chocolate brown hair visible.

"Well get your sorry hide over here! We're gonna get us some grub, actual stuff you can eat!"

That seemed to snap Moth out of his stupor and he quickly ran to the door, tripping over his sheet on the way.

"Umm…" Otis trailed off as he stared at him. "Do you have to bring him with us? What if he triggers an alarm?"

"It's only fair," Gar shrugged as the door opened and he walked out, shortly followed by Drury who was shivering slightly from the cold.

"Don't know how you cope with short sleeve Gar, I'm frozen."

Gar grinned at him. "What can I say, I'm just a hot guy."

"Alright love birds," Otis growled before he chuckled at the look he was given from the two bugs in front of him. "I was kidding," he waved them off and beckoned them to follow him.

"Hold up," Gar said, his hand raised in a stopping motion. "There's one more guy we gotta get."

Soon the trio found themselves outside of Kirk Langstrom's cell. Truth be told, Garfield actually felt a little bit sorry for him, as did most of the rogues, hell even Crane felt a little bit sorry for him. The reason was because they all knew what a monster or a bad guy looked like and Langstrom had non of those qualities about him. He was simply a victim of circumstance and they were always the worse. Same with Hatter and Ventriloquist. They didn't really need to be here.

"Hey Langstrom, get up," Gar called through the bars.

They heard a grown before a rustling of sheets and then Kirk was at the bars staring at them while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you doing here Firefly?"

"Midnight snacking," Gar grinned at him. "Ratty here found actual food, wondered if you'd be interested?"

Langstrom stared at him for a while. "No one's going to get hurt are they?"

"Nah, We'll only knock 'em out! Promise."

Kirk looked at the other two rogues that were with him.

"What kill 'em," Otis nodded his head.

"Scouts honour!" Drury cried holding up his hand in a scouts solute making Garfield clip him on the back of the ear.

"Alright then.." Kirk said hesitantly. "But how are you going to get me out of my cell?"

"Old Ratty's gonna sort that out for ya'."

Rat Catcher walked up to the cell and slid the key card through the slot and the door slid open.

Kirk frowned slightly. "Where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed at the key card.

"Croc gave it to me," Rat shrugged.

"And where did he get it?"

Otis gave him a dead look. "I didn't ask," with that said he walked off down the corridor, calling behind him. "Now hurry up!"

Garfield wrapped in arm around Langstrom's shoulders. "It's a case of ask no questions and you'll get no lies," he explained.

"In other words… if Killer Croc got it, I don't want to know how he got it?"

Gar shook his head. "No in the case of Killer Croc, it's a thing of you really don't want to know how he got it," he tapped his chin in thought. "Say Drury I wonder which Guard lost their hand this time?" he chuckled.

Drury stared at him for a long time. "Key cards are kept on the guard's belts."

"A leg then?" Gar shrugged before he pocketed his hands and began to walk off, laughing slightly at his own joke, with Drury and a very confused and slightly unnerved Kirk following him.

It wan't long before they caught up to Otis and he was standing next to the hulking figure of Waylon Jones, aka Killer Croc.

At the sight of Drury, Croc frowned slightly. "Why'd ya bring him with ya? He ain't exactly the stealthy type."

Gar stopped dead in his tracks and gave Croc a look. "You're one to talk. What are you… six 20 or something?"

"Seven foot three," Croc growled out.

"My point still stands."

"I'll be quiet," Drury whispered as he hid behind Garfield.

"No offence, Mothy," Croc grunted as he stared down at the short man. "But a heard of elephants ain't as noisy as you."

Moth frowned slightly and poked his head further from behind Gar's back and raised his finger to make a point. "Actually… elephants make no sound when they walk."

Everyone stared at him, Garfield giving him a withering look of 'why would you correct Killer Croc, the seven foot three monster in front of us?!'

Drury shrunk back slightly as Croc bared his teeth slightly.

"He's right."

All heads snapped towards Kirk who had been staring incredibly quiet.

"Elephants don't make a sound when they walk," he explained.

"Who are you?" Croc growled as he glared at him.

"Kirk Langstrom."

"Langstrom huh?" Croc sniffed the air slightly. "I heard about ya. The Man Bat."

"Please don't call me that," Kirk shifted slightly, his arms wrapping around himself slightly.

Croc stared before he turned to Garfield. "Victim of circumstance?"

"Oh yeah, big time," the Firefly nodded before he took a step towards him, Drury following suit. "So.. where's this food we've heard so much about?"

"It's this way," Croc nodded in a general direction. "But.. we're gonna have to be quiet," he snarled glaring right at Drury.

Drury gulped and made a motion of him zipping his mouth, locking it and then throwing away the key.

"Ain't ya mouth I'm worried about Drury, it's ya feet."

"You could always carry him if you'd like," Garfield smirked at him slightly.

Waylon glared before he turned and began to walk, the ground shook a little with his steps, only slightly though, he seemed to be getting more quiet as they continued to walk.

Gar shrugged Drury off his shoulder and followed after the crocodile man, with Otis following closely and then Drury came padding along after them, with Kirk not far behind.

It had been mostly quiet until Croc had came to a stop at a corner, he held a finger to his lips to instruct to be quiet, before he went down on all fours and silently crawled across the floor to the other corner.

Garfield followed and then Otis did, shortly followed by Langstrom.

They stood and stared at Drury, well one stared the other three glared at him in a way that said 'don't mess this up', which put a whole lot more pressure on Drury then it should of done.

He began to walk across but tripped over, yelping when he hit the floor.

The guard look startled and went to turn around but he saw nothing.

The thing he had missed in that split second was the giant scaled hand reaching out and grabbing Drury's collar before he pulled him up and around the corner.

Now the rogues were all bunched together, completely silent with Garfield's hand plastered around Drury's mouth.

When nothing happened after 2 minuets they sighed a sigh of relief before Garfield smacked Drury on the back of the head and chased after Otis and Croc.

Drury grumbled slightly and rubbed the back of his head with a sad look on his face.

"You okay?"

He turned to see Langstrom was standing next to him with a kind smile.

"Yeah, fine. Happens alla' the time. I'm used to it," Drury shrugged.

"Alright, as long as you're sure," Kirk began to walk off and Drury caught up to him.

"Ya know, you really don't fit in here," Moth commented. "I mean, I don't know what you did, man but… you don't deserve to be locked up in here."

Kirk stared at him for a long time, with an almost haunted look in his eyes. "Believe me, after what I did," he turned and walked off. "I deserve everything I get."

After a long time of walking around corridors they finally reached it to the kitchen where no one was and they stared in awe.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Otis grinned.

"Wow!" Drury whispered with wide eyes.

"Rat.. this is.. amazing!" Gar breathed.

"I'll say," grunted Croc.

"That's… that's impressive," Kirk cried as he stared.

"Look at it all!" Garfield cried as he ran into the room full of lovely food and everything was fresh and looked amazing.

"It's the night's staff lunch. I don't think they'd mind if we helped ourselves to a few bites."

It only took about a second before everyone was eating the food they had missed so much.

Of course, Croc got all the meat well most of it anyway, but no one was going to mess with him They all ate up the food, grinning and chatting, laughing about how all the other rogues were now sitting in their cells moping about their empty stomachs.

Even Kirk loosened up a bit.

Their enjoyment though was cut short at the sound of foot steps from down the corridor.

"Oh no!" Drury shouted before Garfield clamped a hand around his mouth.

"Come on!" Otis yelled as they ran to the other door. "We gotta split!"

They all ran out of there, the door they ran through just closing as the other one opened.

Warren White, the Great White Shark, poked his head around the door and stared in amazement at the food that was on the shelfs.

"Wow," he whispered before he stepped in through the door, clasping his hands behind his back, showing of his trade mark, lipless grin. "Guess the Great White Shark better take his bite."

He sat himself down at a table, pulling a napkin out from a nearby draw and placing it around his neck before he poured himself a glass of juice.

He lifted the glass up and smirked before taking a sip. "And they said the food at Arkham was bad?" he placed the glass down before he placed a box of tooth picks next to his plate as he put on a mixture of meat and veg, taking his knife and fork he began to cut into it. "They have no idea what they're talking about."

THE END!

* * *

 **Note: Okay Guys! :D I have decided that well... you can pick the characters and I shall think of a story for them :) It will basically be a chapter for any reviews or requests I get :) So yeah you can choose which characters you want to see :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Start of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

Arkham. He ended up in Arkham. He could hardly say he was surprised, this was Gotham after all and they placed everyone that was a little… eccentric in Arkham.

Though, Tommy Elliot never really mixed with the others. There was the odd occasion he would talk to Crane or even chat very briefly with Nigma, but that was rare.

He mostly kept to himself and stayed out of everyone's way.

He wasn't afraid of them, no of course he wasn't, he simply didn't want to be with them, they were crazy.

Thomas was many things… but he wasn't crazy.

Many would disagree with him though, but he supposed that cutting up other people's faces to make yours look like your childhood friend's was a little bit… crazy.

But it was not insane, not like the others here.

Heck, Thomas wouldn't even go near freaks like Croc, Hatter or even Shark. He knew crazy and he avoided it as best as he could like the plague.

A little difficult when you're situated in an insane asylum.

Maybe that's why he gave a look of disgust as one new inmate seemed to be heading directly towards him, one man he really didn't, no scratch that… this was not a man this… thing was a monster or worse. The things he did, hell if they made the mighty Scarecrow wince slightly out of disgust or slight fear at the mere mention of the crimes then… well you knew this was a bad man. No. Monster. That's what he was, a monster.

Thomas glared at the tall figure of Professor Pyg as he stood in front of him, snorting and huffing slightly as he examined him.

"What?" Thomas grunted as he glared up at him.

Pyg seemed confused that Thomas had spoken before he blinked and continued to look at him. "Bruce… Wayne?" he snorted briefly before continuing. "Pyg, thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead…"

Ah. There it was.

"I'm not Bruce Wayne," Tommy spat the name out with venom as he continued to glare at Pyg. "I'm nothing like Bruce Wayne. He is dead."

"Not Bruce Wayne? (snort) But he looks just like him doesn't he mother?"

"Well, I'm not," Tommy pointed at his face. "I made my face to look like this."

Pyg got incredibly close to Tommy's face and the man glared at him harder, but Pyg seemed oblivious to it. "Such craftsmanship! Pyg is impressed… (snort) Pyg cannot see the lines that stitch together such a perfect… replica (snort)"

Thomas stared for a very long time. That was the first person to actually compliment him on his work. Maybe he underestimated Pyg. "Umm… thank you?"

Pyg tilted his head to the side and snorted slightly before squealing. "Pyg wants to know… (snort) what other creations have you made?"

"A few practice runs here and there."

"Practice, practice… oh yes… Pyg remembers practice…" a dark look came across his face, what ever Pyg had done to it. Obviously he had tried plastic surgery or a very crude version of it. "Practice makes perfect and ohhhh how Pyg longs to make everyone perfect!"

"I think yours and mines view on perfect is slightly different, Valentine."

"You know Pyg's name? Pyg is happy! (snort) where is my little pig?"

"Little pig?"

Valentine stared at him for a while. "I miss my dollotrons… where are they? Mother will not be pleased, but Mother is never pleased!"

"Dollotrons?" Thomas frowned slightly before thinking about this a second. "Are you talking about those people you… mutilated?"

"Perfected!" Pyg corrected. "Pyg has taken all the pain away, they feel no pain, no sadness…. Pyg is a healer!"

"Many would disagree."

"And many would disagree about your art work (snort) you… made yourself perfect… (squeal) made yourself better!"

Thomas frowned slightly and crossed his arms across his chest slightly. "That's one way in putting it."

Pyg moved next to him and sat down on the sofa, placing his hands on his knees as he examined Thomas more. "Mother would be pleased with you… (snort) you are perfect… but… Pyg has tried..(snort) tried so very hard to please mother that now he even thinks your face would not impress her, (snort, squeal) would not please her…" he paused before slamming his hands down on the sofa and shouting. "Because nothing pleases Mother goat! Nothing!" he paused slightly and smiled in a dreamlike way. "But now she is gone… now there is only mother left…. but mother still can not be pleased."

"Who on earth are you talking about?"

"Mother! Mother is the reason I do all of this (snort) Mother saved Pyg… saved him from that pit of dispair, (snort) saved him from that dreadful dark place… I remember not her name but she was a beauty! A masterpiece!" he paused slightly again before glaring. "But her loathsome clay would not stay perfect and Mother Goat…. ruined her!"

Thomas decided that trying to understand whatever Pyg was trying to tell him was a waste of time and he probably wouldn't get anywhere with it. "I see," was all he said before he turned away and folded his hands across his chest.

"Tell Pyg," Valentine piped up again. "Tell Pyg how to make such a perfect sculpture," he gestured to Thomas's face. "From clay, (snort) clay so loathsome."

This could be a moment of opportunity, if he played his cards right he could get some very good information. "Only if you tell me how you made your dollotrons."

Pyg looked offended a moment. "No… Pyg has to keep it hidden… secret recipe to making them perfect (snort, squeal) Pyg cannot tell such secrets…." he whispered before gripping his knees. "Mother might get angry."

A frown crossed the others face as he studied the highly deranged man. "I'm sure… 'mother' would not mind if you told me."

"Rag doll like you does not deserve to know the secret of Pyg's recipe for creating… (snort) perfection!" Pyg glared at him before he stood up to glare down at him. "And mother would be very displeased."

"Rag doll huh?" Thomas smirked slightly. "I suppose that makes you a butcher then."

"No! Pyg fixes… Pyg… heals…. Pyg is like clay, Pyg is like god, (snort, squeal) Pyg is here to fix us all…(snort) for mother," he smiled before suddenly got angry again. "Pyg is no butcher! Pyg is an artist! A creator…(snort)"

Tommy smirked once again. "I'm sure the rest of society doesn't agree with you."

"Like society doesn't agree with you… (snort) perfection?"

A pause.

Maybe he didn't give Valentine as much credit as he due. He was slightly smarter then what Thomas originally thought he was.

He held his hand out to Pyg who looked confused for a moment before he seemed to recognise what it meant and quickly took it in his own hand.

"Doctor Thomas Elliot, known around here as Hush," Thomas introduced himself shaking it slightly as Pyg nodded his head.

"Lazlo Valentine… Professor Pyg!"

"A pleasure, Valentine," Hush grinned at him before taking his hand away and gesturing to the seat next to him. "Lets talk more about making people perfect. I believe this could be the start of a beautiful partnership."

It was around this time, Edward Nigma and Jervis Tetch entered the rec-room and well, the sight of Thomas Elliot and Lazlo Valentine becoming… for lack of a better word friends, it was a sight that most people would not like to see at all. In fact it was a sight that no one would ever want to see, sane or insane.

"Wonderful," Edward grunted as he glared at the two conversing. "That's just what we need. Those two maniacs teaming up!"

"Dormouse?" Jervis looked up at him and raised a curious eyebrow. "You do not like the mock turtle or his new found friend?"

"Is the mock turtle Hush?" Edward quizzed with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Jervis grinned and nodded his head.

"Not to sound like an imbecile…. but how?"

"Because he mocks who he is," Jervis grinned at him before turning back to the other two rogues. "I do not like the other's work."

"No one does, other then Hush it seems."

"You do not like his work either?"

"I find it repulsive and him equally so," Edward looked down at Jervis who was still staring up at him with a curious look. "Please tell me you feel the same?"

Jervis stared before he looked back at the other two, Hush and Pyg, sitting on the sofa and then he turned back to Edward and gave him a stern and warning look. "I feel it would be unwise to critisize the Carpenter out in the open so easily Dormouse," with that said, Edward and Jervis left the room to leave the Doctor and Professor to their work.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so... that was the first request from a reviewer! Anyone else you guys want to see? Also, I hope I got Hush and Pyg's personality right, I've never written either of them before, so... yeah slightly nervous about them. They're based around the game's and the comic's versions, since we didn't get to see much of Hush in Arkham Knight, I may have adapted his character a little bit by mistake. But oh well I did my best on this one.**

 **Let me know in your guy's reviews who else you'd like to see. Anyone even if they weren't in Arkham Knight and have only appeared in the comics... you can have them and I shall write a story about them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Solitary.

* * *

Solitary confinement. Most hated it at Arkham. No light, no freedom, just a dark room suspended in mid air along with many other dark rooms suspended around it.

Danny Hartley, also known as Vendetta. Don't let the name fool you, it wasn't just for show, if anyone had the biggest vendetta in Arkham it would be Danny.

Because of his vindictive nature and aggression towards the other patients, he was permanently kept in solitary. It was too dangerous to let him out, with anyone. Not just for the patient's safety, but for his safety as well.

There were many locked up in Arkham who had a desired score to settle with Danny. One being Nightmare, but that was simply because he was going out with Jester.

Jester and Sorrow.

Danny gripped his knees and glared at the wall he was always facing since the day he was put in here.

Those two names made his blood boil at the mere mention of them.

It wasn't fair they got to still be alive, especially after what they did to him.

Sorrow… whenever she saw him would ignore him or avoid him. Jester on the other hand.. she saved his life the first time he was here, she never spoke to him, just stopped the others from killing him.

He didn't understand why but quite frankly he didn't care.

"Vendetta?"

He paused. Someone had spoke. Someone had called his name.

Quietly he walked over to the bars, his metal parts squeaking and grating against each other. It hurt his ears but.. well there was nothing he could do about that.

He was mostly machine now more then human. A cyborg in other words was what he was.

He glared through the only window there was, metal bars were there blocking his view slightly but he simply saw nothing other then another cell.

"And you are?"

"A concerned citizen."

He saw a figure in the other cell, but it was only a silhouette. Whoever it was though, they were huge and quite frankly he was glad they couldn't get to him considering.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I like your work," the voice admitted. "You're a little messy. Not as clean or refined. Nor are you patient."

"What are you saying?" Danny growled as he griped the bars.

"I'm saying you have a lot to learn about getting revenge against the twins."

"They hardly call themselves twins!" Vendetta yelled as he slammed his hands against the wall of his cell. "They hate each other! But they worked together the last time to beat me! Why?!"

"Because they both wanted the same thing," the voice explained. "They wanted you dealt with and by the looks of your current state they won. Tell me, does the metal hurt?"

"Of course it hurts! The back street job I got from that would be mechanic and robotics ex-wayne industries employee gave me, it was the worst idea I've ever had!"

"I think focusing your rage solely on the Turner twins was your first bad idea."

"What?"

The figure moved again before he could only just see the smile on the face of the man that he was talking to again.

"Why simply pin your rage on only those two? You should point your rage at the rest in this society. The rest of Arkham's inhabitance. Like I did, before the Bat locked me up in here."

"Batman got you too?"

"Batman gets everyone in here, kid. That's the one thing you'll learn. They get angry. The rogues… these animals and then they take it out on the innocent! Does anybody do anything about it? No, they let a vigilante take them and knock them out when the only way to solve this problem is to kill them!"

"Why would I be interested in killing any one else?"

"Because the twins are merely the aftermath, the product after year of criminal activity and insanity. Think about it, some of these monsters actually have ospring! In fact the very twins you hate are not Turners at all… they're Sionis."

"Black Mask," Danny breathed before a rage took him over and slammed around in his cell. "He's their father?!"

"Yes," the voice spoke before he heard the man move slightly again. "But there is so much more, so much that's worse. Jester has two children of her own, created by Strange by cross her DNA with two other criminals, one being her boyfriend, another being someone different. This cycle of violence it has to end. Don't you agree?"

"It has to stop! I'll do it, I'll kill all of them!"

"Someone's already beaten you to killing Black Mask. But you can stop the cycle now. If you did it right and with actual time and if you did it clean, control your anger then… then you'd be useful."

"Who are you?!" Vendetta growled as he slammed his hands against the door. "Who are you?!"

"Calm down," the voice growled. "I am going to have to work on that temper of yours. It'll get you into trouble and mess up our scheme."

"What do you mean?"

"A team up," the voice said simply. "We both want the same thing. Justice."

"You mean, we both want the rogues dead?"

"Yes."

Vendetta paused and leaned against the wall of his dark cell considering this as he tapped his chin in thought, the metal cold against his skin. "Say I'm interested… why would I?"

"I told you. We want the same thing. We want them dead. Those monsters upstairs."

"And I have a feeling you… want to get even with other people."

"Of course," the man hissed. "But first… are you in?"

Vendetta was silent and then he finally turned and slipped his metal hand through the bars towards the other.

"Danny Hartley."

"Ah, I knew your father, he was a good man," the voice spoke before he slipped his own very big and large hand through and it was the first time Danny had seen his face as he gripped his metal hand. "Lyle Bolton, Lock Up."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Another request done! :D This one was for a guest review who wanted to see more of my character Vendetta. I thought that Vendetta and Lock Up went pretty well together since their** **me MO is basically the same in a way.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked this and give me some more requests guys the more you give the more I shall write. :)**

 **Up next we have another request, this one of a re-meet between Croc and Crane... awkward moment indeed! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tick, Tock….

* * *

It was a very well known fact that the inhabitants at Arkham were whispering about Scarecrow's face. Of course, they never dared whisper while he was there, that was just asking for trouble.

But it was hard to ignore the way his face looked now days. Rumour had it that he had done the rest of it.

But everyone knew who had caused it first. They all knew exactly who that was.

Waylon Jones, aka Killer Croc.

No one knew why he had done it and quite frankly no one was going to ask him either.

Jonathan Crane was no currently sitting in the rec-room, with no one else. It seemed on a beautiful winter morning most actually wanted to stay outside and walk the snowy grounds.

Jonathan had no intention of doing that.

Growing up in Georgia, he did not like the cold one bit.

It was around this time he heard the doors open, but took no notice to it, why should he?

But he did hear the guards.

"Are you sure we should be doing this man?"

"No, but the Doctors said he's been on good behaviour, he needs to be let out."

"Yeah but… oh look who's in the rec-room!"

There was a pause in talking before the other guard began to laugh.

"Oh this is going to be funny. I am looking forward to watching this," the guard laughed before un shackled their prisoner. "Alright then, Croc," Crane's head snapped up. "In ya go."

He heard the stomping of Croc's feet as he came into the room, his steps dragging slightly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean after what he did to his face, man!"

"Shut up, he'll be fine," the older guard shrugged slightly. "And even if he wasn't who'd care?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes slightly. Arkham guards at their finest.

As the ground shook with each step, the book in Crane's hand shook, as well as his own hands.

What was this…? he frowned as he shut his book and held his hand up to his face and saw it was shaking.

No it couldn't be… how could… how could he be scared?!

Impossible!

He felt a shadow fall over him and he could smell the stench of rotting flesh from above him.

Slowly, Crane looked up at him and stared back at Waylon as the crocodile man stared back at him.

"Well, well, would you look at who it is," Croc chuckled as he glared down at them. "How's the face Crane?"

Jonathan swallowed down his fear glaring at him. "Better. No thanks to you."

"Hey, I just drew the dots, Crane, you drew the lines," Croc grinned at him. "Do you know what ugly looks like?"

Jonathan gave him a pointed look. "Yes."

The lips on Croc's face pulled back and he glared at the scrawny man in front of him. "You're one to talk, Crane!"

"I was perfectly fine, until you carved up my face!" Jonathan growled at him.

There was silence in the room as both men glared at each other, no words spoken only an intense glare shared between the two of them.

It was at this time, Edward Nigma was brought into the room as soon as he saw who else was in the room though, he backed up.

"Umm," he turned to the guard that had brought him in. "I honestly don't need rec-time…. I mean my cell is actually very comfortable!"

"Sorry Nigma," the guard said and he truly did look sorry. "But you know the rules, equal rec-time for all patients and inmates," he then shoved Edward into the room before he closed the door.

Edward looked up at the two people and swallowed hard before he awkwardly walked towards them.

"Hi Jon… and Waylon…."

"Goodafrernoon Edward."

"Hey Eddie."

Neither moved from glaring at each other as they greeted him.

Edward nodded and slowly walked around them and sat down near the small library they had and sat on the floor.

"You deserved it," Croc growled as he glared at Crane. "You deserved everything I did to your sorry excuse of a face!"

"I deserved it?!" Crane snarled as he glared back at him. "This coming from the man who eats people!"

"I don't eat people, Crane."

"News to me," Jonathan hissed back at him.

"You tried to destroy the whole city!" Croc growled at him. "You tried to destroy the entire East Coast!"

"No," Jonathan slammed his book shut and looked up at him. "In the end, the people themselves would of killed themselves."

"Because that makes it better?!"

"I wouldn't of killed them."

"Death by proxy, Crane!" Croc snarled. "Doesn't make it better."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side. "Why are you so bothered by what I have done. You obviously were not effected," he paused before smiling. "Or where you?"

"Knew some people in the homeless community who couldn't get out of the city, due to the fact some weren't even meant to be there in the first place," Croc glared at him. "Most of them are dead, Crane! Because of you and your toxin! One of them killed their own children!"

"Oh I'm sorry uncle Croc," Jonathan chuckled before he glared at him and stood up, not that it did much. "But you of all people should know, I don't openly try to hurt children. Besides, my men checked the city, I told them to sweep it, make sure everyone was out for the main attraction. Children and such would just get in the way."

"Did they sweep the tunnels?!"

"The tunnels?" Jonathan frowned. "If they were underground they would of been safe."

Edward had been watching this whole exchange, book in hand to hide behind.

Suddenly Langstrom was let into the rec-room and Edward waved to him. "Hey Kirk, Kirk! Over here, come on!"

Kirk frowned at the sight before he walked over to Edward. "Yes?"

"Just come and sit down here," Edward whispered and patted the space next to him.

Kirk obliged before he looked at Edward and the book in his hand. "You're holding that book upside down."

Edward glared up at him before he hissed at him. "Shut up," before quickly turning the book the other way around.

"What's wrong?"

"You've seen Jon's face, right?"

"Yes."

Edward nodded to Croc. "That's the man who did it."

Kirk replied with a quiet 'Oh' before he turned to look back at the other two like Edward was doing.

"Besides, Jon had better be careful what he says to Waylon. I know Croc and… he will not take things lightly."

Kirk frowned slightly. "Croc would Waylon would attack, Jonathan?"

"You're kidding right?" Edward asked with a slight laugh before he shook his head and then he frowned. "How do you know him by first name basis?"

Kirk shuffled slightly. "No reason."

"Kirk?"

"I met him."

"You met him?" Edward frowned and gave him a look. "And he didn't eat you?"

"He hasn't eaten you either," Kirk pointed out.

Edward bit his lip before he grinned. "I helped Waylon out. Since then he's been a very good friend to me. It's a strange sort of honour he holds to me."

"I see."

"Either way though, Jonathan would not stand up to him. Besides… he couldn't get his needles through Waylon's skin."

Kirk tilted his head to the side. "Well… you could fit it through his eye."

Edward's head snapped around to him and he stared in shock.

"What?" Kirk questioned before he thought about what he said. "Scientifically speaking of course."

"That doesn't make it any better," Edward hissed before he shook his head. "You've been speaking with Jon too much. I would stop that if I were you, you're starting to sound like him."

They fell silent before turning and watching the two once more.

"So what?!" Croc snarled. "If you hadn't of taken over the city then this wouldn't of happened."

Jonathan glared before he smirked slightly. "Well then… consider us 'even' then."

"Even!?" Croc lifted his fist up and Jonathan held up a finger.

"I'd be careful if I were you Waylon," Jonathan scolded. "You've already broken my face once and by the looks of things got the equivalent of seven years bad luck, are you going to try for fourteen?"

Croc slowly lowered his fist and growled before he leaned into his face and Jonathan was hit with a wave of rotting flesh smell as he glared at them. "You should watch yourself too, Crane!"

"Oh?" Jonathan questioned as he rose an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Your chaos killed a lot of people and most of the guards lost their friends or families as well as some of the inmates here."

"Your point?" Jonathan questioned with a very dull look.

"You're a wanted man in here Crane," Croc growled as he leaned down closer to him. "I'd watch you're back if I were you or else…" the huge crocodile man stood up and turned, before he began to lumber off, calling behind him in a pound whisper. "Tick, tock, tick, tock…" he taunted as he left the room to go outside, leaving a very scared Scarecrow in his wake.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so here we go, the first meeting between Croc and Crane after Asylum. Gotta say, I really didn't know how to go about this one, like what they would say to each other or anything like that. So I sorta made this up as I went alone, so I hope it's what you guys wanted or at least expected! :)**

 **Anyway, I realise there was a request I missed and I am incredibly sorry for that. For some reason your request didn't pop up on my emails and it was only when I actually checked on the website itself. So up next we have an Edward and Jonathan story, since it was requested to see more of those two characters, so yep they are next! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Break your mind.

* * *

It was times like this when Jonathan wished he had a separate cell. Times like this when he just wished he'd done something terrible earlier so he could be moved to solitary and enjoy peace and quiet.

He glanced over at his cell mate, Edward was talking at him, not with him and well… when he was like this… he was annoying beyond measure.

"Why would he just leave, I mean, everyone knows who we are and we didn't leave! Why would he leave?!"

Jonathan sighed and sat there, resting his head in his hand as he studied Edward in front of him. Of course it was clear who he was talking about.

He hadn't really shut up about it since it had happened.

"Edward… where would he go?" other then the big bat signal in sky, Jonathan finished in the privacy of his own mind.

"Well… I don't know!" Edward threw his hands up and glared at him. "He was wanted before, Jonathan! Don't you remember those days?"

"Yes… but that was before I became who I became. You know that."

"Don't give me that!" Edward scowled at him. "I know you were at Black Gate when the riot was there."

The bored look he received from the ex-Doctor, made Edward want to strangle him.

Honestly, it was a simple question. Why hadn't Batman, Bruce Wayne, stayed!? Why had he killed himself, it didn't make any logical sense… well not in Edward's mind.

"It's not like I would know, Edward," Jonathan pointed out. "Besides. You should be happy. Now Batman can't ruin anymore of your plans."

Edward glared at whatever was left of Jonathan's face and waved his hands about. "That's not the point, Jonathan! Batman… I… he was different! He was a challenge!" He turned away and placed his hands behind his back and sighed. "Without Batman…. the riddles have no meaning…" suddenly something snapped in Edward's mind and he turned sharply on his cell mate. "It's your fault! If you hadn't of taken of his mask he'd still be here!"

"Yes," Jonathan agreed. "He'd still be here to break all of our bones and smash whatever is left of our rotten minds to bits! I did you a favour Edward," he stood up, stretching to his full height to tower over Edward and glare down at him. "You should be thanking me. Because, I don't know about you, but I was not in the mood to have my bones broken, over and over again! I got rid of the one thing that caused us the most pain."

"I am not going to be thanking you, Jonathan!" Edward snarled as he glared back at him. "You stole my victory from me!"

"Please," Jonathan smirked at him. "If you really wanted Batman dead you would of done it years ago. You certainly have the intellect. But oh, no. You kept him alive," Jonathan laughed harshly. "Tell me, Edward… is there a deep hidden need to be punished for what you did? Is there… somewhere beneath that state of delusional madness and ego a dreaded thing such as a conscience?"

"You are being absurd!"

"Am I?" he tilted his head in an un-humanoid fashion. It made him look vaguely like a preying mantis, studying his prey before he struck and devoured the thing in front of it. "I don't think I am," Jonathan continued. "Let us think about this. You joined the GCPD at first, to do good, until even someone as brilliant as you got pulled into the corruption, got dragged into line like the rest of the idiots who you worked with, all be one thing," Jonathan leaned down closer so he was nose to nose with the smaller man in front of him. "Money. You're not as high and mighty as you would let yourself believe."

Edward gripped at his sleeves before took a step away from Jonathan. "Have you ever heard of personal space?!"

"No, but I have heard of not caring."

"Well you are that incarnate!"

"Hmm… I suppose I am. Like you are attention?"

"Where are you taking this?"

Jonathan smiled and walked back to his bed. "I am not taking this anywhere, Edward. It is you that is continuing this conversation," Jonathan turned around and sat down facing him, hands on his knees. "You are the one who has the power to stop it. I am only answering because it is considered to be polight, but lets be honest, you are not a polight person."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I?"

"Yes! You take away my mortal enemy and declare to be polight?!" Edward huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I considered it rude to take away another's mortal enemy and not one's own!"

"Ah yes," Jonathan chuckled. "One should not have done that, should I?"

"That is another thing you do!" Edward yelled, finally loosing his cool. "You mock me! Insult me!"

"I am not the one insulting you, Edward. You are."

"What?!"

The Scarecrow shrugged before a smile creeped it's way across his face. "You don't have to take offence. You simply choose to," Jonathan waved his hand dismissively. "Insecurities and such that you suffer from… it is not uncommon and does not surprise me."

The Riddler glared harshly. He waved his finger around to make a point, while trying to think of said point at the same time. "I really don't like you."

"I wish I could say that bothers me but… I'd be lying."

It was times like this when Edward hated Jonathan. With a passion. Sometimes the old Doctor was so cold, so unforgiving. He played other people's emotions, it was why Edward very rarely let his be seen by the Scarecrow. The man was a lunatic who enjoyed preying on people's emotions and delighted in tormenting his victims and breaking them. To the monster in front of him, sometimes doing it without fear toxin made it all the more rewarding.

"You… are a horrible human being, Jon!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Sass much?"

Jonathan smiled at him before he glared. "Go to sleep."

"It's not that late!" Edward protested.

"To you, you mean. To everyone else, that is a different matter."

The man of riddles rolled his eyes before he grinned. "You say that like… I am actually annoying everyone."

Jonathan gave him a dead beat look before he sighed and shook his head. "Just… go to sleep."

"I am a grown adult, Jonathan!" Edward snarled as he began to pace and talk at the same time, Jonathan watching him carefully. "I decide when I go to sleep."

Jonathan continued to watch the man in front of him pace back and forth, still ranting as annoying as it was.

Of course though, Edward never suspecting such thing like say… Jonathan knocking him out cold with one solid punch to the face.

"Go to sleep, Edward," Jonathan muttered as he knocked the Riddler's lights out.

The man lay sprawled on the floor before Jonathan sighed and grabbed him, dragging him by his ankle to his bed, then he hoisted him up and lay him down, hitting Edward's head on the wall occasionally.

"Oops."

"Professa'!" Harley chirped from across the hall. "That was mean!"

"To Edward, maybe… but to the rest of us Harley, I believe it was quite kind."

He was finally able to get some sleep, of course when he woke up Edward was groaning and complaining about the fact his head hurt.

"You hit your head on the wall," Jonathan explained, helpfully, which wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Edward frowned. "I don't remember that happening."

"A small case of amnesia, I would tell your Doctor about that," Jonathan told him as the guards came and opened their cell door.

Edward was silent as he watched Jonathan get up and walk over to the door, he got up and followed him before he stopped and frowned.

"I… the last thing I remember…" Edward started before his eyes widened and he glared at the back of Jonathan's head. "Was the small scarecrow like fist heading straight for me!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay sorry it's taken so long, got back logged with college work and things, but back here we have one request that I missed by accident so here we have another Eddie and Jonathan one! More will now be coming I promise and you guys can still place in requests, in fact please do, I will write what you request! :D Any characters, even if they have never been in the Arkham games, heck I'd even do Music Meister is you requested it so yep, keep them requests coming :D**


	7. Chapter 7

It's a twin thing.

* * *

Black Mask was dead.

Roman Sionis was gone.

Sorrow sat in at the edge of the rec room, a deep frown on her face. She'd wiped her eyes of tears long ago when she found him dead on the floor of the streets.

Who'd killed him, she didn't know, she wanted to know though.

Black Mask was her father and no one should ever kill her father.

She could only imagine her sister now… Jester would be sitting there pretty with a smile on her face.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Sorrow glared at her sister as she came walking into the rec room smiling a grin that split her face in half.

"Go away," Sorrow growled as she sat facing the window, seeing her sister's reflection behind her.

Jester smirked. "Hello to you too."

"I have no reason to speak to you," Sorrow hissed as she turned to glare at her sister. "Besides. I already know how you feel about it."

"Bout what?"

"About what?" Sorrow hissed as she stood up and stormed up to her, getting into her sister's face. She didn't care if she ended up in the solitary, it would be worth it. "Our father is dead! I know you do not care, but he was our father and…" she trailed off taking a deep breath to calm herself and stop the tears from falling. "And now he's dead," her voice cracked as she spoke the last bit. It was hard to believe that it had actually happened.

With that said, Sorrow pushed past her sister and sat at the table instead, where Jester soon re-joined her.

"Look sis… I don't think you realise that even I do have feelings."

"You?" Sorrow rolled her eyes. "Do not make me laugh, sister dearest, I know you all too well."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Jester waved her arms dismissively. "I'm as happy as a cucumber that Black Mask is dead and gone but," she held her finger up to make her sister silent. "That doesn't mean I am happy about it. Sionis was still my father as well, sis."

Sorrow was silent for a moment before she raised a curious eyebrow tilting her head to the side slightly. "You care?"

"I care about the fact that someone popped my father's clogs and it ain't me, but what I'm more concerned about is the fact that someone is out there blowing bad guys or throwing them off buildings, ya know?"

"You expect me to believe you?"

"I expect you… to trust me," Jester smiled. "No one messes with my family other then my family. No body else."

Sorrow sat up and smirked slightly too. "Family is still family?"

"Exactly. Family is the most important thing in this life, even you must admit that?"

Sorrow fell silent before she stood up and glared down at her. "You should know I do not feel that way. How many times have I tried to kill you?"

"Sash," Jester giggled. "I know you. If ya wanted me dead, I would be."

"Hmmm.. maybe so…" her twin nodded and then she tapped her chin in thought. "What do you suppose then?"

"I suppose an alliance would be a good thing. What do you think?"

"An alliance would be a good idea, considering the fact that there is a small amount of our father's gang left, we could bring it back together."

Jester grinned wider. "Hmm, then we do what only twins can do?"

"A bond that will shake the world correct?"

"Maybe not the world, but Gotham deffo."

Sorrow chuckled lightly before she looked up at her sister. "You aim too low, sister dearest. If we are going to do this, then… we just have on thing standing in our way, just one little problem."

"Which is?"

"We're stuck in Arkham!"

Jester burst out laughing, she almost fell off her chair because she was laughing that much.

"Oh don't make me laugh, sis! I know you," Jester giggled. "Besides, it's not like I'm stuck in here. I only stay to humour the Doctors, that's all."

Sorrow bit her lip. It was probably the stupidest idea in history to team up with Jester, they both had dominant personalities, where usually, in twins especially, there was a weaker twin and a more dominant one.

But… in history there had been twins who had turned to a life of crime and they had commanded cities and streets with their reputation and there was the added bonus of always having someone to watch your back for you.

"Fine," Sorrow huffed. "But only so we can keep our father's business together and still running, not to mention track down his killer and get revenge."

"Don't worry sis, you'll warm up to me," Jester smiled before she looked at the floor and shuffled slightly. "But do you think… that is…"

"I was planing on visiting our father yes," Sorrow nodded before she held her hands to her face and quietly cried. "But," she took a deep intake of breath and wiped her tears. "I will bring him the man who killed him's head on a platter."

"We could always play with him for a bit," Jester suggested. "How did dad used to do it?"

"Oh.. with knives and cables and jump leads…" Sorrow smirked. "Things like that… best bring your kid to work day ever."

The twins shared a laugh before Jester flipped a thumb to point behind her. "Want me ta grab ya mask?" she waved her other hand in front of her face smirking. "Cause I'm already wearing the one you got me."

"I believe that would be an excellent idea."

"Great, now can we get going, we've got a reputation to start!"

With that her sister bolted out the room and Sorrow quickly followed suit, the guards didn't know who to chase after and eventually both twins lost them.

Sorrow and Jester agreed to meet by the docks were they could steal a boat and sail back to Gotham, since Sorrow knew how to sail she went there first and got it ready while she waited for her twin.

Sure, she hated her and she hated everything about her, but she loved her father and her father would of wanted them to get back together again.

He always did when he discovered exactly who Jester and herself was, he always tried to get them back together, believing that being flesh and blood to him, that both twins should stay with him.

Of course her sister never did and it hurt her father to no end. Didn't matter that he was a mob boss he was still their father and they were still his mismatched twins who really didn't belong together but, he didn't care he only wanted them with him.

Sorrow never truly loved anyone in her life, ever.

But she loved her dad.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So then, someone requested Sorrow and how she was dealing with the loss of her father, well ya see I have to always do the twins together, they are twins after all, plus they play off each other really well.**

 **I hope this is what you wanted and by the looks of thing the Turner Twins are getting ready to cause trouble together, amazing what a recent death in the family can do to a hatred between siblings.**

 **Anyway, our next one is the return of Poison Ivy! From house plant to jungle goddess! Just another day at Arkham Asylum.**

 **Please continue with requests guys! I am now back on track to being on top of them, so anyone! You name them rogues and** **scenarios and I'll write you the story! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Roses are red

* * *

Arkham Asylum. That one place marked hell on earth, a place of suffering and dying and the mentally sick, not a place where you'd expect new life to begin or anything to regrow at all.

So it was a little odd to have a botanical garden, but Jonathan supposed it was a place where the inmates could go and relax, those that were on good behaviour anyway.

Jonathan was currently standing in the middle of the gardens staring at the rather large plant that still had the sticker on the side of the plant with the name 'Ivy' neatly written on it in curly writing by Harley.

"Child?"

Suddenly Harley's head pocked around the corner of the plant and she grinned waving. "Hiya Professa!"

"What on earth are you doing with that?" Jonathan questioned as he pointed to the plant that had recently grown very big.

Harley pouted slightly. "With her, Professa'! Ivy is grown so big that now Red is ready ta come back ta us!"

Jonathan frowned. "Come back to us?"

He looked down at the plant as there was slight rustle from the plant and Edward and Kirk came out from behind the leaves looking at him before smiling slightly.

"Oh, hi Jonathan," Edward greeted with a smile. He looked a little grubby around the face but other then that he was fine and clean.

"Edward… what are you doing?"

"I was helping Harley move Ivy around."

Kirk nodded in agreement. "I was doing the same."

"I can understand you, Kirk" Jonathan answered before he looked at Edward with a hard look. "But him," he snarled elegantly pointing a finger at Edward. "I am surprised."

Edward scowled. "Are you saying I lack the social and empathic nature that is required to be able to help out one of my fellow rogues?"

"Yes."

Edward gave him a blank look before sighing. "Alright fine, it was either help or listen to Harley sing."

"Now it makes sense," Jonathan smirked before he turned back to Harley. "Child what on earth are you going on about? Ivy returning?"

"Yeah!" Harley nodded her head as she brushed the leaves lightly. "Ivy's coming back and we gotta be ready, plus you see the flower head up there?"

Jonathan looked up at the very big flower bud at the top of the flower. "Yes?"

"Red's gonna be blooming, literally!"

Jonathan frowned and backed up slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah she's-," she cut herself off as the plant rushed and moved, rising and shaking as it rose to it's full potential withering still. "Oh!"

The flower opened widely and then standing there in all her glory, plants delicately decorating her body as she stood there eyes closed, flowers in her hair as she stood, stretching out.

"Red!" Harley squealed with joy, but it seemed Ivy was still a disorientated as she stood there but she was making the plants move with her.

Jonathan gulped. Considering their last encounter he doubted Ivy would be happy with him. "Harley.." he trailed off as Ivy homed in on him and glared sending a tendril shooting out at him, wrapping it tightly around his neck and lifting him up in the air slightly.

"Red!" Harley yelled, jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air. "Red stop, hold!"

Edward was bursting out laughing and Kirk was watching in slight confusion and concern for Crane as he was flung around the room like a rag doll.

Jonathan was clawing and choking as the vine tightened it's hold and continued to fling him around the room.

"Red!" Harley yelled. "Breath, relax!"

"C- child!" Jonathan choked out as he glared at Harley, even though he never had a good fix on her figure.

"Shut it, Professa!" Harley yelled before she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright. Red.. listen to me… breath.." she talked very slowly as if she was trying to be relaxing. "Imagine you're in a beautiful place… find your happy place."

Edward chuckled. "I think she's there now, Harley."

"Shut it, Riddles!" she yelled which actually managed a feat nobody would ever think could happen. She made Edward actually shut up. If Jonathan wasn't clinging onto the vine for dear life he might of applaud her. "Now, Red," Harley instructed. "Breath, calm yourself… imagine you're in a beautiful meadow and relax."

Slowly the tendril began to slow it's shaking and Jonathan stopped struggling as much as everything began to calm down.

They were all silent as Ivy stretched and opened her eyes, looking around the place she was in slight confusion before sighing.

"Red!" Harley cried as she jumped up and down waving. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hi Harley," Ivy smiled before she fixed her glare on Jonathan who was now standing in front of her, slowly working the vine from his neck.

Ivy narrowed her eyes on him and tightened her fist causing the vine to tighten itself around his neck once again. "Jonathan Crane," she snarled as she glared at him. "You caused great harm to my children and myself!"

"Apologises, Doctor Isley," Jonathan grunted as he was lifted into the air. "But it was you who got in the way and declined my offer of joining me."

She narrowed her eyes. "You destroyed me and worse you were going to destroy my children for some stupid plan that was never going to work."

"It would of worked," Jonathan chocked out as he glared. "If you hadn't of intervened!"

Ivy glared before she threw Jonathan across the room until he finally landed in the water.

Jonathan was in there for a second before he was trying to scramble out of the water choking and spiting water out of his mouth as he crawled to the edge of the pond. A pure look of terror was on his face as he panicked and tried to get out of the water as fast as possible.

He stumbled a few times before he managed to get out, memories of blood in the water, sharp claws, bitting teeth tearing through flesh, the feeling of his knee popping out of place and being torn up at the same time. Sharp claws tearing up his face and carving it up like it was a piece of wood ready to be carved. He turned to stare back at the water and shrieked as two glowing yellow eyes was all that he saw before he was up out of the water and staring in horror.

"Jon?" Edward questioned as he stared at his friend before said friend span around and went to strike Edward out of fear, but he stopped himself just before he did. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan was silent for a few moments before he looked back at the water and the eyes had disappeared. He took a breath shaking his head, obviously he suffered from PTSD thanks to Croc, he shook his head and glared at Ivy.

"Well," he snarled. "If ya'll are done, I'mma gonna' leave ya godamn weed woman!"

Everyone blinked at him in utter shock and confusion.

"What?" Jonathan hissed.

Edward giggled. "Well.. gee Jonny, I didn't know ya'll were from down south."

Jonathan went red, out of embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell, all anyone knew was his accent became thicker. "Ya'll shuddap!" Jonathan snarled his southern drawl becoming worse.

"Oh.." Edward grinned as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'mma gonna get a lot of millage out of this one."

The Scarecrow growled before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the botanical gardens with Edward chasing after him, calling behind him in his own take on Jonathan's accent.

Harley was giggling before she turned to Ivy who was gently stroking the plants and the flower petals. "Red, ya coming?"

"No, Harley," Ivy smiled at her friend. "I have to talk to my children for a bit."

"Okay, Red," Harley chirped as she hooked her arm around Kirk's. "Common Kirky, you and me are gonna take a little walk, leave Red to her chatting with her plants, ya know?"

"Of course, Harley," Kirk smiled as they walked out together leaving Ivy in the botanical gardens.

"Thank you for the idea Waylon," she spoke as the huge reptile man came out of the water smiling a very toothy grin.

"No problem," Waylon growled out his huge form shaking slightly as he chuckled. "Best reaction ever."

"Yes, the water worked perfectly," Ivy agreed before she smirked at him and lowered herself to the floor walking towards the door with Croc following behind her. "The eyes in the water were a nice touch too."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay then, so we got the next one up! IVY! She's back and no longer a potted plant. So up next we have Jester! But also I would like to announce this! The tenth chapter will be a 'special chapter' where I will do my own chapter and after that there will be the next request! Basically my plan is that every tenth chapter will be a 'special chapter' and it will be my idea of a special and certain occasion i have come up with. So up next we have Jester and then we have a Special chapter, after that it is the Sirens! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

We are born of innocence, it's life that makes us sin.

* * *

She was bored. An easy feat for the hyper active ADHD, PTSD and slight paranoid child who was now sitting on the sofa, legs crossed as she watched the others around her.

The problem with being a child, well she wasn't aloud to be with the others, like Eddie, instead she was kept with her peers as they were called.

Currently she was in the child's rec-room as she watched the others around her, but that was boring and she was bored.

Luna was too her right, reading as perusal, Gecko was next to her glaring at the tv as Target was trying to find the remote and turning up empty with every place he looked.

"Dude, how hard can it be to find a remote?!" Gecko growled as he glared Target who was now on the floor looking under the sofa.

"Well, since it's bothering you the most, why don't you find it then?" the one armed boy growled as he stood up and glared at Gecko.

"You're hopeless at finding stuff!" Gecko snapped as he stood up and glared down at the shorter boy. "I don't even get why I bothered to ask you find it in the first place!"

"Well that's your problem ain't it!"

Jester huffed a piece of hair out of her face, before she turned to see Luna glaring over the top of her book at the two arguing boys.

"How am I supposed to watch my favourite program now?!" Gecko growled.

"Simple, you just get up and change the channel," Luna deadpanned as she slammed her book closed.

The others fell silent before Gecko glared at her. "Don't even joke like that."

"I wasn't joking."

"Good 'cause it wasn't funny!"

"This is all your fault!" Target huffed as Luna walked over to the other side of the room to read. "If you hadn't of had that argument with J'J non of this would of happened."

Jester giggled lightly. "No, he'd probably have half an argument with Ying and the other half with Yang."

"Stay out of this Jester!" the huge reptile boy snapped before he glared back at Target.

"Gee, Gecko yell a little louder, I can still hear myself think," Luna deadpanned from the corner of the room as she flicked through her book.

"Watch it Fright!"

"Ugh, mum, dad stop fighting," Jester moaned as she leaned over the sofa, feet on the head rest and head on the floor. "Why can't ya just listen ta the radio like a snake and do a shimmy dance?"

"Cause I ain't a freaking snake Jester!"

"Bet Snake Eyes would do it," she muttered under her breath before she looked up at Gecko and grinned. "Give the hips the old shimmy shammy!" she laughed as she shimmeyed her own almost falling off the sofa.

"You need your head looking at, cher."

"My appointment's at 2:00 today. I'll let ya know how the head checking goes…" she tapped her chin before she snapped her fingers. "It'll either be head checking or the electro time, a good old flossing of the brain might do it some good."

"I think you need a new brain, let alone flossing it!"

She grinned and shrugged slightly. "Ya probably right," with that she flipped up onto her feet and stood in a ta-da pose before smirking. "And handy there could do with a hand, but he ain't getting one is he?"

Target glared. "That wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm having a bad day."

"Oh because you know what a bad day is like," Luna muttered she turned another page in her book.

"You've seen my skin colour, Luna," Jester bit out as she glared at the grey skinned girl with utter hatred at that mere moment in time. "Besides, you of all people should know what a bad day looks like, since to you everyday is a bad day, right?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at her before she went back to her book. "You know if you didn't have that smile on your face, I might've been scared of that or angry."

"You have no sense of humour, Luna!" Jester moaned as she flipped and stood in front of her. "In fact, ya look as bored as sin."

"Yes. I am," Luna agreed as she glanced up at Jester with a dull look on her face. "I'm bored of your voice."

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your future sister in-law!"

"You and Lui are not getting married."

"Maybe not now," Jester waved her hand around idly before she grinned and booped Luna on the nose. "But we could do. Don't worry you can be head bridesmaid! I'll let Alice make the dresses," Jester grinned, her voice verging on syrupy as she spoke up again. "You'd look so pretty in a bow!"

Luna narrowed her eyes before she went back to reading, flipping another page.

"Aww…" Jester moaned as she threw her hands up in the air. "The silent treatment," she frowned before she grinned. "I love the silent treatment!"

"If you even think about doing what J'J does you will regret it."

Jester giggled. "Why, what ya gonna do?"

The grey skinned girl in front of the clown girl slammed her book closed and glared at her.

Jester paled slightly, if that was possible and held her hands up in surrender. "I'll take that book slamming as a no go zone and back away."

"That would be a good idea."

The hunt for the remote was still going on behind her and Jester decided that staying out of it would be a good idea and sat back on the sofa watching the two boys as they crawled along the floor looking for that crafty remote which had disappeared, giving the only logical explanation being that it obviously grew legs and walked off somewhere just to spite them. Considering Arkham's history… it wouldn't be surprising if that actually ever happened.

Though one thing did happen again. Jester was once again bored.

"Guys?"

"If you say you're bored," Gecko hissed as he was still on the floor looking for the remote. "Then I will personally throw you out of this room."

"I was gonna say I'm a pieces seesh!" Jester rolled her eyes. "Going on the assumptive side aren't we there Gecko?"

He merely growled and Jester gulped slightly before she shuffled a bit and leaned over the edge of her sofa to stare at them. "Why don't ya just ask the guards what happened ta the remote?"

"Cause they aren't gonna tell us!"

"Yeah," Target agreed before he went back to searching, muttering under his breath. "Bet they're the ones who hid it in the first place and are just laughing at us behind our backs… wouldn't put it past them.

Jester rolled her eyes and Luna was giving him another one of her famous deadbeat looks. "As… logical as that sounds.. I think the guards have better things to do in life then hide your tv remote."

"How do you know?!" Target suddenly climbed over the edge of the sofa and pointed a finger at Luna's face. "How do you know they haven't done it?"

"Because hiding the remote is something childishly stupid remotely unfunny that it is something you would do and I respect the guards enough to believe that they are smarter then you."

"I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say that Luna thinks you're stupid," Jester supplied with a smile.

Target glared at her. "Thank you for that, but believe it or not I did understand!"

"Yeah… I don't believe that but hey… whateves!"

"Why am I friends with you people?!" Target threw his hands up in the air.

Gecko suddenly sat up and smirked slightly, his pointed teeth. "Funny, we ask ourselves that question a lot but usually it's about you."

Jester giggled and Luna even slightly smiled.

"I hate you."

"We love you too little buddy!" Jester giggled as she ruffled Target's hair.

"Hey cut it out! Do you know how hard it is to get this all styled up to profection with only one hand?!"

"No cause you never reach profection."

Target frowned and looked down at his hand with a frown.

"But that's okay kid," Jester piped up making Target look up at her in confusion. "Look around ya, do either of us reach the standards of profection or even perfection for that matter? Nope we don't!" Jester smirked slightly. "We may have started off innocent kid, but life gets in the way and mixes it all up. Ya see I learnt something a very long time ago… there's nothing more painful then memory, so why stick with one memory when you can make up hundreds to justify each sin you do. It all makes sense when you see the world how I see it.. as one big joke and once the jokes been on you and life has taken it's final laugh at you, once life has played it's final prank you can move on and then words like perfection and profection, they mean nothing in a life that is now meaningless!"

"So what you're saying is.."

"What I'm saying is why make yourself perfect when it's more fun to un-perfect! Besides, what is perfection? What is perfect?"

"Well… it's ya know.." Target shrugged slightly. "It's perfect."

"Exactly," Jester snapped her finger and pointed at him. "Ya can't even define what perfection is because nobody knows what it is… we have a general idea, but each idea of perfection is different, so why try being something that nobody can actually define? Look at Calendar girl," Jester shrugged slightly. "She spent her whole life trying to live up to someone else's idea of perfection that she actually lost what was already perfect about her. You can never meet someone's expectations of perfection because they're made out of false realities and unrealistic ideals that no one can live up to and the things that people tell you to change about yourself to make yourself perfect, is usually the stuff they want to change about themselves."

Everyone was silent and staring at Jester in slight shock.

"That was…" Luna trailed off before continuing. "Surprisingly deep."

"How'd ya figure all that out cher?"

"Oh…" Jester waved them off. "I just had one very bad day. Now," she got up and walked over to het tv smiling at her friends as she began to change the channel on the tv. "Who wants to watch some tv?"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Some surprisingly good advice from Jester there. Anyway here is another request and to celebrate the fact that we have now reached our tenth chapter, the next one will be a special one from my own head. After that there will be the requests again and if we get to twenty then that will be another special! Anyway... Hope you enjoy this one and keep up those requests! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 SPECIAL!

Revenge is a dish, best served with fear.

* * *

He'd had enough. Enough of all the teasing and name calling, it reminded him too much of home.

Jonathan sat on his bed, his fingers laced together as he sat cross legged on his bed, studying the rest of the inmates that either passed his cell with their guards or sat in their own cells.

Almost every inmate had a guard with them, they would stand outside their cell as guards so if anything happened, like an inmate was sick or tried to commit suicide. It was meant to protect the inmates but it usually caused great harm to the guards.

Jonathan wasn't aloud guards outside his cell, since the last two he had he talked into suicide, his excuse was he was bored and needed something to entertain himself.

That in itself was a lie, he hadn't been bored, the men had insulted him, calling him scarecrow but in the mocking way, the same mocking way his peers used to call him when ether they beat him up.

It was safe to say that the Scarecrow did not take kindly to being teased and picked on, so therefore the idiots that had recently picked on him would pay.

Edward, Ivy and Croc! All of them would pay.

 _Jonny, it's taking too long! What's the matter? Scared?_

"No," Jonathan whispered. "Considering how to do it."

 _Easy. Toxin._

"That wouldn't work on Ivy."

 _Now she's away from her plants she won't be able to fight it._

"Her body has enough chemicals flowing through it to stop our toxin from working."

 _Ah… true. But Nigma isn't nor is Croc and it's about time we got revenge on that reptilian abomination!_

"How do you purpose we do that?"

 _What good are puppets if they don't dance to the tune we play for them?_

Jonathan smirked at Scarecrow's response, unnerving the guard who came over to take him to the rec-room.

He was led through the corridor, Edward gave him a lobsided smirk as he passed his cell.

"Morning Jonny boy."

"Good morning Edward." _Little puppet on a string!_ Scarecrow added as he stood just behind Edward waving his fingers round like he was controlling a marionette.

Jonathan smirked ever so slightly before he spoke again. "Pleasant sleep?"

"Yes actually it was."

"Good to hear," _Because it'll be your last!_ Scarecrow spoke again before he was following Jonathan out of the hallway.

It was Halloween, the last time it was Halloween every single on of them were free and out, causing havoc and killing anyone who got in their way. Cops, ambulance service, firefighters, all of them. Hard to believe it had been a year since that day, since everything ended. Yes the rogues were still alive but, it all seemed so meaningless now. There was no one to stop them, no reason from to continue with their work, since all of them knew, deep down that the only reason they continued was because of him. Because of Batman.

The day went by smoothly, the rogues hardly seemed interested in causing any trouble, especially today. It was like the fact that there had been no Batman for a year had finally hit them and they were just coming to terms with it.

Jonathan spent the day alone, he was with the others but he didn't interact with them, the occasional good morning was passed between them, but that was it.

He sat in the corner, book in hand, reading while plotting in his head revenge, which wasn't going to well.

He couldn't think of a way to get revenge on all of them, he usually good think up ways for two of them or just one but… there was always the third left and it was usually Ivy.

Soon the day drove into night and the rogues were placed in their cells for the night, but it seemed neither of them had any intentions of sleeping. Jonathan didn't he needed a revenge and he was going to damn right come up with one, tonight.

"I'm bored," Harley spoke up, swinging her legs over her bed before she lay her head back. "It's Halloween ta-day ain't it?"

"Yes Harley it is," Edward replied from somewhere down the hall.

Jonathan was mostly staying quiet and not paying attention to them before two words caught his attention.

Ghost Stories.

At first he'd misheard Harley, so he listened more carefully and sure enough it came up again followed by a heated argument between the inhabitants of the corridor they were on. Some wanted to do it and others were more content with silence or what they had been previously doing.

"I do not see anything wrong with ghost stories," Jonathan spoke as he slowly closed his book, but kept his finger on the page. "It was one of the few things my peers would allow me to join in on at home."

"See, Jonny likes the idea!"

"Well, Jon would, wouldn't he?" Edward bit back.

"What's wrong Riddles, scared?" Harley teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I am simply struggling to see the point."

"There ain't no point to ghost stories other then scaring the hell out of people!" Garfield cried as he leaned over his bunk and looked down at Drury who was underneath him, grinning down at the smaller of the two who was cowering below him. "Ain't that right, Drury?"

"I- I like ghost stories…" Drury trailed off biting his lip. "It's just.. I don't see the point. We're all adults here aren't we?"

"Do ya know how ironic that sentence was coming from you?" Garfield deadpanned before he shrugged. "Besides, who doesn't like a good old ghost story, I know I like them and since we're all adults, we don't have the fear of not being able to sleep."

Jonathan smirked slightly. Oh wait till he was finished with them, they wouldn't be so confident then. Yes a few, no most of the rogues who also lived in this corridor did not deserve his wrath but oh well… beggars can't be choosers as the saying went.

"I haven't heard a ghost story in a while," Kirk whispered as he sat on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, resting his head on top.

"Nor me!" Otis piped up, as he stroked a rat under the chin before it crawled off to join it's many friends in his cell.

"Ha, I got some good ones!" Croc growled from somewhere further down the corridor followed by Ivy speaking up.

"Fine, so long as we get this done as quickly as possible."

"Aw come on Red, get in the spirit of the season!"

"Hard' tonight is the anniversary of my death. Forgive me if I am not too happy today."

"As I have said many times, Doctor Isley, I am sorry but it was not my fault," Crane bit out before he opened his book again and began to read it.

"Well," Harley shrugged slightly. "Who's going first?"

"Why don't you child? You did suggest it after all."

"What a great idea Professa!"

So Harley began and they all listened, well all except Jonathan who was running through the many ghost stories he had locked up in his head. Most of them were from Georgia.

 _That's a lame one, Jonny!_ Scarecrow growled in his head. _Why don't ya let me pick the story. I know scary, a lot better then you will ever know it._

Jonathan rolled his eyes slightly. "Let us see how the others do before he fully decided on ours," he whispered harshly to Scarecrow just as Harley finished her story.

"Okay," Edward sighed before he shook his head. "Clowns? Harley really. Slight poor taste don't you think?"

"What's a poor taste about clowns?"

"What do ya think girl? Garfield barked from his bed before he peered under at Drury and frowned. "Seriously, dude? You're shaking already? What are ya made of, jelly or something?"

"Didn't you find it scary?" Drury breathed as he stared up at him.

"No, I didn't," Garfield smirked. "But it's my turn so, get ready for a scarin'!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Fire related, it has to be."

Turned out it was and by the end of it poor Drury was quivering like a leaf and Otis was scowling.

"Why'd ya burn the rats?!"

"It's the only damn good thing those vermin as useful for! Fuel."

"Why I aughta' feed ya to my rats for that!"

"Oh come on, it's Drury's turn you guys!" Harley cried and Drury gulped.

"Well… okay then.." he shuffled nervously and began.

To this, Scarecrow simply didn't listen at all. He knew Drury fairly well and knew it would be a waste of time to listen to his story and by the end of it you would of thought he was telling a funny story because Harley fell off her bed laughing, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her stomach with laughter.

Garfield whacked Drury on the back of the head and scowled at him. "That wasn't scary, that was damn right funny! I said ghost story you dip stick, not family comedy."

Drury went red before he clutched his pillow to his chest. "I thought it was scary," he whispered.

Croc rolled his eyes. "Drury you think the sound of a pin dropping is scary! You aint' got no chance of telling a scary story, me on the other hand," Croc ginned toothily in the dark, his eyes glowing yellow as he slowly uncurled himself from being wrapped up and walked over to the bars. "I got one good one."

In his cell Jonathan half listened, but mostly didn't he was still trying to come up with something. Something that would terrify all of them.

 _Use a true one._ Scarecrow whispered.

Why? Jonathan questioned as he sat there, still flicking through his book.

 _You know what they say Jonny. The really scary ones are the ones that are true, because that actually happened._

I suppose, Jonathan replied before he frowned, But now I must think of a truly horrifying story that is true.

 _Shouldn't be too hard considering our track record,_ Scarecrow cackled making the ex-psychologist roll his eyes.

"Oh eww, gross Croc-ky!" Harley stuck her tongue out.

"He… ate him?" Edward deadpanned. "Why am I not surprised."

"I have one my many friends!" Jervis cried to the shock of all.

"I can't believe he ate him…" Drury whispered as he hid behind his pillow, when Gar looked under to see him all he saw was a pair of eyes staring at him, wide and unblinking.

"It's Croc, what where ya expecting!? Anyway, Techt? Ya got one?"

"Indeed!"

"Well lets hear it then."

It was by all accounts the most boring story out of the lot and by the end of it all of them simply groaned, other then Drury of course.

"That was just Alice in wonderland but the white rabbit was a vampire!" Edward shouted and Jervis nodded.

"Indeed! Wasn't it a terrifying thought my friends?"

"The original story is more scary," Otis cried as he shook his head. "But I got one and it's about-."

"Let me guess… cheese that eats rats?" Garfield grinned and Otis scowled at him. "Or is it the other way round?"

"You'll see won't you?! Now shut up it's my turn!"

By now Jonathan was getting bored, all of their stories were just not scary at all.. they were… for lack of a better word, boring and unimaginative. Their stories would scare a bunch of school children, sure, maybe, maybe not Drury's, but the others that's all they would achieve.

Scarecrow appeared to be just as bored and he was itching to get out and it seemed that the stories were coming to a close anyway. People were either running out of ideas or they were gradually falling asleep.

"Well… that's all of them isn't it?" Edward questioned as he sat upright staring around the corridor.

"I ain't got anymore," Gar muttered as he lay down on his belly, hands resting in front of him with his head resting on them studying what was going on in front of him.

"Nor me," Harley piped up before she snapped her fingers. "Professa'! You ain't givin' us one!"

Jonathan looked over at him and blinked, his book still in his hands.

"I do not have a story child," he explained as he closed his book after folding the page he was on, before he set it down on the floor.

"Don't give me that!" Harley whined. "It's you! You're the master of fear, Professa!"

"Yeah, Crane!" Gar yelled. "You of all people should have one."

"Maybe he's getting too old to remember them," Ivy laughed, venom lacing her words.

"No, I simply don't believe any of you are old enough to hear them," Jonathan snapped back quite calmly.

There was silence down the corridor before Otis spoke up. "You… you have some then?"

"I have many."

"Well… you wanna tell us one?"

Jonathan paused before he closed his eyes and took his glasses off his face. A twisted look took hold of his features and there was a new look to his eyes, like an amber glow to them and he smirked.

" _Sure little rat, I have one," Scarecrow hissed before he chuckled. "But ya might need to change the sheets afterwards."_

"Can't be that scary," Gar spoke up against the Scarecrow.

" _Ohh… little lightning bug, it is that scary. There's nothing more scary then a memory or a tale that is true."_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jonathan asked Scarecrow which story he was going to be telling.

" _Our's, Jonny," Scarecrow whispered so the others wouldn't hear him. He looked down at his hands as he decided how to start it, a smile tugging at his lips at all times. "Are you sitting comfortably?" he paused as no reply came from the others. "Don't care either way, just think you should since it's the only bit of comfort you'll be getting for tonight."_

"Oh just start you sorry excuse for a hay pile!" Edward hissed.

" _Very well," Scarecrow whispered before he smirked in the darkness and let his hair fall in his face, looking up through the strands his eyes caught the light in the dark, making them sparkle as he grinned, showing off sparkling white teeth that seemed to gleam like a knife in the dark. "There once was a boy…"_

The silence that followed was harrowing to say the least. Not a word was spoken as the Scarecrow spoke his tale, adding in extra little things, like the thing that each one of them feared in some way or another. Added ever so subtly but they were there and he knew they had noticed them, he was sure of it.

Towards the end of it, the rogues were either hiding behind their pillows, or they had their blankets wrapped around them tightly. Otis had his rats all curled around him in a protective mass of comfort, Drury and Garfield were actually both sitting on Drury's bed, hugging each other out of fear. Even Croc was at the back chewing on a bone for a little bit of extra comfort while Ivy stroked her plants and had them wrap around her. Poor Jervis had pulled his hat down over his eyes, as if that would shield him from the terror the Scarecrow was telling.

In the dark the Scarecrow grinned as he came towards the end of his tale. He knew they would not be able to sleep tonight, his tale was everything they feared and more. He had got his revenge and all it took were mere words.

" _And she was never heard from again," the Scarecrow finished with a smirk that flashed of something in-human and evil as he finished his tale. "Trick'r,treat."_

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: As someone had quite rightly said... poor Jonny had been through a rough patch and he had been through enough so.. what's better then a revenge based around ghost stories? So this is just a special, basically, an idea I came up with and because of this, I will be putting in the next chapter today as well. So up next is the Sirens and after that well.. It's out dear riddling nerd!**

 **Anyway keep up with the requests guys and I hope you like this special. Just as a reminder every tenth chapter will be a special and all the rest will be requests! :D So enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

The end of the legacy or the beginning?

* * *

She shouldn't be here, she knew that, why was she even here? She couldn't remember the last time she was here… maybe it was when Crane last had his meeting before Halloween. It was pointless.

There really was no point in being here was there?

Oh well, she was here now, no point in turning back.

Selina took a breath in as she opened the door to the Asylum's visitor's lounge were Harley and Ivy were already waiting for her.

"Kitty!" Harley cried as she jumped to her feet and smiled at Selina as she went running over to her. "We've missed ya', haven't we Red?"

"Sure Harl'," Ivy laughed as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here Selina and to speak to us no less."

"I just…" she sighed and shook her head before she paused and looked over Ivy's shoulder and frowned. "Mist? What are you doing here?"

The Cleopatra looking woman lifted her head up and sighed slightly. "Hiding from my darling Edward."

Selina laughed slightly before she shook her head. "I… I came to speak to you about… about Batm- Bruce."

"Selina, I am so sorry," Mist whispered before she nudged Harley and Ivy.

"Yeah, Kitty, sorry!" Harley piped up, but she didn't sound it.

"I do not know fully understand what happened but… my condolences all the same Selina."

"Red, how can you not know!"

"I was a plant, Harley. I did not see these things."

Selina sighed and took a seat. "It's probably best you didn't. It was awful."

"Hmm… what happened?"

"Scarecrow un-masked Bruce… showed the whole world who he really was."

"That's a big move for Scarecrow to make."

"Mista' J wouldn't of liked it," Harley whispered. "He knew that no more Batman meant no more Joker. He'd of killed Jonny."

"Well, on that note I'd like to say that I am rather happy Joker's gone," Mist muttered before she walked over to the other girls and sat with them. "Selina, there was nothing you could of done."

"There must of been something though surly?"

Mist shook her head. "I often blamed myself for Edward, I always thought there was something I could of done to save him. I didn't know Batman long… but he was stubborn."

"Yes he was," Selina agreed with a laugh. "He was always so stubborn, which was sometimes needed and useful… but most of the time it got in the way… of everything else."

"B-man was nice," Harley whispered as she sat crosslegged on the sofa. "He always tried to help me. Always believed that I was a good person."

"He believed that of all of us, Harley," Ivy spoke up with a sigh. "He always tried to see the good in all of us."

"And he'd never go looking for a fight," Mist whispered. "Always ask us to stop, to surrender calmly so no one got hurt and that included us."

"He was fair," Ivy concluded before she shook her head. "Sometimes he was too fair, but he would always be there for all of us, always offer to help us."

"He was a good guy," Harley whispered before glared at the floor. "And then he killed Mista' J!"

"Harley!" Mist snapped.

"But he did!"

"That wasn't Batman's MO," Ivy rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't of killed Joker and if he did why would he just stop at him?"

Selina rubbed her arm slightly before she also sighed and then laughed slightly. "It's funny… Gotham's been pretty quiet when it comes to super villain activity. The little thugs are still there but… the others aren't."

"That's cause they're all in here," Mist concluded before she sighed. "And… they're not interested in committing crimes anymore. There's no point anymore."

"No challenge," Harley added as she looked over at Selina and shrugged. "I even heard a few of them are considering retiring."

"You're kidding," Selina cried in shock.

"Nope."

"Lynns is getting to the point he won't be able to move," Ivy explained. "His scar tissue… his hands are locking up, plus I don't think his lungs could cope with anymore fire."

"Lynns wouldn't stop. He can't," Selina cried with a shake of her head. "Pyromania is his drug he couldn't stop."

"I never said it would be by choice."

"Edward's considering retiring also," Mist breathed before she shrugged. "Guess not having Batman around took away his drive for committing his crimes."

"Professa' is also thinking of stopping. I think he can't anymore anyway… considering his leg and other things."

Selina sighed slightly and shook her head. "It's going to be strange not seeing you guys around town."

"Well lets face it Selina," Mist laughed and rolled her eyes smiling. "We're not getting any younger. Everyone has to finish at some point and I guess… finishing at the same time as Bats is sort of… poetic don't you think?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"What about you Kitty?" Harley questioned with a slight tilt of her head. "Ya thinking of hanging up the claws and whip?"

"Not just yet, Harl," Selina smirked. "I'm not done just yet… but.. I don't know. I haven't gotten that far in decision making just yet."

"I may stop," Ivy concluded. "I… did not feel the same way as some of the others in here did about Batman but… I may stop… have a quiet life instead… I suppose dying has made me realise that life is short and I may not get another chance."

"That's what I was thinking," Mist agreed as she sighed and shook her head. "But.. I may stick around to patch some things up first… before I do anything else."

"I thought you went hero anyway," Selina asked with a raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I… messed up. Sphinx got out again and… I messed up so… I threw myself away with the rest of Gotham's trash."

"You'll get out of here."

"I know. I won't be staying here long, the Doctors say I'm almost ready to be let out of the Asylum and so then I will return as Ghost."

"If you girls got out of here… what would you do?" Selina questioned as she folded her legs up and rested her hands in her lap. "If you ever left the Gotham criminal spotlight, what would you do?"

"I'd go hero," Mist shrugged before she smiled. "Plus Luscious Fox has a job for me once I get out at Wayne Enterprises. Personal Assistant."

"I would open up a Nursery," Ivy concluded with a smile. "That way I can look after my plants as well as the rare species."

"Party shop," Harley concluded with a smile of her own. "I'd open up a party shop and it would be the best in Gotham."

"What about you Selina?" Ivy questioned.

"I'd disappear for a bit and then I'd return but… I'd open up a cattery, so I can look after my kitties and keep them safe."

"We all have plans," Mist laughed before she frowned. "Do you think we'll ever… do them?"

"Batman's dead," Selina gave a hollow look before she looked down at her hands. "Did any of you think that was possible?"

"Well.. no," Mist agreed and Harley nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think any of us thought it was possible, Kitty. I mean.. I sure didn't."

"Batman was… he wasn't human," Ivy mused. "I got used to the idea of him always being here and now that he's gone."

"It's empty," Selina finished for her. "True the birds are still around, Nightwing, Robin and there's this new guy… Red something."

"Red Hood," Mist smiled slightly. "He's a friend of mine."

"Well, there's him as well. They're keeping the streets clean, well Robin and Red Hood are in Gotham, Nightwing is still in Blüdhaven, but the others are here."

"His legacy lives on, in a way yeah?" Harley quizzed with a smile.

"But it's not the same."

Suddenly the tv caught their attention and Mist turned the volume up before she frowned slightly at it.

"Is that… what I think it is…?"

Selina got to her feet as the rest of the girls joined her to watch the tv in shock as the news reporter talked of a new Batman on the streets and the rise of a new Nightwing, one who held a scar it seemed on his face.

"Whisper…" Mist whispered with bated breath at the mention of the new Nightwing.

"Ya say something?"

"Nothing, Harley just… wow."

"There's a new Bat?" Ivy questioned with a frown. "And just when I was getting used to the idea of him not being here."

"It must be Nightwing who's taken his place," Selina realised with wide eyes. "He must of taken up the mantle himself and become Batman and someone else has taken up his mantle."

"I guess legends don't die huh?"

"I guess not…"

"The legacy of the Bat isn't over," Ivy mused as she narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"You're right, Red," Selina grinned as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked slightly at the screen. "If anything I'd say it was the beginning."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So like I said, two chapters today! and here we have the Sirens with one of my OCs Mist Terry aka the Sphinx or her hero persona Ghost, depending how she feels.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one and sorry if some of the characters aren't up to scratch, I sometimes struggle with writing the sirens together in a bunch, but I do love them together!**

 **Anyway keep with requests and all that jazz, I love your ideas they are epic!**

 **Up next with have Edward Nigma... who takes some bad news rather well :P I shall say no more!**


	12. Chapter 12

It's a never ending game.

* * *

The rec-room was surprisingly full of inmates, all of which were doing different things. Some were chatting about past capers, others were watching the news and frowning at the fact that non of the crimes had any taste to them. Harley was sat crosslegged on the floor knitting of all things, it looked like she was knitting a purple hat. Ivy was naturally taking care of one of her potted plants, gently stroking it's leaves while Jervis sat next to Harley examining the knit work she was performing.

Drury was in the room with Garfield as per usual, with Drury reading a magazine and Garfield watching the television with a bored look to his scarred face.

Heck even Croc was in the room, his looming form sitting on the floor watching the tv, picking at something in his teeth and quite frankly non of the other inmates wanted to know what it was.

Angstrom was sitting next to Edward on the sofa, legs pulled up to his chest as he rested his head on his knees and next to Edward, who was meditating, was Jonathan, reading as per usual.

The room was actually quiet save for the occasional chatter between Otis and Drury as Otis fed his rats.

Everyone looked up as Shark entered the room, before he quietly took a seat next to Croc except he sat on an actual chair.

It seemed non of the inmates were interested in talking or causing a ruckus, they were quite happy to sit and do their own thing.

"Say, Drury, what other colour ya want on ya hat?" asked Harley as she held up her work so far towards Drury.

"Green please, Harley," Drury smiled at the hat. "It looks awesome!"

"Yeah it does don't it!"

"Why the sudden interest in knitting child?" Jonathan questioned with slight tilt of his head.

"Huh?" Harley frowned before she laughed and waved him off. "Just the docs! They think it'll help my reabillitaion, creating something instead of destroying it, ya know?"

"Ah, I see," Jonathan nodded before he went back to reading and harley went back to knitting.

All was quiet and then it was in up roar.

"Croc, turn that up a minute would ya?!" Garfield yelled across the room to the huge reptile man, who obligingly grabbed the remote and proceeded to turn the volume up on the tv.

Edward had so far been listening but not concentrating as he sat meditating on the sofa, but it seemed something on the tv had caught his attention.

He slowly opened one eye and looked at the television, which it appeared everyone else was gawking at in shock and confusion, even anger for some of them. Heck some even looked scared.

He studied the tv and after a while he opened both eyes and stared in shock and wonder.

Sure enough, the reporter was talking about a new Batman having been spotted and there was video evidence of it too. This was played on the tv of this new Batman beating up a couple of Two Face's thugs, before taking out Two Face himself. Poor Harv' always trying so hard but never succeeding.

Everyone was silent as they watched the footage with looks of shock, horror, confusion, fear and anger on their faces… all except one.

Edward was smiling, soon that smile turned into a grin and then he was chuckling quietly to himself before he couldn't contain himself any longer.

He leapt into the air cheering. "Yes, Yes! He's back, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

He finally stopped but he was still laughing as he opened his eyes, before he fell silent at the glares and dead beat looks everyone was giving him.

He gulped slightly before rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves. "I mean… oh dear."

They all rolled their eyes before turning away from him and watching the tv once more, Edward sat down on the sofa again, looking extremely happy to say his arch rival was back.

Jonathan was giving him a critical stare. "You sound more like a fanboy then Batman's arch nemesis."

"Well aren't you happy he's back?" Edward cried with a smile to a frowning Jonathan.

The ex-psychologist pointed a finger to his own face and raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Does this face look like I'm happy?"

"It's hard to tell…" Edward trailed off and waved his hands around slightly. "You haven't got much of a face left… that's all…"

Jonathan huffed before he turned and gave a sideways glare at Croc, muttering under his breath. "Yeah, ya'll can blame that he'ah lizard brain fur that."

Edward laughed slightly. "Your accent…"

"Yes I know, now can you see why I try to cover it up!" Jonathan growled, but he wasn't that angry… if he was his accent would of slipped up again. "What I do not understand is why you are so happy Batman is back."

"Don't you see?"

"Clearly I don't."

"With Batman back my game can continue, I can finally prove to the world and to Gotham who is the better, who is the smartest."

"Edward you do realise that this is not our Batman?" Jonathan questioned. "Bruce Wayne is dead."

"Bruce Wayne, maybe… but Batman is alive," Edward pointed at the screen. "And I test Batman… not playboy billionaires!"

"Well.. in any case, what is the point? I thought you were thinking of retiring anyway?"

"That was before he came back!"

"Edward-."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't care," Edward growled. "Batman was my enemy, did you ever stop and think to consider that maybe I didn't care about who he was underneath the mask?"

"Your one goal in life was to figure out who he was," Jonathan pointed out before he smirked. "Something I beat you to, it seems."

"You cheated, Jonathan," Edward huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You placed him in a situation where he couldn't win, he had no chance and he beat you still… oh ho… that has to sting."

The Scarecrow glared at before he snapped his book open and began to read it again, not giving the riddle lover the satisfaction of hearing his southern drawl sneak in as his anger rose to boiling point.

"Oh come on spooky, lighten up."

"If you call me that one more time I will personally break your mind."

Edward huffed and folded his arms. "Ugh, fine. Still… Batman is back."

"If you are so pleased about this situation then why don't you break out?"

"Situation?" Edward stared at him flabbergasted before he shook his head. "I think you mean blessing and yes.. I am going to break out tonight."

With that said, the Riddler got to his feet and walked out of the rec-room with Jonathan staring after him shaking his head.

"Idiot," he muttered as he flipped another page in his book.

"He's not really going to go up against this new Batman is he?" Kirk asked with slight concern. He liked Edward. True the man could be a pompous know it all, but he was smart and he was generally a nice person if you didn't show your self to be ignorant. Thankfully Kirk's study in genetics and gene splicing had earned him a place on Edward's very small list of non stupid people as it was named.

Jonathan sighed and closed his book briefly, before he took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. "You will learn something about Edward once you've been with him long enough. Beneath that ego and know it all exterior is a very timid and scared little boy who is desperately crying out for love and attention. Especially attention. He does not know any other way to get his attention other then doing this and going up against Batman, but he knows he has to put other people in danger to do it," Jonathan paused slightly and put his glasses back on before he opened his book once more. "Somewhere… beneath the madness and the obsession is a deep seated need to be punished. Why else would he need the clues?"

"I thought he used those to challenge the police?"

Jonathan shook his head. "That is his excuse. There is.. believe it or not… a good person underneath Edward's murderous and harsh exterior… in truth all Edward is, is a little boy playing dress up in the big fancy clothes crying out for his father to notice him, just this one time to see how brilliant he is, for the world to see he truly is a genius. That's all Edward is and once you realise this.. he is hardly scary anymore."

"But the fights with Batman…" Kirk trailed off. "If he wanted to prove something to his father why does he fight Batman all the time? Surely he should be fighting his father?"

Jonathan looked at Kirk and gave him a slight withering look, before he remembered that Kirk was not a Doctor of the mind and the look passed, but he take his glasses off again. "Kirk. Edward's father, from what I can gather, was a very big brute of a man, who liked to use his fists as punishment and his belt as a lesson teacher. He was very big, very strong, very opinionated and very, very cruel. But he was also the thing that Edward always wanted recognition from, always the thing he wanted to prove himself to."

"So…?"

"Think about. His father was big, strong, stubborn, cruel and always the thing that got in Edward's way," Jonathan paused and gave Kirk a sideways glance. "Put yourself in Edward's troubled mind and ask yourself… who does that remind you of?"

Kirk thought for a while, before it all came crashing down on him, of what Crane was meaning. "Batman…" Kirk whispered as he stared at the ex-psychologist.

"And there you go," Jonathan sighed as he placed his glasses back on and flipped his book open again. "Edward may want to beat Batman, but most of all he wants to prove himself to him, because Batman reminds Edward so much of his late father… it is uncanny and truth be told it scares Edward. That's why he goes out again and again to prove his intelligence to Batman. That's why he's so happy he's back, not so the game can continue but so-."

"So he can finally prove himself to Batman and in doing so, his father too."

Jonathan nodded his head and sighed. "You understand now?"

"Yes," yes Kirk did understand. He understood just how messed up Edward's head was and how much he just craved to be respected and loved and actually appreciated. It was sad that actually all Edward wanted was attention and in his head this was the only way he figured he could get it, as well as proving himself the smartest at the same time.

At this realisation Kirk laughed softly.

"Something amusing?" Crane questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Kirk nodded his head before he looked up at Crane with a sad smile. "The irony of it all. If Edward was actually a good person and used his intelligence for good instead of hurting people, then he'd get everything he's always wanted, he'd even get Batman's respect."

Crane smiled and nodded. "And I am afraid to say you will find that most of us in this very room are a delicious case of irony, Kirk," Crane turned back to his book and sighed. "You'll figure it all out soon enough, but Edward is the one I pity the most, simply because he'll never get what he wants because he will always be one of us."

The silence in the room was broken as alarm bells went off, lights flashed on and off and the world was now coated in a blanket of red and black as the sirens broke out about a prisoner who had escaped.

Jonathan sighed and folded the page he was on before he quietly shut his book and placed it down on the table. "And so the game continues."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay... so there goes Edward Nigma's retiring plan out the window :P Any way, i hope you guys enjoyed this one and giving me more requests to do.**

 **Up next! SEASON OF INFAMY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Season of Infamy

* * *

It was true, the inhabitance of Arkham didn't always get along. They would, more often then not, try to bump each other off from time to time. It was just the rogues daily game of tit for tat and no one, as a vernal rule held grudges for a long time because it was simply how the rogues interacted with each other. A safe way of proving who was the best. Plus it settled the leader bored and the underworld in some sort of order.

If the littles guys thought they were at the top, then quite rightly so, a game would pop up and true top players would put them back in place.

Their games, to the general public, would be considered dangerous, but it was the only natural thing to do and sometimes it was the only way the rogues could actually get on with each other, sometimes it even formed unlikely friendships. The games they played with each other, known to the criminal underworld as 'rogue games', were a way in which two rogues could openly express their opinions of each other and there would be no grudges held afterwards. Some rogues even used these games as a strange and very dangerous way of flirting with each other, which occasionally happened though both participants would often deny it, sometimes it was just so damn obvious it was pointless in denying. One of these very exchanges which was always said in hush hush, and secret whispered was the fact that when Jonathan and Pamela thought in actual fact it was just them flirting with each other in the only way they knew was safe and given their reputations no one would dare spread said rumour around outside Arkham.

There was always something like this going on, but one thing always stayed the same in every instance. Manners.

Manners, strangely, were always there, no matter what was going on there was always manners.

So when a man pushed in-between Jervis and Fries when they were queing up for their food, naturally there was an argument.

"I say, good sir, you pushed in!" Jervis glared at the tall man in front of him, who calmly turned around to face him.

"I am not concerned about you," the man hissed before he turned to glare down at Jervis, his eyes glowing slightly green. "You are nothing."

"Hey buddy," both turned and looked up at Croc who was standing behind Jervis, an angry snarl on his features as he glared down at the new comer. "There's the back of the que," he growled hooking a thumb behind his shoulder to indicate where he was supposed to be.

"You dare stand against the great Ras Al Ghul?!" the man who had pushed in snarled.

"Can't be that great if you're in here," Croc growled as he leaned down to look at the man in the face. "There are certain rules in Arkham, one of them is don't loose your manners. Ya loose them, ya won't last long in here."

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends good sir," Jervis piped up as he stood his ground and glared up at Ras.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on weather ya move to the back of the que, where ya meant to be," Croc hissed as he stood to his full height, which was quite tall and would always make everyone listen to him. One occasions there were advantages to being a huge reptilian crocodile man.

"I do not take orders from a monstrosity like you."

"You keep talking like that and the guys in here will eat you alive," Waylon grinned slightly and ran a tongue over his sharpened teeth, amber eyes glowing slightly. "Some of them would do it literal too."

"I would follow his advice," came the dull drone of Fries from in front of him.

As turned and glared at the back of Victor's head, he hadn't even bothered to turn around to speak to him. "And why is that?"

Victor actually looked behind him this time. "Because, you will not live if you got in a brawl with Croc. No one, other then Batman, can."

"I have died many times before," Ras snarled.

"With an attitude like yours I'm not surprised," Fries drawled before he turned his back on him once more. "In fact, I am surprised you have lasted this long."

"Move to the back of the que," Croc growled over Jervis as he glared at Ras. "And maybe, just maybe, you'll last a little longer, little man."

"How dare you!"

"No sir, how dare you!" Jervis cried stamping his foot. "You pushed in front and then proceeded to argue with us, when we have quite calmly pointed out the rules of this game."

"You are not heading our words and are choosing to ignore them," Victor glanced behind him. "Head of the Demon or not, in here you're just like the rest of us. Devoid of emotion and life."

"You know nothing of me," Ras snarled. "You know nothing of my life."

"I doubt you know very much about us either."

"What is there that is needed to know? You are all scum. You're not even worth the air you breath."

"Tell me…" Fries turned fully on Ras. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful… so full of life… collapse and rot from within?"

As was silent, as where Croc and Jervis, the two Arkhamites knowing who Victor was referring to.

"I have," Victor explained. "And in doing so… it has left me emotionless. The only thing that matters in this world, to me, is Nora. My sweet Nora and if you think a so called immortal will get in the way of me curing her or even reaching her, you are gravely mistaken."

"I am not getting in the way of you or your wife."

"You are."

"Ya see," Croc spoke up again. "If there is a fight in here, we miss lunch and get taken back to our cells. Victor there is allowed to work on his wife here in Arkham, after lunch and if there is a fight caused at lunch, he can't see her because of protocol."

"What has that to do with me?"

"You sir are very close to causing a fight!" Jervis hissed as he glared up at him. "Because you are rude and highly disrespectful!"

"If you prevent me from seeing my wife," Victor informed Ras as he gripped his arm in an icy and vice like grip. "I shall make sure you never see the sun again or feel the warm touch of the sun's rays. I will freeze your blood and shatter your legs into a million shards of ice, before I'd continue to do the same to the rest of your pitiful existence."

Ras hissed slightly, as the feeling of Victor's cold grip began to burn on his skin, odd to say it was actually incredibly cold.

"My wife is more important to me then anything in this world, her life is more precious to me then yours," whilst the words he spoke told anybody who heard them he was angry, Fries spoke calmly and it was that which was unnerving. His voice was devoid of any emotion. It was cold and heartless, like ice.

"I am sorry about your wife," Ras hissed as he finally managed to yank his arm free of Victor's grip.

"That word holds no meaning to me. My emotions have been frozen from me. A heart of ice can never be thawed and mine will never be warm again. Do not cause any trouble and you will move through Arkham with no fear of an altercation but if you get in the way of my work, I can assure you, the icy cold of death will be the last thing you feel on this harsh planet."

With no more to say Victor turned around and continued to stand in the que.

Ras was silent for a moment before he turned back to the two other Arkhamites who were glaring at him in a way which told him to move and said that he had better.

He would not admit it, but Ras was scared. There was no pit nearby and so far away from the league, it was impossible to say what might happen if he got in a fight with these highly unhinged individuals. Croc was enough to make him reconsider his course of action.

He looked both of them up and down before he moved out of the que, taking his tray with him and moved to the back, which was just behind Waylon.

"Wasn't too hard was it?" Croc snarled snidely at Ras who didn't answer or even bother to answer him as he looked at the floor.

There were rules it seemed to Arkham and it seemed the inhabitance, to say they were insane, followed them to the letter and told the others they must follow them also, no matter what. Ras supposed it was the only way to keep peace between the monsters that lived behind Arkham's cold iron walls, the only way to order the craziness was to lay down guidelines and the main one of all was manners. They all had to have manners about them and could never go against them.

Ras decided he needed to learn more about these rules. Find out what the others were so a confrontation like that wouldn't happen again. Though he didn't know why, it wasn't like he was planning on staying in Arkham long, he was going to break out and get revenge this time, against the Detective.

Little did he know the three inmates he had just encountered had the same idea as he did and by that night they had all broken out.

Ras had seen the other three running from Arkham as he was doing the same and as he watched them take their own routes to escape, he understood what they would be up to, he understood right then and there that they all had the same idea as he.

A smile graced his features as he realised that the Detective would have four more of Gotham's worst to deal with this season, he realised that this season would be a season of infamy.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah! Tribute to the season of infamy coming soon to season pass of Arkham** **Knight! Gotta say... THIS HAD BEEN THE BANE OF WRITING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS TOGETHER! I thank you so much for suggesting it I had such a good time trying to come up with ideas to put them all together and then this kinda just worked and came to me after I was queueing for my bus and started chatting to others in said queue it just sprang to mind this is what I could do, so I thank you so much for picking this!**

 **Anyway, requests are still open as per usual and I love a good challenge so yep, even picking characters that don't always get along or are even together will work for me. Even if you guys want to me to write a chapter about how certain rogues first met other rogues in Arkham or anything like that, I am happy to write it! :)**

 **Next up: The last laugh.**


	14. Chapter 14

The last laugh

* * *

It had been a year, a whole year and wasn't that a surprising thing, that it had been a year. Oh no, the surprising thing was that even now… people still remembered.

There was a fear of clowns that was learnt very quickly in Gotham, even the rogues had it. It was an unspoken fact among the inmates of Arkham that everyone feared the Joker.

No one would go up against him, he was the best, a master of mayhem, the king of chaos, the jester of jennacide and so on and so forth.

The hardest things for rogues to grasp was the fact that he was actually gone. There were moments when people actually thought he would never go, that he would always be there and never leave.

Though it wasn't possible, for the Joker at least, many thought he would live forever.

So when April Fools day went by without a hitch, when Christmas television wasn't interrupt by exploding christmas tress or a rocket powered one, it all seemed quite odd. Then the day came, the anniversary of the Joker's death and it was oddly… well noisy in the rec-room.

The patients were chatting all of them talking, but all of them talking about one subject.

Joker.

"And ya remember the time, Mista' J made all the smiling fish?!" Harley cried with a smile on her face. "The way they grinned," she placed her fingers on her smiling face, resting them on her cheeks as she rocked her head from side to side singing happily. "They're silly and funny and oh so delish', they're joyful and jolly, Joker fish!"

"Yes Harley we all heard the song too," Edward rolled his eyes as he sat with his arms firmly across his chest. "After that smiling fish academic… I couldn't eat fish for a week."

"I can never eat fish again," Jonathan stated bluntly as he shuddered slightly from the memory. "Just the image of them smiling at me," another shudder ran up his spine. "It was the first time I understood why vegetarians don't eat things with faces."

"It was… disturbing," Kirk whispered still sitting on the sofa like always, arms wrapped around his knees like he was trying to hide from the world. "Myself and… my wife… we used to have the fish from the docks fresh, after the Joker fish we never went there again."

"Oh!" Harley clapped her hands together. "And ya' remember that time Mista J and I hid out at the tunnel of love."

"Yes," Jonathan nodded. "I also remember how he tried to blast you into orbit afterwards."

"He did what?!" Kirk looked shocked but Lynns waved him off.

"It's psycho dating, Kirk, you wouldn't understand," Garfield chuckled. "Nigma does though don't ya?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"Basically," Garfield turned to Kirk and smirked. "In psycho world there's always a game of tit for tat among partners and love interests and there's always gonna be a falling out."

"He tried to blast her into orbit," Kirk deadpanned.

"It was just a' argument Kirk," Harley waved him off and grinned. "Mista' J apologised afterwards."

Kirk raised and eyebrow before he rested his head on his knees again muttering under his breath. "Must of been one hell of an apology."

Garfield chuckled slightly and leaned over the sofa. "I remember the time Joker burnt up all the fire departments in the city."

"Oh yeah!" Harley grinned. "That was to celebrate the fourth of July! Oh and do ya remember the time Mista J attacked Maroni's place? Even held a gun ta Maroni's head!" Harley pointed her finger at her head to imitate the gesture.

"Yes…" Edward nodded his head. "I remember that year's April Fools day very well."

"Hmm…" Jonathan trailed off and nodded his head in agreement. "A very long Halloween, indeed as I recall."

"Oh and Ya remember the time Mista J let us all out at one of the other Halloweens and we partied with the civilians all night until midnight!"

Edward smiled fondly. "Hmm… that was fun."

"And do you remember the half a dozen times Joker beat you up and you came crawling to me for help?" Ivy raised an eyebrow at Harley as she came over to them with a bored look on her face.

Harley waved her off. "We all have our arguments from time ta time."

"Almost killing you on more then one occasion," Jonathan filled in with a rather bored look.

Harley frowned at him before she stuck her tongue out but then she grinned. "Ya remember that time Mista J got the second boy blunder?"

"Yes and the time he became Emperor or something?"

"Hmm and don't forget the time he and Lex killed Lex's brother," Edward recalled.

"Ah yes we can't forget that one can we."

"Oh!" Harley grinned and clapped her hands. "And do ya remember the time Mista' J did his Christmas with the Joker on the telly, oh, oh and the time Mista J pretended to be a priest and had the hydrochloric holly water! Oh, oh or the time-!"

"Child!" Jonathan glared at her ever so slightly. "We remember every single thing that clown ever did."

"It's a little hard to forget something like Joker," Edward shrugged.

"Guy was a maniac!" Lynns shouted.

Kirk gave him a look. "You fly through burning buildings."

Garfield shrugged slightly. "What's ya point? This is Joker we're talking about, no body can beat him," he shuddered slightly. "I remember the first time that I met him… at the Royal Hotel or whatever it's called…. with the fruit cake and the Electrocutioner…." he shuddered slightly. "Poor guy, almost felt sorry for him."

"Oh that Christmas eve!" Harley grinned. "That was the first night I met Mista J and he told me how special I was and how he was my friend, even called me Harley for the first time."

The others gave her a blank look at the dreamy look she had on her face and they all shook their heads.

"And it all went downhill from there, didn't it child?"

Harley glared. "Ha! You're just jealous because you never had someone as loyal and loving as my puddin was to me!"

"Yeah…." Garfield trailed off before he frowned. "And I don't think we ever want someone to care for us the way he did about you Harley, no offence."

"Alright rogues, time for lunch!" one of the guards in the corner yelled and they all obligingly got up and walked through the corridors to the lunch hall to have their meals, but once they got there, a frown fell on their faces as they examined exactly what was on their trays.

"Oh no…" Edward trailed off with a frown.

"Disgusting," Jonathan snarled as he glared at his tray.

"I'm gonna be sick," Gar pushed his tray away and Kirk did the same thing.

"Whoever did this has poor taste," Ivy hissed as she glared at her tray.

Harley grinned down at her tray before she looked up at the others and giggled.

"You did this didn't you, Quinn?!" Garfield demanded as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Child," Jonathan grit his teeth. "Why would you even…"

"Harley how could you ruin a perfectly good meal?! What did you do, flirt with the cook?!" Edward snapped as he glared at the smiling blond who giggled continuously.

"Well!?" Jonathan snapped as he narrowed his eyes, "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

Harley smiled at them and waved her fingers in a little wave before giggling again. With that she got to her feet and smirked. "They're silly and funny and oh so delish'. They're joyful and jolly, Joker fish!" she sang as she danced off leaving behind her tray and a small group of rogues staring at their smiling and fishy meals.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So here we are then, the last laugh and I think the Joker did get it after all :P Anyway, I hopes guys liked this one, it was a lot of fun to write and I look forward to more requests, since fifteen is almost ready too, so expect that one up soon :)**

 **Anyway keep up the requests guys, I love them!**

 **Next chapter: Crocodile tears: Summary: Part of the rehabilitation program at Arkham Asylum, means rogues have to work together and preform daily chores. The unlucky group this time round is Croc, Ivy, Firefly, Killer Moth, Rat Catcher and Arkham's latest arrival Man-Bat. There's just one problem... Moth's got pills to stop his ADHD... but... they've had the opposite effect. What would Autumn or Fall be like for Arkham if there wasn't a bit of Gardening chaos?**


	15. Chapter 15

Crocodile tears.

* * *

It was one of the rogues least favourite things to do at Arkham, the so called rehabilitation.

The Doctors had it in their heads that making the rogues do house hold chores would somehow rehabilitate them and stop them from doing awful things.

To the rogues it was just work, the only thing it was ever good at was team building and it actually improved the rogue's ability to work together as a group.

This week's team of unlucky individuals was Croc, Ivy, Garfield, Drury, Otis and Kirk, Arkham's newest arrival.

Garfield lynns was a pyromaniac and not a stupid man by any stretch of the imagination. A little bit controlled by his obsession maybe, but he was not stupid.

He made his own type of pyrotechnic fuel for crying out loud, but could he rake these leaves up into a successful pile, no he could not!

"I hate doing this," he growled as he harshly brushed the leaves up, glaring at them. "It would be so much quicker if we set them on fire!"

Croc rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, Gar. You go and ask the doctors if they'll let the serial arsonist set fire to the leaves he's been requested to clear up and let me know how that works out for ya."

"It's okay for you!" Gar snarled as he glared up at the huge crocodile man. "You can just scoop them all up in a big pile you're so big!"

Croc shrugged and knelt down, scooping up another big pile before he walked over to the one they were making and dumped it onto it.

"Ya point?"

"It ain't fair!"

"Ya wanna know something else that ain't fair? Life," Croc hissed before he pointed at Gar's very small pile. "Now get sweeping them up and quit yer whining!"

Gar mumbled something under his breath before he glared at the rats at his feet that were picking up leaves from his pile and scampering off with them.

"Flanging, you better not be sitting down or I swear!"

Otis looked up from his pile he was currently sitting on. "What's up?"

"Get up!" Croc growled. "You're slacking."

"This ain't slacking!"

"You're sitting on the floor!" Gar hissed. "Ya ain't even using your broom! Ya using you're rats, that's cheating!"

"I prefer to think of it as adapting."

Croc rolled his eyes. "Otis get up or I'll let Gar set your rats on fire."

Gar grinned at Otis and the Rat Catcher frowned before he stood up and grabbed his broom, sweeping up leaves.

Ivy was, also, cheating, making the leaves fall in one place, before Kirk would sweep them together in a pile.

Her opinion of Kirk was indifferent, he was a kind and gentle individual and was always polight to her, never stepped out of line or tried to flirt or say anything degrading, he was, simply put, a generally nice and friendly individual who quite frankly didn't belong in Arkham, so she let him work with her in harmony and they never spoke to each other really.

Suddenly he stopped sweeping and surveyed the area they were standing in. "Where's Drury?"

Everyone stopped, Croc looked around and frowned in confusion.

Gar was standing still frowning before he suddenly had a blank look on his face. "Leaf pile."

"Huh?"

He turned to Croc and pointed at the pile in front of him. "Check the leaf pile."

Croc looked down at the pile and raised an eyebrow before he gently nudged the pile and nothing happened.

He peered into it as best he could and then Drury's head shot out from under the leaves.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Croc yelped, but he was still able to hold onto the leaves and he simply stared at Drury who was staring up at him with wide blinking eyes and very big smile on his face.

Firefly shook his head and sighed. "Told you."

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Croc asked as he stared at Drury.

Drury grinned at him before he picked up some leaves and threw them up in the air around him shouting. "Leaves!"

Kirk blinked. "What's Drury doing in here?"

"Umm… I'd of thought that was obvious, Kirk?" Otis questioned with a raised eyebrow as he nodded at Drury. "Killer Moth remember?"

"No, I meant why is he in the adult ward, shouldn't he be in the children's ward?"

Gar glared slightly. "He's usually not this bad! It's just the pills they're got him on."

Croc glared slightly at Drury who had made him jump slightly. "What pills they got him on?"

Gar shrugged before he looked at Drury. "Hey Drury," the man turned and stared at him smiling. "What pills they giving ya?"

"Oh… red ones, blue ones and yellow and orange ones… oh bumblebees!"

"It's October, they're ain't no bumblebees, Drury!"

Drury blinked before he looked back up at Croc and smiled at him. Croc grinned back before he extended his arms above Drury's head. There was a brief moment where you saw Drury's face look shocked before Croc dropped all the leaves him.

Drury screamed before it was muffled by the leaves and Croc grinned. "Well, at least we've finally found a way to shut him up."

The group chuckled slightly before the leaves flew up in all their faces.

"What on earth is he doing?" Ivy questioned with a raised eyebrow as she watched the leaves go flying.

"I have no idea, hot stuff," Gar replied before glared at the leaves that went flying. "Drury get out of there now!"

"No!" Drury yelled as he shot up out of the leaves again. "My leaves, they're my leaves!"

"Oh for the love of-," Croc face palmed and glared down at Drury. "They need to get you off them pills."

"But the pills a pretty colours!"

"I'll punch you into a bunch of pretty colours in a minute, Drury," Croc growled as he hooked a thumb up behind him. "Get out!"

"No! My leaves, mine! My leaves!"

"Drury, I'll set fire to that pile in a minute!" Garfield hissed as he glared down at him.

Drury turned to him with a dead look on his face. "My. Leaves!"

"If he says that one more time, I will not be responsible for my actions," Otis muttered as he stood staring out at the sea and at Gotham. "He's irritating me."

"Try being in a cell with him," Gar muttered before he glared at Drury. "Drury, you're sending the leaves everywhere, cut it out!"

"What?"

"Some stupid little brat is sending all these leaves I've spent ages sweeping up!"

"Ya mean, we," Croc grunted.

"We," Gar corrected before he continued. "And you're spreading them!"

"But the leaves landed in certain places… which means that's where they wanted to be."

Everyone was silent for a moment and simply stared at Drury.

"Okay we really gotta get him off them pills," Croc came to the conclusion and the others laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea," Garfield agreed before he turned to Drury. "Alright Drury get on out."

"No!" Drury sank lower into the leaves and glared.

Gar grit his teeth as he glared at his, for lack of a better word, friend. "If you don't get out here, I'm gonna have to drag you out."

"You can try," Drury whispered before sank lower. "But you'll never catch me!"

With that he disappeared into the leaves and everyone stared with open moves, except Garfield who lost his temper finally.

"Oh for the love of god, Drury! Come here!" Gar went charging on through the leaves trying to look for him.

He dived into the leaves but still couldn't find him, before he finally turned to Otis. "A littles help?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Otis he's making us do more work then what we need!"

Otis sighed and looked down at the floor before all of a sudden his rats went charging into the leaf pile to find Drury.

Croc sighed at the mess. "Yo Kirk, ya think you can go all Man-Bat for us? Use your wings as a fan to fan the leaves together?"

Kirk frowned slightly and griped the broom in his hand. "I… don't have that much control over the bat, plus.. I don't even know if I can still change into him or not."

Croc sighed and shrugged. "Meh… worth a shot."

Suddenly a yell could be heard through the leaves and Drury was carried out by the rats as he struggled against them, to try and get them to let go, but they wouldn't budge.

Ivy smiled slightly and Kirk caught sight of it and he raised an eyebrow. "Is that a smile, Doctor Isley?"

"Maybe," she smiled at him before watching the show in front of her.

Drury was screaming in fury and anger but the others were just laughing at him.

"Gar this ain't fair!" he screamed. "It's cheating."

"I prefer to think of it as adapting."

Somehow Drury was able to get free and he sprang up pushing Gar into a pile of leaves causing Gar's pile to fly up into the air and spread, effectively ruining it.

Gar stared at his ruined pile before he glared at Drury who was slowly backing away, a nervous look to his features as Gar's held pure anger.

"Run," Firefly hissed and Drury didn't need to be told twice as he went sprinting off quickly followed by Garfield who was yelling how he was going to use him for fire wood.

The others simply stared after the two of them with a stunned look to their features and all was silent until Croc spoke up shaking his head slightly. "We really gotta get him off them pills."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: YAY for Croc! I love Croc he's one of my favourites, just love that fact that if you're nice to him he's fine with you but if you're mean to him he'll rip your head off! There is also the unsavoury action of him eating people but hey ho... what would Arkham be without a** **crocodilian reptile cannabel man? Boring I tell ya!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one, I know I did, it was a lot of fun to write! :D**

 **Next Time: Arkham's nerds: Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the new Batman, Riddler's back at Arkham and catches up with his fellow nerds. Jonathan's in a bad mood even for him and Jervis is Jervis as usual. Times are changing, young rogues are moving into the adult ward, new hero's are causing problems for new rogues and that human foe old age is creeping up on all the rogues. Riddler's latest fight with the new Batman, he's starting to realise that maybe he's getting a little too old for this line of work.**


	16. Chapter 16

Arkham's nerds.

* * *

Jervis knew his good friend the March Hare was always in a bad mood or at least looked like he was in a bad mood, but today he was in a very bad mood, more so then usual.

Jervis watched Jonathan curiously as the older gentleman sat reading, as perusal, that seemed to be the only thing Jonathan would do, unless he would play chess with Jervis sometimes.

The Mad Hatter did not know what was wrong with his friend, he wanted to ask and make sure everything was okay, but doing that to Jonathan was like asking to be killed. He hated seeming weak and… well, Jervis did not see any need to have a close look at Jonathan's sythe to see how sharp it was.

The silence was interrupted as, like always, Edward entered the room, looking rather angry with a huge bandaid over his nose and it looked a little swollen.

"Dormouse whatever happened to you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes before he joined his two companions and folded his arms harshly across his chest. "I do not wish to talk about it."

"My, you are in almost as fowl mood as the March Hare," Jervis nodded to Crane who was sitting in front of both of them, nose in the book he was reading. "He is such a bad mood today."

Edward raised eyebrow before looked over at Jonathan. "Jon, what's got you in such a… 'fowl mood' as Jervis put it? I have to agree, you're usually a little more cheery."

Jonathan sighed and looked up from his book. "It's Luna."

"What about her?"

"She's in the adult ward."

"So?"

"So?" Jonathan repeated with a hint of anger. "So?! So, my little demons all grown up!"

Jervis and Edward blinked at him slightly as Jonathan continued.

"Next thing you know, she'll be breaking out of Arkham without my help and going out on her own! She doesn't even need to come to me for toxin, she'll become the mistress of fear and everyone will forget about me."

"I can't tell if you're jealous or concerned," Edward whispered before he smirked. "Do you care for Luna?"

"Do not be stupid, Edward, it does not fit your character," Jonathan hissed. "The child can look after herself, she'll simply be leaving me here!"

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"I am not worried."

"It seems like you are," Edward grinned to see just how far he could take this. "It's almost like you see Luna as the daughter you never had. You are sounding rather like a worried father," Edward chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Next thing you know she'l be breaking out of Arkham and you'll be saying 'you can't go out like that young lady, it's far to short!'."

Jonathan growled, actually growled under his breath before glared daggers at Edward. "Luna is my ally, she is hardly my daughter, nor do I see her as one. But I might as well be her parent since I found her and took her in at the ripe old age of six and her brother was only five."

"You have been with them for a long time, March Hare," Jervis interrupted with a nod of his head. "It would not be surprising if you have grown an… attachment to them that could be considered parental."

"Ah!" Jonathan threw his hands in the air. "Don't you get it?! Having Luna move up into the adult suddenly made me realise… I am… getting old," Jonathan swallowed thickly. "I have had those two by my side for twelve years. I even heard that Luna morned my 'death' as it where."

"They care about you," Edward shrugged. "You did take them away from a very bad home and past life and I don't think you're willing to admit it but, you care about them too."

Jonathan was desperate to change the subject. He did not like talking about his feelings, especially with Tetch and Nigma of all people. "What happened to your nose?"

Edward glared. "I don't wish to talk about it."

"Oh? It sounds like it must be a good story then," Jonathan smirked slightly. "Since the last time I saw you, you went charging out of Arkham determined to beat this new Batman, even claimed that you would and well… since I saw reports about him being very much alive on this morning's news I know that didn't happen so… tell me what did."

"Batman… he… cheated."

Jervis blinked before he looked at Edward. "Are you sure he cheated?"

Edward's head slowly turned to glare down at Jervis with a cold look to his eyes. "Of course he cheated. He won the game and the only logical explanation to that is if he cheated."

"Or he simply out smarted you," Jonathan smiled, before he went back to heading his book, hardly bothered by Edward's glare at all.

"How can you even say that?"

Jonathan shrugged and went back to reading as Edward sat in front of him flabbergasted that Jonathan could even suggest such a thing.

"Never mind, Dormouse," Jervis chirped up. "Chin up, lad, there is always next time."

"Yes there's always next time to get your nose broken again," Jonathan muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from the Mad Hatter.

"There may not be, actually," Edward whispered slightly gaining shocked looks from the other two.

"What are you talking about Dormouse?"

"Yes, as Jervis said, what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're actually quitting?"

"Not quitting!" Edward hissed. "Quitting would imply I have lost and he has won, no I am considering retiring. Ah, you see myself and Mist are actually… slowly patching things up between us."

"You? Leaving behind a white picket fence?" Jonathan asked skeptically. "Forgive me, Edward, but I am struggling to picture that."

"Of course you are," Edward smirked slightly. "Green and purple fence of course, Jonathan, white? What on earth where you thinking?"

"Yes… what on earth was I thinking… that's too bland for you," Jonathan mumbled slightly. "Anyway.. you're retiring?"

"Considering it," Edward shrugged. "You said it yourself, non of us are getting any younger. You're grey streaks and wrinkles is enough to see that."

"They're natural highlights," Jonathan protested slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I get them, usually after I have spoken to you."

"Funny," Edward bit out with a bitter look before he frowned. "But no… I am seriously considering it… especially after last night."

"What happened last night, Dormouse?"

"Where you two not surprised that I only had a broken nose?"

"We were slightly surprised, yes."

"Well… that is because I only got punched once, by this new Bat and my nose was broke so… I naturally went to run away."

"And?" Jonathan prompted.

Edward bowed his head slightly. "And as I went running… I had to slow and rest a little bit when I knew it was safe and… I honestly had not traveled that far, but I was breathless and then I ran again but…" he sighed and shook his head slightly. "My leg gave out from under me and I fell to the floor and couldn't get up to run again. I guess all my time of playing rough with the Bat has come at a cost," he bit his lip and looked up at his two friends. "The cartrolidge in my right knee is about gone. Basically that knee has just about shot it. I'll need a cain to walk once it's all gone."

"Oh…" Jonathan whispered slightly and Jervis gasped in shock.

"Oh my poor Dormouse, I am so sorry my friend! Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?! To make you feel better."

Edward shook his head and raised his hand. "There's nothing anyone can do… the only thing the Doctors can do is give me a cain so I can walk but that's it… the rest will probably be pain killers."

"You always did go full on, Edward and I did tell you to be careful," Jonathan shook his head. "The knees are always the first to go."

"Yes well.. I only feel sorry for dear Selina or even my Mystery… can't imagine it."

"Hah," Jonathan shook his head. "It's funny… we're all… old."

"I'm getting there, I'm not there yet, unlike you," Edward grinned before he frowned. "But my nose really hurts."

"I have some pain killers," Jervis offered with a smile.

"No offence Jervis but.. I'm not taking any pills you have to offer me."

"Of course, Dormouse, no worries."

"I am not surprised your nose still hurts," Jonathan smirked. "It is rather big."

"Oh is it now?" Edward growled. "Well guess what spooky, I had a treat while I was on the outside wall," Edward smirked coldly as he leaned into Jonathan's personal space. "I had a… pumpkin," Jonathan stared at him. "Spiced," Jonathan's eye began to twitch in anger, he knew what was coming. How dare the pompous man before him have Jonathan's favourite drink! "Latte'," Edward grinned at Jonathan's scowl and slight twitching eye. "And I savoured even single drop of it."

Jonathan snapped his book closed.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: YAY! Next one is done and I gotta say I enjoyed this one, especially the pumpkin spiced latte part of it :) Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D**

 **Up next: Don't rain on my parade: Summary: Music makes the world go round keeps people sane. Funny how the most insane love to sing. Music Meister and Harley are only the beginning and it seems that there is a rather unexpected rogue with them who can sing quite a few good notes.**

 **Keep up them requests guys! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Don't rain on my parade.

* * *

Caught, finally caught again and put in Arkham again. It wasn't fair, what was so wrong about teaching the world and Gotham about the joy of music?

Apparently everything according to the courts.

Granted his singing had an… unusual side effect with it but, that wasn't his fault, really, he couldn't help it.

Music Meister sat with his head in his hands, a bored and tired look on his face.

Arkham was so drab too, no music, though he did suppose the place had a sort of… rhythm to it.

Sign in, cell, rec-room, therapy, sign in, cell, rec-room, therapy, sign in, cell, rec-room, therapy and so on.

Then there was also Batman. Always Batman!

Meister smirked slightly. "Always driving villains bats," he chuckled before he leaned back on the sofa and grinned. "It's a good job they've got Arkham 'cause he really drives us bats."

"Meister!"

He turned and smiled at the ever so joyful blond who came skipping over to him.

"Hello Harley."

"I didn't know they caught ya again."

"Ah yes…" he sighed and tapped the metal collar around his neck. "My vocal cords have been stripped once more. Well… the hypnotic ones anyway."

"That's a pity," Harley frowned sat next to him on the sofa, with he legs crossed. "Ya can still sing though right?"

"Hmm."

"Oh! I know one you'll love," Harley cleared her throat. "Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter, don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!"

Mister chuckled before he grinned at her. "I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want and I know how!"

"Eye on the target and then!"

"On shot."

"One gun shot and-."

"BAM!"

Harley and Meister burst out laughing before Harley continued.

"I'm marching my baaaaaannnnd, out!"

"I'm beating myyyyyyyy, drum!"

"And if I'm fanned out."

"Your turn at bat, sir."

"At least I didn't fake it."

"Hat, sir, guess I didn't make it."

"Get ready for my love cause I'm a 'comer'."

"I simply gotta march my heart's a drummer!"

"WILL YA'LL SHADUP, I'M TRYNA' READ HE'AH!"

Both stopped and turned to see a very angry Jonathan Crane glaring at them from behind his book.

"I never knew you were from down south," Meister grinned as Crane went red but the stoney faced villain rolled his eyes,

"Just please be quiet," Jonathan muttered as he went back to his book. "It is rather distracting."

"Okay, Professa', we'll sing quieter."

"I'd prefer it if you didn't sing at all."

Mister frowned at him and raised an eyebrow. "What ever is wrong about singing? Surly even you sing once in a while?"

"Once every blue moon, yes," Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Other then that no and if I do it's usually to install terror into the listener, not joy."

"That sounds very depressing."

"You've never talked to me before, clearly."

"He can sing," came a quite tone of voice, almost like a mysterious whisper and they turned to see Luna had just entered the room. "He used to sing to me and my brother to get us to sleep."

"There we have it then," Meister grinned and looked at a very embarrassed Crane who now had his head firmly in the book to hide the fact he had gone red.

"He's very good," Luna followed up with and smiled. "We would often sing hymns together and christmas carols. Not so much now, but we used to."

"Child, Luna, my dear, please stop," Jonathan looked over at her. "I have a reputation to up hold."

"Sorry Jonathan."

"You sing, Luna?" Meister was now intrigued by this strange turn of events.

"Yes…" Luna answered. "But I don't think you'd like my songs… they are quite… morbid."

"I know a few morbid ones myself," Meister grinned widely, like he was proud of the fact that he probably knew about every single song known in existence, not to mention the ones he made up for himself. "Why should it matter your dreams of a child, innocence is gone, only fear to play with. Faces are changing, but nothing is changing the pain. Too late," Meister sang gently before he continued. "Two steps I take getting closer and closer. And one more breath I take, sends me further back."

Luna smiled slightly before she took over herself. "Over and over it calls to your soul, say it isn't so, emptiness surrounds you. No one can help, if the angels refuse to come near, who's there? Cold faded photos they lay by your side, something in my room, never mind the reason. Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive, this time."

"Wow," Harley breathed and stared. "You're amazing suga'!"

"I used to be in a choir, that's all," Luna shrugged and sat next to Jonathan smiling slightly. "But… I much preferred singing with Jonathan."

"Thank you Luna," Jonathan muttered before he went back to reading.

"Oh!" Harley cried. "I got a good one," she jumped up and began to dance to a beat in her head before she began to sing. "This hit, that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold!"

"This one, for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces!" Meister joined in with a smile as he too got up and began to dance with Harley.

"Stylin'!"

"While in."

"Livin' it up in the city!"

"Got chucks on with Saint Laurent."

"Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty!"

"I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!"

"Called a police and a fireman!"

"I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!"

"Make a dragon wanna retire man!"

"I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!"

"Say my name, you know who I am!"

"I'm too hot!"

"Hot damn!"

"And I'm bad 'bout that money, break it down!"

Jonathan rubbed his temples and sighed, giving up on reading and deciding to simply listen to the two of them sing. Next to him Luna was already swinging slightly to the beat of the song and he shook his head sighing.

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

"Whoo!"

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

"Whoo!"

"Girls hit your hallelujah!"

"Whoo!"

"'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you!"

"Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you!"

"Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you!"

"Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just watch, come on!"

"What is the point to all this?" Jonathan finally asked.

"The point is the song!" Meister cried as he grinned at him. "The point of the song is to make you feel good and happy about yourself."

"Oh wonderful," Jonathan mumbled and Luna laughed lightly before she shook her head.

"Oh I had an idea!" Harley cried. "You'll love it."

"Only if it involves no singing," Jonathan muttered under his breath.

"If I can get that collar off ya'," Harley grinned as she pointed to the silver collar around Meister's neck. "Then for valentine's day, we can get Riddles and Mist ta sing a love song together."

"Oh now that's an idea!"

"Can I help?" Luna asked with a smile. "I still owe Mist after Halloween."

"Sure ya can," Harley grinned and beckoned the others to follow. "Come on!"

They followed after her and Jonathan was left alone in the rec-room and he smiled pleasantly at the silence but found that now he was missing the noise.

He sighed and looked around. There was no one else here, not a sign of anyone.

Smiling slightly he picked up his book and opened it to the page he was on, before he checked around himself one more time.

Definitely no one here.

He gently cleared his throat before checking one final time, then he looked back at his book and began to sing softly. "All around me are familiar faces, warn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere," he paused slightly and checked before continuing. "Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, 'cause I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very….mad world…. mad world…"

Just in the doorway the other three listened and Meister and Harley stared in shock before smiling. "Ya weren't kidding kid."

"Doctor Crane has a rather good tenor voice. It suits him."

"I told you," Luna smiled.

The other two looked at each other and grinned, before nodding. "NOBODY, NO NOBODY!" they sang making Jonathan yelp, jump up and spin around in shock as the other two stood there and finished off their first song. "IS GONNA RAIN OF MY…. PARAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: First things before I talk about the story... R.I.P to all those who lost their lives in the attacks on Paris yesterday, our thoughts and prayers are with you all at this difficult and awful time.**

 **Now this story was a silly one I know, gotta have a little bit of silly and would you look at that Music Meister! Probably one of the funnest villains ever invented! :) Gotta say I enjoyed this one, especially picking the songs.**

 **Up Next: 50/50 Chance: Summary: Two Face is staring to loose it, no coin, no sense, no chance. His fate has been decided or has it. A letter from an old friend seems to break him out of his catatonic state, just a pity it didn't stop him from breaking out.**

 **Keep up with them requests, but also, once Arkham Life is finished, do not worry... because well I have a little surprise for the last chapter and of course a sequel that will still be about the requests so yep! :) Looking forward to that.**


	18. Chapter 18

50/50 Chance.

* * *

It had been a whole year, a year of no Batman and much worse… no coin.

The Doctors had taken it off them, taken it from them. He wasn't even aloud to see it not to mention, Ying and Yang, he wasn't even aloud to see his own twin sons, because the Doctors believed it would not improve his sense of duality.

His obsession with duality.

Harvey Dent and Two Face sat in their cell, they sat there, rocking back and forth thinking on about their coin, about chance, about duality and how they couldn't have it.

It wasn't fair.

Was it chance that took away his coin? Fate, maybe?

He sat there in his dark cell, straight jacket wrapped firmly around him as he stared out at the opposite wall, nothing much else to do. Solitary confinement was where he was restricted to, he wasn't even aloud out. Not after he attacked one of the other inmates.

He couldn't help himself, there was just… he just… they just had to deal with him.

"Order in the court," he whispered, Harvey whispered, "In the matter of the people verses Harvey Dent, how does the defendant plead?"

" **Guilty, guilty, guilty,"** Two Face responded as they continued to rock staring at the opposite wall.

A card hit his cell windows and glared in at him. "Hey Two Face, ya got a letter," he growled as he posted the open letter through the barred window and Two Face simply stared at it like it was a foreign object.

"Ya hear me Dent?"

Still no reply.

"He still isn't talking is he?" one of the other guards asked and the first one sighed and shook his head.

"Not since Batman… ya know…" he shrugged to give the unspoken fact before looking back in at the cell. "Docs say Dent's mental state's getting worse, it's deteriorating and ain't getting better. He's in a catatonic state and… it don't look like he's going to be getting out of it."

"Poor guy," the second one spoke and looked in at Two Face who still sat staring at the letter. "I always hated locking him up or beating him down in a fight."

"Same. Still see the man he used to be in that monster. Still see Harvey Dent, the white knight."

"The guy who was going to clean up Gotham's streets," the second shook his head and sighed. "You still see pieces of him, but then he flips his coin and turns on you."

They both looked in at him and Two Face didn't move or even knowledge their existence and both of them frowned before giving him a pitying look.

"Come on," spoke the first as he began to walk away. "We gotta continue our rounds. See you later Harvey."

"Goodbye, Mister Dent," the second whispered as he followed after the first, leaving the cell.

Two Face still didn't move he only stared before he slowly moved his feet to pull the letter in front of him, continuing to use his feet to open the letter up and then he went down on his knees to read it.

He stared at the handwriting. He knew that handwriting, he'd know it anywhere.

"Bruce…"

" **Batman!** "

"Can't be, he's dead."

" **Dead and buried.** "

"But that is his hand writing."

He stared at it for a long while, before he decided to read it, see what it said. It certainly sounded like Bruce, the way the letter was writing and laid out. It certainly sounded like him.

"What tricks are you up to this time, old friend," Harvey whispered as he continued to read it.

He was absorbed in his reading that he hardly noticed the shouts and cries outside his cell, not to mention the alarms that were going off before to figures blocked his light.

He looked up and stared before a smile fell across his face.

"Hey Dad," Ying cried with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pops," Yang greeted with a smirk. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Of course he does."

"You calling me stupid?"

"I always call you stupid."

"I asked him a rhetorical question."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yeah I do, ya posh little brat."

"You gutter trash plebian. How dare you even say that to me!"

"You-."

"Boys."

They both turned to stare back at Two Face, Ying's dark black hair falling slightly to the side before he smoother it out again and Yang's simply hung in his face like always.

"Sorry Dad," they both said in union.

"So ya wanna break out?"

Two Face looked back at the letter he had been reading.

"Bruce.." Two Face whispered. "Good old Bruce, always there for me. Now he's gone."

" **We don't need him no more, we got each other.** "

"But it would be wrong… he trusts us…"

" **It's all down to chance, a flip of a coin.** "

"Speaking of the coin," Harvey looked up at his two sons. "Do you have it?"

Ying grinned and held up the silver dollar to the light. "Of course we got it, got your suit too."

"Oh yeah and ya guns!" Yang cried as he held them up."

"Good boys," Harvey whispered before he slowly got to his feet.

" **Flip the coin.** "

Ying flipped it into the air and Yang caught it with ease.

"Show us."

He held it out to his father and Two Face was silent for a moment as he studied it.

" **Bad side. Break us out."**

The twins nodded and fired off their sawn off two barrel shot guns before they opened the front of the cell.

" **Ya gotta a knife on ya?** "

"Sure thing, Pops," Yang grinned and walked over before he cut through the straight jacket and Two Face shrugged it off, taking his suit jacket and quickly putting it on as the Twins kept watch.

Some shots were fired off but they never hit the guards they just kept them at bay, as Two Face finally stepped out, slipping the letter away in his suit jacket pocket.

" **Any problems on the outside?** " Two Face asked as he and his two sons walked out of the solitary confinement scaring the guards away by shooting at them but not actually hitting them.

"Just the boy blunder really left."

"But there has been sightings of a new Batman."

"I called it off as that Nightwing brat playing dress up, nothing more! Real Bat's dead."

"But he has fooled us before, so he may be still alive."

"Ya mean he fooled you before."

"Out of the two of us, it's more likely me that is the smartest, so therefor he more likely fooled you."

" **Nothing else then?** " Two Face interrupted them. Sometimes the twins were too much to handle, even for himself. They caused too much trouble and argued with each other all the time.

It was no he was staring to see why they were nick named the Duality Twins.

"Nope, nadda, nothing."

"I believe our Father understands the concept of no."

"You got a real silver spoon stuck up there haven't ya?"

"I have taste is what you mean."

"Why you-!"

Yang was cut off as a guard came running around the corner, both twins shot at him and he fell to the floor, grasping his leg in agony as he rocked back and forth.

They both grinned and walked over to him loading their shot guns once more.

" **Leave him.** "

"What?!" they both asked stunned, even more stunned that it had been Two Face side of their father's personality who had said that.

Two Face stalked up to them and slapped them both harshly across the cheek. " **I said, leave him!** "

The twins nodded before they turned on their reals and ran off, with Two Face walking behind them.

"Thank you!" the guard cried as he watched Two Face leave.

" **Don't thank me,** " Two Face growled as he walked off, to make sure his mirror twin sons didn't kill anyone else. They were always a little trigger happy. He pulled out the letter and waved it around in his hand so the guard could see it clearly." **Thank Bruce Wayne.** "

He caught up to them easily and they stood standing next to het open window, before climbing out once their father had done and then they ran around the outside of the building, jumping onto balconies, before climbing down ladders and then they were at the floor.

Waiting for them was one of Two Face's men with a car and the three escapes climbed in and the car drove off down the street.

"Well that went well," Yang grinned before he rubbed his cheek. "Apart from that little guard hiccup. Why wouldn't ya let us shoot him Pops?"

Two Face didn't say anything. He simply took the letter out of his pocket and waved int around before putting it back once more.

"Father what is that?" asked Ying as he tilted his head to the side, his brother doing the same but the opposite way.

"Just a little bit of advice," Harvey explained before Two Face joined in. " **From an old friend.** "

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So yep, Two Face I mean who doesn't like Two Face right? This one is a bit more serious then what I usually write, but you gotta have the serious to appreciate the funny! :) Anyway I hope you guys liked this one and I hope you liked my OCs, Ying and Yang who in my Canon are Two Face's twin sons!**

 **Up Next: Retire... What?!: Summary: With Batman gone, some rogues are actually thinking about giving it up and going for the more peaceful style of living. But one rogue in midst of it all causes trouble and it isn't the one you would think. After all, as the saying goes, it's always the quiet ones.**


	19. Chapter 19

Retire…. what?!

* * *

Group therapy. Was hell anything other then group therapy. You asked every rogue around, they all hated it, all hated it with a hate that almost matched their hatred for Batman.

Today's group therapy session was going to be an interesting one, especially when you considered the group who were having it.

Firefly, Killer moth, Killer Croc, Riddler, Scarecrow, Harley, Man-Bat, Rat Catcher, Great White Shark and Mad Hatter, not to mention Mist also seemed to be forced into this one.

They sat in a semi circle around the Doctor who was busy looking through notes, before she looked up and smiled kindly at them all.

The rogues only held a bored expression, her then Harley who was smiling, as well as Drury and Jervis, Kirk seemed slightly interested and Edward smirking like always.

"So then," the Doctor smiled and placed her notebook down on her lap. "My name is Doctor Sherwood and I am going to be your Doctor for today's session."

"Really?" Edward mocked with the smirk never leaving his face. "I'd of never guessed."

"Edward do everyone a favour and shut up," Mist snarled as she sat with her arms firmly crossed across her chest, not to mention her legs were crossed also.

"Ah," the Doctor smiled and turned to them both. "That was something I'd like to touch up on. Mist, Edward, your relationship."

"There isn't one."

"There clearly is some sort of…" the Doctor tried to think of the right word. "Attraction between you two."

Edward grinned. "Of course there is," he slowly draped his arm around Mist's shoulders and she tensed up slightly. "Mist has never lost her attraction for me."

"And the same goes for you too, Mister Nigma?"

"I'm not a man who lies."

"Remove your arm before I break it," Mist snarled and Edward obligingly removed it and placed it back at his side, glancing at Mist who still held a scowl on her face."

"Miss Terry, must you really act so violently towards Edward?"

"Yes must you always act violently towards him?" Edward grinned, but Mist ignored him and looked at the Doctor.

"It's the only way to get it through his thick skull that I'm not interested."

"Ohh!" Harley crooned as she sat crosslegged on her seat grinning. "Lover's tiff!"

"Harley," Mist hissed as she glared across the room at the blond who was giggling.

"Please, Miss Quinzel," the Doctor turned to her. "Keep quiet, this is not helping the session or their relationship."

"Oh my god," Mist groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "There isn't one. How hard is that to grasp."

"It's a little hard because you both are attracted to each other," the Doctor studied them for a moment. "On Halloween you took Edward down, but by all accounts when we checked his injuries, only a few had been to his face which where caused by someone with much bigger fists then yours and a much powerful hit. You only hit him in the chest and the stomach area."

"It's a bigger area to hit," Mist paused. "Then again…" she turned to look at Edward and smirked slightly. "I could be wrong."

"Funny," he deadpanned before he glared at the Doctor. "If she was so attracted to me then surly I would have not injuries."

"I believe she did not hit you as hard as you can, but had to in order to stop you," the Doctor smiled. "But you two are indeed attracted to each other.

"I find the fact you know that or even can prove the unlikely," Mist huffed.

"You're both tense, your pupils had both dilated and are sometimes struggling to focus on the session itself, like you find each other's presence distracting."

Both Edward and Mist looked at each other before quickly turning and looking rather flustered and embarrassed.

"What I do not understand," the Doctor went on. "Is why you both are still in this life. You could get out of Arkham and start a new life together. You all could start new lives."

Mist leaned back in her seat. "I am. I'm going to reform and become a hero."

There was silence in the room and even stared at her in shock, which quickly turned into anger and annoyance.

"You're doing what?!" Garfield barked as he stared at her in shock. "Why would you even want to do that?!"

"So I can have a life and not have to worry about looking behind my shoulder every ten minuets. Plus it beats being stuck in here in badges and stitching."

"Fair point," Gar nodded before he sighed. "Nah, hero life's not for me. Ain't saving nobody."

"By all accounts, Mister Lynns, you do save Drury on quite a few occasions."

"Only cause stupid here needs someone to," Gar growled. "I'm Drury's carer, so I gotta look after the nut."

"Aww you do care!" Drury cried with a smile.

"Annoyingly I do."

"Well," the Doctor smiled. "Since we're on the subject of retiring and reforming what would you all do? We already know what Miss Terry is planning on doing, but what would the rest of you do, what would you like to do?"

"Well…" Garfield trailed off. "I guess I could go back to the special effects industry with fire."

"Gar… I somehow doubt any film company is going to let you do that," Croc grunted as he watched the Firefly.

Garfield shrugged. "I'll move to a different country."

"I don't think you're aloud out of the country," Jonathan informed him as he studied him, sitting next to thankfully Harley and Jervis and not Croc, who was sitting next to Mist on the far side.

"I've got a jet pack," Garfield defended. "I could get out of here, fly over to somewhere with my jet pack."

"The worrying thing is, that he'd actually do it," Edward mumbled and Mist giggled slightly before she snapped her mouth shut and continued with her scowl, but Edward caught sight of her little slip up and smiled at her. "Maybe I could be a Private Eye," he suddenly said causing everyone to stare at him. "I always wanted to be a Detective when I was a boy, but I doubt the Police would hire me now, so I could always become a PI."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Edward," the Doctor smiled. "And Mister Lynns, yours was too, just maybe you should avoid the fire side of film special effects. Wouldn't want you relapsing."

Gar shrugged nochtantly. "Don't really care either way."

"I could open up a party shop!" Harley grinned widely. "Have the best confetti bombs the world has ever seen!"

"I could always go back to crocodile wrestling," Waylon shrugged. "That or helping the homeless… which I sorta do anyway."

"You help the homeless?" Kirk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't let the crocodile look fool ya, Kirk. I do have a heart under this rough exterior and funnily enough it's always the homeless that treat me like a person and not like an animal," Croc grinned. "I go around at Christmas dressed up as Santa and drop of sacks of food and toys and at the homeless shelters not to mention the places where they hide."

"That is very good of you, Mister Jones," the Doctor smiled and wrote something down on her note pad before she turned to Jonathan. "And you Mister Crane, what would you do?"

"It's Doctor Crane and… I think I would just go home."

"Home?"

"Georgia," he answered simply. "I'd live at my family's old farm and read books."

"Interesting," she smiled before continuing. "Mister Tetch?"

"I would open up a book shop!" Jervis clapped his hands together. "I would sell all the classics, Peter Pan, the Jungle Book, Cinderella and of course Alice in Wonderland!"

"An excellent idea, Mister Tetch, what about you Mister Walker?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure," Drury scratched his head in through before Garfield started to giggle.

"You could be a children's entertainer," he laughed before he suddenly though of something else and burst into a fit of more laughter. "You wouldn't…. you wouldn't even need to by a new costume… just wear your moth one!"

Drury stared at him for a long time. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"Up to you mate, I'm not gonna be the one in the costume," Garfield laughed even harder before he almost fell off his chair.

"Mister White?" the Doctor questioned.

Warren looked up briefly before he smiled. "Sushi restaurant."

"Ha I'd go to that," Croc grinned.

"Yeah, but be careful, hate to think what Ozzie would do," Edward muttered with a slight smile as he looked over at Mist again.

"I'd start catching rats again," Otis smiled. "But I'd let them loose into the wild once again."

The Doctor nodded and wrote all of it down on her note pad, before she frowned slightly and looked up. "Doctor Langstrom, you have yet to say anything."

Kirk looked up at her and bit his lip before he folded his arms across his chest. "There is nothing I wish to do."

"There surly must be something," the Doctor pushed. "Something you wish to do once you leave Arkham."

Kirk gripped the chair's arms and his fingers began to change slightly. Almost morth into claws.

"Umm Doc…" Drury whispered as he stared at Kirk's hands.

Edward looked and caught a glimpse of what was happening and his eyes widened. "I think you should stop this line of questioning right now, Doctor."

"Edward, this is important for the session."

"So is living!" Edward cried."

"I swear on my life, you all perfectly safe-."

"Your life?!" Kirk snarled as he looked up suddenly and even stared in shock and slight horror as Kirk's face mutated horribly before he fell to the floor and screamed as the sound of bones cracking and popping could be head before they dislocated and then relocated themselves.

Kirk curled in on himself before one final push and his clothes ripped and tore apart as huge wings came up, starting at his back and then leading down his arms as he stood up and screeched a high pitched wail so loud that the others in the room had to cover their ears to block it out.

Once Kirk had stopped screaming standing in front of them was the Man-Bat, as it breathed heavily saliva running down his chin as he glared around the room, fangs gleaming in the light at he stood there, before he spread his wings out and screeched again.

Edward quickly grabbed Mist and pulled her away from Man-Bat, keeping a hand around her mouth to stop her from screaming as they stared.

Crane had ran over to a corner of the room, staring with wide eyes and Drury had grab scuttled over to where Garfield had leaped to get out of the way of the bat's huge wings.

Jervis had over to Jonathan and hid behind while Harley and quickly dived over to where Croc was as well as Shark as they both hid behind the huge reptile man.

The bat was looking around, his ears constantly twitching.

"Nobody make a sound," Edward hissed, still holding onto Mist. "Nobody make one damn sound."

They watched as the Bat got down on all fours and and began to crawl around the room, sniffing the air and the floor as it went.

Edward slowly lowered his hand from Mist's mouth and watched as it suddenly began to crawl towards them.

"I think he can smell your perfume," he whispered as Mist stood completely still against Edward staring as the Bat slowly stood up and began to sniff around her face and neck.

Mist bit her lip and closed her eyes slightly, trying to keep her breathing level as the Bat continued to sniff around.

Edward took her hand and in a flash and whipped her around behind him and hit the Bat right in the face.

It stumbled backwards screeching in outrage before he spread his wings and looked like it was getting ready to fly.

Harley and Croc nodded to each other as Croc rushed out and grabbed Langstrom, before he could take flight.

"Whoa, Kirk! Stop!" he growled as he stumbled around the room, trying to keep hold of the raging Bat in his arms. "What ever your gonna do Harley, do it now! I can't hold onto him much longer!"

"Kirk listen to me, you can beat it! You can beat the Bat!" Harley cried trying to get through to him. "Just calm down alright, calm yourself, calm down."

Slowly the Bat began to calm and then it began to change, gradually back into Kirk who leaned against Croc heavily and screamed as he changed back into human form, before Croc fell over still holding not Kirk who hung in his arms limply, breathing heavy as he looked exhausted. Scars and stretch marks, as well as wounds covered his body from the change and he looked so tire it was unbelievable.

"Not again…" he whimpered as he looked at the floor. "No… not again…"

The Doctor quickly ran to get a medical help as well as the guards as the rest of the rogues simply stared at Kirk in shock and slight fear.

Mist was still clinging onto Edward, guess saving someone's life was a way to get confirmation that they liked you.

Croc slowly pulled Kirk into a cradle like hug as Kirk sobbed into his hands, crying over and over again.

"It's alright, Kirk, it's alright," Croc whispered.

"Nobody got hurt," Harley informed with a hopeful smile.

"Nobody?" Kirk breathed as he stared at her.

"Nobody, we're all fine."

Kirk drew a sigh of relief before he leaned his head against Croc's chest breathing heavily. "Nobody… got hurt…. of thank god…"

"You got my respect dude," Croc grinned. "Never met a guy I couldn't hold onto before, you got total respect from me."

Kirk slowly stood up, holding onto his trousers so they wouldn't slip down to the floor and looked at the others who were still staring at him.

He swallowed before looking at the floor and then back up at them. "I think… I think I'll just go and lay down now…" he whispered before he turned and walked towards the door, leaving a group of monsters terrified.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah another funny one kinda, a little sad true but still fun and you guys guessed it because the next one is the twentieth special, I will be up loading it now so yeah I hope you like this one and keep up them requests guys I have quite a few at the moment but I'm slowly catching up.**


	20. Chapter 20 SPECIAL!

Fabric wings catch fire easily.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident, when Kirk became the Man-Bat once more, but now he was human again and well… everyone was avoiding him. The Guards, the Doctors, the inmates.

He had a reputation and he hadn't even hurt anyone.

Now Kirk was sitting in the rec-room alone, arms wrapped around himself and his head buried between them.

That's when Garfield and Drury came in, the kid instantly running over to Kirk and sitting with him, much to Garfield's protests.

"Hey Kirk," he greeted as he sat with him, poking his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I… Drury… why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my friend," Drury shrugged slightly as if it was obvious.

Garfield was still looking a little nervous before he sighed and walked over sitting next to Drury but keeping a good distance away from Kirk.

"I… am?"

"Sure," he grinned. "You're a really nice person."

Kirk was silent before he glanced over at Garfield and studied him for a moment. Noticing how Gar wasn't even looking at him.

"He doesn't think so."

Garfield glanced over at him and sighed before he looked at the floor, waving his hand around slightly. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole fact you can turn into a giant flying rodent."

"Bats aren't rodents."

"They're still pests."

"Gar!" Drury snarled as he glared at the fire bug.

Garfield shrugged slightly before he looked up at the guard who had come over to them.

"Alright, Drury, time for your session."

Drury sighed and quickly jumped to his feet before he turned to Garfield. "You better be nice to Kirk."

"Quite strong, considering it's you," Garfield didn't seem impressed at all.

"I mean it, Gar! Kirk needs friends now more then ever."

"Yes sir," Gar false saluted before Drury wondered off with the guard and then it was just Garfield and Kirk left in the very quiet rec-room.

Finally Kirk broke the silence. "Why are you friends with Drury?" he questioned looking at Gar who raised an eyebrow at him. "You two hardly the same and I don't see you socialising in the same… social groups as it where."

"We didn't," Gar mumbled before he sighed and leaned his head back. "I met Drury on my way to Arkham, god that was one of the weirdest moments of my life."

"Even weirder then me turning into a giant bat?" Kirk hissed slightly and Gar winced.

"Yeah… sorry about that…. I didn't mean no offence it's just…" he waved his hand around before letting it drop. "I seen some real strange stuff in Gotham but… people turning into giant bats… that's a new one on me."

"How did you and Drury meet?"

Garfield glanced at him for a moment before he sighed and turned, crossing his legs and resting on the sofa. "Ya wanna know how I met mister flying colour pants?" Kirk raised an eyebrow at the name but Gar continued non the less. "Then fine, I'll tell ya."

* * *

 _Being caught was never part of the deal, being sent to Arkham Asylum was definitely never part of the deal either but one thing that most certainly was not part of the deal was the sharing the ride with a guy who basically looked like a child's entertainer gone obviously wappy._

 _Garfield Lynns looked the man across from him up and down, the bright clashing of colours was really an eyesore and quite frankly as was the supposed wings._

 _Gar smirked slightly at the wings. "Nice wings," the other guy looked up at him with surprise, but that quickly fell into a scowl when Gar finished his sentence. "Did mummy make them for you?"_

" _No!" the other… well kid actually shouted back at him. "I made them, myself! All by myself!"_

" _Really? So no help from the family at all, that is surprising," Gar grinned at him. "What ya supposed to be anyway? Butterfly man or something?"_

" _No!" the kid flustered. "The name… is Killer Moth!" he said with some pride before Gar frowned and smirked once more._

" _You come up with that name all by yourself… that's embarrassing."_

" _Oh what were you trying to be? A Freddy Kruger impersonator!?"_

" _You dare?!"_

" _At least my skin ain't melted, what happen? Did Dorothy chuck the water over you?"_

 _Gar growled at the back of his throat and tried to launch himself at the kid only to be held back by his cuffs._

 _With a huff he sat back and glared at the kid in front of him. "You're lucky I can't get my hands on you, ya little worm! I'd of burned your sorry hide to kingdom come before any of those knuckle heads could move."_

" _No one messes with Killer Moth!" the kid proclaimed proudly._

" _Yeah probably because they like they eyesight intact, have ya seen your costume!?" Gar growled before he slammed himself against the cuffs that were holding him back. "Ya have no idea of the word discreet do ya? Mister Captain of Colour!"_

" _How dare you!" the kid hissed back. "What're you supposed to be anyway?"_

" _Names Firefly," Garfield grinned. "Serial arsonist, pyromaniac… the works. I'm one of the best."_

" _And you still got caught."_

" _That ain't my fault!"_

" _Well, you got caught at the same time as me… even with all your fancy gadgets. I don't know what that says more about you or me?"_

" _It says your an idiot and I was unlucky."_

 _The kid was silent for a moment. "Maybe we should team up? We're both bugs."_

" _If we ever teamed up and that's a big if," Gar narrowed his eyes. "It would only be so I have something to use as fire wood."_

 _The van came to a halt and the two bugs were brought out and separated once they got inside Arkham. Something Garfield was grateful for as he was handed his jump suit and forced out of his costume._

 _Decontamination was the next step and quite frankly he hated that more then anything. The water was so frigging cold it was unbelievable and then he was shoved into a room where another guard gave him a towel and he was holding his jump suit._

 _Gar sighed and slipped it on before he was brought out and walked to his cell in cuffs, the other inmates of Arkham looking at him as he passed, some even whispered between themselves and they weren't very good at it._

 _He recognised a few of them, Two Face, Riddler, Ivy who was pretty hot, Mister Freeze and even the Joker but he was quickly taken out of his sight, followed by a young blond haired Doctor who was kinda cute._

" _Hey Doc, this one's yours!" the guard who was bringing him huffed as he nudged Gar with his gun._

 _Garfield glared slightly at the guard before his glare landed on the man in front of him, dark brown hair, his eyes… well they were a mixture of amber and icy blue, a stern look on his face._

" _Hello Garfield Lynns," the Doctor talked in a bored tone and put no feeling into what he was saying at all, like it was all a script he'd memorised, which it probably was. "My name is Doctor Jonathan Crane. I shall be your psychiatrist."_

" _Oh yay," Gar mumbled before he was shoved into his cell and the Doctor stood on the outside staring at him._

" _Your first session will begin in two weeks. I look forward to it," with that he left and walked back down the halls and Gar sighed and walked to his bunk… wait what?! Bunk beds?_

 _Oh no, he was not sharing a cell with one of these psychos, not way in hell was that happening!_

 _The cell door opened and he span around to see the one person he was really not expecting to see and by the looks on his face the other was thinking the same._

" _Well, if it ain't Captain of Colour."_

 _The kid glared at him. "Shut it, Freddy, I don't like this anymore then you do."_

" _You better watch your mouth or else you'll be whipping it off the floor."_

" _All right you two settle down, it's lights out time," the guard hissed before he went wondering off down the hall._

 _Gar quickly claimed the top bunk as his making Moth frown._

" _Why you get the top bunk?"_

" _Because out of the two of us, I'm the top villain, I get top bunk," Gar rolled over and sighed. "Can't believe I have to share a cell with you, you of all people!"_

" _The guards probably thought it was funny putting the two bugs into a cell together," the kid mumbled as he got in the bottom bunk._

" _Oh yeah sure thing," Gar rolled his eyes. "Wonder what they're call this cell now, the bug house or something?"_

 _There was a very small chuckle from the bed below him before all was silent and then the lights went out._

 _The night was actually peaceful, but the morning was a completely different matter._

 _When Gar woke up he was greeted by the sight of moths covering the walls._

" _Ah!" he yelped before he fell to the floor and landed in a heap as the kid sat staring at him in confusion._

" _Umm… good morning to you too," the Moth mumbled as Gar glared at him and looked around the room._

" _Okay… what's with the night butterflies?!"_

" _You mean moths?"_

" _Yeah, what the hell's with them!?"_

" _I don't know," Moth shrugged._

" _You don't know," Gar deadpanned. "The guy who calls himself Killer Moth don't know why there are loads of moths in my cell!"_

" _It's actually our cell, we are sharing it."_

" _Why are there moths in here at all?!"_

" _I don't know," Moth said again. "They just… seem to follow me around. I dunno why."_

" _Ah…." Gar held his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Forget I even asked."_

 _The guard came and took them out of their cell, leading the two bug based criminals into the food hall to have their breakfast and all seemed to be well. Other then the fact Waylon Jones was brought into the hall that was it._

 _He glared over at Garfield who was staring ever so slightly at him._

" _What ya looking at cheese grater?" Croc growled as he glared down at Lynns, who was never one to back out of a fight, even if it was a good idea._

" _I'm looking at you, ya walking purse!"_

 _Croc went wide eyed and Joker chuckled at the back of the room._

" _Oh I have got to use that one!" Joker cackled. "Hey Croc old boy, I think that newbie needs to be taught some manners, what do you think?"_

 _Croc grinned and stood to his full hight, practically towering over Garfield and it didn't take much until Gar was knocked over and landed heavily on the floor._

 _He stared wide eyed as Croc raised his fists, this was it, this was how it all ended. No bomb, no firey explosion, just crushed to death by a pair of huge fists._

 _Not how Firefly wanted to go out._

 _Then the oddest thing happened. Little Moth quickly jumped in front of him and stood his ground in front of Croc._

" _Move it small fry!"_

" _Excuse me, Mister Jones," the kid spoke up in a timid whisper. "But if you hurt him or kill him, you'll be put back down stairs…" Moth gulped slightly before he raised a finger to make a point. "And I… I don't think you'd like that so please.. leave my cell mate alone. He can be rather stupid but I'd prefer him alive."_

 _Croc was silent for a moment. "Fine," he growled. "But only this one time, small fry, the next time he gets in my way, that's it."_

 _Moth nodded as the huge reptile lumbered off and then he turned to look at Gar who was lying spread eagle on the floor staring up at the ceiling with a wide eyed look to his face._

" _Are you okay?" Moth asked._

" _My whole life flashed before my eyes," Gar spoke as he still lay there staring at the ceiling. "And the one thing I didn't expect in it, was you," he pointed at him and sat up. "Why'd ya do it?"_

 _Moth knelt down and smiled. "Us bugs have got to stick together."_

" _Maybe you're right kid," Gar nodded and quickly got to his feet, walking back to his table before he took a quick sip of his juice and spat it back out again. "Ah, that's awful."_

" _I like it," Moth said as he gulped his down. "It's so sweet, I love sugar."_

 _Garfield raised an eyebrow before he shook his head and smirked. "Maybe you're really are a moth. Here ya can have mine," he gave it to him and Moth drank it up before grinning._

" _Thank you."_

" _Naw, thank you kid. Ya saved my life," Garfield tapped his chin. "Ya got a name kid?"_

" _Drury, Drury Walker," the kid held his hand out to him and Gar took it smirking._

" _Name's Garfield Lynns."_

" _Can I call you Gar?"_

" _Yeah sure, whatever Drury."_

 _Drury beamed at him before laughing. "Thanks… Gar."_

 _This was either going to be the start of a beautiful friendship or an annoying companionship._

 _In the end it turned out to be both._

* * *

Gar ended his tale and turned to Kirk who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Drury saved your life, against Croc?"

"Yeah," Gar shrugged. "He's sometimes really brave or really stupid and I haven't made up my mind which one he was that day. Either way it got me an annoyance that's never going away."

"Or friend that'll never abandon you," Kirk smiled and Gar raised an eyebrow before he snorted.

"Yeah, Kirk, sure, whatever ya say," he shook his head. "I think my description is more accurate don't you?"

Kirk smiled slightly before he looked at the scratches that littered his body and sighed. Gar noticed this and nudged his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he grinned. "People just gotta get used to it and you'll be fine."

"No one's speaking to me."

"I'm speaking to you, Drury is and Croc is," Gar grinned. "The others are just scared is all, they'll come around. But if it makes you feel better, you already got more friends then me."

"I think you'd be surprised."

"No… I think you would be actually."

Kirk smiled at that before Gar spoke up again, a frown was on his face.

"I still don't get why Drury saved me that day."

"Drury's like a moth."

"Yeah, believe me, I know."

"No, he's like a moth," Kirk stood up to leave and smiled. "And moths are always drawn to a flame."

"Yeah… well.." Gar folded his arms and glared at the floor. "Fabric wings catch fire easily if they get too close."

"Then make him metal ones."

Gar looked up at Kirk who smiled and shrugged before he left the rec-room accompanied by a guard, but even though he had left his words still echoed around Gar's head.

Gar pondered this for a while before he smiled slightly. "Make him metal ones. Heh, good one Man-Bat," he picked up a newspaper and a crayon and began to sketch out some blue prints. "And not a bad idea either."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah so special! :D Because we love Specials! :) So yeah this is my own take on how Drury and Gar met and why the two are friends so stay tuned for the next one, which, I am afraid is a short on since it's a conversation about one thing and one thing only and I actually struggled with it, but hey we all know about that one little comment Eddie made in Arkham Knight don't we children? :P**

 **Oh bats, I bet you weren't expecting that were you, 'I meant chess! Chess you base gutter minded savage!' :P**


	21. Chapter 21

He said what?

* * *

Everyone said something they didn't mean to at one time or another. It just happened. Everyone also mis understood one thing or another one, that's just how life went.

Even for rogues it was difficult to get your point across, to actually say what you meant and to get what you wanted your enemy to see one way, well… it may actually seem that they thought of it the other way.

It had been the whispers around the asylum for a while now, hushed words and whispers about one thing Edward Nigma had said and how… well how he had corrected himself.

In some ways the correction made it much much worse and all the more funnier for the rogues.

But rogues that Edward had hung out with as it where hadn't heard about or if they had they didn't believe it.

Someone like Edward Nigma making a mistake like that? Ha, stupidest thing any of them had ever heard.

Turned out it wasn't quite as stupid as they had first thought.

But while they all sat in the rec-room together, the rogues of Arkham had very shocked and confused looks on their faces, one of them however looked very embarrassed.

"You said what?!" Gar yelled with a look of pure shock and horror.

Harley was rolling on the floor laughing, even Pam was chuckling a tiny bit.

Jonathan did not look impressed at all. "Have you ever thought about installing a brain to mouth filter, Edward?"

"I… I never meant it like that!"

"My dear Dormouse, I think it's the fact you correct yourself, like you expected Batman to think of it in that way."

"Yeah, Riddles, you may be good looking, but you ain't that good looking," Harley laughed as she simply lay on the floor breathing heavily to gain the air she had lost from laughing.

"It's not my fault, who knows how that base minded savage works!"

"Clearly," Jonathan drawled as he glanced over at Edward who was now glaring heavily at him.

Harley smiled slightly. "Hey I don't care which way Eddie swings. He's still my buddy."

"I don't swing that way," Edward growled. "I have a girlfriend."

"Doesn't always mean anything."

Edward threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, I do not have a problem with people if they swing that way, in fact some of my henchmen have swung that way, but I do not."

"Quite frankly," Jonathan interrupted looking up from his book. "I think you're far too in love with yourself to love anyone else."

Edward scowled harshly. "I have a girlfriend you know," he glared at all of them. "I think I made that quite clear not moments ago!"

"I still can't believe you said that," Gar muttered as he sat with a shell shocked look to his face and mouth agape.

"It could of happened to anyone."

"And yet it happened to you."

"You really said that?!" Gar asked once more.

"I made one mistake!"

"It's gonna cost ya!" the Firefly grinned as he leaned forwards. "Cause I bet by now, everyone knows about it."

Edward paled. "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't," Gar agreed smirking. "But Harley would."

Harley grinned at him and Edward looked like he was going to die right there and then.

"No! You can't! If you did, I'd be the laughing stock of the rogues!"

"No change there then," Jonathan mumbled and Edward glared at him with laser like gaze.

"Oh come on!" he threw his hands up. "Don't tell me non of you have ever said something wrong to him!"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Heaven's no."

"Can't say I have."

"UH huh!"

"Never."

His shoulders slumped and he looked down at the floor before he looked back up. "You… you're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Oh don't worry Riddles," Harley grinned. "If it embarrass ya that much, I won't tell a soal."

Edward smiled and stood up before he walked off, looking happier then before leaving the others to sit and watch him leave in silence.

They were quiet for a whole minute before they all burst out laughing, some where even crying with laughter.

"Oh…" Lynns laughed. "You're so gonna tell them all aren't ya Harley?"

Harley giggled and nodded her head. "Yep!"

By lunch time, Edward was the laughing stock of the whole Asylum.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah it's only a short one, short but sweet :) Anyway I hope you guys liked this one and I mean come on, who doesn't remember that comment?**

 **Up Next: Blood and Stitches: Summary: There's been a slight accident and one rogue has gotten badly injured. There is one problem though, only one man can perform the surgery and that's Thomas Elliot. The inmate is not pleased.**


	22. Chapter 22

Blood and stitches.

* * *

It had started off as a simple argument, a few bad choice words between two inmates and gradually it had grown to including a few choice words between many inmates.

Of course though, like anyone would know if you had spent enough time with these inmates, that choice words only ever went so far before they turned to violence, because in a rogues head, violence was always the answer to solving a problem or in this case winning an argument.

Most inmates got out of the way, not wanting to be part of the craziness that had started up in an instant. Others, the ones that enjoyed a good fight or brawl, gladly joined in, even if they hadn't even been part of it in the first place.

For most of them, they took this opportunity to take their anger out on each other, many of them had been cooped up in Arkham for months, some even a year now, so it was good to stretch their muscles and finally hit something that yelped in response. There was only so many times you could punch a wall before you lost all satisfaction.

Of course though, the guards broke it up but one inmate had to be hidden from them, simply because of the injury he'd got and then at night, in the old pump house, the one part of the asylum that had been abandoned after the Joker's riot on the island rogues stood in a circle trying to figure out how to solve the problem of this one inmate having the worse injury out of all of them and he wasn't being quiet about it.

"My face!" Drury wailed. "My beautiful face!"

"Oh pull yourself together!" Garfield snapped. "It's only a little scratch… it's just a bit deep that's all."

"Little scratch? Little scratch?!" Drury yelled as he pointed to the huge gash in the side of his face. "That is not little or a scratch!"

"Well, maybe that will teach you," Edward hissed as he glared at the wimpy moth with not very much warmth at all. "Not to run into Waylon's teeth again."

"I didn't run into them!"

"You went straight into my mouth, Drury," Croc growled as he held a tissue to his mouth. "My gum is still bleeding from where you took he tooth out."

"Yeah," Drury nodded in agreement before he pointed at his face. "The tooth that is now embedded in my face!"

"You ran into my mouth!" Croc hissed. "How'd you think I feel?"

"I didn't run, I got pushed!"

"You think someone was secretly hoping for a miracle?" Garfield muttered to Edward who raised an eyebrow.

"A miracle of what?"

"A miracle of Croc actually snapping Drury up."

The man of riddles blinked at him. "I thought you were Drury's friend."

"Oh no I am…" Gar nodded his head before he frowned. "Most of the time."

"What am I gonna do?!" Drury wailed as he continued to stare into the mirror. "My face is ruined!"

"It wasn't exactly a master piece to begin with Drury, so I honestly don't see what you're complaining about," Gar snapped at Drury who frowned before he wailed and put his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Oh good god man, get over yourself!" Edward snapped.

"Okay!" Harley yelled as she came running back into the room, shortly followed by Crane and Hush of all people. The two of them had been sent out to find a Doctor… or at least someone who could substitute as a Doctor.

"We checked on everyone and I thought we could bring Pyg into it, but Jonny said that probably wouldn't of been a very good idea."

"It would of been an awful idea, child," Jonathan butted in.

"Yeah, well… I'm sure we could of stopped him before he did anything to serious," Harley waved Crane off before she smiled at Drury. "So we got Elliot instead," she explained giving a flourish as she moved out of the way so Hush could step forward, snapping a pair of surgical gloves on while he was at it.

"Oh hell no!" Drury yelled as he backed away. "I've seen what he's done to his own face, they're is no way in hell he is coming near mine!"

Edward frowned at Hush and slowly moved away from the man. For some reason, Edward just had a bad feeling about him and he couldn't quite put his finger on why, but whenever he saw him he got a pain in his back… where a scar of a… a eating fork had pierced into his skin. He honestly didn't know or remember where that had come from but overtime he tried to remember but it would be all blurry… simply a fall, a very large fall and then nothing.

So for that reason alone Edward said something he never thought he would ever say.

"I agree with Drury."

"I'm sorry what?" Drury asked in confusion.

"Yeah…" Gar trailed off as he stared at Nigma in utter confusion. "What Drury said."

"Why do you agree with him?" Jonathan questioned.

"Because Jonathan… I well I don't know why," Edward threw his hands up. "I just don't think we can trust him."

"Edward, Tommy is the best surgeon I know."

"Be that as it may," Edward growled. "I still do not feel like we can trust him."

Jonathan shook his head and pushed Edward out of the way walking up to Drury. "Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Do you!?" Moth squeaked as he stared wide eyed at Crane, wide turquoise eyes to be exact, quite unique to. Oh how Jonathan would love to see those eyes in terror, wide and dilated as he screamed, but… he was getting of subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Crane smiled, which he hoped was a comforting smile at Drury. "If it makes you feel any better, Tommy here fixed my face after Waylon so savagely ravaged it."

Drury went wide eyed and quickly backed away as Edward face palmed.

"That does not make me feel any better!"

"Nice going straw for brains," Garfield growled. "Now he's never gonna let Elliot near his face."

"Drury," Hush spoke as he walked through the crowd. "I can assure you, I will fix you face up so well that you will never be able to see the scar."

"But look at his face!" Drury snapped as he pointed at Crane.

"Doctor Crane was a… unique case," Elliot explained with a dull look on his face. "He requested that look. I can fix you so no scar will ever be seen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Drury look at it this way," Gar butted in as he glared at his friend. "If the Doctors or Guards find out about this, Croc will be put back downstairs and you know how much he hates that don't you?"

"Yeah…?"

"So ask yourself this," Lynns walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders before he shook him slightly. "Do you really want to be on the bad side of Killer, frigging, Croc?!"

"Umm… no…?"

"No, you don't because nobody want's that!" Gar field grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him towards the so called surgeon. "So suck it up and be a man for once, I got enough problems on my own not to worry about your face!"

Drury gulped before he backed away from Garfield and sighed. "Alright… fine.. but… umm what's going to happen now."

"You'll need to be knocked out."

"What?!"

"No problem," Croc grinned before he smacked Drury so hard on the back of the head the kid simply fell to the floor and all of the others groaned and face palmed.

"Croc… we've talked about this," Gar muttered.

"We have talked about this Waylon," Edward agreed. "When you knock-,"

"When you knock him out," Gar went on. "You need to catch him."

"You have to catch him," Edward also finished looking up at Croc who shrugged his shoulders before looking back at Drury and frowning. "Oops."

"Well," Tommy frowned before he rolled Drury over. "It may not be anesthetic, but it will do. Now leave me, I have to do my work alone, Doctor Crane pass me that first aide box over there, Harley bring over the bag I asked you to carry."

Both former Doctors brought them over before ushering everyone else out of the room.

When consciousness returned to Drury he was back in his cell and lying on his cot.

Next to his bed was a mirror and he quickly picked up, recalling everything that happened.

The scream echoed off the walls of Arkham and it woke Garfield up and he sat bolt upright in his bed in shock before he realised who it was and frowned, before he peered under the bed to see Drury.

The kid was crying and running his finger over the scar. "Oh my god! The scar is huge!" he wailed before shouting out. "My face is ruined!"

"Drury."

"Gar look at it, look at my face!" Drury cried as he turned to see his room mate above him. "Look at it, it's ruined, how am I supposed to get chicks now!? I mean… I know I never did in the first place but this really lowers my chances even further and-."

"It's on the magnified side."

"Huh?"

"The mirror," Gar repeated as he gave Drury a dull look. "You are looking into the magnified side."

Drury blinked a few times before he looked back at the mirror and giggled slightly, looking back at Gar rather nervously. "Heh, so it is… silly me, my mistake… guess it's not so bad huh?"

"No it isn't," Gar agreed as he hoped out of bed and walked over to the cell door, using the reflection in the glass to fiddle with his hair. "Will ya quit preening yourself!"

"Oh sorry," Drury leaped up and walked over to Gar looking in the glass to see his own reflection. "Scar isn't so bad… in fact it kind makes me look…" he paused and winked at his reflection. "Sexy."

Gar gave him a look and stared. "Drury nothing could make you look like that."

"But it does doesn't it?"

Gar shook his head.

"Well what would you know?! Your face has already half melted off anyway." Drury snapped making Gar slowly raise a curious eyebrow before the guard came and took them out, before he let them wander into the cafeteria were this all began.

Garfield wrapped an arm over Drury's shoulder as the two walked over to the queue. "Look on the bright side, at least ya got a souvenir," Gar shrugged and he fished out of his pocket Croc's tooth but it now had a string attached to it and he handed it to Drury who stared at it for a long time. "And you got one hell of a rep."

"I have?"

"Yeah," Gar removed his arm and picked up a tray. "Drury Walker, the third guy to ever survive a bite from Killer Croc, ya even got your very own crocodile tear too," he said pointing at the the scar before he wondered off.

Drury looked down at the tooth, before he looked back at Gar and then he grinned, slipping the new necklace around his neck, letting the tooth dangle out in front of him so every one could see it.

Nobody was gonna mess with Killer Moth now. He finally had a reputation.

He giggled to himself as he joined the queue just behind Garfield and oddly enough Hush as well and all around him he could hear people whispering about how he had survived a bite from Killer Croc.

Drury grinned and muttered to himself. "A big shot at last."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Well there we have it, of course the one rogue it would happen to would be Drury would't it, out of all of them ,it would be him :)**

 **So i hope you guys liked this one it was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Up Next: Love is a mystery: Summary: Edward is determined to win his Mystery's heart back to him, he's going to do everything in his power to do it, well everything in his power he can do while stuck in Arkham, he's not going to give up, no matter what. Question is will it work? I guess at times like this we all need a little help from our friends.**


	23. Chapter 23

The mystery of love.

* * *

It was common knowledge around the Asylum that Edward Nigma had a crush on Mist Terry. It was something the inmates would discuss in groups together, some times there were good words passed between each other, other times there were bad things.

One problem with this little get together was the fact that Mist Terry, aka Sphinx renowned assassin, never been caught not even by Batman had died. But, nowadays she was very much alive and a little trip to a lazarus pit solved the problem known as death, but it seemed that her Sphinx persona had died when she had died.

After a brief time at Halloween as the hero known as Ghost, she slipped up and took herself to Arkham to finally rid herself of her demons.

It seemed to be working since she was due to be released soon.

Another problem with the rogues about this little get together was in fact just that. She was a hero, Edward was still, in their eyes, a villain, so the two should not mix, but yet here Edward was, declaring an attraction for the reformed hero.

Said reformed hero was currently sitting in the rec- room by herself, reading one of the few Egyptology books they had. Something die hard and Mist's love of Egypt was one of them.

"Good morning, my Mystery," Edward greeted as he sat next to her on the sofa.

Mist looked over at him and blinked before going back to reading. "Good morning, Edward," she paused before frowning. "You haven't used that nick name in awhile."

"Old habits, as the saying goes," he grinned at her and slowly stretched out, draping one of his arms around her shoulders.

Mist tensed slightly and turned to glare at him. "You have no concept of the word personal space do you?"

"I have excellent concept of the word."

"Can't be that good since you're not following it."

Edward blinked before he slowly removed his arm from her shoulders and she went pleasantly back to reading.

"Did I ever tell you you have stunning emerald eyes?"

She completely stopped reading and slowly turned to him with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Pardon?"

"They're like the very sparkling jewels they're colour is based from," he continued, smiling.

Mist frowned slightly and turned back to reading. "Thank you Edward, but to install a compliment in someone, it has to be about something they don't already know."

He blinked once again. Sometimes he forgot that one of the reasons he fell for her was because she was smart. Almost as smart as him, maybe as smart as him. It was difficult to say.

"My dear, there is nothing wrong with someone telling you something good about yourself that you already know, as long as it is said in an endearing way."

"Edward the way you try to say something endearing to me, is how a maths teacher talks about algebra. You're not very good at it."

"But I'm good at many other things, yes?"

She glanced at him and sighed. "Besides, this whole thing would never work out."

"Why ever not?" He looked bemused. "I mean, I'm perfection so I guess it could be something you do but other then that I don't see how this wouldn't work."

Mist gave him a dull look before sighing and closing her book, placing it on the table in front of them before she went to speak to him. "And that's what I'm talking about. Your narcissism. It was never this bad."

"My dear, you've seen this place, name me one person who doesn't have it."

"And your anger needs lessons in management."

"I like to express my emotions."

"You're rude."

"Simply expressing my opinion of something or someone," he paused before frowning. "And I am only rude if I believe the person is being rude to me first."

"Yeah, so basically the whole human race," she sighed and face palmed. "And there's your other mental issues."

"What other mental issues?"

"Hmmm let me think," she mocked before she began to tick them off. "You're sociopathic, probably even psychopathic, you're paranoid, slightly sexist on occasions, you're possessive and obsessive."

"Who isn't sociopathic in Arkham?" he exclaimed before glaring slightly. "And I am no Joker, not even the Doctors here have diagnosed me as Psychopathic."

"You really think I'm going to believe anything these Doctors say, after them?" Mist hooked her thumb in the direction of Harley and Crane who were sitting next to each other at the table.

"They were never true psychologists," Edward waved her off. "And I am not paranoid, if anything I'm nervous, but that only comes with the job and sexist?! How dare you! I value women as equally as men, especially since most of the women I know can beat me in a fight."

"Okay, maybe you're not sexist, but you are everything else, especially the last two."

"Possessive is just another word for protective and obsessive is just another word love."

She frowned at him and he stared back at her before sighing.

"Alright, I do have one imperfect," he sighed before shrugging. "My nose is a little crooked but that's because Batman used to punch me in the face."

"What do you mean one imperfection, you're practically made of imperfections!"

"Yes, but those are all imperfections I can live with! My doctor told me that if I get my nose broken one more time, my voice will become nassily," he folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Could you imagine how annoying my voice would be if it sounded like that?"

She frowned at him and raised eyebrow. "You have no idea what your voice sounds like now do you?"

"Nobody does other then other people, it sounds different in our heads."

"I would love to know what yours sounds like in your head."

They both paused and stared at each other for a whole minute before Edward spoke up again.

"I think this is the longest time we've had a proper conversation together. Well… excluding all those times when we were younger of course," he sighed and turned away from her before he looked up again. "What happened?"

"What happened was you turned into this and then I left," Mist sighed and stood up placing the book back on the shelf. "Look if I could wined the years back, I would, I'd change what I did and I wouldn't of left and maybe, just maybe you and I wouldn't of turned into the things we are now and we would of had a nice life together. Unfortunately I can't, nobody can, so things can't change, they're stuck the way they are."

The guard came over to her and narrowed his eyes at Nigma, which was simply pure habit and washed over him. "Terry, time for your therapy session."

Mist nodded and began to walk away before Edward sprang from the sofa and chased after her. "Wait! What if I can prove that I'm still the man you once knew underneath, what if I proved to you that this would actually work?"

"If you did that…" Mist tapped her chin in thought and smiled. "Then I may consider going out with you for dinner."

"Perfect! I'll prove it to you and when that happens, I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever hand!"

"So far Edward, you're the only one I've ever had," with that shaved farewell and walked out with the guard.

Edward stood in the rec-room tapping his chin. "I have to figure out someway to win her over, there must be something."

"Nigma it's time for your art and craft therapy, move it!"

He blinked at the guard who had shouted before a grin spread across his face and he rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes, that will work perfectly."

Group art and craft therapy was a hopeless task and many of the rogues thought it was a pointless thing, but it was better then talking about themselves, so they kinda liked it.

Usually, Edward didn't have a problem in this session, he would draw question marks or ride down riddles, draw very brief blue prints, but this was different and now he was sitting there silently pondering on what to do.

Jonathan glanced over at him and frowned.

"You're quiet," he stated.

Edward stayed silent for a minute. "I was just-."

"No, don't spoil it."

He glared at his so called best friend harshly. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a girlfriend to impress!"

"You're right, I don't," Jonathan agreed before he glanced over at Edward's sulking face and frowned, before sighing. "Look, why don't you just make Mist something."

"What do you think I'm going to do, straw for brains?!" Edward snapped. "I'm just trying to think about what I could do for her."

"Do something that she likes, Riddles," Harley grinned before she frowned. "But nothing ta do with riddles or puzzles."

"But Mist likes those too."

"Yes, but you like them as well," Jonathan pointed out. "She's probably already expecting you to do something like that. Do something that represents her."

"Ya do know what she likes don't ya?"

"Of course I do!" Edward rested his head on his hands and smiled in a dreamy fashion. "I know what her favourite song, is what food she likes, things she likes to do, her Arkham day planner, her normal day schedule, what her favourite colour is, what perfume she uses… ah… everything."

The others in the room stared at him for a moment.

"Umm…" Harley winced slightly. "Slightly verging on the obsessional side there, Riddles."

Edward waved her off. "Obsession is simply another word for love."

"No," Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Obsession is when people take love too far, something you do quite regularly."

"It doesn't matter, I care for her, I have to do something to prove to her how much I feel."

"What sort of flowers does she like?" Kirk asked quietly from the corner of the room.

"I've already tried flowers," Edward sighed. "It didn't work, she didn't like the roses."

"Are roses her favourite flower?"

"No, but they're romantic, so I thought…"

"Ya thought you'd go traditional or as I like to think of it, lack imagination and actual thought, no wonder she dumped ya!"

He sighed and sank lower in his seat.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Please, child, lets not pretend that if Joker had given you roses you wouldn't of collapsed into a heap all gooey eyes and love hearts."

"Yeah but that's because with mista J, valentines was a life or death situation!"

"This is not helping me in anyway."

"What's her favourite flower?" Kirk asked.

"Lillies, I don't know why, but Mist just loves them."

"And her favourite colours?"

"Gold and black."

Kirk shrugged before he smiled slightly. "Then why don't you make her paper lilies out of gold and black paper?"

Edward blinked before he smiled. "That's actually not a bad idea."

It didn't take long before he'd made a bunch of gold and black lilies, but it still wasn't enough, so he made another one and another one and another on and so on and so forth until he cleared the black and gold paper section.

"You think that'll be enough," Edward questioned as he finished the last one and added it to the pile. "Show her how much I love her?"

Harley stared at the pile with slight worry. "Or it'll show her how much psychiatric help ya need."

"I have to put them in her cell, tonight," Edward decided. "So when she wakes up, bam! I love you!"

"Trust me, I think she'll get the message," Jonathan deadpanned as he eyed the many lilies that littered the table. "But how on earth are you even going to get them there?"

"Oh, you three are gonna help me!"

"What?!"

"Oh Riddles, I'd love to!"

"I don't mind."

Jonathan blinked. "Why do I have to help?"

"Because there are enough bunches here for each of us to carry three, so you take three, I take three, Harley takes three and Kirk takes three, got it?"

"Yes," Jonathan grit. "I just don't see why I have to be part of your soppy love story."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and hand you your lilies. Do not break them."

Jonathan wanted to break them just to spite him slightly but, he decided that probably wouldn't of been a very good idea, so he begrudging carried the lillies to Edward's cell where they left them and then it was up to Edward to sneak out in the night and place them around Mist's cell while she was sleeping.

Oh she'd get a surprise when she woke up and then she'd see just how much she meant to him, then he'd prove himself.

Indeed Mist did get a shock when she found her cell full of gold and black lilies all decoratively placed around her cleaned she stared at them in shock before smile fell to her face.

Laughing she shook her head. "Same old Edward, always going overboard."

The guard had a shock when he came to take her to her breakfast, but as she was passing Edward's cell he was holding up a sign to her with slightly pleading eyes behind it.

'Will you have dinner with me?'

Mist smiled and looked up at his bright blue eyes before she winked at him and followed the guard through the corridors and Edward grinned, jumping up in the air and clicking his feet together as he did it.

When it came to dinner time, Edward had practically avoided Mist the whole day and now he sat at the table in the far corner, straightening his jump suit for the hundredth time before he smoothed his hair out and then she was there sitting in front of him, only problem was there was a lot of people next to them.

Hardly the setting for a romantic meal.

Harley must of notice this, because the moment she whistled everyone who had been sitting at that table got up and moved away from them.

"So," Edward smiled. "Did I prove myself right?"

"I wouldn't quite go that far, but you did surprise me," she smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. "So then, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well I don't want to take things too fast, make it feel like I'm rushing you or anything."

Mist laughed slightly before she lifted her cup up to him and smirked. "To love, the most complicated mystery and riddle of them all."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so yep, once again one with Mist and Edward and by the looks of it, things are looking up! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

 **Next Up: Ace is high: Summary: Sometimes, things are boring in Arkham, so what are five bored rogues in a rec-room with a pack of playing cards going to do? Well play poker of course. There's just one problem, no money to win, so they're going to use the only thing they can. Food.**


	24. Chapter 24

Ace is high.

* * *

Arkham was always a boring place, it was never a place full of excitement unless you had a riot on your hands, that was the only time Arkham wasn't boring.

But now, they'd found a pack of playing cards and by they, it was Edward, Harley, Jonathan, Ivy and Garfield.

Well they couldn't exactly play snap, so poker it was.

It had first started with just Harley and Edward, but gradually the others got involved.

"Harley," Edward growled as he glared at the clown princes. "I know you're cheating."

She smirked back at him. "Uh huh, and how'd ya work that out Ed?"

"Those are not the cards I gave you."

The game paused and Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think we can agree we're re-starting this game."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they handed their cards in and Jonathan decided he would shuffle this time.

"Take, March Hare, to not shuffle so poorly as the Dormouse," Jervis piped up from behind him as he studied the cards.

"Believe me, Jervis, I can shuffle very well," Jonathan assured as he handed the cards out to each person playing.

"You know something, I wouldn't be surprised if Crane won this," Gar mumbled. "He can probably read us like a book right?"

"No comment."

"That's a yes then," Edward mumbled as he picked up his cards and looked through them.

"Let us not forget, Doctor Isley's ability," Jonathan snarled.

"And what ability is that, Doctor Crane?" Ivy asked innocently, fluttering her lashes at him, a innocent look on her face if that was at all possible.

Jonathan looked at her dully before looking back at his cards. "My point exactly."

"Surly you big strong men are able to resist my pheromones," Ivy smiled sweetly, a sour look on her venomous face as she elegantly picked up her cards. "I mean, I'm only a weak little girl right?"

"Hot stuff, you're anything but weak," Gar grumbled as he glanced up at her. "As annoying as that is to admit, so please sugar, don't think about using your pheromones on us."

"They don't work on Jonathan," Ivy pointed out. "Or at least not very well."

"Yeah well, the rest of us are human, unlike Crane."

Jonathan glared. "I can assure you, I am as human as the rest of you. I simply have no interested in such carnal desires and base level attractions."

Both Edward and Gar stared at him for a while before Gar shook his head slightly.

"Oh boy, we so gotta get you laid," he mumbled shaking his head.

Jonathan rolled his eyes before he looked at the cards again. "I bet three pieces of corn."

"Pfft!" Edward rolled his eyes. "Five pieces of carrot."

"Half a piece of my mystery meat," Gar cried as he fiddled with his cards.

"A single piece of salad."

"Two pieces of salad!"

"So then," Edward mumbled as he glanced over his cards at the rest at the table. "I heard that Oswald was stopped from breaking out of the GCPD, last week."

"Really?"

"Who by, Riddles?"

"Nnightwing, apparently," he sighed and placed two cards down before calling for another two. "But I also heard that Two Face was taken out by Robin."

"It seems that the Bat's little pets are hard at work, as per usual."

"Someone needs to take them out!" Firefly growled. "It's becoming a pain in the neck, honestly."

"Someone will," Ivy spoke up. "Eventually someone always does."

"Say Jonny hand me a new card would ya?" Harley grinned as placed one down on the table.

"Of course child," he smiled and handed it to her. "You do look so like…" he trailed off.

"So like who, Professa'?"

"No one of any importance."

Edward raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before realisation hit him. "Are you talking about my sister?"

"He has a what?!" Gar yelled as he stared at Edward in shock at the words that just left his mouth.

"Jonathan has a sister," Edward explained as he pointed at the man he was talking about.

Jonathan scowled. "A half sister."

"Aww, Jonny that's so cute!"

The older man slumped in his seat.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure his half sister is thrilled to be related to a psychopath."

"Red!"

Jonathan sighed and sat up before he shook his head. "She doesn't know I exist. Now, who's deal is it?"

"Mine!" Harley cried as she took the cards and began to shuffle them together. "I want a nice clean game gentleman and lady, that'll be all."

"Hmm."

"So umm.." Gar scratched the table absentmindedly. "When are you guys thinking of… ya know… getting out of here?"

Harley stopped shuffling the cards and stared at him as did everyone else.

"Hey I was just curious no need to stare at me like I'm the eighth wonder of the world or nothing!"

"Soon," Crane spoke as he picked up his cards.

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Descriptive as always," Edward deadpanned.

Ivy stretched slightly and pushed her hair back and all eyes, bar Harley's, landed on her and lingered there as she continued to stretch her arms up before picking up her cards and smiling at them. "Well if any of you are interested, I've got a plan to get myself and Harley out of here."

"Yeah you guys can tag along if ya want."

"We'd have to break everyone out," Edward deadpanned as he shuffled through his cards before Ivy leaned up to him smiling with lidded eyes.

"Surly we wouldn't need to break everyone out," she pouted and began to play with his hair, taking a quick glance at the cards he had in his hand before looking back at his face. "It would be too much work for little old me."

"I… I could help…" Edward trailed off as he leaned closer to Ivy, who trailed a finger down to his lips.

"Oh I'm sure you could Edward, you'd be so much help, using that big brain of yours… tell me… what are the passcodes for mine and Harley's cell doors hmm?"

Edward smiled at her stupidly. "Ah.. whatever you say Pamela," Jonathan rolled his eyes and very subtly kicked Edward from under the table snapping the man out of Ivy's control. "Ow!" Edward hissed rubbing his ankle before he glared at Ivy and the woman turned away and went back to her seat. "Thanks Jonathan," Edward grumbled.

Jonathan waved him off. "Any time. But you really should of seen it coming."

"Not like you could do any better," Edward mumbled under his breath as he continued to rub at his ankle.

"You know just how to spoil a girl's fun, Doctor Crane."

"Forgive me, Doctor Isley, but I did not want my friend here to be set upon by your flirtatious antics and venous tricks," Jonathan lowered his cards and glared at her. "If you wish to leave here, then you will break everyone out of Arkham and give all of us an equal chance of getting out and leaving."

"Fine," Ivy huffed as she placed her cards down on the table. "By the way I win."

Everyone blinked before Harley scooped the cards up. "I'll shuffle them again," she grinned.

Garfield shook his head before frowning. "How come the girls are always winning?"

"Luck," Ivy smirked and he scowled at her.

"It's probably all the four leaf clovers she's got in her hair, Garfield," Jonathan said sarcastically and the firefly nodded his head.

"It probably is," he agreed earning a shocked look from Crane before the man shook his head and picked up his cards.

"What are people thinking about doing once they get out?" Edward asked curiously as he placed a card down and called for another one, Harley doing the same thing.

"Retiring," Ivy deadpanned.

"Thinking the same thing," Harley agreed.

Jonathan and Edward nodded their heads in agreement but Firefly rolled his eyes.

"Hah! Ain't no way this firefly stopping," he hooked a thumb at himself. "I'm gunna keep on burning until I burn out!"

"Brightest flame burns the fastest," Edward quipped, but Garfield merely shrugged in response.

"Better to burn out then to fade away!" he cried before bursting in a fit of coughing, hitting his chest slightly to get rid of whatever is was that was hurting his throat. "Ugh," he sighed and breathed heavily as he tried to suck in more air.

"You okay sparky?" asked Harley as she gave Gar a concerned look, much like the others were doing. "You don't sound like you're doing too hot."

"It's nothing," Gar waved them off. "Just a cold."

"It sounded more like burnt lungs to me," Jonathan deadpanned as he narrowed his eyes at Garfield and studied him. "You're not well are you, little lightning bug," it was more of a statement then a question, but Gar answered back anyway.

"It's just a cold!" he growled before coughing again. "My lungs are fine!" he yelled as he slammed his hand down on the table and winced before putting two cards down and trying to pick the other two up, but his fingers locked and he couldn't move them.

The other sat quietly and simply watched as the firefly struggled to pick up the two playing cards up off the table, his temper wearing thin each time he failed.

"Would ya like me ta-?"

"I got it, Harley!" Lynns snapped at her as he brushed the cards to the edge and picked it up by using his thumb.

"Arthritis?" Crane asked as he flicked through his cards and watched Garfield struggle with his.

"It's nothing," Gar hissed as he was able to move his fingers again. "Just every so often, they freeze up and I can't move them, other then that, they're fine."

The others knew he was hiding something, but decided not to press on with it, Gar was a very sensitive person, especially when someone thought he could be weak.

"So when are we breaking out?" Harley asked as she went back to sorting through her cards, pulling out one from her wrist.

"Soon," Ivy whispered as she looked over at her friend. "Now be quiet about it Harley, unless you want the guards to hear you."

Harley did a sign to show her lips were sealed. "Don't worry Red, even if the plan didn't work, I've still got an ace up my sleeve," she giggled before looking at her cards and smirking. "And wow talking about aces, lucky here," she cried placing her cards down to show all the four aces and a single joker.

"Ugh!" Gar threw his cards up.

"I can't believe her luck."

"Really Harley?"

"Let me see those cards," Edward growled as he picked them up and began to examine them.

"Now now, no sore losers," Harley smirked. "I expect all my winnings on my tray in the cafeteria."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yeah so we have this one and it is never wise to play a came of cards with the Joker's girl! :P Also notice how they're planning on escaping to retire! :P Also I haven't read Scarecrow year one, but I know Jonathan's supposed to have a sister and I couldn't for the life of me find her name anywhere! If any of you guys know, could you tell me?**

 **Up Next: Frozen Bats: Summary: Freeze and Langstrom meeting up for the first time in Arkham. Surprisingly they have many things in common. Oh what a perfect time to** **remember the things we have lost.**

 **Arkham Life will be ending soon and I am planning to only go up to 50 chapters, I will let you guys know once I reach that amount and then there is no more reviews aloud I'm afraid.**

 **But for the moment keep up them reviews! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Frozen Bats.

* * *

It was true, one thing that all of the Arkhamites could agree on was Victor and Kirk were probably the most unlucky and the biggest cases of bad circumstance you've ever heard of.

Both had happy lives, both had wives and the possibility of starting a family and then it was turned to ruin.

Before their very eyes their lives were shattered like glass and they lost everything and any chance of hope and family they ever had.

Freeze turned cold and heartless towards the world around him, but Langstrom on the other hand locked himself away from the world because he cared so much for it and because he thought that locking him away would be the best thing for the world.

They were both incredibly sad characters as a whole so was it any surprise why all the others were very confused when they found Kirk and Victor together chatting and even laughing, Victor Freeze, laughing it was probably one of the most chilling things any of the others had ever heard.

"What's gotten into them?" Edward quizzed the others as they stared at the two supposed sad rogues who seemed to be very happy at this current moment in time.

"Maybe the Doctors had upped their medication and this is a side effect?" Crane drawled as he stared with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"And they're… laughing," Harley whispered with wide eyes.

"We should ask them," Gar concluded as he stood with the rest of them, chewing on a stick.

"Why are you chewing on a stick?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss my cigarets, needed to chew or have something in my mouth so… stick it is," Gar shrugged as he pocketed his hands and followed the others as they walked over to Victor and Kirk.

"Hey guys," Harley smiled slightly as she put her hands behind her back and smiled nervously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Freeze answered dully. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Let us consider this a moment, Victor," Jonathan spoke up as he steepled his fingers. "You and Kirk are probably the most melancholic out of all of us, so forgive us if we find it strange that you two are… laughing."

"We can still laugh," Kirk whispered as he stared up at the others.

"Okay… let us put this way," Gar leaned back on his heels. "You two don't laugh."

"We're concerned," Edward added.

Kirk smiled and leaned back slightly. "You shouldn't be. Me and Victor were just comparing notes about our dates with our wives as well as the honeymoon."

"And the wedding," Victor added.

"Can't forget the wedding," Kirk smiled.

"Huh? So everything okay with ya?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow tilting her head slightly to the side.

Kirk smiled and nodded. "Everything is fine."

"Did you ever take Francine ice skating?" Victor suddenly asked.

Kirk shook his head. "Neither of us could skate, both never had a pair of dollar blades, too busy reading science books. We did go to the fun fair though."

"The fun fair?"

"Yes, it's where I discovered I had a fear of heights, kind of ironic when you think about what I became in the end?"

The two laughed slightly and it made the others jump and stare.

"I was never very good at ice skating, but Nora was always so elegant at it, she taught me," Victor smiled. "I met her at college and then she took my ice skating and began to teach me."

"Did you try to feed her the wedding cake after you cut it?"

"Of course," Victor smiled ever so slightly. "And got wedding cake on her nose by accident."

"Ah thank goodness."

"What?"

"It's not just me then," Kirk grinned.

"Oh and did you ever…"

The others stared as they continued with their tales of happiness, something that was foreign to the rest of the rogues there and most of the things they talked about doing was only ever seen in storybooks or films or even the tv, they never had any experience of it.

"I suddenly feel like I don't belong here," Edward mumbled.

"I concur," Jonathan agreed. "That is why I am leaving."

"Ditto."

"Wait for me."

"We'll see you two later," Edward said as he turned to follow the others out.

"See you later, Edward," Kirk called as he turned back to talk with Freeze.

"I did take her to the ice skating performance."

"I did as well," Kirk smiled. "What year was it?"

"It had just become 2000."

"Same."

"We must of gone to the same show," Freeze muttered before he frowned. "I am surprised I did not see you there."

"I was a lot younger then, Victor," Kirk laughed. "I looked very different."

"I did, also," Victor agreed with a smile, before it faded away. "I remember that day so very well… it was one of the last things I did with Nora… then she became sick."

"It was one of the last things myself and Francine did," Kirk sighed. "My hearing began to deteriorate soon after and then we began to focus more on the research and less about what was really important in life."

"I think I did the same," Victor sighed. "Nora always told me to look to the future, to never dwell on the past and always treat the day we are given like a gift, because it was called the present."

"Francine told me something simular," Kirk sighed and shook his head. "Guess both of our wives were very wise and wonderful people."

"Yes, they were," Freeze smiled before it slowly faded away.

Kirk's faded too and they bother turned away from each other with sad looks, looks of regret and sadness.

Their true selves came to the for to show what they truly were.

Sad, broken men with nothing left to loose because they'd already lost everything and didn't see how they could ever get it back. Their happiness had died for them both a long time ago and there was nothing that could ever get it back for them.

The Doctors always said to both of them there was a chance, that they could get their lives back if they tried hard enough but what their Doctors didn't understand or see was that their wives their loved ones were their lives, the wives were their gifts everyday they got up and they could never get that back.

To no longer feel a warm hand in theirs to no longer feel love and warmth of the one they held most dear to them, once that had gone there was no hope for them, there was no life for them outside of what they had become.

They dealt with their pain in different ways, they turned their backs on the world and became cold towards it and uninterested, they would argue that it was because they still loved the ones they had lost and couldn't let go of them just yet.

But this wasn't love, how could it be?

Love was warm.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yes! Depressing I know but hey, those two are probably the most depressing characters I love! Anyway I hope you guys liked this or at least brought out the feels! :P**

 **Next up: Squad Goals: Harley and two assassins... ah, what more is there to say?**


	26. Chapter 26

Squad Goals!

* * *

New arrivals to the asylum were common things they happened often but this time was different.

For one these two new people, the others would actually argue being in Arkham, to them it didn't make any sense as to why they were there in the first place.

But there they were, Deathstroke and Deadshot, two of the greatest assassins that had ever lived standing in the middle of the rec-room, comparing kill notes.

Both of them boasting that they had killed the most people in their time or had come the closest to killing the Bat and that they had been the best leader of task force X.

It was around this time that Harley walked in, she looked around the room in slight confusion because well, all of the other rogues were sitting around the edges of the rec-room keeping as far away from the two assassin's as they could go.

It was safe to say that Harley was confused and that's when she saw him, Floyd Lawton, and a smile wound it's way upon her face.

She trotted up to them both and tapped Floyd on the Shoulder, grinning at him as he turned around.

"Oh, it's you," Floyd didn't seem that interested in the fact that Harley was there and Slade merely glared at him with his one eye.

"Hiya, cowboy," Harley grinned as she wiggled her fingers in a wave before placing her hands on her hips. "Ya miss me?"

"No."

Her smile left and she pouted at him. "Now that's not very nice."

"Neither is smacking me around the head with a mallet or a baseball bat."

Harley shrugged slightly. "Don't get in the way when I swing then."

Slade smirked slightly at that. "I don't think we ever met, Miss Quinzel," he said extending a hand.

Harley folded her arms across her chest and turned away from his extended hand. "Call me Harley, everyone does."

Slowly Slade put his hand down and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Harley."

She smiled at him before turning back to Floyd. "So what brings ya' round our neck of the woods?"

"An insane plea."

"Ya pleaded insane? Why?"

Floyd shrugged. "It was either that or go back to… her."

"Oh!" Harley nodded in understanding. "How is the Wall?"

Slade frowned. "You worked on the task force?"

"Suicide Squad," Harley waved him off. "Yeah one eyed Willy, I did," she smirked at his scowl at the mere mention of his eye and she placed her hands to her hips again and grinned. "In fact, I was one of the best."

"The best what?"

"Hitting people over the head with mallets usually," Floyd mumbled as he walked towards the sofa swiftly followed by Harley and Slade, Harley naturally sitting as close to Floyd as possible.

"You make me sound so harsh, cowboy," She leaned closer to him. "I wasn't that bad surly."

"You two have a history?" Slade questioned as he eyed the two of them together and studied how they acted with each other. It seemed Harley was more interested in Floyd then he was with her.

"What tipped ya off?" Floyd dead panned as he shoved Harley away from him, harshly.

"On the same squad?"

"Hmm," Floyd nodded and rolled the sleeve of his jumpsuit up to show the tattoo with the word 'squad' on it as Harley showed of her's and then Slade showed his.

"Guess Waller really know how to pick her psychos!" Harley chirped.

"Picking lesser warriors for an assassin's job," Slade shook his head. "Foolish, but brave and the perfect cover plan," he glanced around the rest of the room at the other inmates, some he recognised and they were keeping their distance, even the big leagues were. Good, at least they knew their place when it came to him. "And this place is full of lesser warriors," he stated as he narrowed his eyes at the ones who were staring at them, but then quickly turned around.

Harley chuckled. "They're just curious. They've heard stories about you guys and well.." she trailed off and smirked. "I may of dabbed my hand in that a little, but it means they'll stay away from ya as a rule."

"Good," Floyd mumbled. "Dealing with you is enough crazy for me."

"Ha!" Harley giggled. "I'm sane compared to some of the other yahoos in here."

"And that's what scares me."

Harley rolled her eyes. "No need ta be so harsh cowboy, we ain't all bad. Eddie's cool and Jonny is just as adorable, the cute little nerds!"

"From what I heard, Doctor Crane is hardly adorable," Slade butted in as he gave Harley a pointed look.

"Eh, that's only because they don't try to look past his hard exterior," she wrapped her arms around her self and giggled. "He's a warm squishy teddy bear underneath."

"That's how you're describing the Scarecrow?"

Floyd shook his head slightly and smirked a tiny bit. "Only you, Harley, only you."

"But he is!"

"And Riddler?"

"Oh don't get me wrong," Harley smirked at the one eyed man and giggled. "Riddles can be a total know it all most of the time, but he cares for his girl and the rest of his family, not to mention he is rather cute, like a younger brother ta me and Jonny well.. he's sorta like the over protective uncle."

"And Ivy?"

"Red?" Harley smiled and leaned back. "She's my best friend and… sorta like the big sister I never had."

"You view all of them as family?"

"Nah not all of them, just the ones I'm close to. Hiya, Professa'!" Harley cried as she waved at Jonathan as the older man walked past.

He glanced at her and gave a small smile. "Good morning, child."

"I'll be right with ya, just gonna talk with my squad for a bit," she explained gesturing to Floyd and Slade.

Jonathan nodded and smiled. "Of course, take your time," with that he walked off, well it was kinda more of a limp.

Floyd shuddered slightly. "I have total respect for that guy."

"Why?" questioned Slade as he looked the thin and quite frankly frail looking scarecrow up and down.

"Why?" Floyd repeated. "Because he survived a full attack by Croc and was able to come back and take control of the city. That takes some going."

"Or some type of mental disorder."

"Ya know you two," Harley started but she sounded serious. "If you two keep talking about the others like that, assassins or no, they'll kill ya."

"Please," Floyd rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't even leave a mark."

"I doubt that they could even get near me," Slade growled.

Harley merely shrugged and stood up as she looked down at them. "Just a warning. You're new to them and in here," she smirked at the two of them before she began to wonder off, calling behind her as she left. "You're just another new toy for them ta play with."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Legacy lives on: Everyone knows which inmate is going to carry on the Joker's legacy, J'Js already getting ready. But before he leaves he has to see his beautiful angel of sadistic and dark nature first. Lets just say a certain mentor isn't too happy about that.**

 **Okay and you guys can still put in requests since we haven't got up to the deadline yet in fact I think there is 20 more requests available so get a requesting and once this set is finished, we can move onto the next set called 'After Arkham.' :) Keep up them reviews! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

I started a joke.

* * *

Gotham's rogues gallery was changing. With the old rogues considering that maybe it was high time they retire and move on with their lives there was simply the matter of passing on the torch to the next one.

Of course one of the many was a very obvious one and that was J'J the next… well Joker.

He was going to let the legacy run on for generations, his father would not die forgotten.

Now was J'J really Joker's son? It was a mystery in itself, Harley and Joker, when he was alive, both claimed it to be fact and J'J had aspects of himself that looked like Joker but was he really his flesh and blood… it was hard to tell.

Now he was old enough, in fact he was 19 now he was aloud in the adult's ward and everyone avoided him like the plague, which was good for a rep but bad when it came to having fun.

Then he saw her, sitting in the corner of the room, all on her own, reading as perusal in the dark. It was amazing she didn't need glasses now because of all the bad lighting she read her books in.

He slowly stuttered his way over to her before running and leaping into a slide to slide right in front of her, grinning.

She didn't even acknowledge his existence.

He frowned before smirking slightly. "My dark angel of sadistic beauty!" he cried making Luna look up at him over her book. "It has been too long!"

"Not long enough."

"Why so harsh?" J'J pouted. "Surly you've missed little old me?"

"You would think that, but no," she answered bluntly before going back to her book.

"That book can't be more interesting in me, surly."

"Remind me why I'm going out with you again?"

He smiled and sat next to her on the sofa. "My shining personality, opposites do attract after all."

Luna Fright did not look impressed. It was safe to say that anyone could tell J'J had to work hard to gain her affection, Luna didn't give it out for free, you always had to earn it and that was a difficult task.

"You do realise that if Jonathan comes in here and finds you talking to me, he will not be happy," Luna stated as she took a side ways glance at him.

J'J shrugged. "Eh, let old Scaredycrow think what he likes, soon, even he won't dare to cross me."

Luna didn't look impressed, if anything she looked bored and tired, but that came with being in the adult ward, all the others were there and they were not known for being quiet.

"You do realise that out of Arkham we'll be rivals?"

"Or partners in crime."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

Luna smiled but it was brittal and had no feeling behind it. "Keep dreaming."

J'J's smile left his face and he frowned at her before huffing and turning away from her. "So… whats been going on while I've been detained in the baby ward?"

"I don't think the others will appreciate you calling them babies."

"Well they are!"

Luna sighed and tilted her head to the side. "Most of them are only one year younger then us."

"Children," J'J deadpanned before he grinned at her. "We're the next generation of nutso, darling, do you like that idea? I freaking love it!"

"I can tell."

"Wow, sound more enthusiastic about it, I dare you!"

Luna glared at him harshly, her eyes going slowly black as her anger took over and the shadows began to crawl out of her eyes ever so slightly.

J'J gulped and held his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, turn off the darkness and let the light shine, sheesh woman!" he threw his arms up. "Its bad enough I have to share a head with all the dark little voices up here," he tapped his temple and grinned. "Don't need you going all dark angel on me, as much as I like a girl who plays rough, I have no need to visit the hospital wing."

"That's a shame," Luna said a little too sweetly, in fact her voice was verging on syrupy. "I'd be more then happy to get you there."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

She turned back to her reading and J'J glanced at her before a smirk wound its way up his face and he stretched out, laying his arm around her shoulders and Luna tensed slightly before she relaxed and began to continue reading.

They stayed like that for a while before J'J wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Luna tensed even more before she clenched her book as tightly as possible.

Human contact was not something she was used to and she had yet to decided if she liked it or not.

"J'J…" she hissed and J'J giggled before stroking her hair.

"Relax, just enjoy the moment, I'll be quiet, promise!"

"Hm. Fine."

They stayed like that for some time, neither moving simply enjoying each other's company in silence, at least until a dark shadow fell over the both of them.

They looked up and J'J blanched at the sight of Jonathan Crane who was glaring down at him.

Luna seemed to be oblivious to the stare of death that Crane was directing at her boyfriend and smiled up at him kindly. "Good morning, Jonathan."

"Good morning little one," Jonathan replied with a smile before it turned back into a glare at J'J. "What is he doing here?"

"Adult ward now, spooky," J'J grinned pushing his luck with the older and far more dangerous rogue. Said rogue raised one singular eyebrow at his response before he turned to Luna and smiled slightly.

"Luna, dear, do you mind fetching me the Poe book? You were the last person who had and I seem to be unable to locate it."

Luna smiled and stood up. "I'll find it, you stay here."

Jonathan nodded and smiled, all teeth and they were sharp like razors as he turned his attention towards the younger clown and it turned into a snarl.

J'J smiled sheepishly back. He wasn't quite ready to mess with the Scarecrow on his turf just yet.

"Well, I'll leave you two book worms alone," J'J said clapping his hands together as he stood, but he yelped in surprise as a book slammed on the table in front of them.

His eyes widened as he read the letters on the front… P, o, e… oh dear…

He suddenly felt two incredibly bony hands on his shoulders, gently crushing his shoulder blades.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Jonathan snarled into his ear as he stood just behind him. "Luna is very important to me and I would be… very displeased if she got hurt," he squeezed his shoulder painfully and dug his fingers in to make a point. "Very displeased."

"I.. I understand."

"Good," with that he let him go and picked the book up before settling himself down on the sofa.

J'J span around and stared at him for a long time before he began to walk off when Jonathan called to him again.

"And if you disrespect me again, boy," he hissed out the last bit and put emphasis on it. "The hospital wing his right down the hall."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So there we have it, a little bit of J'J, who doesn't love a little bit of J'J? Anywhoo, requests are still open, so don't forget to put in your requests ready for the grand finale of this series.**

 **There is going to be a sequel to this set, which I hope you guys will like just as much and we won't have as many restrictions as you do when you're stuck in an insane asylum.**

 **Up next we have: Throw away the key: Lock up is allowed into the rec-room, only problem is, certain patients are not too happy about that fact and most of all it is Doctor Jonathan Crane and Harleen Quinzel. Ah... who doesn't love a** **reunite between three arch enemies?**

 **Keep up them requests! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Throw away the key.

* * *

Arkham had it's moments of bad and brutal staff, every prison at some point did, but none were ever quite like Lyle Bolton.

The mad had managed to have a lasting impression on the rogues. While he had been in charge he had actually scared them all into submission, beat them down and abused them to the point where they turned back to how they used to be, before they became the criminals they were now known as.

Scarecrow had probably been hit the worst. Bolton reminded him so much of Great Granny that he daren't ever go against him in case he found himself face to face with crows once more.

In the months that Bolton has a tyranny over Arkham the rogues had become detached and devoid of themselves, almost to the point of a catatonic state.

But, thankfully, justice had struck and Bolton was fired and later put into Arkham on account of him going of the rails and trying to 'lock up' everyone he held responsible for making the super criminals seem almost like film stars.

Well who doesn't like a good bad guy? And the people of Gotham sure had a big list to pick from when it came to their favourites, plus it seemed to be natural curiosity that made them such big stars in the media.

Once Bolton was finally put away, deep in the bowls of the dying Arkham Asylum, most forgot about him, general public passed him off simply waved him as a security guy gone cuckoo, but there were a few who believed that the way he was treating the rogues was how they should of been treated all along, but they were few and far between, ironically.

Whilst the general public forgot about Bolton, the rogues did not.

You only had to mention his nick name to them and they'd all be scared stiff and look petrified at the mere thought.

Bolton had made a lasting impression on them, but it seemed a few of them, the ones who had suffered the most when he was around, wanted to get even.

Which was easier said then done, but as Jonathan Crane sat on the sofa glaring over at Bolton who was equally glaring back, it seemed like getting even was going to be some of the best fun he'd had in a while and thankfully it wasn't just him.

Harley wanted in on the action too.

"Well, well," Bolton growled out as he glared at the stick like man in front of him. "Doctor Crane. It's been a while. How's the face?"

"Better, now that you ask," Jonathan replied just as clipped as always, but there was a hint of venom behind it which Bolton picked up.

"Watch yourself, Crane," he snarled as he tightened his grip on the chair he was sitting on. "I have no desire to be put in solitary because of you."

"Oh no, of course not," Jonathan waved him off. "Don't let me get in your way to your freedom. You of all people deserve to be out."

"Yeah," Harley chirped before she narrowed her eyes harshly at Bolton, an odd look on the clown girls face. "Wouldn't wanna ruin that perfect streak ya going for now would we?"

"You can shut it!" Bolton hissed. "I know all about what happened to your boyfriend, good riddance is all I have to say, I just wished you could of gone down with him, you deserve it after all Quinn!"

Jonathan was suddenly standing in front of Bolton, an odd look to his face, something Harley hadn't seen on the Doctor's face, it was smile. But there was something different about this one, it reminded her of Mister J's smile, cold and full of malice, but that slight hint of sadistic humour hiding underneath.

" _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall."_

Harley's eyes widened as did Bolton's at the odd turn of events, but then they both realised something, something that would even make the ex-security guard nervous.

"Crane?" Bolton tested, just to make sure he was correct.

Crane smiled, all teeth and gum. They gleamed like razors and they looked sharp int he light. His eyes seemed to be sparking with something that just wasn't good and his glasses were off, resting on the sofa next to the book he had picked up to read.

" _The Doctor isn't in right now, but if you would like to make an appointment, I can always pencil you in,"_ he cackled as he glared down at Bolton.

"Scarecrow?" Harley questioned with a slight raise of her eyebrow. It had been a while since the Doctor had lost control of his other personality. The Scarecrow side was not afraid of Bolton, not in the slightest. He'd just been hidden away when Bolton had come because Crane had been scared. Scarecrow didn't like that. Not…one… bit.

It was due time for pay back.

" _Yes, dear child?"_ Scarecrow turned and grinned at her showing off more of his teeth _. "All the kings horses and all the kings men…"_ he trailed off and turned to glare at Bolton. _"Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again."_

"What the hell are you going on about Crane!?"

" _Humpty Dumpty,"_ Scarecrow waved his hand, the smile gone from his face before it returned with a grin and he flexed his finger to be pointing at Bolton. _"And you."_

"What do I have to do with that stupid nursery ryhme?!"

Suddenly Scarecrow was in his face, hands slamming down over Bolton's as he glared down at the much bigger and heavier set man then the thing and frail looking Scarecrow. But looks were deceiving, Scarecrow wasn't frail at all, you couldn't be if you wanted to survive a beating from Killer Croc in his own enviroment.

" _If you don't leave the others alone, you'll have a great fall!"_ Scarecrow snarled as he leaned even closer so they were almost nose to nose. _"And all the king's horses and all the king's men won't be able to put you back together again."_

"You think I'm scared of you?" Bolton laughed slightly and glared back at him. "You're nothing to me Crane!"

" _Jonny boy is nothing,"_ the Scarecrow agreed before he suddenly stood back and looked down at Bolton. _"But I'm not Jonny."_

"You're the same person."

Scarecrow slapped him upside the head and Bolton looked shocked as the man in front of him tutted and wagged a finger like he was scolding a small child. Which in Scarecrow's head he sorta was. _"Oh so foolish, oh so foolish boy. Me and Jonny are nothing alike, never the same but always the same and never unalike."_

"What!?" Bolton looked utterly confused, in the background Harley watched with wide eyes as she observed the Scarecrow, the thing that Jonathan kept hidden because he was not so nice. Jonathan wasn't a nice man, but the Scarecrow was wicked. Made up of all of Jonathan's hate and anger and sadness and fear of the world around him. Scarecrow was born from fear and hate, there was not a single piece of love in his being because the Scarecrow had nothing, nothing at all. He was a man with nothing left and that made him dangerous because you couldn't bargain with him and he couldn't be betrayed and he only ever answered to himself. No one else mattered.

And here Harley was trapped in a room with him and another person who also didn't care about her.

" _Of course,"_ the Scarecrow nodded before a smirk slid onto his face. _"Someone as foolish as you wouldn't understand, but I wouldn't need you to as long as you know your place."_

"I do know my place," Bolton agreed as he stood up to his full height, ranging in the region of being 6ft 1. He was tall and then built like a brick wall. He looked down at Jonathan and glared. "And it's above you."

Scarecrow smirked. Oh he wanted to play that game did he.

Slowly, he uncurled himself from his hunched position and stood to his full height, straitening out his back and glaring down at Bolton, who seemed shocked to see how tall the Scarecrow actually was.

" _Run little rabbit, run,"_ the Scarecrow cackled as he pushed Bolton backwards over the chair.

Bolton scrambled to his feet and charged at Scarecrow, who was able to doge just in time. Harley got up and swung a fist out at Bolton. She made her target but then Bolton was over come with rage and he screamed, chasing after the clown girl who had bolted when she realised how angry he was with her.

The guards had tried to stop Bolton but it was of no use and so Scarecrow chased after the two of them, jumping up and hiding in the rafters and pipes of the Asylum.

Bolton, by this point had caught up to Harley and the two of them where next to a set of stairs fighting.

Spider-like, hiding in the rafters and Scarecrow watched and tilted his head to the side in thought.

" _Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water,"_ the Scarecrow whispered before he jumped down and landed on Bolton's chest, pushing off him and forcing the other man to loose his balance. _"Jack, fell down and broke his crown,"_ just as Bolton was about to fall he grabbed Harley and pulled her down with him as they both went tumbling down, thankfully not a full set of steps, before they both landed at the bottom.

A sly grin full of sadistic glee fell upon the Scarecrow's lips as he gazed upon the two limp bodies at the bottom of the steps, nurses and guards were already there, treating them and helping, non of them noticing the scarecrow like figure at the top of the stairs, still watching with that sadistic grin on his face.

" _And Jill came tumbling after."_

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yep so sorry it has been a while since I've posted got side tracked with Christmas and things so I hope you all had a** **goodie and i hope you enjoy this one, so I look forward for the rest of your lovely requests!**

 **So yep we had this one and up next we have :Things that go bump in the night: So it's a night before Halloween and it would be the perfect time for ghosts to be about. But ghosts aren't real... are they?**


	29. Chapter 29

Things that go 'bump' in the night.

* * *

It was the night before Halloween, when all through the asylum, not a inmate was stirring, not even a siren. The inmates were all tucked away, snug in their beds, with images of murders dancing around their heads. The guards marched the halls on a mission, stopping the inmates from leaving for a jail break session.

With some in their straight jackets and others in their caps, they'd all settled down (for once) for a long hallows eve nap.

But what was this, running through the halls, all white was his skin and green was his hair, no it was not St Nicholous, why on earth would he be there?

It was, who else but the crown prince of crime, but how was he here, surly he had died.

Peering in through the cells he saw all his fellow inmates fast asleep, so he slipped in through the cell to sneak a quick peep.

Nigma was sleeping, for once it seemed. No noise to disturb him so he was able to dream.

"Eddie, my boy!" Joker cackled, causing the young man to awake with a fright, seeing the ghostly figure of a man who had died, how was he here?

Edward began to panic and he shuffled backwards in a fright.

"Joker?!" he spluttered and stared at him. No he couldn't be here that was impossible. The man was dead, dead and burnt to a crisp and the ashes were buried along with him. "How… what… why are you here?"

"Oh!" the dead man grinned, looking more alive then ever. "I simply wanted to make sure non of you would be forgetting about little old me," the man explained as he took a seat at the end of Edward's bed. "And you of all people would know how much I'd hate to be forgotten, right Eddie?"

"Ah.. but why me?" Edward tilted his head to the side. "Why did you visit me?"

"Ah hold your horses there four eyes!" Joker grinned and stood up. "I'm just getting started. Going to see everyone I know in here. But do answer me this, Eddie, do you miss your dearly departed uncle J?"

Edward simply stared. This was just a hallucination, nothing more. So he couldn't hurt him right?

"You're… you're not real!"

"Eddie, I'm offended! I'm as real as Jervis's cheshire cat!" Joker cackled and laughed, grabbing the wall to keep himself upright because of how much he was laughing.

"You're making jokes again…" Edward whispered. "But you always made jokes."

"Yes.. yes I did," Joker grinned up at him. "It's good to be telling jokes again, then again, it's good to be doing anything again!"

A chorus of laughter filled Edward's cell and he could only stare in slight horror as he realised that he was awake and this wasn't a dream. Joker was here. He was here and he was in Edward's cell making jokes and scaring the living day lights out of him.

Nothing new there then.

"Now Eddie, it's been fun but I really gotta run and see the others, wish them a happy Halloween! Give them the best trick of their lives, what do you think?" he span around to allow Edward to see all of him, standing with his arms out he grinned at Edward even wider. "It's a good one isn't it?"

Riddler didn't say anything. All he could do was stare as he felt himself going paler and paler at the realisation that Joker's ghost was actually haunting him.

Joker rolled his eyes and walked up to the silent man. "No need to be speechless about it, Eddie. I'm simply here to share around some spooky cheer, also, I have a bone to pick with old straw man. I always meant to make Jonny scream in terror at some point and now I'm an actual ghost, I have the perfect means to do it by," Joker tapped his chin for a moment before he suddenly was in Edward's face. "You wouldn't happen to have a camera would you, I really wanna get this on film."

Edward blinked a few times. "I… you… what…?"

"Oh for the love of," Joker rolled his eyes and face palmed. "Ugh, Eddie! You know I'd slap you if I could actually touch you with my hand!" Joker swung his hand around and actually managed to strike Edward across the face.

Edward yelped and Joker blinked before he grinned as the man of riddles stared in terror.

"Oh," Joker giggled as he stood up. "This certainly puts things at a different angle. Time to give you a real show stopper Eddie, or maybe it'll be a heart stopper…" the man trailed off before he grinned and shrugged, holding both of his hands out. "Oh well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we," he paused and wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders. "Incase this is a heart stopper, I just wanted you to know, it's nothing personal, it's just in the name of good comedy I'm gonna have to stop your heart is that okay with you? It is? Good, great even, now just hold still this won't hurt a bit."

Suddenly, Joker wrapped his hands around Edward's throat and began to squeeze. Oh he had missed this, he'd missed the feel of someone struggling to live the feel as their pulse sped up as they wasted more breath and more energy in trying to stop him. It was good. Great even.

He lost consciousness, his arms had gone limp and he wasn't moving, but he was still alive.

"Don't worry Eddie," Joker snarled, his grin never leaving his face. "I've saved a nice little spot in hell for you, you'll love it there trust me! And Firefly, wowza, is he gonna love it down there!"

He was almost finished, he'd almost killed him, almost over and then his hands fazed through and he couldn't touch him again.

"What?!" Joker shrieked as he stared before rolling his eyes. "Oh don't tell me a ghost can't kill the living, what's the point in being a ghost if I can't kill people, blah, boring!" he grabbed Edward shook him slightly. "That's real boring isn't Eddie?!" Edward didn't say anything. "Oh right, I forgot, you're unconscious because I tried to strangle you. Must of slipped my mind," he let him go and Edward slammed back into the bed not moving, but still breathing.

Joker paced the cell before he grinned and floated through the walls, ending up in the Mad Hatter's cell, Jervis was sitting reading.

An idea popped into his head and Joker slowly floated underneath the book before he quickly burst from the pages giggling.

"TRICK'R'TREAT, JERVIS!"

Jervis, gave his best woman like scream and through the book away to the other side of the room.

The passing Guard rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Keep it down Tetch!" he snarled before he carried on walking.

"Yes," Joker agreed as he floated up in front of Jervis, smiling that smile that haunted everyone's dreams. "Keep it down Tetch… or does he mean, keep it up? One can never tell with the people in here, I hear they're quite insane."

"What… you… but good sir you're dead."

"You're dealing with this a lot better then Eddie did, let me tell ya, Jerv."

"Dormouse? Is he alright?"

"Oh he's fine," Joker waved him off. "Once he wakes up of course, I really wanted to strangle that stupid little nerd, oh he just has a neck that's so.. strangle-able, it would be so easy and I would love to do it, just to watch the life leave his eyes as he slowly realises that I am then going to not only kill him but kill his little mystery as well, before parading around town asking stupid questions just like he!" Joker paused in his rant and smiled at Jervis who held a look of complete shock on his face. "But I digress," the clown giggled. "I really did wanna kill him though, well maybe not kill Eddie but kill something. Turns out I can't, being dead and all. Ironic that isn't it?"

Jervis swallowed and had a look of worry at the mention of his friend's not quite well being. "Quite," Jervis whispered as he looked the Joker up and down. "How is that you are here?"

"Well.. wouldn't you like to know that Jervis.. as a matter of fact so would I, but oh well!" Joker stalked up to him and smirked. "Guess we can't know everything in life… or death, right?" he chuckled before laughing once more and then he jumped through the wall and disappeared, scaring the other cell's occupants on the way around and finally landing in Drury and Garfield's cell.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite bugs!" Joker grinned as the two shot up awake in their beds and stared at the green haired clown in front of them. "Don't worry boys, I left my pesticide in hell, you're all safe."

The two didn't say anything, just stared.

"Well I didn't expect a standing ovation, but something better then this at least!" Joker threw his arms up before smirking. "Something bugging you?"

"You're dead," Gar deadpanned as he stared at him. "You can't be here."

"Yes, I seem to be getting that a lot recently," Joker grinned as he walked over to their beds. "But boy golly would you look at that I'm here."

"I'm surprised you're even here," Gar whispered.

"By the looks of Drury's face so is he!"the clown grinned and looked down at Drury. "Hey Drury," he wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Catching my good side are we? Hell.. what am I talking about they're all good!"

"Ghost…" Drury whispered.

"You're reacting like Eddie did and I strangled him," Joker leaned down to glare at the moth. "You may wish to change your tactics or else I'll give you a nice new necklace," he said wiggling his fingers.

"Leave him alone… Ghost… Joker?"

"Think of me as the Ghost of Chaos past," Joker giggled as he slowly walked over to the door smirking at the two of them. "And now for my next trick!" he snapped his fingers and went through the floor, landing himself in the very cell he was looking for, but this was strange.

The cell had changed a great deal. There were messages scrawled on the wall, all of which held words about fear on them.

The occupants of the cell hadn't even noticed him, too engross with the Legend of Sleepy Hollow to be paying any real attention to anything else around him.

Joker slowly pulled his head off, finding that you could do all sorts with your body once you were dead, it was really quite fascinating.

He tossed his head into Jonathan's lap and the man caught it, his eyes widening as the face grinned up at him.

"Love what you've done with the place, Jonny boy!"

Jonathan would openly deny what happened next, he had a reputation and if the others found out he'd screamed like a girl and jumped up running to the other end of the cell as he watched the body pick up and laughing head, quite frankly shaking in terror.. well he wouldn't have much of a rep left.

"Standing ovation? Was not expecting that, but I'll take it! After all it was my best performance by far."

"How are you here?!"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that, it's getting rather boring."

"Well.." Jonathan thought for words. "Forgive me for being so boring but having a head landing on my lap of someone who has been dead for three years now is really not something I'm expecting for a Tuesday night!"

"Oh Jonny," Joker chuckled as he walked up to the older man. "I forgot how funny you are sometimes. Say, nice face by the way. Did you have some work done?"

"If you weren't already dead I'd of killed you myself for that comment."

"Always leading to violence with you," Joker tisked. "That really isn't anyway to welcome a guest."

"You are no guest," Jonathan shook before he sighed and shook his head. "Why don't you go and bother Harley, I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"As tempting as that sounds, no," Joker smirked slightly. "Besides… if you get Harley hopped up on enough meds, she sees me anyway… though I'm not too sure I like the unicorn."

"You're mad!"

"I'm pretty certain I'm a Vergo.. or was I a Leo? Ah, I can never remember."

"Well… what do you want with me?"

"I wanted to scare you, mission completed," Joker grinned at him as he flipped backwards and landed on Jonathan's bed. "Of course, I would kill you just for kicks but.. ah you can't make anyone else dead, once you're dead it seems. Which is… dead irritating!" more laughter echoed off the walls as the Clown stood there and studied the Scarecrow who was still trying to deal with this.

"But I can hurt you," Joker grinned.

Jonathan blinked. "What?"

In a flash the man was on him, hitting him in the face over and over again.

"Terribly sorry about this Jonny boy, but I gotta kick of some steam, being dead is real boring and I may not be able to kill you," he yanked the Doctor up and grinned as the man tried to struggle against him. "But you'd be surprised by what you can live through."

He slammed his head back down against the concrete making him fall unconscious and Joker smirked as he stood up and left the Doctor lying on the floor, walking up to the glass that separated him from the outside world.

"It's been a pleasure like always, Jonny. Lets do this again some time," with that the clown vanished into the night.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Ah, Joker, who doesn't love Joker? But a ghost Joker, even better! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope it captured the Joker's personality, I hope anyway.**

 **Also, my many followers, HAPPY NEW YEAR! A year of crazy and new stories will be popping up shortly, and this one will still be active since I still have requests to do and I bet there** **will be more on the way.**

 **Next one is a special, but it doesn't take away any space for your requests, so I hope you enjoy it! :D**


	30. Chapter 30 SPECIAL!

Rogues vs The Rogues.

* * *

In the life of a criminal, rogues would move from place to place. They would often stay in one city and then for a vacation they would move, try out a different super hero, test them, see how good they really where and quite often, in fact more often then non they got beaten as per usual and put in that prison before being transferred to their proper one.

This had recently happened and it had caused a stir in Arkham, leaving many Arkhamites disgruntled and angry, not to mention put off.

Riddler, Harley, Firefly, Killer Moth, Scarecrow, Sphinx, Man-Bat and Mad Hatter all stood and glared at the new comers, heck even Kirk didn't think they belonged here so the others definitely didn't.

They got a glare equally as strong back at them, by The Rogues.

Mirror Master, Trickster, Heatwave, Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, Golden Glider, The Top and Pied Piper.

Scarecrow was the first to speak as he glared at the new and quite frankly invading group of rogues.

"Is it just me or does the rec-room feel a little… crowded?"

"I agree," Edward nodded as he glared at Mirror Master who equally glared back at him.

"Trust me," Captain Cold interjected as he narrowed his eyes at Scarecrow. "Being here isn't exactly a summer getaway for us. We're just as annoyed about this as you are."

"Doubt it," Firefly hissed.

"You've got some attitude with you!" Heatwave snarled as he took a step closer, Garfield doing the same as he glared at him equally.

"I ain't the only one."

"So," Mist muttered as she looked across at the quite frankly baby rogues. "Your pyro's a hot head too?"

"Funny," Glider smirked as she folded her arms across and rested her hip to one side. "I was just about to say the same thing about yours."

"Mic!" Leonard hissed and the other pyro backed off as Drury quickly pulled Garfield back.

"So," Jonathan said, a smile creeping it's way up his face. "You have you're loyal dog at the end of a leash, how charming of you."

"And you have yours."

"Oh do you know how close I am to setting one of you alight!"

"I was just gonna say the same thing, hot head!"

"I'm the hot head?!"

"GAR!"

"MIC!"

The two pyros grumbled but complied all the same.

"Look," Snart hissed as he took a step towards Crane, the taller of the two looking down his nose at the other. "This is simply temporary, so there doesn't need to be any… fights between us, yes?"

"I don't see why not," Crane smiled crookedly. "After all… you are on our turf."

"Not that you may have noticed, the amount of times you've been hauled in here I think you should realised by now that," Cold took a step closer and glared up at Crane, a smile of his own playing on his lips. "Gotham has never been your turf. It's always been the Bats and even when you beat him, he still came back and took you all out."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Edward growled out making Mirror Master smirk and chuckle lightly. "Did I say something funny?!"

"Yes," Mirror Master agreed as he looked up at him grinning. "You can't even take down a man who has no super powers."

"He ain't a man!" Gar growled in protest. "He may be mortal, but he sure as hell wasn't human!"

"I think that the only un human thing here, would be Doctor Langstrom over there," Leonard smirked.

Kirk glared before he took a step forward and Harley quickly stopped him.

"OH!" Trickster beamed as he jumped into the air and stood just behind Piper. "You just got burned!"

"I'll burn you in a minute," Firefly hissed. "You leave Kirk alone! He ain't like the rest of us!"

"Yes, the scientist… a tragic mistake," Cold tilted his head to the side and smirked. "I guess that will teach you to mess with things you don't understand."

"Then maybe you should take your own advice and not mess with me," Kirk hissed and the other Arkhamites smirked at the rogue's shocked looks.

Obviously some of their personalities were rubbing off on Kirk and he was learning to stand up for himself.

It was a nice change that they didn't have to stick up for him as much now and with the threat of being able to turn into a giant bat it made things a lot safer for him too.

"This is getting us no where," Weather Wizard hissed as he took a step towards cold. "If we stand around truing all day, what are we even arguing about?"

"Yeah," Drury nodded in agreement. "They're still like us, bad guys, so… why are we even arguing with them?"

"Yeah, Drury, in that statement please remove yourself from that equation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're no rogue," Mirror Master shrugged. "Even Axel is better then you and that's saying something."

"Yeah- hey wait what!? What the hell do you mean by that, Sam!?"

Hartley put his hand on Axel's shoulder as the younger of the two tried to grab at Sam from where he was standing.

"Relax."

"Easy for you to say, he didn't insult you!"

"Axel, he gave you a compliment."

"A slight back handed one don't you think?" Mist cut in.

"Not unlike your man either," Glider smirked as she walked over and hugged Sam who smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am really starting to dislike you," Mist snarled as she walked over to Edward and wrapped an arm around his.

"Oh, you are up tight aren't you?"

"Not as up tight as you, sister."

Edward blinked and looked at Mist who was still glaring at Glider, who was now thankfully, glaring back.

"Did you really just say sister?"

"Yes I did and we will never speak of it again."

"Right, got it."

"Good sirs and miss, whatever where you doing in Wonderland, surly central city you do miss?"

"Finally talking then, Hatter?" Top smirked at him. "About time."

"Time? Tea time or time for tea, they are very different don't you see?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes and waved his hand slightly before looking at the others. "Ignore him, but he does raise an interesting point, what where you doing in Gotham?"

"What's wrong with a little vacation?" Cold smirked as he spread his arms out wide, still smirking. "All we wanted to do was take a few souvenirs and unfortunately border control wasn't too keen about that."

"You guys got caught by bored control?" Drury asked with a raised eyebrow and Firefly rolled his eyes before he smacked the back of his head.

"No you idiot!"

"Then who caught them?"

"Ever seen a guy with a black cape, pointy ears and a deep growly voice?" hissed Cold, still smirking that cold smirk of his, one that oozed over confidence and smoothness.

"Yeah, I have actually. There's a guy, don't know if you've heard of him called Batman, hey wait do ya mean there's a new hero or-" Gar smacked him again. "Ow! Will you quit doing that?!"

"Only if you stop saying something stupid!"

"And judging by how he's talking that's going to take a while," Heatwave interjected with a small smirk.

Gar went rigid and slowly turned to glare at the pyro. "He's my friend!" he hissed pointing a finger at his chest. "My friend, mine, which means, only I am allowed to call him an idiot."

"A little protective there are we?" Hartley questioned before he flinched slightly at the blazing glare he received from the other pyro. "I only thought Mic could give a burning glare that well, I was wrong."

"Ha," Axel laughed as he stood up. "That was funny, ya know because they're both pyros and you said their glares were like burning and stuff."

"Hey bozo!" Harley yelled with her hands on her hips. "I think that was the point!"

"Hey your Joker's chick aren't ya?" Axel grinned. "I am a massive fan of your work."

"Really?" Harley beamed.

"Yeah girl, ya bubble gum explosion was epic and I loved the laughing fish."

"Oh I loved the laughing fish too!" Harley beamed. "You remember the song right?"

"Yeah of course I do!"

They both grinned at each other before starting off.

"They're silly and funny and oh so delish' they're joyful and jolly, Joker fish!"

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing and giggling leaving the rest of them staring at them in slight confusion before shaking their heads.

"I have to say," Edward mumbled as he glanced over at Mirror Master. "Your tricks with mirrors are quite impressive. Tell me, how do you stop other things from reflecting to give away the illusion?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"I'll tell you some of mine if you tell me some of yours?"

Sam contemplated this for a bit before nodding and letting go of Glider, following Edward to two chairs at the far side of the room as they began to talk about the different illusions both had done over the years of working as super criminals.

"You got any burn scars?" asked Firefly.

"Yeah," Mic grinned. "I got some good ones, got some good stories too as well as some good techniques on showing the beauty of fire."

"Hmm, want to compare notes?"

"Ah, why the hell not? Nice to meet someone who finally understands."

"You're not the only one."

Top glanced around as he noted that the other rogues were starting to walk away and talk to each other. Golden Glider and Sphinx were talking together. Mostly about their boy friends and of course all things gold and shiny.

Pied Piper and Hatter and gone off to play chess together, both taking a like to classical music and literature it only seemed natural, Harley and Trickster were comparing prank notes and giving each other tips on how to create even bigger pranks. Weather Wizard and Killer Moth, being some of the more passive of the rogues were happily chatting about what each other could do. Moth fascinated by Mark's powers and Mark was fascinated at how Moth could fly without having any powers to do so.

"So," Top started as he glanced over at Man-Bat, who glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ya know your wings… can you create a gust of wind or something with them?"

"I don't know, I haven't fully practiced with my powers yet, simply testing that they work and if I can control my ability."

"Maybe if you flapped them at the right speed, taking into account all other things that may factor in, you could create a gust that could take people off their feet."

"Equally with you," Kirk acknowledged. "If you span fast enough and then was to stop and some how direct the air around you, you could also create enough force to knock other people off their feet."

"Want any help in controlling your abilities?"

"If you could lend a hand, yes."

Captain Cold and Scarecrow observed their fellow rogues and noticed how well they were getting on with each other. Of course, this was only temporary, there was no way they would stay in good company for long, not after they left anyway.

There was no point in causing a fight now, since they all knew who would win and they would never openly say it, never say that they would loose, always that they would win.

But deep down both parties knew that actually if they started a fight here the person who would win would be Batman and neither of them had any desire to see him any time soon so..

"Do you play cards?"

"Depends, what's the prize?"

"We use food here. Piece of corn, two pieces of carrot… you understand?"

"Sounds good," Cold picked up a packet of cards and smirked slightly. "My deal?"

"House rules," Crane stated holding his hand out for the cards.

"Well, when you put it like that," Cold placed the cards in his hand and walked with him to the couch and the cards began to be dealt out. At first it was just Cold and Scarecrow playing but gradually the others joined in and began to play.

It was a nice game, up until the point somebody won.

"Cheating sonuva-!"

"Ya know I knew we couldn't trust you visitors!"

"Ya all gonna burn!"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Come here!"

"Ow!"

"OUch!"

"SKREEE!"

"SHUT UP KIRK!"

"OH god, he ain't Kirk, he ain't Kirk!"

"Everyone run!"

"Trust me, you did not have to give me that order."

"Never mind that, Lenny, run!"

"You wanna piece of this!?"

"MIC!"

"Now is not the time to blow your top."

"Shut up Hartley!"

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"This coming from the guy locked in an insane asylum."

"Axel, I swear, I will cut your tongue out."

"Geez, Nigma chill out."

"Wait, you think we lost him?"

"I can't see him."

"That doesn't always mean anything with Kirk, let me tell ya."

"Where are the guards when you need them?"

"Drury, we don't need no guards!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"I think we lost him."

"SKREEE!"

"AHHHH!"

Needless to say that was the last time The Rogues came to Gotham.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Flash Rogues... gotta love the Flash Rogues :) Okay so yeah, maybe not my best but my god, writing the Flash Rogues was difficult and I am really not used to writing them and it needs a lot of practice in doing so. Anyway how this came about is by watching, finally watching, the Flash tv show. Since I live in England it didn't come over so I had to wait for it to come out on DVD, very much annoyingly. I loved it and enjoyed every episode and now can't wait for the next series. Whilst there hasn't been all of the Rogues on the show yet, I thought I would have a go at writing them, so I did some research about the ones that I hadn't seen and hey presto this was born. One thing I did notice was how similar in personalities certain characters where to each other, not to mention their gimmicks.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one and sorry for my bad writing but it was my first time and well... I did have a lot of fun using different characters :)**

 **Up Next, well we have a request for more of my own characters especially little Jester :)**

 **And I thought so people don't get confused these are the requests I have so FAR:**

 **1)Jester and other OCs**

 **2) Pyg creating the perfect christmas gift for the rogues**

 **3) Another one with JJ in it**

 **4) Harley trying to wake up Eddie after being** **tasered.**

 **5) Organising a new years party as therapy going horribly wrong when Julian Day joins in**

 **6)The adventures of Otis, Drury, Garfield and of course Otis's rats, with special guest Anarky!**

 **7) Killer Croc dealing with his current situation after the season of infamy DLC**

 **8) Riddler and Hatter torturing some poor soul with rhyme**

 **9) Scarecrow and Ivy paring (because why not, I ship them anyway)**

 **10) Copperhead, Magpie, Scarecrow and Two Face, with the girls taking interest in the guys work and themselves.**

 **So yeah this is the upcoming Arkham Life... Episodes? Can I call them that...? Anyway this is what's coming up and you guys can keep up with your requests! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

A new kind of crazy.

* * *

In Arkham it was a well known fact that the children's ward was probably one of the more dangerous areas of the Asylum. Many of said children were almost old enough to be moved into the adult wards but for the mean time, they were locked up in their own section of Arkham with their own rec-room and cafeteria, not allowed to mix with the adults in case they gave them any bad ideas.

It was a waste of time since whenever the kids broke out they would go looking for their mentors and work with them anyway, since they were their friends or in some rare cases family.

One of the most notable of all the kids that were locked away in this ward was Jester. A crazy clown girl with a love of the theatrics and black humour. She was, for lack of a better term, the top girl of that part of the asylum, far to crazy for anyone to mess with and quite frankly non of the others were too keen on being that crazy anyway.

But that didn't stop them from trying.

Their rec-room was allowed much more in it then the adults because the Doctors took on the view of, they're kids, what could they possibly do? The guards would argue that they could do a lot as Target once showed when he used a chess piece to blind a guard when the guy had beat him down far too much. In some ways some of the guards agreed with what Target did because the man was a bully and was beating Target down even after the boy had stopped resisting, it was probably because the guards agreed with his decision that he was let of lightly.

Now in recent times a new inmate had been placed in Arkham, Jester's BFF if she was going to decided out of all the crazy kids she knew and there she was sitting at the chess bored with Alice sitting opposite her, Jester grinned and walked over, taking a seat and sitting to the side of the bored.

"Heya' E'," the clown girl grinned and she rested her head on the arm head rest of the chair. "How ya been?"

Enigma Terry, also known as the computer hacker Cr055w0rd online or Crossword in everyday criminal activity glanced up at Jester and frowned.

"I was fine until your antics got me locked up in here. I don't deserve to be in here, I am completely sane!"

"Wow," Jester mumbled her eyes wide in mock shock. "It's uncanny how alike you and ya father are. Eddie says the same thing."

"My father is a genius," Enigma declared with a small smile on her face. "I am honoured to have him as my father."

"Yeah he was such a genius that he named ya Enigma, the only name I can never find on a mug… then again Luna is also pretty hard to find too."

"Oh and where is dear Moonbeam?" asked Alice who was still staring at the chess bored in slight confusion as to where she was going to move next.

"Ah.." Jester waved her hand around the air before dropping it and shrugging. "Around. Some place in the facility… I have no idea, I just know she hasn't gotten out."

"I could get out of here easily."

"Then please, E', please do," Jester grinned at her. "Because I think you and I both know that if you had worked a way out of here ya would of done it by now."

"I'm biding my time."

"Until you come up with an idea."

"No!"

"I heard a yes there, did you hear a yes Alice?"

"I heard a no… dear me Jester are you hard of hearing or has too many explosions gone to your head?"

Jester blinked before frowning and shaking her head, a smile tugged at her lips. "Probably."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Enigma deadpanned as she went back to the chess bored. "Alice have you even moved yet?"

"No little riddle I have not. Still deciding I am afraid to say."

"It's Enigma."

"Don't bother," Jester waved her off. "After Jervis went cuckoo, Alice went further down the rabbit hole, ya get me?"

"No, but for the sake of you not talking any longer I will say yes."

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you."

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Yeah, funny that, neither do I."

"Oh!" they all turned to see Gecko and Target walking over to them, Target the obvious one who had spoken. "Chick fight, chick fight!"

"That is a very rude thing to say," Alice informed him as she finally moved her piece and Enigma quickly moved hers.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Target smirked. "Besides, I love it when you girls fight, it's hilarious."

"So is cutting people's arms off," Jester grinned at him, as Target automatically moved his hand to the amputated arm as Jester continued. "And by the looks of things, ya have one spare to go."

"You have no sense of humour."

"I have a perfect sense of humour," she giggled as she tilted her head to the side. "Just you don't like it is all."

"Ya got that right."

Gecko sighed and shook his head. "Can't you two ever get along?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Weather I wake up on the wrong side of the padded cell or not."

The lizard boy gave her a dull look before he shook his head and turned to Enigma with a toothy grin on his face. "Well, well, well, little Enigma, back to join our merry crew?"

"Unfortunately," Enigma mumbled before she turned to the two boys and smiled. "But it's nice to see you again, Gecko, you too Target."

"Thanks Enigma, it's good to see you too."

"You playing chess with Alice? Ya sure that's a good idea… she is a little… ya know?"

"Dear Gecko, whatever do you mean?"

"You're crazy," Gecko deadpanned. "Really crazy."

"Not crazy, mad," Alice explained with a smile. "Mad as a hatter, or maybe madder? Only time will tell, speaking of which it's time for tea."

Gecko shook his head. "Not for another half an hour it ain't. Can you even tell the damn time?"

"It's always tea time in Wonderland but there are six different times at one time in Wonderland. It can become oh very confusing."

"You're telling us," Target mumbled.

All through this Jester had been exhuming the pieces as Enigma moved another one before she frowned. "Why'd ya move the horsey?"

Enigma took a moment to calm herself, taking in a deep breath before finally talking again. "It's called a Knight."

"That don't look like no Knight to me."

"Well it is a Knight!"

"And the Castles?"

"Rooks."

Jester blinked and looked back at the pieces, picking up the rook much to Enigma's dismay and slight panic over. "E', that's a castle. You can't tell me it's anything but a castle."

Enigma glared at her for a long time before she snatched the piece off her and put it back on the bored. "It's called a rook, therefore it is a rook!"

"But it looks like a castle."

Enigma slammed her hand down on the bored. "It isn't a castle! How many times do I have to say that!"

"No more, sheesh, E', ya take things way too seriously."

Enigma muttered something about clowns and explosions and a few other not very nice words before carrying on with her chess game.

"Besides, why ya even play chess, it's boring."

Enigma rolled her eyes moving another piece before she turned back to Jester. "It's about strategy and planning. Something sadly you lack."

Target giggled slightly before leaning on Jester's chair and pointing at the bored. "Say, if that's true, why's Alice playing it?"

"Yeah," Jester agreed before glaring at Enigma. "And I plan."

"No you don't."

"Well you plan, sure, but look where that got you!" Jester grinned as her best friend glared at her harshly before she continued. "Besides, think of it this way, it should be my game, it's black and white… like me!"

"Anyway," Gecko interjected before the argument could get any worse. "Any of you guys seen Scorch? Guys meant to be in here, but I haven't see him at all."

"I think he's just keeping a distance from everyone," Jester informed as she picked up another piece and held it up to the light. "This looks like a pointy thing."

"Besides," Target muttered as he looked up at his friend. "You know Scorch, he's always been an outsider, he never mixed with anyone."

"He always sat at the back too," Enigma acknowledged before she reached across the table and snatched the piece out of Jester's hand. "Now give me that, it's a bishop!"

"Bishops don't where pointy things on their heads… they wear dresses."

Gecko and Target chuckled as Enigma glared harder at Jester and squeezed the piece in her hand before she calmly placed it down and shook her head. "Anyway," she mumbled. "Maybe Scorch has a different time table to us."

"Dear friends, he does not!" Alice cried as she pointed across the room as Scorch walked in , his face looked slightly worse. Obviously he had been taking Garfield's advice way too much.

"Ya think we should talk to him?"

"One thing I learnt about Scorch," Gecko muttered as they watched the boy take a seat on the sofa, switching the telly on before he leaned back and stared at it. "He don't really like being with no one much, if at all."

"Always been a loner," Target agreed. "Guy never speaks to anyone willing if at all."

"You do know I can hear you."

They froze and glanced over at Scorch who hadn't moved from his seat and was still watching the telly.

Jester blinked before grinned and stretching her arms out. "He lives!"

"Say, Scorch," Target grinned cautiously. "How you been?"

"I've been fine."

"That good huh?"

"Pretty much."

Gecko shook his head and stood to his full hight. "Mind telling us what happened to your face?"

"My beautiful flames thanked me for creating them and gave me a loving caress. I feel honoured," Scorch answered as he continued to sit there without turning around. He seemed bored if anything. But that was not a new thing. He always seemed like that.

Jester however was still examinening the chess bored. "What's the crowny thing?"

"You mean the king?"

"That's a king?"

"Yes," Enigma sighed and turned to see the clown girl grinning at her. "You're just doing this to drive me up the wall aren't you."

"That a statement or a question?"

"You know which one it is."

Scorch finally turned around to look at them all and he raised an eyebrow at them. "Why are you playing chess with Alice, of all people?"

"She's the only one who understands the rules."

"And can probably stand you boasting when you win," Jester shrugged before she giggled. "Either that or it's because she's just trying to be polight."

"It is always good to be nice," Alice informed them all smiling at them with a look that screamed that she wasn't completely there. "One never knows when one shall need a helping from the many others that surround us."

"Surprisingly smart of you," Enigma muttered as she gazed at the bored before smirking. "And check by the way."

"You really need to get a new hobby Enigma," Scorch mumbled as he stared at her before glancing at the bored and looking utterly confused and slightly disgusted by it's very presence. "Either that or I'll burn the chess bored. Then again I might do that anyway."

"You can't burn the chess bored!"

"Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"No, I'll set her on you," Enigma stated, while nodding to Jester who looked behind her and stuck her tongue out laughing.

Scorch grimaced. "You threaten anyone with that thing and they'll automatically back away from you."

"Hey!" Jester glared at him before holding up a finger. "I resent that remark! I'm as sane as any of you, if not saner!"

"You are not sane and when did sanity even come into it?"

"I dunno," Jester shrugged before she looked back at the chess bored. "Move the horsey, E', it's the best one to go for."

"For the last time it is a knight!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and the two boys wandered over to Scorch and sat with him to watch the telly as Enigma and Jester re started the argument again.

Jester rolled her eyes at Enigma's shouting before she smirked at her once the young riddle lover had stopped.

"Enigma, I heard ya, ya don't have to shout oh and er," she stood up and moved one of Alice's pieces in front of Enigma's king grinning. "Check mate."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Here we go then! Some more of my** **characters! :) I hope you enjoyed this one and we even had a few new faces in it, how about that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and up next we have Pyg trying to make the perfect gifts for the rest of the rogues... it's not gonna end well is it, you can kinda tell :P**

 **Anyway, requests are still open and you can put in anything you want I will write them! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Perfect Christmas

* * *

He needed to do something, something special, something perfect as usual. It had to be perfect, everything had to be, his work, his friends and of course his gifts.

Many people would argue that Lazlo Valentine was a dangerous man, a unkind and harsh individual who was as deluded as his idea of perfect. But Pyg was better, Pyg made everything better for everyone and he would show them.

He would give his new friends the perfect present for each of them.

But what did they like? Crane liked to scare people, Nigma liked puzzles, Harley liked games, Pamela liked plants, Firefly liked fires and Hush liked surgery.

They all had things that you would argue would be easy to get as a perfect gift, all had something that any number of people could get, but there was just one problem.

Nothing was scary enough for Crane, no puzzle was too hard for Nigma to solve, the games never lasted long enough and where never fun, plants often died even for Pamela, fires also died too and surgery was only needed if someone needed it.

Their gifts were not perfect.

But what could he do? He doubted that they would appreciate his usual form of gift giving.

Also he couldn't get his hands on the chemicals he needed to make them perfect, he needed to find them, but it wasn't a good idea, the other rogues wouldn't react well to it.

But he could make them something from someone imperfect, that was a good idea. And what did the Doctor's say? That is was good fro them to write down their thoughts and their feelings on note pads?

That was an idea. He could make them their very own note books, give them something to write on and it would be perfect because the books could last longer then any of the other things he could of gotten them.

So this was how Pyg got to be standing in front of the rogues as they opened their present and examined the actual gifts themselves with mild curiosity and slight disgust.

"Umm…" Edward trailed off as he looked at his book.

"Thanks, Pyg ugh…" Gar raised an eyebrow at the book. "For the ugh, note pad?"

"I think it's a note pad," Harley whispered back to him.

Pyg smiled at them. "Tis a note pad of such rare and perfect craftsmanship, do you not agree?"

"Well… it's certainly unique," Jonathan mumbled as he flicked through the pages. "I haven't see one like this before, so I suppose it is… special?"

"Yeah," Harley agreed nodding her head. "It's real special and nice of ya to umm to.."

"Make it for us," Hush finished sharply. "It's very thoughtful of you Pyg."

"I feel slightly bad now," Ivy tried to word herself carefully. "We didn't get you anything."

Pyg waved his hand dismisively and smiled at them. "Knowing that you appreciate my gifts is all I need as a gift."

The rogues were silent for a moment as they stared at him for a long time. There was really nothing else any of them could see as they held the rough note books tightly in their hands at the insane smile on Pyg's face. It was enough to even make Crane look slightly uneasy.

Slowly they began to smile since it was the only thing any of them could think to do, because well this was Pyg and he was unpredictable and scary a lot of the time.

Their smiles weren't true, but it seemed to convince Pyg and he nodded before turning and walking off, leaving them be with their gifts.

They were all silent for a whole minute, what was there to say?

"Ya don't think…?" Harley trailed off as she gingerly held her note book.

"No," Edward shook his head dismissively. "Of course he wouldn't."

"Quite right," Hush nodded in agreement. "Pyg is… quite insane but… he's not that crazy."

Ivy raised an eyebrow before she glanced back at the book. "I think it's the most useful thing they're good for but… that doesn't mean I'd… well… do this."

"Except he hasn't," Edward muttered as he looked back at his note book. "He hasn't has he?"

They were all silent for a full minute longer each looking from their books to each other in slight worry.

"Okay," Gar breathed as he placed the book down and held his hands out. "Who's gone missing around the Asylum?"

Everyone was silent. They didn't know and they didn't really want to voice their ideas incase they were right.

"I don't believe anyone is missing," Crane mumbled as he put his book down pushing it away from him with his finger. "That is non of the patients are missing."

"Would Pyg really go for the staff?"

"I doubt it."

"It's very unlikely."

"Then again…"

"He is crazy."

Suddenly some of the guards came in and held their guns ready incase any of them tried anything. "Alright rogues," one of them spoke up. "Get up it's time for your meals."

The rogues got up when Harley suddenly paused. "Hey, ugh where's the usual guy?"

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Ya know… Guard Jerry Thomas."

"Oh," the guard shrugged. "Dunno, Quinn."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Edward demanded as he slammed his book down and practically charged up to the guard.

"Well he hasn't come in," the Guard explained with a shrug. "Dunno, why, probably sick or something."

The rogues went a horrid shade of white as they heard this news, Crane speaking up first.

"Well…" he casted a glance at the notebooks. "He's certainly not well."

"You guys okay?" the guard asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

They all blinked before shaking their heads. "Never mind," Hush muttered. "Take us to our dinner."

"Yeah and maybe the bathroom on the way there, I think I'm gonna be sick," Gar mumbled as he held a hand to his mouth.

The guard still looked confused, especially since the rogues were coroperating with them so easily.

"Umm…" the guard trailed off scratching the back of his head. "Sure… come on this way."

They all nodded and quickly followed him out of the rec-room, leaving their leather books on the table, non of them noticing the missing piece leather from the back of the sofa.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, college has been tough recently and stuff, so yeah been busy with that. Anyway here we have the next chapter. Anyway, here we have it, the next chapter up and ready!**

 **So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one and up next, we have another one with J'J and you guys can imagine how that is going to go.**

 **Also requests are still open for the time being :) So feel free to put them in, I am always happy to write them. :)**

 **Once Arkham Life is finished we will have the sequel to it:**

 **COMING SOON!**

 **AFTER ARKHAM.**

 **I will give little sneak previews of the chapters for these new set of stories once I get to the last few chapters of Arkham Life, so stay tuned! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

We're all just one big joke.

* * *

You always had to have a therapy session. It was compulsory in Arkham to have at least one therapy session with your psychiatrist a day, but there was sometimes these moments when you had to be with a group. A group of psychopaths and sociopaths all in one room, with one Doctor trying to piece them all together.

It was a recipe for disaster and often it always was, with most group therapies ending early due to chaos or a mini riot had begun, depending how quick the guards where to respond.

Now here he was, here they were, sitting round ready for another one of these stupid and quite frankly pointless interviews.

J'J leaned back in his seat, arms cross across his chest as he examined the people he was having this session with.

Luna, thank the lord she was here, Jester, Target, Alice, Enigma, Scorch and Gecko. Looks like they were bringing the kids out of their hiding places today, not that J'J was complaining, he did enjoy their company, most of the time.

A smirk fell on his face slightly, well he enjoyed Luna's company all the time, but that was another matter entirely.

The Doctor came in, he looked like a very up tight individual, constantly trying to keep his hair down and in order. Obviously new to Arkham and trying to make a good impression, well strike one to him then since the people around him didn't look impressed.

"You should smile more, Doc," J'J grinned, startling the Doctor who looked up at him with slight wide eyes. "You look all flustered, it makes work boring ya know, ya need ta lighten up."

"I could help with that," Scorch mumbled, a ever so small smile gracing his lips.

"I don't think he meant that sort of lighting up, Scorch," Enigma butted in, trying to shove her glasses back up her nose. They really were too big for her, she should get another pair, or at the very least some that actually fit.

"Hello," the Doctor began as he finally seemed to be ready to talk. "My name is Doctor Charles, I'll be your psychiatrist for this group therapy session."

"Obviously," Luna muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Jester was sitting crosslegged on her seat and she grinned waving at the Doctor in front of her. "Heya' Doc!"

"Well," the Doctor continued as he flipped through his pages, "Today I wish to talk about your families."

J'J smirked slightly and rolled his eyes. "Ya know, mine is always down the hall, you could chat to my mama right not instead of wasting time up here with us."

"My sis' is in the next hall from mine!" cried Jester.

"As is my brother," Luna stated very mater of fact.

"Yes well," the Doctor pushed up his pair of glasses to the top of his nose. "I wish to get your prospectives of your families. Also I know very many of you do not have family in Arkham."

"I guess being six feet under counts as not being in Arkham," Jester mumbled as she straightened herself out before giggling slightly. "Then again, who am I ta talk, I'm already in hell."

"Miss Turner," the Doctor hissed slightly before sighing. "Well, who of you would like to go first to talk about their families?"

No one moved a muscle.

The Doctor sighed quietly before gesturing to Target. "Conner, what about you?"

Target blinked a few times. "Me?"

"Oh do we have to listen to the scarlet pumpernickel there?" J'J complained. "Target talks out of a hole in his head."

"Like most people do, except I believe it's called a mouth," Luna deadpanned.

J'J felt his mouth twitch upward. "Darling, dearest, my beautiful dark angel I forgot how funny you could be."

"I know, I'm a comedian."

"Okay," the Doctor stated quite loudly before nodding to Conner again. "Please Conner, would you tell us about your family."

"My was forced out of my dad's house, but the guy kept me so he could have someone to fetch his smokes, beer and drugs and so he wouldn't have to move," Target shrugged. "Christmas Eve came, him and his mates thought it would be funny to pick on an eight year old kid, Floyd came and tried to stop them, being a Dad himself, he likes kids and then I killed my dad with his own gun and rest is history."

"That was very vague."

"Not much happened in my life until Floyd took me away from it."

"And your arm?" the Doctor questioned. "That didn't happen in your childhood?"

Target had stiffened, visibly the whole room had stiffened since they all knew the circumstances in which Target had lost his arm and gained the metal one he wasn't aloud to have when he was locked up in Arkham. It made getting dressed and doing normal simple tasks difficult.

Target narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and folded his arm across his chest. "That ain't anything to do with family, so it's of no concern to you."

The Doctor seemed shocked by this turn of events before he turned to Alice. "Alice… what about your family?"

Alice blinked before she smiled at him. "My family are from England, we moved here when I was 6 years old, that's why I have my accent even to this day, good sir. My father worked away often and my mother was a dress maker and she taught me everything I know about sewing. They went out shopping one day but they had an accent and I never saw them again," Alice frowned slightly before she tapped her chin. "Perhaps they fell down a rabbit hole and lost their way in Wonderland, though I haven't see them when I go there."

"Ah…" the Doctor blinked before he shook his head and frowned. "Luna?"

"My parents were both highly religious fanatics about Catholic religion, so as you may assume that doesn't really bode well for your children that look like demons. Jonathan saved both me and Lui from their clutches but not before Lui blew their minds quite literally with his abilities," Luna folded her arms across her chest and glared sternly at the Doctor before her. "Is that all?"

"Ah…" as the Doctor shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before looking down at his notes, then taking a quick glance up at Gecko. "Gecko do you have anything to say about your family?"

Gecko smirked slightly, scaring the Doctors was one of the few things he enjoyed about Arkham, so he naturally answered with. "They tasted nice."

The whole room erupted with laughter, well all the kids were laughing since they knew the truth, which was Gecko's parents were alive and well and were actually very nice individuals who loved their son greatly. The only reason Gecko hated the rest of the world was because the rest of the world hated him fro how he looked.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked directing his attention to Scorch who looked like he wanted to be any where but here.

"I got nothing to say about my family," Scorch mumbled, arms folded even tighter across his chest.

"Nothing at all?"

"What can I say, Doc?" Scorch rasped. "We weren't all that close."

"Enigma?"

The Doctor seemed ever hopeful that one of them would at the very least have a happy ending. Something about loving parents or a tail that didn't involve death in it. Just something.

"Doctor, both of my parents are here in Arkham, surly that answers your question," Enigma stated with a slight smirk. "Or would you like to go down stairs and have a little chat with them? I wonder how my Father would react if I said you touched me?"

Jester giggled. "Good one E', that was comedy gold!"

"Yeah Riddle me-ree!" J'J chuckled ever so slightly. "Didn't realise you had humour in you?"

"If your girlfriend has humour, who is for lack of a better word a gothic sociopath, with a predilection for darkness, then surly I have humour."

"Not always, Enigma," J'J grinned. "Sometimes you're more serious then Luna, that's a feat no one should achieve!"

"Tis not a bad thing to be serious, sometimes it is good to be serious."

"Yeah, but there's something you're all forgetting," J'J grinned at them his voice suddenly taking on a dark turn. "We're all one big joke in this game of ours, so why be serious when you can see the world laughing while it bleeds because it knows in truth that the very thing it's keeping alive is the very thing that is killing it, but it can't get rid of them, since the only way to do that would be to kill itself so instead it endoures the pain that's enough to send anyone crazy."

The room was silent as J'J leaned back and picked at his nails slightly before looking up and grinning at them. "Or so I've heard. But… I think this session has come to an end, don't you Doc? Call a break early?" he stood up and stretched. "Because I don't know about you but I was getting really cramped up in that chair of yours, it really isn't very comfortable at all."

The others grinned and jumped to their feet.

Doctor Charles never came to Arkham again.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this has taken so long to write, but I got back logged with college work and I was also really struggling to come up with an idea for this one and I know this isn't my best work, but its all I could think. Plus we haven't had a group therapy with my OCs so I thought it would be fun.**

 **On another note, if you are interested I have posted a new story called Zugzwang which I hope you guys might take a look at :) Let me know what you think of it, also requests are open as usual and up next we have!**

 **Poor Harley trying to wake up Eddie after an unfortunate defeat at the hands of Catwoman :) If you know what happens at the end of the Catwoman DLC for Arkham Knight you'll know what I mean :P**

 **stay tuned for more and please check out my new story, thanks you guys you are the best! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

Anyone home?

* * *

It had been funny to watch, but now it was concerning.

Eddie hadn't moved after the unfortunate, yet highly funny, incident with the taser and a very annoyed Cash.

Edward had gone off on one again, like awakes, he'd flipped at some poor lawyer or at least that's what everyone thought had happened.

Of course, it wasn't really what had happened, Selina could vouch for that and the small underground explosion at the toy store could also vouch for it too.

Edward would vouch for it if he was awake.

He wasn't.

He was still lying on the floor in his cell and Harley was starting to get a little concerned. Even for Riddles it had been a long time since he'd moved, this was out of character, maybe she should try and wake him?

She tapped on the glass of her own cell and called out to him. "Eddie!"

In the same cell, Scarecrow looked up from his book and raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Child, why on earth would you even wish to wake him? He's quiet."

"Yeah, but Professa'! Even for Eddie, he's been unconscious for far too long."

"And he's been talking for longer. Enjoy the peace," he looked up and glared ever so slightly. "Savour it while it lasts."

Harley wasn't taking any of it. There was no point, she wanted Eddie to wake up, she was getting worried.

"Eddie!" she yelled again as she slammed her hands on the glass. "Wake up!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes and slowly rose from his position on the bed and walked over to Edward.

In a way, he supposed, Harley was right, Nigma had been unconscious for far too long; a Doctor would be worried.

He wasn't a doctor anymore per-say, but that didn't mean he cared. In fact, Crane was thanking what ever god there was out there for this wonderful blessing; the Riddler finally silent for a good few hours, maybe there was such a thing as miracles.

Sighing, he knelt down next to him and poked his shoulder. Nima didn't stir.

"See!" Harley yelled. "I'm worried!" ha gasped and took a few steps back, eyes wide and hands over her mouth in a shocked fashion. "What if they killed him?!" she whisper shouted at him.

The old Doctor gave her a look that an adult would give a small child when they were about to scold them.

"I doubt it, Harleen."

"But what if they have?!"

"What would their motive be?" Jonathan got to his feet, tilting his head to the side and wincing slightly as the leg brace creaked slightly with each leg movement. "Other then the fact their evening rounds would be finally silent."

"That's not funny, Professa!"

"Oh really? I found it to be quite amusing."

She rolled her eyes and slammed her hands against the glass again. "Riddles! Wake up!"

Jonathan rubbed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "If that didn't work the first few times, what makes you think it would work again?"

"Third time's a charm?"

"Not in this instance it seems."

"You're the closest, do something!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes before he got to his feet. "Don't want to."

"What ya mean ya don't want to?!"

"Because I'm rather enjoying the silence. As I think you should to, because what ever it was that sent him into such a rage he needed to be tasered, he will not be quiet about when he comes to."

The young blond from across the hall gave him a critical and harsh glare. It didn't bother him in the slightest, he had, after all, received worse treatment from people. A glare was not going to make him scared in the slightest, why should it?

"Child, do you honestly wish to wake him?"

"I'm worried Professa'!"

Jonathan sighed and ran a hand down his face before he looked and Edward again and decided that the only thing he could do was to slap him around the face. He supposed that would be a little satisfying.

He raised his hand and slapped him as hard as he could across the face, this of course, finally managed to wake Nigma up who blinked and stared at Jonathan with a look of horror and confusion.

"You were unconscious and nothing else seemed to be working," Jonathan explained as he slowly rose to his feet and turned on his heel. "And I will admit, slapping you in the face was mildly satisfying to say the least."

"Did you have to slap me?!"

"Nothing else seemed to be working and Harley was worried."

Edward to see the blond woman was smiling at him. "Riddles! You're alive!"

He sighed and rubbed his cheek. "I wish I wasn't."

"Aww… what happened?"

"Don't!" Jonathan yelled but it was too late.

He started to ramble again. Jonathan face palmed as he heard Edward's voice continuously cursing Catwoman or his computer and explaining everything that had happened and whilst it was funny to watch the Riddler self destruct… it was also annoying.

Jonathan got to his feet and tapped Edward on the shoulder, the man only got to turn half way around before a fist was the next and last thing he saw before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Jonny!"

"I told you waking him was a bad idea!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this one took so long guys! :/ i had a case of writer's block and then college work and this story got pushed to the back. But I am back now so hopefully I will get the others done very soon!**

 **Thank you to all of those who have stuck by me and continue to review this story it means a lot to me and honestly keeps me going! We're almost at the end of Arkham Life, I still have a few spaces left for more requests, but yep, it's almost finished.**

 **Gonna miss this series guys, but don't worry, the Sequal will be out very soon after: After Arkham.**

 **Once again, requests are still open :) May just take me a while to catch up.**


	35. Chapter 35

New years resolutions.

* * *

The Doctors were always trying to come up with new and inventive ways to rehabilitate their patients. Sometimes it would be as simple as colouring, other times if would be learning how to take care of other people.

This time, it was planning a New Years Eve party.

It was mundane and normal and had no dangers attached to it what so ever. How could it? It was just arranging a party for the mentally ill and unstable what could possibly go wrong?

Everything apparently.

Jonathan stood at the bottom of the ladder, eying the decorations with slight distaste. The Christmas ones were bad enough, now they had to celebrate New Years?

What was even the point? Not like anything was going to change for them. They'd all be stuck in Arkham still.

"Would ya pass me that garland, Professa?" Harley was as she leaned down from the ladder and held her hand out, Kirk was holding the ladder so it didn't fall, but Jonathan was holding the box of decorations.

"Whoever thought this was a good idea deserves to be shot," he deadpanned as he passed Harley the garland she was after. "In fact, I think shooting them would be too kind."

"Aww, why so glum, scare chum?" Edward teased as he walked past and took another decoration from the box. "At least it's better then therapy."

"This is therapy you dimwitted drop out," Jonathan snarled at him before sighing and shaking his head. "I do not see the point to it or what the Doctors are trying to achieve by doing it either."

"No offence, Professa', but you don't see the point in doing anything that has nothing to do with fear," Harley explained from above as she hung the garland around the pillar.

"I haven't known you as long as Harley and Edward and even I would say the same thing," Kirk whispered as he helped Harley down from the ladder.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I just don't see the point in doing this. It's not going to change anything."

"Maybe not," Edward agreed. "But even you have to agree it's better then therapy. Normal therapy that is."

"That is debatable."

Harley rolled her eyes and took the box off him. "Well, I prefer this then answering personal questions about myself."

"Or having to look back on our crimes."

"Has he started complaining already?" Garfield spoke up as he came walking over to the group of them, Drury not far behind with garlands wrapped around him like too many badly coloured scarfs thrown together.

Otis wasn't too far behind them either.

"I am not complaining and what do you mean already?"

"We had a bet," Edward explained with a shrug as he helped Kirk with the ladder as they walked over to the next pillar.

"Why would you bet?"

"Because what else were we gonna do?" Garfield shrugged like it was obvious. "Besides, it's sometimes the only fun we can ever have with you, spooky. Your serious even for me, right Drury?"

Drury, unable to speak because of the amount of garlands he had wrapped around him nodded.

"Well at least you found a way to shut him up," Jonathan mumbled with a smile twitching at his lips.

Garfield nodded and grinned. "Garlands are surprisingly useful."

They followed after the others and began to help with the rest of the decorations, Otis's rats were surprisingly useful to say the least.

"You think the guards will let us have some music on?" Harley questioned as he eyed the radio in the corner. "I mean, I like music while I work."

"I doubt it," Edward mumbled.

"What's the harm in asking?" Kirk questioned as he went back to his job of holding the ladder again.

"Oh for gods sake.." Garfield mumbled and walked over to the radio, turning it on and began to tune it to a channel that wasn't too bad.

' _So what if I'm crazier then crazy, so what if I'm sicker then sick. So what if I'm out of control, maybe that's what I like about it.'_

The others paused at the sound of the radio and they all turned and raised an eyebrow at Garfield who shrugged.

"Seemed appropriate."

They all shrugged in agreement before carrying on with their work. It was actually going pretty well, until a new inmate was brought in to help them.

Everyone froze and stared.

Julian Day.

Who thought this was a good idea?!

"Julian?" Harley raised and eyebrow at him as he walked over to all of them. "What ya doing here?"

"Merely here to help celebrate the season, the date," his eyes flashed with something akin to excitement before going dormant and he gave them a smile you would call warm but it chilled the others to the bone. "Nothing more I can assure you."

Edward turned to Jonathan who was still staring at Julian. "Why do I get the feeling he's not telling us the whole truth?"

"I don't know Edward, maybe it has to do with the crimes he's so famed to have committed?"

"Is sarcasm your second language?" Edward demanded as he gave the Doctor a glare.

"Third actually, but ohh, you were so close," the Doctor grinned at him as he went back to work with the rest of the decorations.

The others soon returned to it too, Harley and Kirk worked rather well together and soon Drury was with them, passing up the brightest coloured garlands that they had.

Julian stayed to himself, not that the others were complaining, the guy gave them the creeps.

Drury was keeping a very big distance from Julian especially, also making sure Kirk stayed away from him too. If there was one person he didn't need to meet, it was Julian Day.

"I wonder," Jonathan pondered as he steepled his fingers together. "If I could study the fear that comes with the inability to follow ones resolutions for the new year?"

They'd taken a break, all sitting away from Julian but now they were staring at Scarecrow in slight horror.

"Do you have to turn everything into something to do with fear?" asked Otis, his eyebrow raised as he picked up on of his rats and began to pet it lightly.

"Figuratively speaking of course," Crane carried on with a shrug.

"Could you not stop, for like ten minutes!?" Garfield cried with a wave of his hand. "You're almost as bad as Day! Can't you just leave one holiday alone for once, let it be happy, that's all I'm asking."

"That's all anyone is asking," Edward muttered.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You told ghost stories on Christmas Eve," Kirk whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Jonathan slowly nodded his head before speaking. "That's because it was tradition to tell ghost stories on Christmas Eve."

"You're not one for tradition, Professa!"

"Yeah, all you needed was an excuse, Jonathan!"

Jonathan said nothing, but simply raised an eyebrow looking over everyone's heads. "Were we planning on using the Guards as part of the garland decorations?"

"What?!"

"No of course not," Edward growled.

"Someone might wish to inform Julian of that… I don't think he got the memo."

They span around, eyes wide in slight shock and ever so slight horror as there was Julian Day, stringing the Guards up as decorations for the New Years Eve party.

He didn't seem bothered as they screamed and thrashed around, simply whistling to himself a few New Years songs as he continued his work.

"Julian!" Harley yelled as she sprang to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Firefly snarled in slight horror but mostly anger.

"I'm putting up the decorations," Julian explained as if it was obvious. "You wouldn't happen to have any paint would you? I need to write Happy New Years on the front of their clothes."

"Day, that's not what we're doing!"

"Yeah, let the poor guys down," Harley said as she sprinted towards him, but he pulled a knife out from his belt and pointed it in her general direction.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Why does this concern us?"

"Because we'll be put in solitary," Edward growled out.

The old Doctor was quiet for a moment. "Well… when you put it that way…"

They charged.

Surprisingly Julian wasn't that bad at fighting, despite his bad leg he was actually very good at it, also couple that with the fact he had a knife, it was an unfair advantage.

"Why can't we just fry him!?"

"Because then we'd be put in solitary," Otis hissed as he commanded his rats to take the knife.

"Oh for the love of..!"

"I almost go it!" Drury yelled as he snatched at the knife but missed instead.

"I am trying to celebrate my New Years and you are all ruining it."

"We are not going in solitary, Julian!"

"Yeah, ya big holiday geek! Give us the knife!"

"Never!"

The Doctors were smiling as they wandered the corridors, walking towards the room where the New Years party was to be held. It was a wonderful idea. A nice way for the rogues to relax and be normal but also give them responsibilities at the same time.

They naturally got a shock when they walked through the double doors to find the room in a wreck, the Guards looking a little shook up, the rogues were also looking scuffed and roughed up and Julian Day was on the floor tied up in garlands as Scarecrow placed his foot in the small of his back and finished of tying the garlands together.

"Guess they're useful for more things then just shutting Drury up and looking pretty," Garfield mumbled as he brushed a few strands of dark hair out of his face.

Harley was trying to sort out her pig tails as the Doctors questioned the Guards on what had happened and why exactly Julian Day was tied up.

Jonathan removed his foot from Julian's back was he was finished and proceeded to inspect his glasses, which had gained a crack in the glass after the scuffle.

Edward's had completely broken in two and he was leaning against the table wiping the blood from his mouth and his nose as Scarecrow casually leaned next to him on the table.

"I know what you're going to say," Edward growled out as Jonathan gave him a blank look before a smirk fell across his face. "And I'm going to ask you very nicely not to."

The old Doctor merely grinned as he placed his cracked glasses back on his face. "I told you so."

Edward winced as the man walked off before he shook his head. "Damn him. He said it."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: And a Happy New Year to you guys too! :P Late as it is, I know, but eh, who doesn't love a good New Years party? Thank god there were no fireworks, that could only lead into disaster!**

 **On another note, I will now not only be starting After Arkham once Arkham Life is finished, but I will also be starting another group of one shots called 'Only the good die young' this will feature my OCs all of the time and give them more depth as well as clear up back stories and origins, but also show a few different sides to them and give myself chance to play and adapt their characters.**

 **Up next it's finally here! The adventures of Otis, Garfield and Drury! I have no idea what I'm going to call this story, but be ready for a whole bunch of laughs.**


	36. Chapter 36

Follow the rats.

* * *

Arkham held many secrets, it's walls hid the sometimes awful truth of some of the goings on in the facility. The inmates didn't talk about some of the things that had happened in the deeper, darker parts of the Asylum.

Some awful experiments and acts had been done to the inmates that would easily be forgotten.

The big leagues had nothing to worry about, they never did but now… well the thing that three adventuring inmates found was a little shocking and very disturbing.

Drury peeked up over the top of the sofa and saw Otis kneeling down on the floor, talking to his rats as per usual, but something seemed off. Otis seemed concerned.

Naturally, Drury told Garfield and this was how the whole escapade began.

"Remind me, why are we doing this?" growled Garfield as they continued their group walk, the rats scurrying around their feet and Drury wasn't far behind him, with Otis leading in front.

"Because my rats found something interesting and very concerning at the same time."

"I still can't believe Kirk didn't come," Drury mumbled. "Hey, Gar, why do you think Kirk didn't come?"

"Because Kirk had the good sense not to listen to you two knuckle heads," the pyromaniac growled out before sighing. "Unlike me."

"Hey, we're like investigators!" Drury cried. "Isn't that bad right?"

"Besides Garfield, if you didn't want to come then why did you?"

"Someone has to look after you two," Garfield explained.

"I can take care of myself," Otis protested with a growl.

"And him at the same time?" Garfield questioned as he pointed at Drury behind him.

The kid glared at him harshly. "Hey! Why is it always me?!"

"When is it never you, Drury?"

Otis chuckled slightly as he turned his head to show his smile. "He has a point there, Drury."

Garfield grinned back as Drury stood scowling behind him, fists clenched in anger as the other two continued to chuckle ever so slightly. Now they were attempting to cover it up but the damage had been done.

"It isn't always me!" Drury protested.

"Alright," Gar mumbled as he turned around to look at Drury pointedly. "Name me one time when it wasn't your fault."

He opened his mouth, tried to speak, closed it again, opened it once more, before finally closing it and turning away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he scowled into the darkness.

"My point exactly," Gar stated as he turned on his heel and the three continued their truck through the darkest part of the Asylum.

It was mostly abandoned, save for a few old hospital carts here and there. Papers were scattered across the floor and a few wheelchairs were up turned with the wind gently pushing the wheel around, it squeaked each time it went round.

They fell silent and scanned the corridors in slight fear, all three trying to push the feeling of dread down to the pit of their stomachs, but it kept pushing back up to het back of their throats.

"Well, this isn't creepy," Gar mumbled as they took in their surroundings.

"Looks like everyone just upped and left," Otis mumbled as he ran his finger over one of the lone desks that also seemed to have just been left here to collect dust and a lot of it too it seemed.

"Why do you think they left?" Drury whispered as he side stepped a wheelchair.

"Dunno," Otis mumbled as he rubbed the dust between his fingers before letting it fall to the floor. "Maybe there was an out break? A patient escaped or something?"

"One dangerous patient to make everyone leave the place looking like this," Gar commented as he walked over to a main desk, it's design was ever so slightly disturbing. "This stuff looks like it was here at the beginning of the asylum…"

"Hey!" Drury cried causing both of them to look up and stare in his direction. "There's a room down here, I think it leads to another corridor!"

Otis paused before looking at his feet. "The rats seemed to be heading in that direction too."

He went to the front of the line again with Garfield pushing past Drury and they fell back into their original line up as they continued on their way.

"Where you think they're going Rat?" questioned Garfield as they continued on their walk.

"I don't know, that's why I'm following them. Obviously," Otis rolled his eyes before sighing. "But if I had to guess… I'd say they're heading down to the lower levels of the Asylum. Somewhere that's probably used just not used often if at all."

"Oh wonderful," Garfield mumbled as Otis opened the door on the opposite side of the room and had to catch himself due to the fact there was no floor.

It looked like this was one of the old foundations of the building. The rats where having no trouble crawling along the small pieces of footing there was near the the very edges.

The other two peeked over his shoulder and Drury went wide eyed while Gar just seemed angry.

"Great… now what?" he growled to Otis who shrugged and pressed himself against the wall, crawling along the sides of it until he found a bigger piece of concrete and he stepped on to it, avoiding the rats that were scampering around his feet.

Garfield shook his head. "Ohhh no. You are not getting me to do that, no way in hell am I doing this for some wild goose chase."

"C'mon Gar!" Drury grinned at him. "Where's you sense of adventure?"

"It's being overpowered by my sense of sensibility," Gar deadpanned as he looked down at the gaping blackness at the bottom of the floor.

"You fly around the city all the time!" Otis shouted up to them, he didn't look amused in the low light they had.

"Key word there, fly!" the pyro glared at him. "If you haven't of noticed, I don't have my wings with me!" he gestured to the darkness below them. "If I slipped, I wouldn't fly, I'd do something else that begins with an 'f', you know what that is? Falling!"

"You big baby," Otis growled out. "Get yourself down here right now!"

"You want to carry on Indianna-rat be my guest! Me on the other hand, I like living, I've grown quite fond of it."

"'Indianna-rat' really?"

Garfield shook his head. "Seriously, that's the only thing you got out of that?"

"Gar come on!" Drury shouted before frowning. "Just stick to the sides and you'll be fine."

Garfield looked at him a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "I must be out of my mind," he mumbled before leaning against the wall and crawling across it before he reached the landing that Otis was on.

"Alright, Drury, now try and be careful," Otis called up to him making Garfield shake his head.

"Do better then that and actually be careful."

"Hey I'll be fine, I'll just take my time-ahh!"

Of course he'd slipped and was now hanging onto the side with wide eyes.

"Drury!"

Otis and Garfield stare in slight horror at the new predicament the kid had gotten himself into.

"Just wait there, hold on!"

"Trust me, I wasn't even thinking of letting go!"

Garfield began to carefully walk along the side again, before he slowly slid down and reached for Drury's hand, but the ground grumbled beneath him and he slipped, catching Drury's hand as they both fell before thankfully catching the side of the floor that wasn't too eroded.

Otis face palmed. "I knew I should of done this alone."

"Trust me, I agree with that!" Garfield growled out as he struggled to keep both of them up, Drury swinging slightly on his arm as the kid stared up at him with wide eyes. "Now help us up, Otis!"

"I'm coming just give me a second," Otis shouted back as he climbed up onto the side and began to shuffle.

"Careful, the ground's crumbling along here."

"I saw," the rat catcher deadpanned as he reached them and began to bend over to grab at Garfield's hand.

He'd almost reached almost go it and that's when the cracking sound began.

Otis looked down at the floor and his eyes widened at the sight of the crack that was slowly trailing along the part they were all stranded on.

"Uh-oh."

The concrete broke and the three super criminals went tumbling down into the blackness at the bottom.

"I told you this was a bad ideaaaahhhhh!" Garfield yelled as they continued to fall, their screams echoing up the sides of the walls and all around them as they continued their descent.

They stopped for a moment and looked at each other with the air rushing past them.

"We're still falling!" Garfield yelled and they started screaming again.

This was it, this was how it all ended for the three of them. Gar knew, he knew he shouldn't of listened he knew he shouldn't of said yes.

A splash of water and the cold was their greeting at the end of the fall, causing the rogues, once they swam to the surface to look slightly confused before they looked around them.

"Okay…" Garfield trailed off. "Definitely not how I pictured hell."

"We're not in hell," Otis scowled before his face brightened. "We're in the sewers."

The other two stared at him, Drury looking slightly disgusted and Garfield held a blank look on his face.

"Like I said, not how I imagined hell and I'm still stuck with you two."

"Yeah well remember that it works both ways, Gar, we're stuck with you."

"I suppose…" he trailed off before hooking a thumb at Drury. "And we're both stuck with him."

"Why do you guys always pick on me!?"

"Because you almost made us fall to our doom!"

"Still alive aren't ya?"

"By chance, Drury, not by luck or skill."

Otis shook his head before he swam to the sides and climbed out, shaking himself slightly, before he ruffled his hair and turned to the other two who were just climbing out at the same time.

"Now what?" Garfield mumbled as he shook himself slightly and ruffled his own hair.

"We follow the rats," Otis explained as he pointed at the continuous line of vermin that littered the floor.

"Aww man."

"Sounds like a plan," Drury smiled as he began to follow Otis.

Garfield shook his head. "You're both nuts!" he yelled.

"Not as nuts as the guy following us."

He frowned at that before following them through the darkness, keeping himself to himself the whole way, pocketing his hands as they went.

Thankfully nothing else happened and the trip through the sewer system was short and then they found it, the thing they'd been walking and falling all this way to find.

It was a cell. The rats were surrounding it and looking up at it, sniffing the air around them as Otis walked forwards with Drury and Gar hanging back.

He peered inside and almost jumped back as a face suddenly appeared at the bars, eyes hollow, body terribly thin and frail looking, but there was no mistaking that ginger hair and splash of freckles across his face.

"Lonnie, Machin? Anarky is that you?"

The boy gave them sad looks as he clung to the bars for support before he fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering.

"Kid what happened?" cried Garfield as he stared at the wreck that used to be Anarky, but it seemed that had changed a lot in recent times.

Lonnie gave them a sad look before saying sarcastically. "The Government don't like anarchists too much," he explained before coughing again. "Guess they wanted to forget about little old me."

"Good job we found you by the looks of things," Otis mumbled as he grabbed at the handle of the rusted cell and began to pull, Drury and Garfield helped too.

It took some effort but eventually they were able to open the rusted cell and Lonnie tumbled out before he gripped the floor coughing.

His shit was far too big for him, in fact any clothes would be far too big for him in this current state. His ribs were showing through his skin as was his spine. Kid didn't look like he had any meat on him at all, he was just skin and bone.

"Come on, up ya get," Garfield commented as he pulled the kid to his feet and looped an arm around his shoulder, using his other arm to support his waste.

"How long have you been down here?" Drury whispered as he took in the others poor shape.

"I don't know… about a month? Feels like years," he croaked, obviously his voice was harsh and horse from the fact he hadn't needed to use it in a long time. "It was fine until they found out who I was, then the guards put me down here, only giving me scraps."

"Which guards where they?"

"I dunno, wasn't paying attention to what they looked like, just the fact they would hit me with their batons and things."

"Figures."

Anarchy paused a moment. "Where are you taking me?"

"The surface kid," Gar shrugged as they helped him to walk. "We'll take the path the guards take."

"Thank you."

"Oh I'm not doing it for your sake," Gar grinned as he grabbed him roughly and held him by his shirt collar. "I'm doing it so you owe us one. You're one of the best escape artists I know when you're in your stride."

Lonnie stared at him for a while before slowly nodding. "Honour among thieves then?"

"Or pyromainiachs, rat and insect obsessed nut jobs and anarchists… yeah."

The kid smirked slightly before he frowned. "How are we getting out of here again?"

Gar blinked before turning to Otis. "How are we getting out of here?"

Otis grinned at him and pointed at the floor, the other three glanced over to see where he was pointing.

"Follow the rats."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry this one has taken so long guys, been having trouble with my computer but I finally managed to get it done and written! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Beneath the surface.

* * *

No one bothered to ask, no one bothered to even know, they just stared or tried to look away. No one asked because no one wanted to hear the story because no one cared.

He didn't blame them. Why would they care, what was he after all other then a monster? He'd heard the guards say it enough times to believe it, to believe they were true.

He'd heard the kids say it too and at first he tried to ignore them and stay good, but that didn't work and they still teased so he proved them right one day.

Now? Well now you'd hardly recognise a person hiding behind the thick green scaly hide and sharp teeth, the new tail was a nice touch too.

Waylon Jones, known to many in Arkham as the infamous Killer Croc sat in his usual cell underneath the Asylum, the rush of the water was the only comforting sound he had or else it would just be pure silence.

Occasionally he would be aloud up top to be with the others but that was only on good behaviour. He'd been good recently, but it wasn't break time yet.

Sometimes he honestly hated going up there and being with the others. Sure they weren't normal, but at least they could hide it behind a smile and a pleasant tone of voice. Him? Well what could he do, the subject was made even worse after the experiments… the torture the warden and the rest of the staff at Iron Heights prison in the sky that he caused to crash down after finally escaping from his cage.

He freed the other prisoners there too, the ones that had also suffered at the hands of men in charge, men with power.

He was starting to see why Anarky hated those in charge, he had good reason to.

Slowly, Waylon got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the water, staring into it's murky depts at the monster staring back at him. If he concentrated really hard, he could imagine and see what his face would look like if he looked normal.

No one understand. How could they? They all looked normal, even Ivy with her green skin she still looked like a human being, but himself? He looked like nothing other then a monster a thing he had eventually become.

The huge double iron door was pulled open and Waylon turned at the sound of it grating against the ground as a group of heavily armoured guards stood at the door, waiting for him to come over.

He turned and lumbered over them, taking things slow so not to startle them into firing. One thing being more closely towards the animal end of the human spectrum; he could read body language very well.

They were scared, but they had every reason to be.

He would let them think their little guns could actually do anything, they couldn't and deep down he had a feeling they knew that, but whatever makes them feel safer he supposed.

Slowly he walked the halls with them not far behind him as they walked him to the rec room. He never said anything to any of them, more concentrating on keeping himself hunched over so he didn't hit the ceiling, he had more of a problem with fitting his tail in now.

He also felt like he'd grown a little bit too, but that was hard to tell, he'd always been tall, always been big, used to scare the kids because of it.

As he entered he wasn't at all surprised to see everyone suddenly snap their heads up to look at him, their eyes widening in shock and for some cases fear, a few even looked like pity, but Waylon didn't want their pity, he just wanted to look normal.

"Get in, Croc!" the Guard behind him barked and slowly Waylon walked in, keeping himself hunched so he didn't hit the ceiling once more as he went inside, slowly walking over to the sofa, noticing how the current inhabiters quickly removed themselves from the sofa.

He was used to that.

They used to do it before he looked like this, now he looked worse, much much worse.

He could feel their eyes on him, it was truly a little hard not to feel the people around watching him, looking on at him like he was a monster, that truly he probably was, but he didn't need their constant staring to be reminded of that fact.

Deciding he'd had enough of their stairing, he looked around the room with his glowing yellow eyes and sent a horrid growl at each of them.

Their heads snapped in the other direction quickly and no one looked back at him.

No one bothered because no one cared. No one wanted to hear the sob story of a monster, no one wanted to look beneath the surface.

He knew why, it was because they were scared.

No, they weren't scared of finding a monster or an animal underneath, no something much worse, something much, much worse then that. They were scared that if they looked beneath the surface they might find something that was more human then animal or monster.

And truth be told, Waylon knew that out of all the things about him, that was the thing that scared everyone the most.

The human that sat beneath the surface.

So he sat for another day in border before he was taken back to his cell and given raw meat again, but he was used to this by now. They treated him like an animal and a monster because they didn't want to face the truth that he was actually a human with a condition that he couldn't change no mater how much he wanted to, so he sat in silence and ate, listening to his only companion the water.

No one bothered to ask, no one bothered to even know, they just stared or tried to look away. No one asked because no one wanted to hear the story because no one cared.

No one wanted to see the man behind the monster, so Waylon dealt with this the same way he dealt with all his problems. He ripped through them, tarred it to pieces, showed everyone what he was, showed them all who the creature under the asylum really was.

He wasn't aloud up stairs again for another month, not after the guards he ripped to pieces were finally laid to rest, well the parts that were left of them.

So Waylon was left alone down stairs again, left alone to deal with his problem, with his condition on his own like always.

He was used to this by now, but there as no mistaking the sobs that would sometimes drift up through the pipes of Arkham for all the hear.

Everyone asked, everyone always wanted to know, they tried not to stare and look away. Everyone asked because everyone wanted to hear the story because they cared.

They saw the man behind the monster and they cared and they felt sadness, they would always be concerned, they would always ask each other for answers, always ask the Doctors if he was okay and if all was fine.

They always asked everyone, they always asked everyone they thought might no the answer, the ones who would know for definite what was wrong with Waylon and if there was anything could be done. They always asked the people who truly would know the answer to all their questions.

No one ever asked Waylon.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so yeah this is a sad one I know, really really sad :(**

 **Next one will not be sad :)**

 **Okay guys, I really have to apologise for this taking so long to update, but my computer has been having trouble recently and then I had college work to do as well as other personal stuff to do with my family, so yeah super busy at this moment in time, but the computer is now fixed and is better so I should be able to write and catch up. Once again I am really sorry this update has taken so long, hopefully the next one won't take as long and requests are still open if anyone is still up for it.**

 **Stay tune for next episode! :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Riddle marrie, its time for tea!

* * *

Arkham held many odd and unusual rogues inside it's walls. They all had their difference or idiosyncrasies too.

Jervis Tecth and Edward Nigma had one in particular that would often effect them on a day to day basis, Jervis more so then Edward, especially after Strange got to him.

Quietly the two of them sat in their cells, Edward reading a riddle book and laughing at how easy it was, Jervis sitting in his cell reading Alice in Wonderland as usual.

All was fine, it seemed until he came.

The guard that had to watch both of them in their cells, the one guard that both of them hated with a passion because he would always laugh at them, laugh at their gimmicks saying they weren't scary of they were pathetic and that he was better then them.

They never bit, they always kept quiet and simply glared a glare that told him to shut up but no he would never listen to that glare and continue.

Honestly it was becoming ridiculous now.

"Oh how I wish the jaborwoch would snap you up like a fish," Jervis muttered under his breath as the guard took his position. "It would make reading so much nicer, but you sir are louder then a…" Jervis trailed off. "Edward, dear dormouse good friend, what on earth should I put on the end?"

"Dear, Hatter from me to you I have nothing to say on the matter," Edward looked up from his book and grinned slightly. "Your voice under neath his is merely a patter."

"Dear, dear me, this cannot be," Jervis grinned as he put his book down. "Oh look it's almost time for tea!"

"Which tea, though Jervis? It's simply an important matter, maybe served on a silver platter?"

"Oh yes, yes of course, what else would be better? Maybe we need to wait to sit outside, my, my have you seen the weather?"

"Oh yes, of course, tis raining by the mile," Edward looked up at the guard and smirked. "Dear sir, won't you give us your usual smile?"

The guard glared down at him. "I thought Joker was the one about the smiling, not you Nigma, or have you finally gone crazy?"

"Never crazy."

"Just mad."

"Mad as a hatter."

"Maybe madder."

"Do you two ever shut up!?" the Guard snapped.

"Shut up, such rude verse," Jervis giggled quietly before he looked back up at him. "But I'm afraid dear sir we can be much worse."

"Maybe we should start with a different verse?" Edward grinned as he looked up at the guard too. "Maybe one that we can make worse?"

"Ah yes, but which one? One two of three? A hat-trick of this speaking game is seems, we'll soon have his mind bursting at the seams."

"No you won't… you… you… shut up both of you!"

"Why what will you do?"

"You'll both be in the infirm by the time I'm through!"

Jervis and Edward burst out laughing, Jervis fell of the bed, clutching his stomach as he was doubled over in a laughing fit, Edward wasn't far behind him as he clutch his stomach and sat up laughing.

"What are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny."

"Oh for that trick, we deserve some money," Jervis giggled. "Dear, dormouse care for a trip down memory lane? Where they strapped us down and declared us quite insane."

"Where do they get these ideas I wonder? It's enough to make a man's psychi plunder."

"Oh but plundering is for fools I say, why, let us not forget that on day, or night, but do you remember the story as old as time, the one where Alice lost her mind?"

"How can one loose something they never had to begin with? Did you not see the madness within?"

"What on earth are you two fools babbling on about?"

"Oh silly guard don't you see? You're mad! You're mad, you're just like me!"

"What?" the guard span around and stared at the both of them. "I'm not mad, I'm not crazy, you're the one's who's crazy."

"Crazy? Oh, no, no, no, no! Not crazy at all you see-."

"Mad! Yeah I know, you've told me!"

"But it's clear to see, that you've not listened, oh dear, oh dear me."

"Now, now, Jervis, let's play fair," Edward looked up at him and grinned. "Or else this poor fool will be tearing out his hair."

"Hare? Oh but dear dormouse he's mad as one! Mad as a mad march hare!"

"Ah yes, how could I forget such an obvious thing?"

"No worries, dear dormouse, it happens to me all the time, unless my dear Alice just gives me a ring."

"Let's not get carried away here."

"Oh yes it will make him disappear."

"When the game has only just begun."

"Oh dear sir, stay and have some fun," Jervis pressed his face against the glass and grinned up at him with haunted eyes as he studied him, his grin stretching across his face as he hissed. "Come here once more and then you'll find, how little Alice lost her mind."

"You two are really starting to creep me out.." the guard trailed off as he stared at the both of them, backing up quickly as the two looked at him smirking.

"Tea time, tea time, it's time for tea."

"And then we'll make you mad," Edward joined in as he smirked.

"As mad as me," Jervis finished with a grin before he began to chuckle to himself and press against the glass as he laughed away.

The guard stared at the both of them, he didn't understand most of what they said at all, all he knew was he needed to get out of here, get away from the two crazy insane rhyming maniacs in front of him.

Edward and Jervis grinned equally back at him as he seemed to back up.

"Don't worry good sir," Jervis beamed and Edward grinned back laughing.

"There's always plenty of room for new inmates in here."

After that day, the guard handed in his notice and he never came back to Arkham.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry this has taken me so long but I suck at rhyming and I could never seem to get it right plus I've been having some family issues to still deal with as well as a few other little problems but here we go!**

 **I do apologise if the rhyming sucks but like I said I suck at rhyming.**

 **Also, because I am so behind, requests are now closed. I will catch up as quick as possible, and then.. well I will probably start After Arkham story.**


	39. Chapter 39

Poison Crow.

* * *

Flirting in Arkham could sometimes be a dangerous thing. You wouldn't think it, I mean who would think that showing affection for another or just flirting because you felt an attraction to them would be a dangerous thing to do. The only time it was ever extremely dangerous was if you flirted with Harley, but that was only when Joker was around and now he was gone, it was a safe thing to do.

But there was one person you did not flirt with in Arkham, well two people in fact. Scarecrow and Poison Ivy.

Mostly for the fact because Ivy would kill you and Scarecrow was just Scarecrow.

But one thing everyone had noticed was Ivy would flirt with Scarecrow and even more weirdly Scarecrow would flirt back.

No one knew why, but everyone knew not to say anything about it or face certain death.

Jonathan Crane was often found reading, but sometimes he would escape the often noisy rec-room and sit in the botanical gardens which was quiet and peaceful.

He was currently sitting gin the gardens reading when he heard the faint bare feet foot steps heading his direction.

Jonathan peered over the top of his book to see exactly who expected to be.

Poison Ivy stood in front of him, examining the plants and running her hands over the many plants that seemed to almost reach out to her as she passed.

"Doctor Isley," Crane greeted with a nodded greeting.

Ivy looked over at him and nodded her own welcome to him. "Doctor Crane."

Jonathan went back to reading and Ivy continued to look around the gardens, before she took a seat next to Jonathan, the sound of the fountain was the only thing that could be heard.

"Any reason you're in the gardens, Crane?"

"So we are going to have a conversation," he muttered as he folded the corner of the page he was on and closed his book. "It's much quieter here. Therefore, if I wish to read in peace and quiet, I come here."

"I understand that, I come here if I wish to escape Harley for a little while."

"Yes the child can be a handful," Jonathan agreed as he let the tiniest of smiles fall across his face. "But.. I suppose she can't help it."

Ivy turned her head towards him and looked him up and down before raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And why do you of all people treat Harley nicely?"

"I'm a bad man, Doctor Isley, but I'm not a monster."

"Many would disagree with you," she pointed out before she narrowed her eyes. "I would also disagree with you, especially after Halloween."

Jonathan was silent for a moment. "I am sorry about that, but you made the choice to help the Bat, I didn't force your hand."

"And yet, in a way you did, Crane."

"Why must everything always end up with a fight?" Jonathan snapped as he got to his feet and walked towards one of the many plants. "What have you got against men so badly, Isley?"

"You were a Doctor here once, Jonathan. Surely you read my file."

"That I did, but… a file is a file. It's not as personal as the actual statement from the person's mouth," he glared at her harshly. "Believe me, a file can hold many truths but so many lies along with it. I was born Jonathan Crane and yet my mother and father never married."

"So.. what is your real name then?"

Jonathan was silent and he looked over at Ivy who raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"My name is of no concern of yours," he bristled as he began to walk towards the exit.

"You are a confusing man Jonathan Crane. You target those that are weak, yet with Harley… you are nice. It makes no sense."

"Harley stayed with a man who she was afraid of. Despite what she may say, she loved the thing she feared the most and she stayed with him. I do not understand that and I don't think I ever will."

"I guess Harley is a person neither of us will understand."

Jonathan nodded in agreement. "You still haven't answered my question, Doctor Isley. Why do you hate men?"

Ivy was silent for a moment, contemplating if she should reveal such a personal issue to the infamous Scarecrow. He was known to use such things against anyone, it didn't matter who.

"Keeny."

She blinked looking over at him. "Pardon?"

"My name," Jonathan supplied. "It should be Jonathan Keeny, but my family hated me and only saw my father in me, so I was given his name instead and quite frankly I am rather grateful. I would not wish to be known to be related with such an evil and unholy woman."

"My father used to hurt my mother…" Ivy trailed off as she folded her arms across her chest. "Used to abuse her and hit her every time they got in an argument, I would hide in the garden and talk to the flowers."

"I used to hide in the corn field outside my family's home. We owned a farm and every time my Great Granny was angry with me I would hide and talk to the Scarecrow."

"I talked to the flowers because I didn't fit in at school and I knew they wouldn't tell anyone my secrets, they were the closest thing I had to a friend."

"The scarecrow in the field saved me from a beating from some bullies, it scared them in the night and they left me alone."

Ivy sat down on one of the many benches, she was looking at him in a different light and noticed how his shoulders had sunk a little, like his pride had been hurt in some way. "I used to get bullied by the girls at school. They pulled my hair ad would stick gum in it so I had to have my hair short."

"The bullies always used to scare me."

"A boy broke my heart and made fun of me in front of the entire school."

"A girl lead me on before her boyfriend scared me in front of my whole class, cheer leaders and jocks."

He was sitting with her on the bench now, eyes downcast as he recalled his past, realising how depressing it actually was.

"I was experimented on by a man I trusted and loved."

"I was fed to crows by a woman who was supposed to be my guardian."

They fell silent for a moment. In some ways they were very different… but in other ways they were very similar.

They'd both grown up in abusive homes, turned to science for comfort because they had no friends, both cold and calculating but in some ways held a small amount of warmth for those they deemed deserving. Ivy hated men, Jonathan hated women to an extent, she studied botany, he studied psychology and chemistry, she was cruel, he was sadistic, he was polight to women, she was rude to men.

So many differences but so many similarities.

Ivy looked over at Jonathan who actually looked defeated.

"I had my first kiss stolen from me by a man who only cared about me while I was a test subject."

"I never had a first kiss," Jonathan whispered, almost so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

She wasn't surprised, Jonathan was a stand off person and if he learned to hate women in his teens then it was very unlikely he would ever have been kissed or even looked for one after.

Ivy tilted her head to the side in thought as she studied him before a small smile fell across her face.

Quickly reaching out with her hand, she grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and pulled him towards her, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Jonathan's eyes were wide and once she let go of him, he tumbled off the bench staring up at her in shock, it made Ivy laugh. She could almost see the nerd he once had been in small moments like this.

"Doctor Isley?!" he was so confused. "What was that all bout?" his accent slipping through just a tiny bit because of shock.

Ivy smiled and stood up. "That was your first kiss Jonathan," she turned on her heel and began to walk away. "I hope you enjoyed it and know what you have to do now."

* * *

A few weeks later the rogues were sitting outside just enjoying the fresh air they were able to get. Whilst it wasn't as good as the fresh air of the city itself, it was better then nothing. All eyes widened as Ivy and Jonathan came walking past them chatting, Ivy even laughing from time to time, before she whispered something in Jonathan's ear the one in question rolling his eyes.

Mouths dropped agape as he reached down and took the green villainess's hand in his own and proceeded to walk past the group of on lookers who followed them with their eyes before leaning over to watch them round the corner.

They were silent as they watched, eyes wide as the happy looking couple wandered towards the gardens of Arkham.

"What the frack?!" Edward cried as they stared after them.

"Oh frabjous day…?" Jervis questioned in confusion as they stared off after them.

"Ya know, I wouldn't be this freaked out if they started trying to rip each other's heads off… but this…" Garfield muttered.

They all fell silent as they stared off at them entering the gardens, no one wanting to even know or guess what was going on in there and all remained silent.

Harley had worn a frown on her face like all the others had, but suddenly a smile spread across her face and she giggled happily finally crying out. "Finally! I thought they'd never get together!"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Hey guys I'm back! I know I know, I'm really sorry this has taken so long but I had exams I had to concentrate on, then got a serious case of writers block, then joined a new college course, which had an** **extreme level of work to do plus emotional and personal issues and the fact that my computer has been playing up... well you get the picture...**

 **But I'm back, back for good, as good old Mista J once said in Arkham City. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write once I got my flow back and I should be updating at least one chapter a week depending on if I have course work to do and how much of it I have to do. But hopefully should only have to wait a week and I may even do a Valentines day special with the couples of Arkham...**

 **Quick question, if I did a valentines day special, which couples would you like to see? Can include my OCs too in this one, or if you don't know who they are with just type in one name and I'll write the story with their partner in it.**

 **Also heads up, I have created three new OCs in the past months I've had free, would you guys be interested in seeing them in one of my stories or maybe make their debut in the valentines special itself?**

 **Thank you to all those who have stuck by me and who enjoy this story, honestly your guys support is what sometimes keeps me going so honestly it means a lot to me and I'm glad that you even like my OCs and actually want to know more about them. If you guys are interested in Mist Terry/ Sphinx character then check out my story called 'The Unanswered Riddle' it's a lot darker then this one but has moments of lightness but you can see where it all began for Mist.**

 **Still thank you for sticking with me, and stay tuned for more! :)**

 **Bat-teen out! :D**


	40. Chapter 40: Valentines Day Special!

Crazy little thing called love

* * *

Love. Four letters, one word, huge meaning.

It's meaning was very much lost on most of the Rogues at Arkham, many choosing to focus on destruction and another four letter word called 'hate' but a few sometimes got hit with rose tinted lenses from time to time.

* * *

Mist sat quietly, keeping her distance from anyone else, knowing full well what day it was today. She was not in the mood to have to deal with these pathetic shenanigans, quite frankly she didn't see the point in valentines day. If someone truly loved you then wouldn't they show that they cared about you all year round and not one day?

She was sitting in the mansion library of Arkham, all by herself, knowing full well no one would come here on valentines, who in their right mind would?

The sound of foot steps made her gaze shift from the book she'd been reading to the figure in front of her and she frowned.

"I don't have time today Edward."

"That's fine," the man of riddles smiled as he held his hands up in defence. "I simply came here looking for you."

"I know what day it is," Mist replied flatly before returning to her book in disinterest. "I just don't have the time for it."

"But it's the day of love."

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Calendar man," Mist frowned as she turned a page before glancing at the slightly offended look Edward was giving her. "Don't look at me like that you were."

There was silence for a moment before Edward fished around in his pockets a moment before pulling out the small box and taking the rose out the back of his belt.

"For you my dear mystery," he grinned as he held them out to her.

"What part of 'I don't have time for this day' are you not getting?"

He shrugged. "Lets just say all of it. Now except my damn give you insufferable woman!"

Mist gave him a dull look as she reached out and took it from him. "Really feeling the love here, Edward."

"Just open it!"

She sighed and decided to humour him as she opened the box and her eyes widened slightly at what was inside.

"Edward… I… how did you get this?"

He waved his hand. "Not important," he looked back and smiled. "Well do you like it?"

She blinked before pulling out the small locket, inside holding a photo of her and Edward of course but also one of Mist when she was young and her younger sister Chloe who'd died all those years ago.

"I thought I'd lost this in Arkham City…"

"Well… when you have as many contacts as myself finding something is very easy," Edward shrugged. "Also you were very umm… upset..?" he looked to the side questioning himself for a moment. "Yeah upset about the fact you'd lost it so… well you get the idea."

Mist smiled and looked back at him. "Thank you," she frowned then before looking away. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for you…" she trailed off before looking to the right of her and grinning. "Other then this morning crosswords!" she explained holding out the paper to him.

Edward grinned. "My dear, you know me so well!"

* * *

"Jonathan what is it?"

"Not a word, Pamela," Jonathan hissed as he pulled her towards the back of the botanical gardens. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"As do I," Ivy reminded him as she raised a curious eyebrow. "What is it you want to give me?"

"You of course know of what day it is, yes?"

"Obviously," she said holding out a small black box.

Jonathan was silent as he studied it a moment. "Hmm… seems we have similar taste," he mumbled as he pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"Shall we then?" Ivy smirked as she handed him the box and he intern did the same thing.

"What is it?" he asked as he opened it and pulled out a plastic bag of a green powder like substance.

"Hallucinagenic pollen," Ivy shrugged at the shocked look he was giving her. "I thought you could add it to one of you fear toxins, maybe to someone who has botonophobia."

"So half of Gotham's police force," he mumbled before looking up at her and letting the tiniest of smiles pull at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you this was… very thoughtful."

"You really are terrible at this Jonathan."

"Thank you for reminding me."

She shook her head before opening the box and her eyes widened. "Is… this what I think it is?"

"Not a word."

"An antidote for your toxin… but for plants…?"

Jonathan turned away from her a faint blush dusted across his face. "Not one word."

"One word is not enough."

She leaned over to him and planted a small kiss to his cheek. "You're cute, you know that nerd?"

"… You'd be the first to think such a thing."

* * *

"How come the JLD didn't get ya?" Jester quizzed as she over looked the Asylum below.

"Constantine and I have an agreement. Plus, do you really think they could stop me?" one of the latest members of the Asylum questioned as he looked over at his girlfriend who was of course the crazy clown Jester.

He himself was Hiraga, half demon, half angel, all smart alack, also second in command of hell as he looked over at her.

"Constantine? Weird name," Jester mumbled as she stared off into the distance.

"You know someone called Icarus I hardly think Constantine is a weird name," he muttered before he came and sat next to her, pulling out a box from his pocket and opening it.

Jester's eyes widened. "Are those gummy worms?"

"Well yes.." Hiraga shrugged before pointing at the talisman inside. "There's also the really shiny jewel right there."

"Yeah but…. gummy worms."

"J…" Hiraga shook his head. "If I knew gummy worms would make you happy I wouldn't of spent all this time to get you the talisman," he chuckled.

"No I like the talisman," she pulled it out and raised an eyebrow. "What does it do?"

"It'll protect you from any demonic or angelic enchantments… which is something we've been having a problem with recently, also I had it crafted so it would go with your outfit."

"Aww you know just how ta please a girl," she grinned before lifting up a box and giving it to him.

He took it cautiously. "It doesn't explode does it?"

"Even if it did would it kill ya?"

"I don't like being blown up J."

"Just open it!"

Hiraga began to slowly open it. "If it explodes…"

"It won't I promise," Jester grinned at him as she put the talisman on, before she began to chew on some gummy worms.

He sighed before he opened up the box and a small smile graced his face before he began to chuckle. "You didn't have to."

"But you like them!"

He grinned before slowly pulling one of the many little kittens out of the box. "They're adorable."

"Yeah they're kinda cute," she nodded in agreement. "By the way Selina told me to tell you that if one of them get hurt she's coming for ya, demon or not."

"Understood."

"Happy Valentines Day Cyclops."

"Happy Valentines Day, J."

* * *

"So this is… awkward."

Enigma gave her partner a blank look through the glass as she sat on the other side hand cuffed and he was not.

Whisper sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Sorry about your computers?"

"Do you know how long it takes to write in the coding for my machines?"

"Your death traps?"

She narrowed her eyes. "My puzzles," she corrected. "Anyway, no fighting today it is the 'day of love' as I have been constantly reminded by Alice."

Whisper nodded and directed her attention to the small parcel he passed through as she did the same with his gift.

"How did you manage to pay the guards off not to say anything?"

Enigma shrugged. "I told them my mum would flash them."

"And did she?"

"If by 'flash them' you mean throw a flash grenade at their faces then yes, yes she did."

"Ah," he was silent for a moment before opening his present. "Enigma… this is a story book."

She grinned back. "Yeah! I know, I thought you'd love it."

Whisper frowned back at her in a look of confusion, "But I've lived through this history, I was there. I even remember some of the people."

"I thought it would be more of a comedy book for you," she smirked. "You can laugh at all the bits they got wrong."

He was silent for a moment before flicking through the pages and the tiniest of smiles pulled at the corner of his mouth but he wouldn't let it.

"I saw that smile, tough guy," Enigma smirked as she began to open her box.

Whisper straightened off. "You need to check your glasses, I think you're seeing things."

"Yeah sure…" she smirked before her eyes widened. "Is this… what I think it is…?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci's journal? Yes, yes it is. I figured you'd like the inventions."

"How did you get this?"

"He gave it to me."

Enigma blinked and looked up at him as Whisper began to read through the book she'd given him. "What?" he shrugged at her look. "Yes I knew Leonardo? He was a great guy."

"You know how the Roman's used to celebrate valentines day?"

"E?" Whisper looked up at her raised an eyebrow. "Lived in that time. Gotta say… I prefer it now, at least I can choose who my valentine is."

Enigma chuckled at that before she began to look through her gift. "You still owe me my computers."

"That's the second half of your present."

"It better be."

"Happy Valentines Day, Enigma Nashton Terry."

"Happy Valentines Day, Psyiros Al Ghul."

* * *

"Are those chicken breasts cut into a heart shape?"

"They sure are Crocy-wocky!" Baby Doll smiled as she stood on the stool facing the huge reptile man.

"How'd you sneak this one past the guards?"

"Oh.. you know," she giggled waving it off before grinning at him.

He gently dropped the first chicken breast into his mouth and grinned. "Hmm… just how I like 'em."

"What?!" Garfield blinked. "How did you get a valentine?! You're ugly as hell."

"Not me," Croc jabbed a finger at himself before grinning. "I'm beautiful. But not as beautiful as this little lady right here."

"Oh Waylon, you know just what to say to make a girl blush," she giggled at him. "Besides you know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"If you ain't careful you might end up in his stomach!"

Garfield was not seen for the rest of the Valentine's Day holiday.

* * *

"She shot at you?" Whisper gave his best friend a dead eyed look.

"No she didn't shoot at me…" Target trailed off. "AKA shot above me, there's a total difference!"

"Hmm."

"And the bullet did shower me in love heart confetti and it had a small present in it, it was a chain with a bullet that had our initials carved in it."

"Conner, she still shot at you."

"Yeah but it makes Valentines Day more fun… I don't know if she's going to shower me in gifts or shower me in bullets."

"… You really are lonely aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

"Luna my lovely angel of dark sadistic beauty!"

"Oh lord… what now?"

Luna looked up over the top of her book as JJ suddenly jumped in front of her, a pretend headband of an arrow going through his head balanced perfectly on top.

"Cupid shot me with an arrow the moment I laid eyes on you!" JJ declared dramatically as always as he pointed at the arrow supposedly going through his head.

Luna just gave him a blank look. "At least it didn't hit anything of importance."

JJ laughed at that before he jumped down in front of her. "Now, now. No need to be feisty today."

"James I really don't-."

"Ah!" JJ hissed as he backed up like he'd been burned. "Don't call me that! If people find out my real name is James I'll be do meat!"

"Why?"

"Because it's 'James' it sounds so posh not cool, calm, collective, sexy and dapper."

"And you think the name 'JJ' does?"

"It totally does!"

"Have you ever heard of James Bond?"

"Of course I've heard of- oh. Oh!" suddenly a grin flew across his face. "The names Quinzel. James Quinzel," he suddenly began to do the James Bond theme tune, while sneakily walking around the rec room pretending to hold a gun.

"Uh huh. Glad I could help."

"Hang on!" JJ suddenly jumped back to her. "Behold!" he held his hand out and there sitting in the palm was a baby crow, a fledgling to be exact with all his black downy feathers on him. "He fell out of his nest and I couldn't get him back in."

"You actually tried to put him back?"

"Hey I may be a psychopath but I'm not heartless!" Luna only raised an eyebrow at the comment but he continued. "Anyway, since I had this little guy I suddenly thought who do I know that would be nurturing and careful and would love him? The answer was you my sadistic angel of dark beauty!"

"Nurturing?" She gave him a look. "Have you met me?"

"But just look at the little guy," he held the baby crow out to her. "Isn't he a cutie?"

Luna looked at the crow, the crow looked at Luna. The next thing she knew she had him in her hands gently stroking him and cooing softly.

"I even got you worms to feed him with!" JJ grinned as he held a cup of worms out to her. "Honestly getting the worms was harder then getting the crow." he quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Valentines Day Lu-Lu."

* * *

"Your favourite dish as promised!" Gecko grinned as he placed the food in front of Nightshade. "And don't worry my little echo terrorist, no plants were harmed in the making of it, well I didn't hurt them anyway. But I have the names of those who did so that's the second half of your Valentines present."

"You know just the right things to say, sweetheart."

"Thanks Cher."

* * *

"Ta-da!"

Jack in the Box blinked in surprise at his gift. "Is that a painting in black and white?"

April Fool grinned at him. "Yeah, I did it for you because I know you can't see colour!"

He grinned at his girlfriend. "That's great babe! I can actually see the picture, love the detailing, honestly it's amazing thank you! Here I got you my present."

"Oh Awesome!" April grinned. "Spray paint, just what I needed- eh wait what?"

"What's wrong?" Cody Jonhson, aka Jack in the Box asked in concern, tilting his head to the side slightly in a very doll like and creepy manner.

"Cody… these are all the same colour. They're all red."

"… Well at least you won't be running out of red for a while!"

* * *

"So why are we here exactly?"

"I don't know something about Lyric and Repeat putting on a Valentines Day performance."

Jester grinned. "Sweet, sounds awesome!"

Suddenly the music began to play up out of no where and as the doctors looked around the room they were a little shocked to see just how packed it actually was.

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it. I ain't ready. Crazy little thing called love," Lyric sang as he span on his heel and grinned at the audience. There were a lot of people here, heck even Snake Eyes and Black Dove had taken a time out of fighting to actually enjoy the day together and was that Hiraga covered in kittens? Looked like it.

"This thing,"

"This thing," Repeat joined in as she grinned at him and him back at her.

"Called love."

"Called love."

"It cries."

"Like a baby."

"In a cradle all night."

"It swings," Repeat sung as she herself suddenly swung backwards and span around.

"Woo woo!"

"It jives!"

"Woo woo!"

"It shakes all over like a jelly fish."

"I kinda like it."

Then both of them at the same time sliding up next to each other. "Crazy little thing called love."

Lyric suddenly jumped right back towards the audience. "There goes my baby, she knows how to rock'n'roll," he hooked a thumb at Repeat who laughed and did a little twirl as Lyric continued to sing. "She drives me crazy, she gives me hot and cold fever, then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat!"

"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip! And get my tracks, take a back seat!"

"Ah hum!"

"Hitch hike"

"Ah hum!"

"And take a long ride on my motorbike, until I'm ready, ready Freddie!"

"Crazy little thing called love!"

It's sorta true though isn't it?" Mist muttered as she looked around the room.

"What is?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, looking at all the people here, how many there actually are…" Mist turned back to him and smirked. "I guess to be in love you have to be a little bit crazy."

"Crazy little thing called love! Crazy little thing called love!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Crazy little thing called love!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Crazy little thing called love!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Crazy little thing called love!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Crazy little thing called love!"

The Doctors observing the room couldn't help but smile slightly. If some of the rogues were able to find a significant other and actually fall in love, that would be a huge break through and a big step towards rehabilitation.

Doctor Cassidy was one of the many that over looked the scene before her and she smiled, before turning on her heel just as the song was ending. "They're maybe hope for them yet."

Lyric and Repeat were standing in front of each other now, staring at one another with huge smiles on their faces as they finished their song.

"Crazy little thing called love."

THE END!

* * *

 **Note: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY GUYS! I apologise for any spelling mistakes but it is 1:30 in the morning where I'm from at this current moment in time and I wanted to get this finished for Valentines Day since I'm busy myself on the day. But here it is, a little look at some of the rogues and some of my other OCs who have yet to make a fully appearance, Lyric and Repeat are my latest.** **Hiraga is actually my boyfriends character he made up. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and i hope you have an awesome Valentines! :)**

 **I love all you guys so much for supporting me in my writing so think of this as my Valentine gift to you for being so supportive even when I haven't posted in a while you still came back and it means the world to me it really does. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Gossip.

* * *

In Arkham sometimes the only thing that kept the inmates happy was gossip, knowing and learning about a few dirty little secrets about people you didn't like or weren't that fond of was always fun. For the rogues that meant nearly every single person in the Asylum, but sometimes… gossip was hard to come by, hard to find, hard to find anyone who was willing to talk about or even mention certain things and it was almost sometimes impossible to find out everything unless there happened to be one person who would willing open their mouths and tell everything.

Enter Harley Quinn.

"Ya shoulda seen it Drury!" she cried as she sat with him in the rec room, bright blue eyes wide and childlike. "I couldn't believe it!"

"Copperheard and Scarecrow?" Drury tilted his head to the side. "I guess… they both like chemicals…"

"Yeah! But this was freaky weird, she was all like… well ya know… copperhead like and talking to him. Like 'I find your toxin to be most interesting and inspiring Scarecrow,' and he was like, 'and you, my dear, your poison is also most impressive,' and I was like… 'oh my god!'"

Drury nodded his head in understanding. "I guess they are quite alike… gimmick wise…"

Harley nodded her head. "Oh yeah, Drury! But this was plain weird and it gets weirder!"

Killer Moth blinked. "How can it get weirder?"

Harley jumped at him and he yelped, jumping back against the couch as she grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled him towards her.

"Two Face and Magpie started ta talk to each other! She was all interested in his split and then she saw his coin and that was it! She was taken in by him!"

Drury blinked with wide eyes. "I'm very scared right now."

"It feels like the end times!" Harley cried out. "Scarecrow and Two Face getting girls hit on them? What is the world coming to? I mean yeah, Two Face is half way decent…. but the other half!" She stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "Hell no."

"Well… maybe it was more his coin that Magpie was attracted to… you know how she likes shiny things."

"Yeah but Scarecrow! I love professa' ta pieces but lets be honest, Copperhead is gorgeous in a snakey kind of way."

"Well if you find that weird you're not going to like what I just found."

Both turned their heads to see Edward sitting down and crossing his legs.

"What Eddie? Cause, yeah I found it weird," Harley tilted her head. "But after a while… I ship it."

"Well Clayface has been making eyes Inque and she was making eyes back."

Harley and Drury blinked in union.

"Clayface and Inque…?" Drury titled his head.

Edward nodded. "The end times I believe."

"Clayface and Inque?" Drury said again before looking at Harley who looked back at him and they both grinned, before saying in union.

"I ship it."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Hey guys... look who's back and back for good :D I'm so so sorry for how long this has taken me.**

 **Art student that I am... literally had no time what so ever to get anything done other then art, but now I'm on my break and I'm back.**

 **I will be uploading two stories maybe more, but I'm not sure about tonight, tomorrow there will be more stories to come :D**


	42. Chapter 42

Love is warm.

* * *

The wind blew all over the island, there was cold and bitter bite to it, the island itself held a resounding calm for once. There was no screaming, no insane cries, no escape attempts, just calm.

There was a very good reason for this, but it was not because the patients were on their meds or because they'd all already escaped. It was for a very different reason and a very real and important one.

"There," Ivy whispered as she placed the last flower in it's rightful and decorative place on the memorial. "She liked yellow didn't she Victor?"

Victor Fries nodded as he stared with the smallest of smiles on his face as he stared at the memorial of his beloved Nora.

He was surprised that the others had put it together, but they'd each put there part to it, Edward somehow had managed to acquire a photo of Nora and it was placed on the front of the stone, flowers also decorated it, yellow, blues and whites, with blue and white candles of different shades and heights surrounding it but carefully away from the flowers so they wouldn't burn.

"Nora would've loved this," Victor whispered and Kirk gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

Edward turned to Mist who was also with them, in fact Victor was shocked at who was with him, who had turned up to help.

Some he expected, most he was surprised by and his Nora would've been too, he was sure of it.

Riddler, Sphinx, Scarecrow, Ivy, Firefly, Rat Catcher, Kirk, Moth, Croc, Two Face, Harley, Shark and Hatter were all with him, with him to help Nora.

Mist walked up to him and pulled out a necklace of a golden dragonfly, the one Nora had been wearing when Victor Froze her.

"We can't forget this," she said as she gently placed it on the stone, next to the photo.

Victor looked over the words, Firefly had been the one who had cut into them with the help of Croc and Victor would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

The words, elegantly carved into the stone said Nora Fries, beloved wife, may she finally be free of her pain and drift through the stars like a snowflake in winter.

It was fitting.

It was then that Victor realised something as he looked among those that were present. They'd all lost someone, all of them. They'd all lost someone who meant to them, who they loved. They understood.

"Do you think Nora woulda' liked us, Snow globe?" Harley spoke up and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Harley I don't think nows the best time."

"Indeed child. Also, we are super criminals."

No you're not, Victor thought in his head, you're all broken, broken and lost just like me.

"Yes, who would like us Harley?" Edward spoke up with a raised eyebrow. "Answer, no one. A riddle so simple anyone could see the answer."

Victor shook his head. "Nora would've liked you," he whispered as he looked up with icy tears staining his face. "She felt sorry for all of you in truth, she knew you all, heard you all while she… slept," he bowed his head. "I only wish… I only wished she'd of met you all in person… maybe she could've helped lead you all back into the light like she did myself… maybe… maybe…"

The others stared at him for a long moment before Croc put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's too late for us, Victor. Not even Nora could've helped save us."

He nodded before turning to them and smiled. "I must thank you. Nora…" he looked back at the small memorial and smiled once more. "Nora would've loved this. If only she could see it for herself."

Ivy smiled at him. "She's at peace now Victor."

"Yes…" Victor nodded before he looked to the sky and his smile grew. "And now it's perfect."

The others frowned before they looked up and soon they were smiling too, because yes, now it was perfect because it was snowing.

"Nora loved the snow," Victor whispered.

"Maybe this is her saying thank you," Mist smiled and Victor heard many hum in agreement.

As he stood there he felt a warm hand reach his other shoulder and realised it was Kirk again, in fact, this was the warmest he'd felt in a long time, like his heart, the ice that had once encased it had melted away slightly.

He looked back at the memorial, Nora's words echoing in his mind, _'time's never been on our side, Victor'_ and no it hadn't been, certainly where he and Nora were concerned, but now he saw for the first time, he had friends. Maybe not the best of friends, maybe the not the most trustworthy or reliable, but friends none the less.

Some where a little rough around the edges, but all unique, like a snowflake, like Nora.

He may not of had time with Nora, but he now had time with his friends, a word he had not used in a long time, but now he had time to use it again.

Victor smiled at the warmth, not just literal, but metaphorical as well, which is when he remembered another thing Nora had told him and she was right.

Love is warm.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay... so I know this isn't my best but.. I am a little bit rusty from writing these guys, so I went back to and I am not even joking, I went back to the Arkham games and I played through them all again, listened to all the tapes and I am just about to finish off Arkham Knight once more for a 3rd time, so yeah I'm trying to get my swing back into the characters so I'm sorry if this one sucks.**

 **Don't worry I will be doing another one of Nora and Freeze to make up for this, but it is also 11:30 here and I have had a super long day, but I knew I needed to get back to this, especially with my ideas for After Arkham.**

 **Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys liked this and I'm sorry this has taken so long, but there will be more chapters coming soon, tomorrow and many more days to come, till finally... the final chapter and oh boy... are you guys going to love that one! :D**

 **Here are a list of the** **episodes to come!**

 **43: Music Meister and Pyg**

 **44: Freeze and Nora**

 **45: Yin and Yang**

 **46: Harley x Scarecrow**

 **47: Luna, Scarecrow playing a prank on Croc and Ivy, with the help of Anarky, Copperhead and Clayface, with the very first appearance of my character Lucifer Fright aka Nightmare, Luna's brother.**

 **48: Return of ghost Joker causing even more mayhem then last time with a little help from his friends!**

 **49: Rogues discussing the Arkham Knight.**

 **50: Don't annoy a sorceress who can change you into animals, special guest star of Circe**

 **51: Scarecrow finally getting what's coming to him by the guards of Arkham**

 **52: Penguin and Prometheus (gonna have to do research, don't know much about Prometheus so if anyone could help that would be great, just message me)**

 **53: Bonding of Croc and Clayface**

 **54: Jason Todd (first appearance) and Harley Quinn**

 **55: Scarecrow and Riddler**

 **56: Target and Whisper**

 **57: New characters of my own creation revealed**

 **58: The plan (part 1)**

 **59: The plan (part 2)**

 **60: The End.**

 **Sequel: After Arkham.**


	43. Chapter 43

Dancing with myself.

* * *

It was a well known fact that no one, no one really liked Lazlo Valentine aka Professor Pyg. The only person who truly did was Tommy Elliot aka Hush, but that guy was a nut case anyway, I mean making your face to look like Bruce Wayne? Insane!

So naturally, Pyg was alone when Hush was put in solitary for assaulting a guard and all the other inmates sat as far away from him as possible.

"Not that any of you care… but why is Pyg on his own?" Music Meister asked his fellow inmates as he sat by the radio he was aloud to have on good behaviour. It kept him calm and allowed him to listen to music, which in Arkham was the only fun thing he could truly do without getting yelled at.

Firefly, Moth, Ratcatcher, Shark and Kirk looked up at him since they were the inmates he was sitting with, Harley and Ivy were across the room, chatting about god knows what.

"You're kidding right?" Firefly stated as he stared at him. "No one likes him."

"He's crazy," Moth whispered and Meister gave them a look.

"All of us are crazy, Drury."

Otis nodded his head. "True, but no one wants to be near that kind of crazy!"

"You can't reason with him or bargain," Shark explained. "He'd just cut you up on that table of his and think he was doing you a favour and by the end of it, you would whole heartedly agree with him once the conditioning and the drugs have entered your system and re-wired your brain."

"Yeah, and I heard that the masks he puts on your face… when you try to take it off… well… their actual faces came off with them!" Kirk cried before he was shaking his head. "I'm sorry but that's… insane. Beyond all reason."

Meister shrugged. "Was Joker any better?"

"No, he wasn't," Garfield agreed as he looked up at Meister. "But no one was friends with that psychotic loon either!"

"Maybe that was the problem."

"No the problems occured when anyone tried to be friends with him and jesus if they made any moves towards Harley!"

"What happened?"

Shark shook his head. "One guy whistled at her once, they found him the next day hanging from a drain pipe with his lips cut off," he chuckled slightly. "Kinda funny when you think about it."

"Not really…" Kirk whispered before he looked back at Meister. "You don't want to go near him."

"Yeah and the damn opera-."

"Opera?"

Garfield nodded. "Loves it. Doesn't stop singing it sometimes, surprised you haven't heard him."

Music Meister's eyes lit up. No one else in here liked Opera, maybe he could speak to Pyg about that?

The others watched as Meister moved around the couch heading towards Pyg sitting in the corner.

"Double M, where you going?" Drury cried out as they watched him.

"Dude, are you nuts?!" Firefly blanched as Messier kept going, before he grabbed a chair and was sitting in front of Pyg.

Otis shook his head as the others stared in horror, even Harley and Ivy had finally caught on to what was going on.

"It's been nice knowing you Music Meister…" Otis muttered as he turned and returned to looking after his rats.

"Hey Pyg," Meister greeted with a little wave, Pyg looked up at him a face of sadness and he sniffed slightly before grunting.

"What does he want with Pyg, mother? What does he want..?" more squealing followed the words and Meister forced himself not to wince.

"I heard you liked Opera," he explained as he began to tune the radio to classical music. "That and classical music I imagine."

"It helps Pyg concentrate… helps make his work better… presentable… perfect!"

"Yeah…" Messier repressed a shudder. "Well, I haven't been able to talk about Opera with anyone else, all the others don't like it, they find it boring."

"Opera is not boring!" Pyg looked astounded that anyone would think such a thing. "Opera is a craft, it is emotion! Tragedy and drama, yet beauty all at the same time!"

"I know! Oh you have no idea how nice it is to finally find someone who understands!"

The others sat watching from afar, finally realising one thing.

"Pyg and Meister are friends?" Moth cried out and the rest nodded.

Then Edward came running into the room, eyes wide and wild with a look of pure terror on his face with Scarecrow chasing after him as best he could.

"What's the matter Eddie, Crane toxin ya or something?" Garfield barked but Edward shook his head and Jonathan actually looked like he was trying to calm him down.

"Mist's pregnant!" Edward yelled and the room fell silent as he stood there shaking. "With twins!"

Suddenly Harley and Ivy were swarming him, with Kirk rising to his feet to see if he could help in anyway.

Otis, Shark, Garfield and Drury continued to sit on the sofa staring in shock, before Shark tilted his head and raised what would've been an eyebrow.

"Mozzeltof?" he said in question as they continued to stare.

Otis shook his head. "Mist's pregnant."

"Scarecrow's being comforting," Shark mumbled.

"And Meister and Pyg have become friends!" Drury cried out.

Garfield groaned and put his head in his hands. "Harley was right. These are the end times."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: I had a lot of fun with this one gotta say! :D  
The end times indeed :D **


	44. Chapter 44

Memories.

* * *

Victor sat quietly in his cell, the cold was never bitter or biting, not to him, not anymore. He was silent, but that was not a new thing, he was often quiet in his cell and that had only been made more apparent after…

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. About Nora.

But his mind always went back to her, so instead of focusing on… when he lost her he tried to focus of the fun they had had for the few days they had after halloween.

It had been cold, but it had to be so Victor could be a little bit comfortable, Nora didn't seem to mind the cold that much either, she had been frozen for so long she had become used to it.

They'd laughed about the time Nora had tried to teach Victor how to ice skate, he'd not been very good at it, but now he could. His world had been surrounded by ice so he had to learn in the end and he was now after all these years very good.

It was nice to talk about that day, it had snowed and they had skated on the ice, well Nora had skated, Victor had found himself falling over all too often, but in the end they'd walked back and made some hot coco and sat by the fire, sipping at it and laughing about the days events.

The scene in Victor's mind caused him to smile, like when he remembered the last two days with Nora he'd tried to cook, but soon found all the food frozen completely and when he tried to cook it, well it got worse. At the time it had been panic, but Nora… sweet Nora, was calm and collected and by the end the two of them were laughing of the disaster that was Victor's cooking, but he had never been very good at cooking.

Nora had joked that he could create special serum and freeze guns, but he didn't know how to make pasta sauce, she'd laughed and she'd felt so alive!

Then… the day came.

Nora didn't wake up.

She lay there, silent and still. Finally at peace.

He'd buried her in an ice coffin, in the artic. Forever frozen in time as beautiful as the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

He'd taken her necklace, it was all he would take to remember by, but it made him feel better.

After that, Victor returned to Gotham and had himself locked up in Arkham, it was the only other home he'd known.

The others didn't question him, they knew what had happened by the look on his face and the fact that he now wore the necklace himself.

He hadn't really talked to anyone after that, but then Edward had come over one day and spoke a riddle.

The answer had been memories and Victor knew that was all he had left now, memories and they hurt like shards of ice going through his now very warm but slowly growing cold again, heart.

Victor looked around his cell, as he lifted his hand up to the necklace and frowned slightly remembering something else Edward had said afterwards, like he knew what Victor had been thinking.

' _Memories don't hurt forever, Victor. I can't tell you when that will happen, only you can do that, but what I can tell you, is the moment you can think back on a memory and you no longer feel cold, that's when you'll know.'_

Now here he sat in his cell clutching at the necklace as the words echoed around his head and then he thought back to the last few days he'd had with Nora, them laughing and joking, his terrible cooking, the memory of the ice skating and Nora looking so alive and happy.

That's when he realised something, he and Nora had been happy.

The memories were happy.

For the first time in months Victor smiled.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Jesus that Season of Infamy DLC guys... I just re-did the Mister Freeze story only two days ago and ahhh... I cry :'(**


	45. Chapter 45

Vini, Vidi, Vichi.

* * *

Romulus and Remus Dent were two of the most similar and also the most different set of twins you'd find. As if their alias's weren't anything to go by, one being Yang and the other being Yin, they were indeed opposites to each other and yet at the same time, they were very similar.

Now they sat in the cafeteria, shoving their food around as they glared at it, both harbouring a black eye, Romulus had his on the left hand side of his face, with Remus having his on the right side.

Mirror twins in injury too it seemed.

"This is your fault," Romulus growled out, his alias being Yang he was much more aggressive and violent compared to his brother Remus who's alias was Yin, who was calm and collective and very orderly.

"How could this possibly be my fault? You took shots at this new Batman too."

"Yeah but I didn't try ta knee cap his little bird brat!" Romulus growled out. "That was you.

Remus shrugged as he looked back at his twin indignantly. "He called me a rude name."

Romulus shook his head. "With you that could be anything. He should've asked me, I got plenty of names I call you behind your back."

"I have noticed. You're as sneaky as you are quiet, brother. Not very."

"I am sneaky!"

"You just yelled that."

Yang rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he grumbled. "Besides you also shot one of my guys."

Yin looked at him with annoyance. "Batman took out one of my men, it had to be equal."

"So because the Bat got one of your guys, you went ahead and double tapped one of my guys in the head!"

"You would've done the same if the roles had been reversed. It has to be equal."

His twin was silent for a moment.

"Equal," Yang whispered. "Yeah… it always has to be equal. Two of a kind."

"One and the same."

"Half black."

"Half white."

"Two sides."

"Same coin."

"Light and dark."

"Good and bad."

"Comedy and Tragedy."

"Order and chaos."

"Yin and Yang."

"Order."

"And Equality."

They fell silent as they stared at each other for a moment, they were both well aware that some of the others had stared at them in their little rant, they always did. Mostly because it creeped them out.

"I guess you had every right to kill one of my men, brother. Sorry I snapped."

Yin waved him off. "It's quite all right."

"Still," Romulus growled. "Doesn't mean I forgive ya for my eye!"

"Well… at least we match."

"That's not the point!"

Remus sighed and looked at him. "What would you like me to do then brother? Apologise?"

"It would be a start."

"Very well. I'm sorry."

"Like ya mean it or else I'll tell Dad!"

"Hmm. Fine," Yin straightened up. "I'm very sorry you got hurt because of my actions, Romulus, but you probably had it coming."

Romulus looked furious. "That's not an apology!"

"It's about as good as I can muster right now."

"You're a jerk!"

"Don't call me a jerk!"

"But you are a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk don't call me a jerk!"

"Fine," Romulus rolled his eyes before he looked at his brother and smirked. "You're a royal jerk."

That did it.

The fight lasted a good few minutes before they ended up in solitary confinement in cells next to each other.

"This is your fault!" Yang snapped.

"You called me a royal jerk!"

"You got me punched in the face!"

"You deserved it!"

"So did you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys!"

They fell silent for a moment before both spoke at the same time.

"Dad?" They questioned.

"Yeah, it's us."

"What are you doing in here?"

"We got mad when We found out they'd put you two in here. Ended up doing the same to us."

"Oh."

"Sorry Dad."

"You say sorry to him just fine."

"You didn't deserve the apology!"

"I so did!"

"No you didn't you idiotic miscreent!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Boys!"

They fell silent again.

"How did you even get the black eyes?" there father went on.

"That was Remus's fault!"

"It was not!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it was't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes. It. Was!"

"No. It. Wasn't!"

Inside his own cell Two Face groaned and put his face in his hands. They loved their boys to bits but there were times… when they could either strangle them or hit them with a truck, depending on the coin toss.

In their heads, Two Face and Harvey Dent knew one thing; this was going to be a long night.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: My twins! I love Yin and Yang to pieces, I should probably write them more often then I do, but I hope you guys liked them and got across their little case of insanity in their rant.**

 **Still I love my twins, in After Arkham I'll** **make sure they have at least one appearance because they are always fun and I love them so much! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

Living with the villain pacing in my mind.

* * *

"He's talking to you again, isn't he Professa'."

Jonathan blinked and looked up from the page he had been on for the past half an hour due to the fact he had been distracted by the voice in his head, the Scarecrow.

It was common knowledge around Arkham of Jonathan Crane's split personality and many knew how dangerous he could get if it got out.

Jonathan sighed and took his glasses off, looking over at Harley.

"He's… just restless."

"How come?"

"Since Halloween…" Jonathan took a breath before shrugging. "He's been angry. Bat- Bruce Wayne humiliated us on live television he's been so angry, it's hard to ignore him."

"But you have been able to, you've been able to keep it down, keep him down Professa!"

"I suppose… but something bothers me… something else…"

"What, Professa?"

"Alex Sartorious. Doctor Alexander Sartorious," Jonathan shook his head. "One of my test subjects, pyrophobic, he disappeared before Halloween, never knew what happened to him… but… I can't help think…"

"You think he's still alive?" Harley shook her head. "Professa, no offence, but your toxin… it killed a lot of people, in controlled conditions do ya really think someone would've survived?"

"Scarecrow enjoyed torturing him," Jonathan whispered. "Said he liked to watch him try and rationalise it, being a man of science himself, trying to remember that what he was seeing wasn't real, but he would give in all the same. Scarecrow wanted to put real fire inside there see what that would do."

Harley watched him, she realised he was shaking, like the memory haunted him, scared him for reasons unknown.

The book slipped from his hand and landed on the floor as he reached up and grabbed his head, shaking slightly.

"Shut up!" he hissed, his fingers scraping against his head. "Shut up! Shut up, you damn psycho! It's because of you, all of this is because of you!"

Harley blinked and quickly grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his scalp so he couldn't pull at his hair or the skin itself.

"Professa! Jonathan! Stop it!" she yelled and held onto his hands tightly, looking into his blue eyes, well one, the other cloudy with blindness. "It's not your fault."

"It's all my fault, Harley…" Jonathan whispered. "If I had been stronger, then the attack… after the attack I would've been able to stop him, then Halloween… maybe… might not have happened…" he pulled his hands away from hers and pointed to his face. "And this would never of happened either."

"It's not your fault, Jonathan."

"Harleen…"

Harley reached up and quickly hugged him, before placing a quick kiss to his forehead. "You'll be alright, Professa!" she cried cheerfully, as she got to her feet and turned, her pigtails swaying as she did. "And if it helps… you're not the only one who fights with the villain inside their mind, the trick is to learn to live with them," she turned back to him and grinned. "I'm gonna go and find, Red. Bye Professa Crane!" she cried waving as she ran off.

Jonathan sat for a while before he smiled. "Goodbye, child."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Harley and Scarecrow... always loved them, especially in the animated series :D**


	47. Chapter 47

Three's company, six is a crowd.

* * *

"I don't like this, Jonathan."

"Luna, my dear, they have to pay for what they have done to me. Both Croc and Ivy. I will not let them have the last laugh."

Luna stared at Jonathan for a long time before she sighed and shook her head. She understood, of course she did, if anyone understood revenge it was her, but… this was insane, fair enough, having herself and even her brother help, but the other three?

Luna shuffled her feet before glancing to the side at the sound of foot steps, but they were the padding of bear feet and sure enough, her brother and Copperhead, both barefoot as per usual.

"Well," her brother smiled, showing off his white pointed teeth. "I have one part of the plan…" he glanced at Copperhead as she put her hand in her pocket. "And she has her end of the bargain with her."

Jonathan smiled. "Thank you Lucifer," he held his hand out as Copperhead placed the vile in his hand. "And Copperhead my dear, thank you."

"It should work perfectly," she spoke, her accent thick and heavy. "This will help your toxin work against any plant based toxins, Ivy will still be effected… but I had no part in this."

"Of course."

"You can go now," Lucifer growled, the grin never leaving his face.

Copperhead backed away from him slightly. "A pleasure, Nightmare."

"Don't lie, it doesn't suit you."

She didn't say anything, she turned on her heel, leaving as quickly as she could.

Luna rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Everyone was nervous of him, scared even. They had every right to be, his powers… they were worse then her own and made him ten times more unstable. Not just in power, but sanity as well.

She continued to study him, noting how his eyes flashed purple, showing his power still trying to force itself past the control of the collar he had around his neck. He was a telepath and invader of the mind, a perfect companion for Scarecrow, much like herself with her ability to control shadows.

Unlike her power though, Lucifer couldn't switch his off, he was constantly in mental pain due to the fact her heard everyones thoughts all at the same time, including his own. Locked up here in Arkham… she could only imagine the pain he was going through, but it seemed his power was developing, mutating, becoming something more, telekinesis, he was only just touching it and it was a strain on himself to do, but he was getting there, gradually.

That was the whole reason he was here, he could break the collars that any other metahuman's had around their necks and by the sound of it, there was a lot of metahuman's needed for this little project.

"Nightmare," Jonathan spoke turning to her brother who looked up grinning. "Luna's collar, if you would. We need to get Karlo without raising any alarms."

Nightmare nodded and turned to his sister, the smile still on his face.

"Careful, if the wind changes direction, your face could stay like that."

Lucifer laughed. "Dear me, Luna. You're full of humour today, I thought I was the one with the humour, not you. Spending too much time with lover boy, yes?"

"Just… undo the collar."

"Of course, your ladyship," he bowed slightly before his eyes glowed a deep purple, he held his hand out, the concentration on his face as he grit his teeth, holding back the pain that was no doubt pounding in his head.

She felt a few sparks, but it didn't hurt, nothing really hurt her anymore, and then the collar fell to the floor, landing with a clatter at her feet.

Luna held her hands up and beckoned the shadows to her, her eyes going as black as night, the shadows crawling out of them and she grinned.

She had missed this.

"Beautiful as ever, dear sister," Lucifer complimented as he leaned against the nearby wall, rubbing at his temples.

"Are you okay, Lucifer?" Jonathan asked and the one in question waved him off.

"I'll live. It just stings. Though, the collar is uncomfortable it stops the pain of the other psychos in this place, though they don't know about my telekinetic ability…" he grinned. "So the collar won't work since it's only programmed to stop my… telepathy."

Jonathan nodded before he turned to Luna. "My dear, if you would please?"

She nodded, lifting her hand towards the wall, making the shadows form and create a hole in the wall.

Basil Karlo looked up in confusion before he walked out, taking in Scarecrow's appearance as well as the Frights.

"What do you want, Crane?"

"If you would," Scarecrow began as he messed with the vials of toxin, mixing the compound Copperhead had given him into one of the vials. "I want you to disguise yourself as a guard and put these toxins in Croc and Ivy's cells."

Clayface laughed. "Oh they got under your skin didn't they? What's in it for me?"

"A new role for you to play, but… after that, you'll be free to do as you please, you could even escape Arkham."

At the sound of footsteps they all looked over to see Anarky walking towards, Scarecrow stepping forward as he went.

"Do you have it?" he demanded.

"Yeah I have," Lonnie mumbled as he held the key card out. "I hid the guard in the shed by the grave yard, you won't have a lot of time, so I suggest you get on with whatever you're planning."

Scarecrow snatched the card out of his hands before giving it to Karlo, who stared at the picture and frowned.

"Plans nice, Scarecrow. But how are you going to get this off me?" he pointed to his own collar and Nightmare smiled as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Why, the same way I got it off my sister," he flashed a grin before glancing at Anarky. "I thought you were dead."

Lonnie smirked. "Yeah. A lot of people thought that. Surprised you didn't hear my thoughts while i was locked up down there."

Nightmare shook his head. "This," he tapped the collar. "Stops me from hearing any thoughts and when I'm out of Arkham… well do you really think I would like to come back here with my full ability? I find the insane mutterings hard to deal with when the patients here are speaking them, I don't want to know what goes on inside their heads," he turned to Karlo. "But that doesn't stop me from doing this."

Again he held a face of concentration and sure enough, the collar fell to the floor and Karlo flexed before taking a look at the image of the guard on the card and in the next instant he changed into him.

"Alright, Crane," he held his hand out and Crane placed the viles in his hand before they were absorbed into the man of clay himself. "You got yourself a deal."

"Excellent," Crane turned on his heel and beckoned his two followers to come with him, "A pleasure gentlemen. Karlo, don't disappoint me."

* * *

He wasn't disappointed, Croc and Ivy were now residing in medical and he was in solitary, but it could be worse, he supposed. He just didn't realise that the worst was yet to come and coming very quickly.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Ivy growled out. "I'm going to rip the stuffing out of that straw man!"

Croc growled. "Not on your own you're not. I want a piece of him too."

"I can get one of my vines to tear him in half, one half I use as mulch, the other-."

"I get to eat."

Ivy frowned in disgust. "If you really must, Waylon."

"Now, now… no that's… that's just too crude…"

They both blinked and looked around the room, there was no sign of anyone, not a guard or anything, but then they saw them, two guards, but something was wrong.

Their eyes were wide and had death injected into them, as a green glow emmited from behind them, the voice seemed to be coming from the glow.

"Far too crude. Doctor Isley I thought you a woman of science, were is the finess?"

"Who are you?" she questioned and in reply there was a chuckle.

"A friend," the guards fell to the floor, two hand prints burned into their skin, the burns looked… they looked like radiation burns.

Ivy and Croc felt their eyes widen as a figure stepped out of the darkness, his entire body glowing a bright luminescent green but you could see his skeleton, a black outline that contrasted with his own body's green glow.

"Who the hell are- what the hell are you?" Croc cried out as he stared at the figure laughed and would be smiling, they imagined, if you could actually see his face.

"My name is Alexander Sartorious, Doctor Alexander Sartorious," he held a hand out, before thinking better of it, closing into a fist and pulling it back, chuckling in the back of his throat. "But you can call me Phosphorus."

THE END…?

* * *

 **Note: Uh-oh... looks like Scarecrow knows how to make enemies... but hey look he is learning how to make friends too :D  
What did you guys think of Lucifer Fright aka Nightmare? I'd love to find out :D**

 **Also I found out that Phosphorus is Arkham** **Knight... sorta anyway, keep a look out for the Simon Stagg audio files :D**


	48. Chapter 48

Boo!

* * *

Group therapy was to begin, they all sat and waited patiently in their cells for the inevitable hell that would be group therapy since it always was. The only good thing now days was the fact that there was no Joker around, he always made group therapy ten times more hellish and it usually ended with a riot and someone always got hurt and put in solitary and annoyingly it wasn't the pasty faced annoyance that started it off in first place by talking that ended up in solitary or the infirmary.

"I hate group therapy," Edward growled and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Everyone hates group therapy," he muttered back.

Garfield shrugged. "What's even the point of it?" he yelled across the hall and Drury poked his head out from the bottom bunk.

"It's meant to help with our rehabilitation into society," he cried with a bright grin on his face as Garfield narrowed his eyes.

"No one likes a know it all, Drury," he snapped. "Just ask Edward."

"Hey!"

"Oh don't listen to him Riddles," Harley cried from down the hall. "Me and Red like ya, don't we Red?"

Ivy raised a slender eyebrow. "If by 'like' you mean I would like him to be mulch then yes, I suppose I do like him."

Harley was silent for a moment before she cried back up the corridor. "I like ya Riddles!"

"Child you like everyone."

"That's not true!"

"Name me one person you don't like."

"Batman!"

Shark rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count, we all hated him."

"I didn't hate him…" Kirk whispered from his cell as he listened to the conversation.

"No offence Kirk, but you don't exactly count," Otis explained.

"Why not?"

"Good sir," Jervis beamed from his cell across from Kirk. "You are not a fully fledged rogue like the rest of my wonderland band here," he gestured to the rest of the hall. "You still haven't fallen down the rabbit hole."

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "What…?"

"He means that you haven't gone insane and don't kill people. The fact that you can't understand him shows you that you've not lost it," Edward explained before frowning. "And the fact that I can understand him is now concerning," he turned to his cell mate. "Jonathan, in your professional opinion, am I insane?"

Jonathan didn't even look up from his book. "Would you like constructive criticism?"

"Can you do that with someone's psyche?"

He nodded.

"Okay shoot."

"Yes."

Edward blinked. "What?"

Jonathan finally looked up now. "Yes, Edward, you are insane."

"I… what… that's not constructive criticism!" Edward yelled.

Crane frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Really… it took me a while to construct it in a way that would not criticise you as much as I could."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"You built a robot army," Garfield deadpanned.

"So?"

"And a giant metal exo-suit," Drury whispered from his bed.

"And?"

"Eddie, you fitted it with a laser," Harley cried from down the hall.

"What's your point?"

Jonathan stood up and walked over to Edward. "Our point is that you're insane, I'm insane, we are all insane!" he snapped. "Except for Kirk," he looked at the man in question. "He hasn't been here long enough yet."

"I thought I could cure deafness by splicing my DNA with that of a vampire bat," Kirk deadpanned. "Does that sound anywhere near like what a normal scientist would do?"

Jonathan blinked owlishly at him. "You're probably asking the wrong person."

Just then the guards came into the corridor, one guard for each inmate.

"Morning Kirk," Dave greeted as he unlocked his cell. "How you been?"

"Better thanks," Kirk smiled as he walked out of his cell, the other close behind him.

"Hey," Garfield cried. "How come your guard's nice to you?"

"Serial arsonist not ringing any bells, Lynns?" Edward growled.

"We just discussed that you are equally as nuts, Nigma so you can shut it."

They were lead through the corridors of Arkham, but Jonathan didn't know why, but he just got the odd feeling he, they, were being watched and… followed.

He looked around but couldn't see anything, so simply chalked it up to paranoia and maybe his medication getting to him and shrugged it off.

Once inside, each person was put in their seats and the guards left, leaving the group to themselves.

"Hey Warren," Garfield barked. "What's the bets this time?"

Warren White, the Great White Shark, had a betting pool in Arkham. The only thing people could bet was food, but sometimes the guards got involved in the bets and they could always be interesting.

Shark pulled out the little red betting book and flipped it open to the pages he wanted. "We have a 10-1 bet that this session will end early due to the Doctor becoming psychologically damaged, umm 2-4 bet that Kirk is going to mutate at some point…"

"Hey!"

Shark shrugged and waved him off. "Them's the brakes kid. Oh we have a 10-1 bet that Drury's gonna faint at least once this session."

"Hey!" Drury snapped.

"Again. Them's the brakes. Oh and we have…" Warren frowned. "A 10-1 bet that the Joker's going to come up and twist Otis's…. no Nigma's neck… I didn't write this… it's in green and the writing…" he looked closely at it before he held his ear to it. "The writing is laughing," he deadpanned.

The others stared at him before Harley leaned over to Ivy.

"What sort of meds they got old Sharky on again?"

"I swear they're laughing!" Shark cried as he leaned closer. "I can hear them."

Then out of no where the Joker's face, his entire head popped out of the book and stared right at Shark with a huge grin on his face.

"Boo!" he yelled and Shark screamed before he chucked the book as far away from himself possible, watching as the book yelled in the centre of the group.

The laughter was so loud that everyone could hear it now and they watched as the Joker quickly materialised in front of them.

"Hello kiddos!" Joker cried as he waved at the group. "Uncle J's back in town!"

"Puddin?" Harley went wide eyed. "Real Puddin?"

"Sorry Harl'," he grinned at her. "I'm only an astral projection now days, but it's a lot of fun, you can get away with so much! I can give people wedgies and they don't even know its me."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the ghost. "Why are you back here?"

"Back?" Harley echoed before she glared at Joker. "Why didn't you see me Mista' J?!"

Joker looked slightly paler. "Well… you were asleep…" he quickly came up with, smiling. "And I didn't want to wake my little pumpkin pie, you looked so very tired my dear Harley that I didn't wish to disturb you."

Harley smiled dreamily at him. "Aww Puddin' you're so thoughtful."

The universal eye roll was hard to miss.

"Still," Jonathan pressed. "Why are you back?"

Joker grinned at him. "I just missed you all so much! You with your spookiness and split persona, the crazy little guy with the hats, Eddie's OCDelightful death traps, Pams lovely venomous smile and of course!" he began to walk over to Kirk. "I have to get myself aquainted with the newbie."

Kirk gulped, wondering what in gods name that could mean. He had only ever seen this psycho on the news, he had no desire to see him up close ever. Alive, dead, a ghost, he never wanted to see Joker.

"Hey back off clown!" Garfield growled. "Leave Kirk alone."

Joker merely smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, I hadn't realised that you all had gone soft."

"What do you mean?" Edward growled.

"Well gee Riddles," Joker smirked as he glanced in Edward's direction. "It's not like you haven't gone soft is it? Remind me again, how far along is dear old Misty?"

Edward's mouth went dry and he sighted his jaw.

"Yeah," Joker smirked. "Wowza, three kids now ain't it? That is of course… nothing untoward happens to you darling mystery before she pops."

"Stay away from Mist," Edward growled in the back of his throat and Joker grinned.

"There's the Riddler I know and love! I thought'd you'd become extinct ever since you became a 'proud father', lets just hope the apple falls very far from the tree when it comes to your parenting skills."

Edward didn't say anything he simply glared.

"Anyhoo!" Joker clapped his hands. "Since I remembered how boing these group therapy sessions could be when I was in them, I can only imagine what they're like now I'm not. So," he grinned. "Your dear uncle J decided he would come and relieve you all of this mundane excuse for a therapy session and spice things up a bit."

"How're you going to do that Mista' J?"

Joker grinned. "Why Harley… how else?" he began to disappear, "A little bit of ghosting here and there never hurt anyone, now hush up, all of you! The shows about to begin…"

* * *

They had only been a quarter the way in the session before the Doctor went running out screaming much to the shock of the guards and rest of the staff, as all that could be heard from the group therapy room was laughter.

They were all laughing, even Scarecrow was laughing… hell Kirk was laughing as Joker suddenly appeared about doubled over.

"Oh.. did ya see.. did ya see the look on her face?!" he cried before bursting into a fit of laughter once more.

"Okay…" Garfield laughed as he began to cough and wheeze. "That was pretty funny."

"With the book and… and the chair…" Drury whispered between giggles before the room erupted into more laughter again.

"Don't… don't forget…" Edward leaned on Jonthan's shoulder for support. "Don't forget the glove puppet…"

Fresh laughter soon spurred up, the guards came in, staring at the odd scene of the rogues doubled over with genuine laughter, not a hint of crazy on them at all, just laughing because they were amused. They looked like they'd been hit by a whiff of Joker's laughing gas they were laughing that much.

"What should we do?" Dave whispered to his fellow guard, a veteran when it came to the service. Larry had worked at Arkham for 10 years and he'd never seen anything quite like this, but he had a fair idea on what to do.

He gently pushed Dave away from the door and reached for the handle as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him.

"I think…" he began before pausing as he thought he saw… no it couldn't be could it…? No, no way it was Joker, he was dead. "I think," he began again as he slowly began to close the door. "We shall leave them to it," he said as closed the door on the laughing rogues. "And we'll pick them up once they've calmed down."

* * *

Once the rogues had calmed down and they'd been taken back to their cells, Larry decided to stay over time. He was concerned if anything, I mean the Scarecrow had been laughing, that was never a good sign and he was veteran of Arkham, he had seen and survived every riot, every escape attempt and every take over, he knew he had to stay because this was concerning and besides, he could survive anything.

Once they'd calmed the Doctor down she spoke of books and chairs and glove puppets and a whole bunch of other things that didn't make any sense.

"And then the others started joining in!" she cried.

Larry frowned. "The others? Weren't they the ones who were doing this in the first place?"

The Doctor shook her head. "No, no. Not at first. It was him."

"Who?"

She gave him a look. "It was Joker."

Larry blinked and looked at the time. It was ten to nine. "I think…" he began carefully. "I think you've had a long day, why don't you go home okay?"

The Doctor hadn't argued. She'd left, almost ran out of the asylum.

Larry decided to do a sweep of the asylum, he wasn't even supposed to be here now, he was supposed to be at home, he was supposed to have been at home hours ago, but… he wanted to stay and make sure everything was okay.

He did his round. He checked on the rogues, all of whom were asleep, probably warn out from all the laughing they'd done earlier in the day. He did a quick sweep of the island, he even went into solitary and checked on the cells before finally coming to the Joker's cell.

He was scared to go in at first, before he shook his head and walked in, checked around the room and left, but was it just him or as he was leaving did he just hear laughter echo from the cell?

Larry looked back at the cell and stared at it for a bit before shaking his head. Nah, he was just hearing things.

He turned and began to walk again, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he could hear the laughter again.

He shook himself. It was just the wind and his mind playing tricks on him, nothing.

He lifted his hand and checked the time, it was 11:30 now.

Larry walked back through the many halls and corridors before stopping dead and staring wide eyed. No. No way. That was impossible.

Dave looked up and frowned as Larry came walking up to the desk and began to clock out.

"You're leaving?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were staying for the entire night, not leaving until morning?"

"I'm going home," Larry muttered as he searched in his locker and picked up his bag and his jacket, leaving his guard gear in his locker.

"Oh, how come?" asked Dave.

Larry told in the corridor again and looked at his friend before he looked down the corridor to see the Joker, clear as day, standing there smiling at him, before he slowly lifted his hand and waved at him.

Larry stared for a while before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away, muttering behind his response.

"I need sleep."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Ghost Joker returned! I gotta admit, I had fun writing this, even though I do suck at writing the Joker, I find him really difficult to write for some reason.**

 **Anyway, here we have it then, Ghost Joker: The Return. :D**

 **Up next is the crew discussing who the Arkham Knight might have been :D Hopefully I'll be able to get Arkham Life finished completely this summer, only got 11 more stories to go and that's it! Pretty excited, though it will be sad to see it end, because I have had fun writing this set of stories, After Arkham is going to be so much more freeing and fun. New characters, new settings, new problems and of course new requests! Requests will open for After Arkham on the very first chapter, so guys get thinking of some requests, what do you see the rogues getting up to while they're trying to act like normal everyday citizens, while my OCs, the future rogues of Gotham begin to make a name for themselves? It's going to be hectic I know that much :D**

 **On a side note, last time I said that Phosphorus was the Arkham Knight, I meant that he was in Arkham Knight, sorry about that, dyslexia kicked in and I missed out a word.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next episode! :D**


	49. Chapter 49: A gift for you guys!

Started from the bottom and we're still there.

* * *

Batman's rogues gallery was huge. Probably one of the biggest rogues gallery around, was it any wonder people joked about the fact there was something in the water?

All it really took was someone to loose their job and then out of no where you had the deadly flower arranger!

Because lets face it, not every single one of Batman's rogues gallery were what you would call 'super villains', they were more either 'super knock offs' or 'super failures' depending on their chosen gimmick.

Killer Moth often walked a very thin line of being put with those rogues, but thankfully because Firefly it never happened.

So in the rec-room sitting minding their own business were the rogues that people… even the police didn't really take very seriously.

"Look at those big shots," Crazy Quilt growled as he read the paper. "All high and mighty, but give me any chance and I'll be up their with them!"

Ten Eyed Man was sitting next to him, and he turned his hands towards the rogue next to him so his ten eyes on the ends of his fingers and thumbs could stare at him. "You've been given more then enough chances."

Quilt raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, and when was the last time you had a big score again? Oh right, that's it, you never have done."

Suddenly a piece of cardboard was shoved in between the middle of them with the word 'sarcasm' written in big bold lettering.

The two turned towards the man in question who had done it with dull looks on their faces, which really contrasted with Signal Man's bright smile.

"What?" he shrugged. "I was bored."

Quilt snatched the cardboard out of his hands. "That's a sign, not a signal!"

"It was still funny."

Quilt rolled his eyes and turned back to the paper. "Seriously, what kind of name is 'The Riddler'? It's terrible."

Kite man perched himself on the edge of the sofa and raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Uh-huh, yeah, sure thing _Crazy Quilt_."

"At least I didn't get stuck on a telephone wire… unlike someone…" he coughed into his hands. "Kite Man."

Kite narrowed his eyes at Quilts head. "Oh ha ha ha," he sneezed into his hands. "Sorry I'm allergic to lies."

Ten Eye turned towards him, well his hands did. "That's not a lie. I saw it happen. With each of my ten eyes."

"BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS!"

everyone turned towards Maxie Zeus who was standing on top of a table.

"I don't wish to alarm anyone," Magpie spoke from her chair in the corner. "But I think Maxie Zeus has entered the room."

Indeed he had, followed by the Condiment King, The Eraser and The Penny Plunderer.

Kite Man raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he pointed to Eraser who narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the Eraser."

"Oh!" Kite Man nodded. "Sorry, I just didn't recognise you without your giant pencil top head."

Eraser went to snap, but Penny Plunderer got in front of him and stood in front of Ten Eye.

"Ten Eye, you don't think my gimmick is stupid do you?"

"You only steal pennies."

"But a lot of pennies."

Signal man suddenly picked up another piece of cardboard and wrote on it before holding it up to show it had the word 'idiot' on it with an arrow pointing towards Penny Plunderer.

Quilt frowned. "Again, not a signal, just a sign!"

"It's your whole gimmick," Kite Man cried. "And you can't get it right?"

Signal Man glared. "Remind me again, who it was that got stuck on the telephone wire?"

"That was one time!"

Condiment King tilted his head. "You got stuck on a telephone wire? How stupid are you?"

"You're one to talk, you slipped on your own sauce!"

"I SAID BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS!" Zeus roared again.

"Oh shut up, Maxie!" Quilt snapped.

"But Pennies!" Plunderer went on at Ten Eye, who looked like his entire ten eyes wanted to fall asleep.

Magpie had watched from a distance, but now she was getting annoyed and her teeth gritted as they went on and on, and on.

"It wasn't even Two Face who used he giant penny, that was me!" Plunderer went on. "Batman even kept it, but now everyone says it was Two Face, but it wasn't, it was me! And why would Two Face use it? He uses a coin, I'm the one who uses pennies, so why is everyone getting us mixed up?"

"I said kneel mortals!"

"Oh for the love of god will you all shut it!"

They fell silent as Magpie stood up and glared at them all. "I have had it up to here!" she growled raising her hand. "Face it, you idiots! No one is going to take you seriously, you will never be with the big leagues and you will never be cool!"

She then promptly stormed out leaving the others in silence as they stared after her.

Signal Man picked up his cardboard again and wrote on it, showing that this time it had the word 'witch' written on it.

"Still a sign," Quilt muttered.

"Why do you do it?"

"I don't know."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: and well done to Crazy Quilt for actually getting referenced in two Arkham Games! :D Anyway, this was a little extra present for you guys since well I know I haven't been the best at updating, especially of late, but some of you guys have stuck by me since I first started writing this story and you have always shown your appreciation of my stories and it really means a lot to me so I thought hey why not do a special with some of Batman's more... questionable rogues.**

 **To be fair, when some of these guys came out, like the 'Penny Plunderer' pennies were higher in value so this guy would of made a bigger impact, even the 'Ten Eyed Man' was a scary concept when he was made and at the time was considered a big Batman bad guy, until he fell to his death in a fight with Man-Bat. Whilst the New 52 isn't my favourite, I will give them credit they have brought some of these characters back, more as jokes then super bad criminals, but it's nice to see them every once and a while.**

 **Still I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D And don't worry I will be writing the other chapters, I've already started the one after this so I should be able to post it on monday :)**

 **See you in the next episode! :D**


	50. Chapter 50

John Doe.

* * *

It had been about two years since that night, since that one halloween where everything had changed and everyone had watched in awe and horror at the sight of Batman, Bruce Wayne blowing up and drying apparently in the blast.

Then this newbie showed up, the Red Hood… he looked like the Arkham Knight and then that's when everyone realised something.

"We never knew who he was did we?" Edward spoke as he sat across one of the sofa seats, legs hanging over the edge with his fingers steepled.

"Who who was?" Harley spoke up in confusion.

"The Arkham Knight."

The room fell silent and all eyes turned to him and stared for a long time before they shared looks with each other.

"Ya got a point," Gar muttered as he leaned back on his place on the sofa. "We never asked."

"We just payed up and left him to it," Edward continued and Two Face grunted.

"Yeah and dear god how did we regret that decision, didn't we Crane?"

Everyone turned to the man in question who sat reading, but his hands had tightened around the book he was holding, his knuckles were white.

"Oh yeah," Edward grinned. "What was it you kept saying? Oh yeah, that was it 'the cloudburst is my work of art Dark Knight,'" the others began to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah…" Garfield laughed. " 'The Cloudburst is my instrument of fear, you can not defeat it!'"

Everyone began to laugh in hysterics and Jonathan merely sighed through his teeth, as he slowly closed his book and gave them all pointed looks.

"If you are all done," he managed to grit out calmly, "But need I remind you… that you all lost that night, and we all lost something."

Everyone fell silent as he re-opened the book and folded the page he was on before closing the book again, standing up.

"But there is one thing I was able to walk away with one thing above all of you," he let himself smirk. "I knew who the Knight was."

"What?!"

Jonathan smirked brightly. "Yes… so may I ask now, who is the fool? I made arrangements with him and I knew exactly who he was, all of you," he gestured around the room. "Payed your money without giving the identity a second thought. So, who is the real fool here?"

They stared with gritted at the straw man.

"Crane," Croc growled and the Jonathan looked at him with a dull and uninterested face. "You're treading on thin ice right now," the reptile man growled out. "With everyone. I suggest, you tread carefully because… lets be honest, no one would miss you if you were gone."

Jonathan stared before he laughed. "Oh please," he mumbled out. "I face you and I lived, do you really think I have anything left to fear? I faced death and lived. What else is there?"

"Who was he, Crane?" Two Face snarled.

"Why… we all knew who he was."

"Humour us," Edward hissed.

"He was a rare bird…. who matured into a soldier… who now hides behind a hood."

"What?"

Jonathan smirked. "Like I said," he turned on his heel and began to leave. "Who's the fool?"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Sorry if this one's not up to scratch guys, got hit with a really bad cold and it's all in my head, making it very hard to concentrate, but I did promise you a story for Monday and here it is :)**

 **Also, since some of you have been taking an interest in my OCs, check out my new group of one shots called 'Gotham's Most Wanted' , it's based in Arkham Knight and it will be side missions of my OCs, the first one up is actually character I haven't used in this set of stories yet, in fact it was kinda my first time writing him properly. I'll also be showing interview tapes of my OCs for Arkham Asylum, City and Knight, maybe a few will even be for Origins.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this episode and stay tuned for the next one! :D**


	51. Chapter 51 SPECIAL!

Arkham Zoo.

* * *

Ah, waking up to another normal and uneventful day in lovely old Arkham Asylum, what could be better? Well waking up in a lovely Gotham hotel could be better, but no use in complaining, at least in Arkham you got your own hot meal, free rooms and free medical care as well as free television and books, wasn't that nice?

Maybe if today was normal.

It took Edward 30 seconds to suddenly realise the world had grown in size considerably, either that or he'd shrunk in the night and it turned out to be the latter, but not only that, he had paws, a long red fur coat, pointy ears and a tale?

Panicking he ran up to the glass walled cell to see his reflection, expecting to find a tall, blue eyed, brown haired and quite frankly dashing looking individual only to find a fox staring back at him instead.

Edward couldn't help it, he yelped and jumped back, only to hear a squark from above and watch an owl fall, very un-majestically to the floor in front of him.

Edward tilted his head to the side. "Jon?" he questioned as the owl appeared to be dusting itself off, turning it's head round to see Edward.

"Edward?"

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

They were silent before their cell door opened, wandering outside only to find that it wasn't just them who'd been changed.

"What the hells going on?!" Garfield cried, though now he seemed to be a bombadear beetle, his tiny figure rearing back on the floor and crying out as he spotted everyone else.

"Gar, you're so small."

Garfield turned to his cell mate Drury, only to find a goat in his place.

"Why the hell are you a goat?!"

"I think there may be more to this then meets the eye…" Jonathan mumbled as he fluffed himself out, by shaking his feathers, only problem was it made him look like a giant pom pom.

Edward yelped at the sudden fluffy Scarecrow owl he had next to him and Drury… Drury fainted.

"Ah, a fainting goat. Now it makes sense."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Garfield yelled at the sky, shaking four of his six legs at it. "Why me? I can't carry him like this he's took big!"

"Don't look at me," Croc groaned as he came plodding along, followed closely by a really bouncy kangaroo.

"Oh wow, Way-Way!" Harley-roo cried as she stared down at what was Killer Croc but was now a snapping turtle. "It matches your personality perfectly!"

"I wanted to be an alligator!"

"Yeah well now you're a snapping turtle keep moving."

Suddenly a white snow fox went walking past Edward, flicking her tail in his face, making him blink before he sneezed.

"Hey, watch were you're flicking your tail!"

The white fox froze and turned to him tilting her head to the side. "Edward?"

"Mist?!"

"Yes, it's me."

Edward blinked before he purred slightly and smirked the best he could. "Well, hello foxy lady."

"Oh for the love of…"

"Did I ever tell you how good you looked with a tail?"

"Ugh…"

Jonathan rolled his eyes and flew up to try and perch on something high when a green snake struck at him, forcing him to flap hysterically before finally landing on one of the light fixations staring at the snake in bewilderment.

"Doctor Crane…" the Snake hissed out and Jonathan felt his eyes widen slightly.

"Doctor Isely!"

"Red is that you?"

Ivy poked her head over to stare down at the kangaroo. "Harley? Of course what else would you be?"

"And what else would you be?" Jonathan growled.

"Excuse me?" Ivy hissed as she turned to look at Scarecrow. "I'm surprised you're an owl… a cockroach would be far better suited for someone like you."

"Flatterig as always."

Suddenly an almighty whale of despair was heard from Rat Catcher's cell, making all heads to snap in his direction as he came stumbling out.

"Look at me!" he wailed. "I'm horrible, I'm disgusting, I'm… I'm.. Im..!"

"A cat," Mist finished for him.

"Yes!" Otis wailed. "My many friends don't dare approach me! What am I going to do? How can I catch rats now?"

"The same way a cat does," Edward added helpfully but Otis merely burst out in tears.

Harley hoped over to him and gently began to pet his head. "Aww, there there, Otis. We'll figure something out, get us all back to normal."

"Good," Warren growled out as he came shuffling into view. "Cause I can't stand much more of this."

Drury had finally come round and he stared at Warren, with Garfield sitting on his head and Otis trotted over to stare as well.

Edward began to laugh. "Oh my god… you're a seal!"

"Yeah the irony's not lost on me either!"

"I don't get it…"

"Great White Sharks hunt seals, they eat them, it's their food."

"So whoever's done this has a sense of humour," Warren grumbled as he began to try and pull himself out of his cell, but he got stuck. "Eh… a little bit of help?"

Mist huffed and trotted over, taking his front flipper in her mouth and began to tug on it.

"Oh hey! Watch the teeth! Use you're damn hands woman!"

She let go and sat in front of him, holding her paws up to him. "Do you see apposable thumbs?!"

"I'll handle it."

"Victor?!" Mist blinked at the huge polar bear as her came over and picked Shark up wit his mouth, pulling him out of his cell and placing him on the floor.

"Umm thanks Victor…" Shark stared up at the polar bear. "That's a good look for you."

"My friends!"

"Jervy, is that you?"

A hare came out, running round and round in circles. "I'm madder then a mad march hare! What is going on?!"

"Jervis calm down," Jonathan instructed from above before he ruffled his feathers out again, making himself puffed up once more.

"March hare is that you or am I you and you me?" Jervis tilted his head to the side as he stared up at Jonathan. "It's very confusing don't you see?"

"Quite."

"Umm… guys…?"

They turned to see a little mouse staring up at them all.

"Kirk?"

"Yes?"

"You okay down there little guy?"

Kirk nodded. "What happened?" he squeaked. "Why do we look like this?"

"I don't know," Edward spoke as he laughed slightly, "I'm just glad Maxie Zeus isn't here. He'd start yelling that it was Circe from Greek mythology."

Mist blinked before she frowned and slapped a paw to her face. "Unless if was Circe."

"Wait, ya mean the super villain?"

"Yes."

"But why would she do this to us?" Gar cried as he hopped off Drury's head. "And why'd she make Drury a fainting goat?"

"Drury's a fainting goat?" Otis questioned as he looked up at him. "Really?"

"Don't make him-."

Croc had managed to walk over to them and snapped his mouth at Drury's leg, causing a yelp to leave the goats mouth before he fell side long on the floor.

Garfield stared before he gestured towards Drury with his four arms. "Why!?"

"Cause it's funny," Otis supplied between laughing.

"Yeah, lets see you laughing when you start coughing up fur balls."

"It seems intelligence has not improved with the transformation," Edward mumbled before he trotted up next to Mist grinning. "Though some aspects are rather nice."

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?!" Mist snapped as she began to stalk up to him. "I know it was you Edward, what did you say?"

"I don't know what you're-."

"What did you say to Circe?!"

The room fell silent and all eyes landed on Edward who stared back at Mist, who was still stalking him, her mouth turned back in a snarl.

"I didn't.. I didn't say a damn thing!"

"It must of been you, no one else is stupid enough to say anything!"

"I take great offence to that…"

"And I take great offence to being a fox, so what did you say?"

"Well, you do make a very exquisite fox, my mystery," Edward grinned slightly. "Honestly, who knew pointy ears would suit you."

"Okay thats it!"

Edward yelped as he began to be chased around the cell block by Mist, yelping the entire time as he went, tale tucked under his legs.

"Jon! Jonathan!"

The wise old owl that was Jonathan Crane slowly opened one of his eyes and stared at the chaos below him.

"Jonathan help!" Edward yelped as he continued to run. "She's trying to kill me!"

"Nothing new there then," Jonathan mumbled as he closed his eye again and sank into his mass of feathers.

"Look this is probably just a - a shared hallucination!"

He tripped over and tumbled to the floor, before he felt a pair of jaws clamp around his throat.

"Does this feel like a hallucination… to you?!"

Suddenly a flash of light appeared above them all causing Jonathan to fall from his perch and land on the floor, puffed up like a giant pom pom in front of Drury who fainted once more.

"Not again!" Gar cried as he put his head in his hands.

Everyone stared up at the witch herself, Circe, who smirked down at them all. "Why hello my Arkhamouls, how are you finding life?"

"Why have you done this to us?" Ivy questioned as she slithered through the group.

"How does, Ivy still sway her hips as a snake?" Otis mumbled to Garfield who stared at him before shaking his head.

"You're kidding right? She's nothing but hips!"

"To answer your question Ivy, one of you payed me great insult to me and my craft… I'm simply teaching them and you all a lesson."

"What did they do, Circe?" Harley questioned.

"They said such an insulting thing," Circe looked at her nails. "What else was I supposed to do?"

Slowly all heads turned towards Edward who shrank back from them.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Twit."

"You better say sorry," Mist snarled as she began to stalk towards him once more.

"I… you.. I didn't say anything insulting, I merely said something factual-."

"And what was that?"

"All I said was magic couldn't exist, that there was only science… just facts…"

"You idiot!"

"Hey guys, anyone want roasted fox?"

"Oh god.."

"I would start running if I were you."

"Oh dear god… I… I'm sorry!" Edward yelped as he began to run down the corridor followed by a whole group of animals. "I'm sorry, Circe, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs as he shot up in bed, his eyes wide and his breathing off the charts. "Just a dream… It was just a dream…" he mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

Suddenly he found huge shadows over his bed, looking up he found himself blinking up at the whole gang on his cell block.

"Not a word."

"Huh?"

"Not a damn word, Edward," Mist growled before she was poking him the chest. "If you so much as mutter something to do with your view on magic, I will personally throw you off dead mans point!"

"Wait so you guys remember-."

Suddenly Mist clasped her hand around his mouth. "Not a word."

Everyone left the cell only leaving Jonathan and Edward, both watching them leave, before Jonathan turned towards Edward, his arms firmly folded across his chest as he regarded the other man.

Edward stared back at him.

"What?"

"Twit."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Okay so yeah... Edward really needs to learn when and when not to open his mouth, this be one of those times.**

 **Hoped you guys liked the Arkhamouls, they were really fun and it was fun thinking up which animal each individual would be :D  
stay tuned for the next episode! :D**


	52. Chapter 52

Been a long time coming.

* * *

He supposed, in hindsight, this had been a long time coming the very moment the first of November rolled around after the events on Halloween. In some ways he was surprised it had taken this long to happen.

Jonathan had been quietly sitting in his cell, Edward away at a therapy session, when all hell had broken loose.

It had started out as a small explosion down the hall, followed by a massive one right outside his cell and there he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, bitting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out as pain shot up and down his bad leg, before he found himself staring up at a glowing skelentol figure.

"Hey Scarecrow," the figure snarled. "Remember me?"

Jonathan blinked as he stared up at the figure. He wasn't ringing any bells.

"You probably don't recognise me, understandable, since the last time you saw me I was falling head over a railing into a tank of phosphorus by your little attack dog. How is the Knight now days? I heard he betrayed you, can't imagine why."

Slowly Jonathan got to his feet. "You… seem to know a lot… though I don't know how."

"You used your damn toxin on me.. well Simon did, good old Simon, that lying cheating back stabbing- I wanted no part in this and then you took my device… my creation to heal and turned it into a weapon!"

"The… cloudburst…?" Jonathan trailed off with a frown. "But that was built by-." he froze and clamped his mouth shut as he suddenly realised who it was that was standing in front of him. "Doctor Sartorious… pyrophobic…"

"Yeah…" the man chuckled as he held his burning hands up to his face. "The ironies not lost on me either. I guess fate has a sense of humour."

"I played no part in what happened to you."

"You made the chemical, the toxin that drove me insane!"

"Now here's a psychological question… are you truly insane if you know you're insane?"

Sartorious growled before he held his hands out towards Crane, the hands beginning to glow. "Well… we'll never know will we?!"

Jonathan dived out of the way as he blasted at him, only just managing to dodge, before he scampered to his feet and shoved past the glowing and burning man.

"Oh, where are you going Doctor Crane?" Sartorious called after him as he followed. "I want to see if Scarecrows made of meat burn as well as those made of straw."

If he had been a lesser man he might of began crying at he idea, but being set on fire was an occupational hazard to one who decides to clothe themselves in burlap, you get used to it.

Another blast happened in front of him and he was frown backwards towards the danger.

Not good, definitely not good!

Jonathan lay on the ground wheezing slightly. That had hurt more then it used to, he remembered a time when he could take hits like that just like a walk in the park. Now days… not so much. God he was getting old.

As fast as was possible he scrambled to his feet and began to run as fast as his bad leg would take him.

"Paging Doctor Crane!"

Another blast right next to him had Jonathan slamming against the wall.

Groaning he slowly got to his feet, using the wall as a support.

Yeah, he used to be able to take hits like that a lot better.

Where were the guards when you needed them? Wait… wait a minute… where was anyone?!

Jonathan felt his eyes widen as he realised something, something drastically bad.

No one was here. They must've known Sartorious was coming and moved everyone, so he would die. He couldn't blame them he supposed, they had their reasons, after what he did on Halloween he was surprised it had taken this long for someone to try and get some retribution.

Still he wasn't keen on the idea of dying… never had been… maybe that's why he didn't let himself just drift off after Killer Croc attacked him.

Another blast sent flying backwards and he landed hard against the floor. He saw above the ringing in his ears and the spinning in his head he heard a sickening crack and snap come from his rib cage.

Now he cried out, rolling over on to his hands and knees as he coughed out blood and spat it from his mouth.

"Look at you."

Jonathan slowly glanced up at the glowing green figure.

"How could anyone be scared of you," Sartorious went on. "You're pathetic. You can't even take a few hits and you're already wailing like a baby. Why was I ever scared of you, why was anyone ever scared of you? You're nothing!" he kicked Jonathan in the ribs and Jonathan coughed and spluttered as he spat more blood, his breathing becoming rasping. "You're nothing, just a scrawny!" one kick. "good for nothing!" another kick. "scarecrow!" another kick.

Jonathan tightened his hands into first as he lay on the floor coughing and spitting more blood out. His ribs were killing him and it was hard to breath, finding himself wheezing through his teeth.

Yes, he used to take hits like this a lot better.

"Now, I'm finally going to end it!" Sartorius cried as he began to form a fire ball in his hand.

"Sartorious…"

"Oh is this the part where you beg? Beg me to spare your life, like I did!?" Sartorious shook his head. "Nah, that's not sliding, you know I'm doing you a favour in some ways. At least if you're dead, you don't have to watch your life fall apart, you don't get to watch your loved ones have heartbreak that you can't do anything about, at least when you're dead you don't get to see how much you failed!"

Jonathan shook his head. "You don't get it, do you Sartorious?"

The one in question glared down at him.

Jonathan began to laugh between coughs. "In trying to beat me and kill me, you've become me. If you kill me you'll past the point of no return."

"I've killed before!"

"Then you've already past it… on you poor deluded fool, Sartorious, I almost feel sorry for you," Jonathan gave him a look, before smirking slightly. "Almost."

"No… you don't… you don't get to take this away from me!" Sartorious screamed as he raised his glowing hand. "And the name is Phosphorus!"

Out of no where a vine wrapped around Sartorious's wrist and he went wide eyed before he was thrown backwards at quite an alarming rate before smashing through a wall and falling unconscious.

"That's quite enough of that," Ivy cemented as she walked out of the shadows. "I agreed to distract everyone, as did Waylon, but I did not agree to let you kill him," she glared at the unconscious form before looking down at Jonathan. "You look terrible."

"Understatement of the year," Jonathan coughed as he slowly sat up. "Thank you."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "My god… was that actually a 'thank you' from you? You must of hit your head really hard."

He chuckled before coughing again and spitting out more blood. "I concur that I did but… still, thanks."

"Well as much as I 50% of the time hate your guts, I do like you 20% of the time."

"And the other 30%?"

"You're… tolerable."

Jonathan smirked. "What a weird relationship we have."

"I believe it is the only type of relationship we could have."

"You would be correct."

"You did kill me after all."

"For which I am sorry for."

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Pretty hard."

"It's showing."

They smiled at each other before Jonathan frowned. "I think I'm going to faint."

"You look like you're going to faint."

"You won't feed me to a giant potted plant will you?"

"They prefer meals with actual meat on their bones and not walking corpses such as yourself."

"Ever the charmer."

"You're one to talk."

When he didn't respond and all Ivy heard was a dull thud she looked down to find that he had indeed fainted from his injuries. Hospital and medical staff would be making their way over soon, she should probably leave else it wouldn't look good.

Ivy turned on her heel before casting one last glance at Jonathan and she smiled. "Get well soon, my Scarecrow." before she left, walking through the double doors leaving a faint smell of lavender as she went.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Yay! Ivy to the rescue, she's** **still slightly human after all.**

 **Wow guys, we're heading towards the last leg now, I can't believe we finally got here, honestly looking back at the stories and how many people have enjoyed this... I'm honestly shocked, I didn't realise it would be come so popular.**

 **Also, wanted to ask, what are your thoughts on the Telltales Riddler? I'm a big Riddler fan girl so I was really looking forward to see him and he did not disappoint, I really liked him, wanted to hear your guys thoughts cause I'm contemplating maybe doing a one shot based in that universe of Riddler and my OC Sphinx, for the fun of it.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for the last few episodes of this... series? I guess it's a series! Then series 2, After Arkham will begin! :D Honestly can't wait.**


	53. Chapter 53

Business as Usual.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot hated Arkham. He always had done, ever since the crazies began to take centre stage, he hated it.

The place was creepy for one, I mean the gargoyles were so terrifying that he wasn't surprised some of the psychos inside went even further off the deep end and got nightmares. It's history was damn right disturbing. The inhabitance, bar a few exceptions, were infuriating and damn right psychotic. The medical ward looked more like a torture chamber, with floating heads in jars, hell he even heard that Warren White's lips, nose, ears and fingers were kept there, just floating around in a jar. The staff were just as crazy if not crazier then the patients themselves and Arkham's so called security system was the worst he'd ever seen.

So, as he stood, staring up at the building that overshadowed Gotham, reminding it of it's failures and the ever present danger, Oswald began to question himself if this was really worth the risk.

Sighing, he lit a cigar and took in a drag, before letting the smoke out, staring up at the darkening clouds with his men standing behind him at the car, the guards of the asylum watching them cautiously.

He caught glances of them whispering, he supposed they must of heard about his escape attempt from the GCPD, but it had been easy to escape in the end, paying people off was always the easiest way to go about it and here he was doing the same thing and it wasn't even for him.

" _It seems like a life time ago… that I saw the gold sunlight glow… no it doesn't reach down below… shadows become the light, here where the monsters hide… normal is just a dream….. for all the ghosts like me…"_

Oswald glanced up to see Repeat, a new member to the psychos here, resting on top of one of the huge boulders, letting one of her legs swing idly as she sang.

" _I hate my metal bones, my bones and gears creak in my chest, my chest forever cold, a cold and maddening descent, descending down so far, fall father till there's nothing left, I'm left here in the dark, the dark… I dance to forget."_

She had a beautiful voice, Oswald would admit that much… but damn if the song wasn't creepy. It seemed to fit with the atmosphere if he was being honest, and whilst her voice was beautiful it was also very haunting.

He tried not to listen, it wasn't helping to settle his nerves, he was just glad then rest of them weren't with her, the Rasco children, as they liked to call themselves were freaks, creepy as hell children who looked like they'd crawled out of hell themselves and from what he knew of their back stories it sounded like that's exactly what had happened.

" _This is my penitentiary… fractured apart from a world where I want to be… lock the door throw away the key, and then my dance resume… down in a pitch black room… normal is just a dream… for all the ghosts like me…. I hate my metal bones, my bones and gears creak in my chest, my chest forever cold, a cold and maddening descent, descending down so far, fall father till there's nothing left, I'm left here in the dark, the dark… I dance to forget…"_

He really hoped his man would come out soon and it seemed his prayers were answered as he watched Prometheus walk out of the doors, the guards glaring as he went.

"You'll be back," one growled and Prometheus merely smirked in response as he walked towards Oswald.

" _I dance to forget…"_

Oswald smiled. "Prometheus… it's good to see you my boy. They 'aven't left you to rot then?"

" _I dance to forget…"_

Prometheus smiled. "It's good to see you too Mister Cobblepot. Thanks for posting my bail."

"Not at all," he waved him off smirking. "I wish to speak to you about a… job opportunity. If you will."

" _Come now dance with me… as the song plays! Down, down dance with me, stuck on replay! Come now dance with me, as the song plays! Down, down dance with me, stuck on replay!"_

Oswald shuddered at the sudden change in tempo, glancing up at Repeat who seemed to be dancing herself now, rather elegantly and light on her feet, her hair blowing about with the autumn wind, the leaves matching and complimenting her burnt orange hair as she seemed to some how be watching them at the same time as dancing.

"Do you mind if we… discuss this matter in a more… well…" Oswald glanced back at the Asylum, Prometheus following his gaze. "Not 'ear. Anyw'ere but 'ear."

" _I hate my metal bones. My bones and gears creak in my chest, my chest forever cold…_ _ **a cold and maddening descent!**_ _Descending down so far… fall father till theres nothing left, I'm left here in the dark, the dark…. I dance… to forget…"_

"I understand, Mister Cobblepot," Prometheus said with a knowing smile as he gestured to the car. "Shall we?"

Oswald turned on his heel and walked to the car, Prometheus walking around the other side. His men opening the car doors for them both, but Oswald could still hear Repeat singing.

He turned and looked back at the building, and found her standing in the court yard now, spinning in elegant circles, before stretching out and using her arms to elegantly show off the lines of her body.

" _I dance… I dance… I dance to forget…"_

"Alright lets get the 'ell outta 'ere," Oswald barked at his men as he got in the car and they quickly followed their orders, turning the small limo around as it began to drive away from Arkham.

" _I… I dance… I dance to forget…."_

The car began to disappear into the distance as Repeat began to finish off her twirls, still staring after it.

" _I dance… I.. I dance… I dance to forget… ohhh ahhh…."_

She finally began to finish and span one last time perfectly as the car finally left her line of sight.

" _I dance to forget."_

And the gates closed.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: First of all the song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Tryhardninja, honestly guys check this song out, it is a FNAF song but I thought it fit so well with the feel for Arkham and things, and a perfect way to introduce Repeat.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, it's probably a more creepier one then what I would usually write for Arkham Life, but yeah Expect two more stories tomorrow, two stories a day now since** **I'm so close to finishing :D**


	54. Chapter 54

Monsters.

* * *

Normal people of Gotham City often called the inmates of Arkham 'freaks' or 'weirdos' it was just the thing they did because they didn't understand nor did they want to understand how the world could create of make such twisted forms of people, but there they were.

It was hard in some ways to remember the inmates of Arkham were people too, that they once had normal lives until they gave in to the demons that ran in their minds and after that they lost their battles with their demons time and time again with no hope of winning.

Some of Arkham's inhabitance however, they really didn't look like a person anymore, the most noticeable ones would be Waylon Jones and Basil Karlo aka Killer Croc and Clayface.

Their names basically told you what they were now days, what was left of them at least.

"You're lucky," Croc growled out as he sat on the sofa of the rec room, not looking at Clayface but acknowledging that he was there.

"How so?" Basil questioned.

"You can choose to look like that," Croc gestured to Basil's clay mass body. "But you can choose to look like everyone else. You could look like everyone else."

Basil considered his words and slowly found himself nodding. "Yes," he agreed. "But I would never be me."

Waylon looked at him. "I thought you enjoyed that though."

"Oh yeah, acting is fun," Basil grinned. "But it would be nice… if I could… just be me again. Ya know with my story heh, it would've made for one of hell of a movie and I could play all the roles!" he chuckled slightly before sighing. "But I can never have that again."

"But you could. You just have to morph, change your name…"

"Yeah… that's a nice thought… but ah.. that ship sailed a long time ago. " Basil glanced at Waylon. "What about you though? You could go back to alligator wrestling, why don't you?"

"That ship sailed a long time ago as well."

"Ah."

"Still," Croc shrugged. "Couldn't you change to look normal at least, why don't you?"

"Because I still wouldn't be me. This is me," he gestured to his figure. "I'm just… this. I can't get it back though, not now. You know something Waylon," he sighed and leaned back. "I could be anyone I wanted, I could be anyone in the world, I could even create my own family with their own consciousness, thoughts and feelings. But it would never be real. I made my living as a fake person, I wouldn't want my life to be fake too."

"Suit yourself… we're just a couple of freaks after all."

"People call us freaks, but we're not freaks."

"Says you."

They fell silent for a moment before both began to laugh.

"Who wants to be normal anyway?" Karlo laughed. "Normal doesn't fit in Gotham, it doesn't suit it."

Croc nodded. "Yeah, normal's weak!"

"Exactly!"

They fell silent and Karlo sighed.

"It would be nice to be normal again… like for at least a day…"

"It would be nice to be normal for once period," Croc smirked sadly as he looked at Clayface. "At least you had a shot at being normal… what was it like?"

Basil tilted his head to the side. "Hmm…." he hummed as he began to think of it. "It was okay… went out… payed bills… made dinner…"

"Sounds boring as sin."

"It was it really was."

Croc shrugged slightly. "Still… boring sounds nice…"

"It was."

"Ever want it back?"

"No. Not really. I want boring back yes but…"

"A different kind of boring."

"Yeah."

Croc slowly nodded. "I just friends…"

Basil glanced at him before he thought about it for a bit and then he smiled. "You know what the best part about being a freak is?"

"What?"

"You know if people really are your friends or not," Karlo shrugged. "If you're a freak or a giant crocodile man or a mud monster you know exactly who your friends are and you know that people really do care for you.. the normal people out there…" he gestured towards the window. "They don't know who's their friends and who's their enemies. At least in here you know exactly which is which."

Croc smiled slightly letting his teeth come through in a big toothy grin.

"And people in here are honest," Karlo went on as he stared at Crocs smile. "And that's just damn right creepy as hell, don't ever do that again."

"Whatever mud man," Croc growled out but he was smirking. "At least I don't leave a trail of dirt for people to follow."

"Well people at least don't know when I'm coming godzilla, have you noticed how much the ground shakes when you walk?"

Croc shrugged slightly. "You know I think I found some stuff in the sewers that looked very much like you Karlo."

Karlo sighed. "Very funny."

The two fell into comfortable silence before one of he guards came and began to lead Karlo away towards his cell.

"See you later alligator!" he called behind his shoulder to Croc.

"In a while crocodile," Croc called back.

There was silence for a beat before both began to burst out laughing, the guards looked confused but shrugged it off as just inmate chatter before continuing with their duty and taking Karlo back to his cell.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: I think characters like Clayface and Croc just need a big hug, don't you? :(**


	55. Chapter 55

Old scars and new friends.

* * *

It was a risk coming here, but he had to… he needed to see her, to understand to try and get her to understand, but it was mostly for himself.

Hiding his face from the cameras Jason Todd sat and waited patiently for the inmate he'd requested to see to be brought to the seat on the other side of the window.

He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket as he waited, a slight nervous tick he'd had since he was a boy, but this was different.

At the sound of footsteps he looked up to see the patient he'd requested to see placed down on the seat in front of him, she herself sticking out her tongue at the guard before turning her head to him.

Harley Quinn began to laugh. "Well look who it is. How's it going Jason, long time no see you double crosser."

"I'm not here to have a fight Harley."

"That's too bad… I do like it when things get interesting with you. What do ya want?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Bout?"

"Him."

Harley felt her eyes widen slightly before she narrowed them.

"Why the hell do you want to talk about my Mista J?"

Jason shuddered at the nick name, remembering how often he'd heard it when he was tied up and being beaten, Harley would call down to him and tell him when the cost was clear with that 'Mista J' always finishing off each and every sentence.

"You were as much as a victim as me Harley," Jason whispered before he glanced up at her. "He hurt you just as bad if not worse then me… I…" he ran a hand down his face. "I just wanted to understand why."

"My puddin loved me."

"You don't hit the people you love."

"But I suppose kidnapping them pushing them off a building is okay?"

Jason fell silent. He knew who she was talking about.

Barbara had never meant to get as hurt as she did, he didn't want to hurt her, she was his friend and he loved her like an older sister and she always looked out for him, always.

When Joker had shot her… he'd been so angry, so angry, he'd wanted to do something to punish Joker there and then, but Bruce wouldn't have it, he went after Joker himself and Jason sat alone in the Bat-cave, before he went out to see her in hospital.

"That was different," he whispered. "I wasn't thinking straight," he glanced up at Harley who didn't seem impressed. "Why did you stay with him Harley, he hurt you and yet you went back to him time and time again."

"People do crazy stupid things when they're in love," Harley shrugged like it was obvious. "And my mista' J loved me, he loved me so much, no one would ever understand how much he loved me!"

"Everyone understand how much he loved you Harley, the only person who didn't was you."

"Why are ya really here kid?"

Why was he really here? He didn't know. Maybe it was like Bruce, he couldn't keep away, he was drawn to the madness, to the death and destruction that these insane members of society caused. Whatever the reason, Jason was here and he was talking to her.

"You're better then most of the inmates in this place," he shrugged. "You could get better, get free."

"Getting free ain't a problem Jay, I can do that with my eyes closed!"

"Not what I meant, I mean being free… being really free!"

"Are you really free?"

"Huh?"

Harley tilted her head to the side. "Are you free?" she questioned again. "Or are you still stopped, still trapped by… him? Unable to move forward, because for better or for worse kid, My puddin made you. He created you."

"Like he made you?"

Harley shook her head. "Mista J freed me. He was the only one who actually listened to my problems while I was listening to everyone else."

"I'll listen."

"Sorry kid, but you're way too young for me."

Jason sighed and shook his head. "This was a mistake coming here," he muttered as he ran a hand down his face.

Harley frowned slightly as she studied the… well young man now in front of her.

"You're lost aren't you Jason? You don't know what you're doing with your life…" she studied him before smirking. "That's a dangerous place ta be buddy, you've got one of two choices… you either end up like us or… you end up getting past it."

"I don't think I can get past it."

"Then welcome the Asylum kiddo I can't wait ta see ya in our ranks!"

"But don't think I can let it beat me either," Jason looked up at her through his hair and smirked slightly. "I know what I am and you freaks aren't going to dictate my life anymore. I'm in control of my own destiny and my own mind. I may be slightly controlled by the ghosts of my past but I won't be consumed by them."

Harley blinked before frowning. "Come again?"

Jason smiled. "Thanks Harley, you helped. I now know what I'm doing."

"Ummm good for you…?" she trailed off as she watched him leave.

Jason went, practically running out to his car, which was pretty battered, mostly from the night before when he'd went out for another petrol of the city as Red Hood, some of the guys had more firepower then he was expecting and he had to leave, his car taking the hits.

Once he was out in the court yard he frowned at the sight of a woman carrying bags, a certificate showing she was perfectly sane clasped in one hand as she walked, but there was something else, she was clearly pregnant.

The woman glanced at him and smiled. "A young man like you wouldn't mind giving me a lift would you? I just need to get to Gotham."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly would I trust a crazy?"

"I have been declared sane."

"You still could be dangerous."

"True, but how do I know you're not a crazy who just hasn't been caught yet."

Despite himself Jason found himself smiling. "Touche."

The lady bowed slightly, smirking at him.

Jason sighed. "Fine," he reached out and took her bags as he lead her to the car.

She raised an eyebrow at the bullet holes. "Nice accessories."

"I thought it would give it an edge," he mumbled as he put her bags in the back.

She smirked as she slid in as elegantly as she could with her slightly swollen stomach into the car. "Most people opt for a new paint job or a spoiler."

Jason slid next to her on the drivers side. "I'm not most people."

"I can tell," she pointed to his face. "Had a little run in with Joker I see."

He found himself reaching for the 'J' that was branded on his face, casting a glance to her and she smiled gently at him.

"It's fine. I never liked the clown, hated him actually. You did well to survive him, did Batman save you?"

Jason had pulled away and began driving by this point, his hands tightening on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white, which didn't go unnoticed by his passenger.

She raised an eyebrow. "Touchy subject?"

"Have you got somewhere to stay in Gotham?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

"No," she sighed. "That's the funniest thing about Arkham, they let the inmates free without even making sure they have somewhere they can actually go. I'm sure I'll find somewhere though."

"And just who am I giving a lift to?"

"Oh how rude of me," she smiled as she held a hand out to him. "Mist Terry."

Jason raised an eyebrow before shaking her hand. "Jason Todd."

Mist's eyes lit up with recognition. "I heard you were dead."

"I heard you were dead," Jason counted and Mist actually laughed at this.

"I was dead. But now I'm not."

"Guess we have that in common," he tapped at the steering wheel. "So… what's your plan?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure… I mean do you know any work going for an ex-assassin, ex-investigative reporter, ex-convict, ex-dead person and ex-vigilante?"

"That's quite a lot of exes."

"And not one of them a boyfriend, not bad really when you think about it."

Jason actually laughed at his, it as the first time he laughed in a long while. "Well," he laughed. "I suppose there is that. Gotta say not many options."

"Hmm… so what is it that you do, ex-robin, ex-dead person, ex-Arkham Knight?"

"How'd you-?!"

"Please, I date the Riddler, I'd have to be smart."

"You were Ghost weren't you? On Halloween, the new vigilante?"

"I was."

"Huh. I did wonder where you went afterwards."

"As did I you," Mist stretched slightly before wincing and laying her hand gently to her stomach. "Once these two little ones come out," she said as she stroked the small but clearly rounded bump. "I'm going back to vigilantism. But I do have a day job."

Jason thought for a moment. "Well.. I am looking for a partner…" he trailed off and Mist lifted her gaze to him as he tapped the steering wheel. "Think of it as… paying off the your half of the rent since… well you can stay with me until you get yourself on your feet. If you'd like."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Riddler was one of the few who I didn't hate and who didn't come along and beat the living hell out of me when Joker began inviting people to take pot shots. Plus… you seem like a nice person."

"Oh thank god, my acting lessons payed off."

Jason sniggered before he glanced at her and smiled, a real smile. "So… is that a yes? Partners?"

Mist glanced at him and smiled. "Alright… partner," she reached her hand out again. "Mist Terry, Ghost."

Jason reached over and shook her hand again. "Jason Todd, Red Hood."

"Hmm I did wonder who that was… we're going to have to work on your trigger happy nature."

"As long as I get to shoot some scum, I'm all ears."

"Oh, but of course… friend?"

Jason blinked. That word… he hadn't used that word in a long time… had no one to use it with or for, but now.. maybe…?

They were both broken people, broken and tortured who were trying to find their feet once more and Mist had a family on the way too, twice as hard for her, she could use a friend right now… and so could he.

Jason nodded and cracked his trade mark boyish grin.

"Friends."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: Jason is my favourite out of the Bat family, always has been and always will be :D I love him to pieces!**

 **If you can't tell I'm starting to set up the stage for After Arkham now, hence Jason and Mist becoming friends, you guys are going to love the next chapter, I swear it's gonna be good! :D**


	56. Chapter 56

Don't leave me hanging on the telephone!

* * *

"I don't know if I like this."

"It's only while I find my feet, once I get enough money and I find a place and my jobs going well and I'm comfortably in it, I'll move out."

"Still," Edward shrugged as he held the phone to his ear, sitting in Arkham phone hall, were patients could ring their families or friends from outside if they were good. "I don't want him thinking he can move on my turf."

Mist laughed on the other end of the phone. "Your turf huh? Since when did I began a piece of land?"

"You know what I mean."

"Just calm yourself Edward, there's no one else I'd rather be with you then you," Mist paused a second as she glanced over the edge of the sofa to see Jason pulling himself up on a bar as he did his morning exorcises. "Then again…" she trailed off. "The eye candy is father enjoyable."

"You keep talking like that I'm gonna stop calling you Sphinx and start calling you Kugar," Jason stated as he pulled himself up again and Mist chuckled slightly before she lay back on the sofa, resting her hand on her stomach.

"You are joking aren't you?" Edward called down the phone.

"Of course I am, you idiot," Mist laughed. "I'm twice his age… I think.. at least I hope… wait. How old am I again?"

Edward shook his head. "I miss you," he muttered. "Everyone else here is so boring."

"What about your BFF?"

"Jonathan?"

"Yes the chop shop Doctor."

"Dear god, don't ever say that to his face, he will not take that lightly."

Jonathan, who was sitting with Edward reading, glanced up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"What did your adoring harpy from hell call me this time?"

Edward sighed and waved him off.

"Will you two ever get along?"

"Probably not."

"No," Jonathan stated as he glared at him.

Edward glared back. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Is he there?" Mist asked and Edward could practically hear the smile.

"Yes, he's here."

"Hey Strawman!" Mist shouted down the phone and Edward winced as Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Have you helped Dorothy find the Emerald city yet?"

In the background Jason sniggered as Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"Are you done?" Edward questioned as he put the phone back to his ear and grabbed Jonathan' wrist as he went to leave and pulled him back to sit down at the table with him, before Jonathan slapped his hand away and went back to reading.

Mist smirked. "For now," she teased before wincing and making a slight gasp.

Edward shot up in excitement. "Are they kicking?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I don't know if I should be creeped out or amused by your excitement of our twins causing me bodily harm. I think I might settle with creepy."

Edward rolled his eyes this time. "Come now my mystery, even you have to admit it's rather exciting and interesting to feel the little ones kick."

"At least you know they're still alive and haven't been poisoned by the venom causing through your veins!" Jonathan yelled so Mist could hear him.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Was that really necessary, Jon?" Edward sighed as he glared slightly at his best friend who grinned back at him.

"What it is true. Mist can be a… vile woman."

"At least I didn't toxin the entire city!"

"At least I don't try to kill the ones I love whenever I have a hissy fit!"

"That's because you don't have anyone!"

"Okay enough," Edward shooed Jonathan away before turning slightly. "Mist, my mystery calm down, think of the little ones."

"Sorry, it's just… couldn't you have been friends with anyone but him?"

"I don't understand why you two don't get along."

"Because she's a damn harpy who delights in teasing and causing me pain, does that anger your question?" Jonathan snarled.

"Again wasn't talking to you."

"I swear to god I'm going to slit the throat of that demented fear monger at some point."

"I'd rather you didn't do that."

"Why is he even with you?"

Edward sighed and leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. Honestly this would be so much easier for him if Mist and Jonathan got along. He didn't see or understand why they didn't like each other, he could see the good qualities in both of them, why couldn't they see it in each other?

"Because this place is rather creepy and whilst I do not entertain the notion of ghosts being real… the psychos in here are. So it's nice to have someone to be around."

"And you picked Jonathan Crane out of the lot of them to be the guy you'd take down with you to the creepiest part of the asylum?"

"Yes…" Edward trailed off and looked over to where Jonathan had been sitting only to find the place empty. "What the hell…?" he trailed off looking around before turning and then leaping backwards as he found Jonathan not an inch from his face. "Jesus Christ Jonathan!" Edward snapped as Jonathan burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

"Just get back over there you demented bag of straw!"

Jonathan walked round back to his seat still chuckling to himself.

"Now can you see why I don't like Jonathan Crane?" Mist called from down the phone.

"Beginning to," Edward mumbled before glanced at the time on the clock on the wall in front of him. "I'm going to have to go."

"Okay…" Mist sighed sadly. "If you must."

"I must my mystery, as much as I don't want to," Jonathan rolled his eyes at the antics. "I love you," Edward whispered before glancing at Jonathan who did his best impression of a kissing face, not that Jonathan Crane was very good at such a thing since he didn't know what a real one was like to begin with.

Edward glared at him before he rolled his eyes.

"I should hope you love me," Mist laughed. "I am having you kids… again."

"Yes, well I do love you," Edward laughed along ignoring Jonathan as he rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at his open mouth and made a gag face.

"I love you too," Mist smiled. "Bye."

"Adios my Mystery," Edward smiled as he hung up the phone before it turned into a glare as he faced his friend. "What is your problem?!"

"A lot of things."

"Really, you don't say?"

Jonathan got to his feet and closed his book as he looked at Edward down his nose. "Next time, could you please refrain from brining me along for your phone calls. They really are quite…disgustingly sweet."

"Well, I suppose when you're going out with the venomous venus fly trap that is Poison Ivy you would not be used to sweet things."

Jonathan whirled around and punched Edward square on the nose, the other reeling back and falling to the floor holding his nose.

"Don't ever speak like that about her again."

"You do it all the time!" Edward yelled before he grabbed at his nose. "And for the love of god would you stop punching me, do you seriously want to break my nose?"

"I'm with her in a relationship, or whatever it is we have, that means it's different," Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "As for breaking your nose, I'll stop hitting you when you stop saying and doing stupid things."

"If my nose gets broken one more time, the Doctor said I'll speak in a naisely tone for the rest of my life!" Edward narrowed his eyes but he was smirking slightly. "And if you think I sound annoying now, think how annoying I'll be when I sound like that?"

Jonathan scowled. "I may just do it anyway. More to annoy Mist since it doesn't matter to me."

"Why wouldn't it matter to you?"

"Because half the time I don't listen to you anyway."

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"I have no idea."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us."

"I should certainly hope so since theres only us two here, if you said any other number I would be worried that you were quite delusional."

"Shut up, Jonathan."

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: I had so much fun writing this :D Honestly can't tell you how much fun it was to explore this group, which in After Arkham, this group may be a recurring theme.**

 **Mist and Jonathan don't like each other, like at all and it always puts dear old Eddie in an awkward position, to say I'm a riddler fan girl I do like torturing the poor riddle man XD**

 **who else is excited for Gotham season 4? I know I am! :D Can't wait to see Scarecrow, I've missed the fear monger from season 1 and such a cliff hanger it's gonna be cool to see where he is now plus the actor who plays him is kinda cute, or is that just me? XD**


	57. Chapter 57

Long time no see.

* * *

His friend sat opposite staring at him, his eyes never leaving him at all, the bright turquoise shining with curiosity causing the one he was staring at to sigh.

"What is it, Conner?" Whisper growled slightly.

"I'm just trying to imagine you in that skin tight Nightwing outfit with red instead of blue?"

Whisper sighed and leaned back in the seat at the table the two were sitting at, giving his friend a look.

"It's not skin tight," Whisper mumbled before sighing again. "How have you been anyway?"

Target grinned. "I've been good thanks dude," he shrugged slightly. "I just weird you being back here and all, plus I don't even know why you're here. I thought you were being a hero now?"

"I still am, this is simply to cover my tracks."

"Oh so.. it's not staying like this then?"

"Sorry, Conner, guess you're going to have to survive without me."

Target shrugged. "It's fine dude, I think you'll find I can survive perfectly well without ya, it's just… there's this new guy."

"What about him?"

"He's called Arsenic. Well, Doctor Alec Woods. He creeps the hell out of me dude."

"Why?"

"He's a poisoner. Damn creepy… oh god."

"What is it?"

"It's him," Target nodded behind Whisper, who turned and followed his gaze to find a grey skinned boy with a red eye shining as his charcoal black hair covered his other eye.

"That's the guy," he whispered to Whisper. "That's him."

"Arsenic?"

"Yeah, Arsenic," Target shivered. "See what I mean he's creepy as hell."

Suddenly a white rabbit hopped up onto the table and Target jumped back yelping, but Whisper simply stared at it, seemed to be chewing part of a newspaper.

"Get away!" Target hissed as he shooed at the rabbit, only for it to then growl at him.

"It's just a rabbit," Whisper dead panned.

"No it's not!" Target hissed. "That's Alice's damn rabbit, Flopsy."

Whisper's eyes widened slightly and he backed away from the rabbit slightly, because everyone knew the reputation Alice's rabbit had, everyone was scared of it.

"How did you even get in here, Flopsy?" Target hissed at the rabbit which looked at him, the scar running down it's eye as it seemed to glare right into his soul and growled at him.

Whisper raised an eyebrow as he kept his distance from the psycho bunny.

Target shivered. "Damn, even the rabbits in Gotham are hard."

"Apparently so."

"Flopsy! There you are!"

The two boys turned at the sound of Alice as she came running over to Flopsy and picking the fluffy white rabbit up and cuddling him tightly. "Oh my Flopsy whopsy, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Flopsy grumbled slightly as Alice smothered him in love.

"Alice…?" Target raised an eyebrow at her. "The rabbit? How'd you sneak it in?"

Alice grinned. "My Flopsy Whopsy came and found me," she looked back at Flopsy and rubbed her nose with his. "Didn't you my little white rabbit? Guess who's made you a brand new outfit, that's right, you have a new suit, yes you do, yes you do! Complete with pocket watch!"

Flopsy snorted and Alice giggled before she turned on her heel, continuing to talk to the rabbit as she walked away.

Target shuddered. "Seriously what's wrong with this city that even the rabbits growl?"

Whisper raised an eyebrow. "We know a giant alligator man, a plant lady, any number of psycho clowns and assassins that come back from the dead," he said ticking them all off his hand.

"Point taken."

Whisper glanced over behind Target's shoulder eyeing the new comer who was walking over to them, when the figure sat himself down at the table, Target almost blanched in fear.

"Hello," Alec greeted, the smallest of smirks forming on his face. "It's rather disappointing to see how far gone this establishment has become, wouldn't you agree?"

Now that he was closer, Whisper could see that if he didn't have the light grey, dead looking skin, or the glowing red eye with a psychotic gleam to it, the boy in front of him probably would've been considered handsome, probably had been at one point in his life, before he ended up here.

"I guess…" Target mumbled, seeming to shuffle away from the other.

"What's the food like here?" Alec questioned as he seemed oblivious to the others reactions around him.

"Bad," Whisper spoke before narrowing his eyes. "So you're a poisoner?"

Alec frowned slightly. "Poisoner is such an… ugly word. I prefer scientist or Doctor, of which I am you know."

"Yes, Conner told me."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Target mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the other. "But do you mind eating away from us at lunch time."

Alec's frown only increased. "I'm not going to poison you," he growled out. "I wouldn't to resort to such cliche methods of poisoning, there's so many more interesting and fun ways to poison someone, people always think its in the food, it's not. Not for me at least," a smile slowly creeped onto his face. "My family found that out the hard way, you wouldn't believe how many things people invest and not think or realise it," he turned to Conner. "But I wouldn't need your food or drink to poison you, I can do it any number of ways," he leaned back, a smile still on his face. "The human body really is quite weak and fragile when you think about it. I mean, you can kill someone with a tiny piece of metal."

"Fire from a gun that causes it to travel 50 metres per second," Target deadpanned. "At least my kills are quick. Professional."

"Hmm," Alec tapped his chin, before he steepled his fingers together. "I can kill quick, but I can also kill slow, painfully slow… it all really depends on how I'm feeling at the time," he looked back at Target, glaring slightly. "And I am always professional."

At this Whisper butted in. "What would you know of professionalism?" he growled, before standing up. "All you are is a yellow bellied coward who hides behind his bottles and jars! There's nothing professional about you?"

At this, the one in question chuckled. "And how do you dispose of people? By slitting their throats?" he shook his head. "No. Too messy."

"You have no sense of honour."

"And what would you know of honour?" Alec challenged as he equally stood up to glare at Whisper. Alec was slim, more athletically built, Whisper was broad, muscles bound and clearly a fighter, Alec wouldn't stand a chance, in fact Whisper could probably snap him in half if he wanted to and Target knew Alec was no fool, the boy managed to get his doctarate and phd at the age of 17, he was a genius in every sense of the word, so why was he picking a fight with someone bigger then him?

"What, would a disgraced manager of the league of assassins know about honour?" Whisper looked slightly taken aback that Alec knew who he was and Alec took notice of this, only grinning wider. "You wouldn't know honour if it came up and slapped you in the face."

Target watched as Whisper seemed to be trying to control himself. Honour was very important to Whisper, always had been. So Alec was treading a very thin line and it seemed that he'd crossed it as he suddenly was lifted off the ground by Whisper.

"You have some nerve…!"

Alec only smirked. "I can poison you any number of ways," he purred. "I'm practically immune to all poisons and we are in a hospital, do you know how many poisons I can make… like poison absorbed by the skin?"

As if on cue, Whisper felt a burning sensation in his hands and he quickly let go of Alec who stumbled a little before straightening himself off, even brushing a hand down his front to straight his jump suit out.

"Like I said, I can poison you any number of ways, and what's better then soaking my jumpsuit in a poison that's absorbed by the skin, for just such an occasion when someone wants to lift me off the ground?" he picked at his nails slightly. "You're lucky you were only holding on for a few seconds, you may get a little bit ill, but you won't die, any longer then that and you most certainly would be dead."

Target glared. "Get out of here Woods!"

"Doctor Woods to you," Alec snarled.

"I don't give a damn, get!"

At this the poisoner smirked. "Just you wait little sharp shooter, I'll get you."

"Yeah? Just try it, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Oh… it won't be today, if won't even be tomorrow," Alec smirked as he walked up to Target, standing at a height of 6ft 1 he was taller then Target by miles, glaring down at him Alec merely whispered to him. "I'm a patient man, I can wait. As I said there are so many ways to poison someone, like my dear mother for example, I poisoned her gradually by putting the poison in her perfume bottle," he smiled, as if fond of the memory. "And besides," he whispered again before leaning down to Target's height. "Who says I haven't poisoned you already?" he deadpanned in a bored tone, making the others eyes widen as suddenly Alec's face brightened almost instantly. "I'll let you mull that one over," he turned on his heel and walked away from them as Target stared wide eyed and Whisper merely glared.

"You don't think…?"

"No. He's only trying to scare you."

"So… you missed Arkham?"

Whisper looked down at his hands then back at Target. "No."

"Yeah, me neither dude."

The room fell silent and all was quiet, as Target went to sit down before screaming at the top of his lungs followed by Whisper actually yelling in surprise, then the sound of running footsteps could be heard along with the mantra, 'Get it off me, get it off me!' and 'Target calm, Conner for godssake calm down and stop moving-!' and the guards outside gave each other funny looks before opening the door and watching with wide eyes Target go sprinting down the corridor screaming at the top of his lugs with something white and fluffy clinging to his heads.

The guards looked startled at the scene, as did a Jester and Enigma who were walking to the rec room as they watched Target dash past them.

Then much to their surprise Alice went running past the two girls shouting after Target. "Flopsy come here! Leave Target alone!"

Enigma and Jester stared with confused expressions on their faces before Jester and Enigma looked at each other, shrugged and continued to the rec room.

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: What did you all think of Arsenic? He was so much fun to write, a new character of mine, I hope you guys like him. :D**

 **Next episode I will be introducing a whole bunch of new characters of my own creation, the children of Rasco, of which I'm sure you will enjoy XD**

 **Also, I have a Tumblr account, just look up Bat-teen28 tumblr and you'll see all my designs for my OCs that are in these stories as well as ones I haven't even introduced you to yet. :)**

 **See you in the next episode! :D**


	58. Chapter 58

The children of Rasco.

* * *

Arkham's inhabitance always had a tragic moment, or moments in their lives. Something so bad and terrible that it pushed them over the edge, one defining moment.

Unfortunately, for Arkham's newest arrivals, they had a defining moment for several years.

The Children of Rasco, as they were known, had been kindnapped as children as young as 4 years of age, experimented on, studied, tested on, tortured, conditioned, re-conditioned, turned into monsters and for what? To end up with ruined childhoods, shattered minds and broken dreams?

Of course that wasn't their original purpose. They were supposed to be part of the next league of assassins, part of the Children of Shadows. The world was changing and more and more meta humans were being discovered, so naturally, the league had to evolve itself.

Unfortunately, their evolving didn't go to planned and their own creations turned against them, because of one boy.

Icarus Note, or Lyric as he was now known around the asylum and Gotham.

Icarus had thought against them as soon as he had been brought to the building, as soon as the torture and the experiments began, he managed to get the other children to actually stand up to their captors, until the assassins decided to make an example of him.

Somehow he lived, escaped, found some gloves that created soundwaves and used them to defeat the assassins, before accidentally blowing up the building itself.

For years he thought all his friends were dead and then gradually he found some of them again, and now, the ones that were left, were the Children of Rasco.

Icarus was lucky that today, in the rec-room his whole group was with him, even his girl Melody Scale, aka Repeat, sat snuggled up with him on the sofa as he hummed softly at the back of his throat.

"Why are we even in Arkham?" Rick Collins, also known as Ravenous, a cannibal, but not by choice. "It's not like we need help," he mumbled as he rested his head on the table, pushing his chair out.

Icarus sighed. "This coming from the guy who was conditioned into being a cannibal every time he hears the 'r' word?" the 'r' word being ravenous, the very name he was given.

Rick shrugged slightly. "I'm not that bad, besides, you think I'm nuts you're the one who sings and dances around the place, like ya crazy girlfriend."

Repeat slowly lifted herself up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, Rick…" she whispered before laying back and stretching out. "You keep believing that."

Bree Adler, also known as Siren, sat curled up on one of the nearby chairs, curled up with a book in her hand.

She looked up and tilted her head to the side, her fish like features shining in the light as her gills began to move in and out as she breathed.

"Rick…" she whispered. "Just leave it alone…"

Rick glanced up at her, and frowned slightly, but it was slightly softer then what it would be directed at other people. "Sure thing fish food," he mumbled before turning to Micheal Hades aka Phobos, who sat quietly, also reading himself. "Micheal!"

The one in question slowly raised his head and raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why do you think we are in here?"

"Probably because we're all psychologically disturbed in some way or another," Micheal looked at him and smiled. "Because lets face it, we're all highly disturbed."

Rick shrugged and picked at his pointed teeth. "How the hell can you smile at that?"

"I can install fear simply by touching someone," Micheal shrugged. "I find some things funny that others would consider weird," he looked at him. "Besides, you're one to talk, we keep human body parts in the fridge for you at home."

"I don't make jokes about it."

"You held a human skull up and quoted Shakespear."

Rick went slightly red, almost matching his crimson red hair. "That was one time!" he blurted out. "And I was bored."

"You're only digging yourself a bigger hole," Repeat called from the sofa.

"Yeah well, what about Virus over there!" Rick hissed pointing at the one in question who seemed to be writing down mathematical equations and solving them.

Virus raised an eyebrow before he pushed his glasses up his nose. "What about me?"

"Come on Adrian, look at you! You're writing up equations and solving them… for fun!"

Adrian Chance raised an eyebrow once more. "And you eat people, you don't see me questioning it or calling you weird, which you are I'm afraid to say, but you don't see me saying it."

"Unless you count just then," Ammile Castle smirked from his corner in the room, playing with a pack of cards as he leaned back in the chair. Snake Eyes was his name now days and with good reason. "You really know how to dig yourself a bigger hole don't you, Adrian?"

"I don't see how I…"

"You're the damn genius!" Rick snarled. "And you can't figure it out."

"Only thing he can't figure out is people's emotions,"Phobos muttered.

"Hey!"

"That was't very nice," Siren whispered from her chair, as she watched the others argue, before turning to Lyric. "Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

Lyric shook his head. "I'm half tempted to watch and see how it plays out."

"But you're our leader…" Siren whispered.

"Yes," Repeat agreed. "You're our leader, lead us!"

Lyric sighed and threw his head back. "Will you two stop it," he hissed and Rick glanced at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Of course," Phobos whispered quietly before slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the bookshelf, almost gliding across the floor.

Rick watched him and even with his heightened sense couldn't hear him actually walking. Leaning over to Lyric, Rick whispered. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"I think you give everyone else the creeps," Lyric whispered back to him to which Rick scowled at him before turning back to Micheal who sat down, reading another book.

Repeat was humming slightly as she then began to mover her fingers to the beat she was humming, causing Lyric to begin to join in.

"Ammile?" Siren whispered and Snake Eyes turned from looking over Adrian's equations to Siren. "What happened to your club?"

"I still own it," he shrugged before looking at Adrian and grinning. "Speaking of my club, guess who found a himself a dat there, ay Adrian?"

Adrian went red and Rick began to laugh, but Lyric merely smiled along with Repeat, Micheal and Siren.

"Oh, finally found yourself a guy huh, Adrian?" Repeat teased and Adrian went more red.

Rick smirked. "Just play it safe," he teased before leaning back and putting his feet on the table. "Say… does he know about all this?"

Adrian scowled. "Of course he does! It's a bit hard to hide the scars," he mumbled the last bit and room fell silent as all children were haunted by their scars.

"Well still," Rick smirked. "Stay safe kids."

Lyric glared at him. "You're a jerk you know that?"

"I'm fully aware yes."

"BTW," Adrian spoke up as he suddenly got up from his seat and smirked. "I've worked out a way to get out of here, Siren how'd you feel about swimming?"

Siren smiled. "I've missed the water," she whispered before placing her book down and walking over to him. "It makes me feel alive."

"Damn fish food," Rick grinned as he jumped onto the table, much to Phobos's surprise, before Phobos then proceeded to push the other off the table.

"Get off the table. It's rude."

"You got some nerve ya-."

"Rick, quiet," Lyric growled as he got his feat and Rick backed down, before he turned to Adrian. "We can escape?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes, I've worked out how. I've actually managed to work out ten different ways to escape, but there is only one we can use right now."

"Do we all want to escape or do we want to stay and get better?" Lyric questioned the group.

"Well… I have missed my club…" Snake Eyes grinned as he leaned back in his seat.

"And I have missed the ocean."

"I want to dance again."

"And I bet lover boy has a date to get back to," Rick grinned before giggling before Phobos whacked him on the back of the head with the book in his hands.

"Then it's settled then," Lyric agreed. "We're getting out of here… but," he turned to Adrian and smiled, his scar across his eyes and face crinkling slightly. "Give us a moment Adrian… we have to pick a song…"

THE END.

* * *

 **Note: So these are some new character of mine, pretty dark in some ways... hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Only three more chapters guys... Oh my god we got here, we finally got to the end :O**

 **Also I have a question to ask you, out of these characters I'm about to list, who's origin story would you like to hear about, I'm already doing Midfright and Nightmares, so my question is, out of Alice, Whisper and Target, who's origin story would you like to see?**

 **see you in the next episode! :D**


	59. Chapter 59

Craving for freedom.

* * *

They were getting tired, all of them were getting tired of being locked up in Arkham. They'd been locked up for a good 3 years now and they were tired of it all, they wanted freedom and they were determined to do it.

Edward walked over to Jonathan and nudged him slightly.

Jonathan looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, as Jervis turned to look up at him, abandoning their chess game, which, surprisingly, Jervis seemed to be winning.

"Yes Edward?"

"I want out of here… was wondering if you two wanted to leave as well because…" he trailed off and looked around to eye the guards. "Because Harley and Ivy were talking about escaping and I want to get out of here as well. I've spent too long locked up, I want to… stretch my legs as it were."

Jonathan hummed in response before nodding as did Jervis.

Harley and Ivy had been sitting quietly reading magazines until the three men came over to them and Ivy raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can we help you?"

"We were thinking of leaving," Jonathan stated bluntly. "Wondered if you wanted to leave with us?"

Harley lifted her head up and grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"Harley!"

"I mean," she whispered. "Hell yeah," before grinning and beckoning them to sit down with them. "We gonna have to come up with one quick, I want to leave here as soon as possible."

"We will have to make a plan at lunch, when we are able to sit together and the rest of the inmate chatter will cover up our conversation," Edward deduced as he looked over at the guards who were coming over to take them to the cafeteria itself, with all of them following and not complaining for once.

Once they got their food, they sat down on a far table away from prying ears and eyes and began to talk amongst themselves until Garfield and Drury came to sit with them.

Garfield raised an eyebrow at the silence. "I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were having a private conversation."

"Well we are," Edward hissed and Gar smirked.

"Would you like me to get the guards over here so they can make it even more private?"

"Oh for the love of…" Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Look we're thinking of escaping."

Drury and Garfield's ears perked up.

"Escaping huh?" Gar cracked a grin. "I've been dying to get out of here, what's the plan?"

"We're just trying to come up with the plan," Harley answered before tapping her chin. "What about a pack of trained elephants? We could ride out on them through the asylum gates!"

Edward stared at her for a moment. "You're joking right?"

"I'm dead serious."

Garfield thought about it. "Well.. in theory I suppose it could work…"

Jonathan gave him a look. "You're starting to sound like Drury."

"Never utter those words again."

"So," Jervis tilted his head to the side. "The elephants are out of the question then?"

"Obviously."

"I could create a vine," Ivy suggested as she twirled her hair. "We could climb out."

"Sorry Pammy, I left my climbing gear at home," Edward mumbled and got a glare in return.

"The vines are the climbing gear, you idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Guys, guys, guys! I got it!" Harley cried as she held her hands out. "What about remote control penguins? Eh, eh?"

There was silence around the table as they all stared at her.

"What?"

"Umm…" Drury trailed off before tilting his head to the side. "Penguins..?"

"Hey, it worked for Ozzy."

At this point Edward had his head in his hands as he began to mutter the mantra of 'why me?' to himself as the others continued to stare at him.

"Uh huh and err Harley, how are we supposed to fit on the penguins?" Ivy asked as she gave her a look.

"Oh, Red don't be silly, we wouldn't ride on the penguins, that's just ridiculous!" Harley waved her off. "The penguins are the distraction."

Drury frowned. "Umm Harley… I'm not sure-."

"Oh you can shut the hell up!" Garfield growled as he pointed his fork at Drury. "You would think of something just as bad, except it would be moth related!"

"And FYI, Harley, the penguins didn't even work for Oswald," Edward butted in.

"All I was gonna ask was how we'd get the penguins here," Drury whispered as he moped slightly before smiling. "But I could use an army of moths to cover the search lights so we wouldn't be seen."

"See, Drury gets it!" Harley cried much to the shock of everyone including Drury himself. Harley grinned tapping the side of her head. "You have to think outside the box, if you wish to escape the box."

"Child I am beginning to see why you are put in here."

"It's taken you this long?" came Edward's deadpanned response as he gave his friend a blank look before tapping his chin. "I can cut the alarms and I can hack into the computer system to open our cells."

"I suppose I have some of my toxin we could use to incampacitate the guards?"

Jervis grinned and nodded in agreement. "And, good sirs, my mind control devices."

Ivy shook her head. "No, if we escape, we need to do it with as little harm to the staff as possible."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" Harley moped slightly, pouting and Ivy rolled her eyes in response before continuing.

"If we leave without killing or injuring the guards, the police won't be as frantic to catch us."

"As much as I hate to admit it, the weed is right," Edward muttered only to be kicked under the table by Jonathan. "Ow. Okay, sorry. I meant, Ivy was right."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"And when exactly are you going to start calling Mist by her actual name?"

"Never."

"Anyway," Jervis interrupted before the argument could get any more heated. "We have part of a plan, but we should, do it in secret yes?"

"Can we include Kirk in this?" Drury asked. "I think he deserves to get out of here, don't you?"

"I suppose we can include Kirk in," Edward nodded. "Also his ability to change into Man-Bat could prove useful."

Jonathan paled slightly. "He doesn't need to change into Man-Bat."

"Are you scared?" Garfield laughed and the master of fear narrowed his eyes.

"Say that again, _little lightning bug,_ " Garfield's eyes widened as Scarecrow suddenly took control. " _I dare you._ "

"I'm good," he mumbled back before turning to his food and shoving it around his tray.

Harley tapped her chin before suddenly clicking her fingers. "Two words, giant octopus."

"Enough with the animals, Harley!"

"Sorry."

Well…" Drury began to smile. "What are we going to call this plan?"

"What on earth are you going on about?"

"Well we need a code name," Drury shrugged. "That way the guards won't know what we're talking about."

"I've got one," Garfield grinned. "It's perfect. How about," he leaned forward and grinned. "The escape plan."

Drury's smile faded and he glared at his friend. "You're a jerk."

"I'm a bit more then that."

"I know!" Harley cried out. "We'll call it the great escape."

"Already been taken," Edward muttered and Jonathan and Ivy gave him withering looks.

"Why are you encouraging this?" Jonathan snapped.

"I'm not encouraging it," he hissed. "I'm being factual."

"You can stop at anytime."

"Well, we'll call it the great escape mark two," Harley held up the exact number with her fingers. "That way it's different."

"What about craving for freedom?" Moth suggested.

"Ohh that's a good one."

"No," Edward shook his head. "No code names, no animals and no toxin. We do this quick and with zero casualties, got it?"

"You gotta take the fun out of everything Riddles," Harley pouted. "Is that why you're always so miserable?"

"I am not miserable."

"Sometimes Crane is more cheerful then you," Ivy deadpanned. "That is something that should not be humanly possible."

Edward turned to Jonathan and raised him an eyebrow. "And you're dating this woman?"

"Apparently so."

They fell silent for a moment as huge shadows fell over their table and they looked up to see the rest of the gang standing there and giving them looks of slight annoyance, even Kirk was there.

"So," Two Face growled. "Planning an escape are you?"

"Umm… yeah…"

"Mind if we join in."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, it was a demand. A demand from half the asylum that stood before them.

Everyone on the table was silent as they stared, the tension in the air was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife, one or two of the patients tried.

Finally an answer was heard amongst the hushed voices.

"Yes."

THE END OF PART ONE!

* * *

 **Note: So the escape begins XD, I think we can all tell this whole fiasco is going to end badly XD**

 **Tune in for the next episode :D**


End file.
